The Birthmark's Fate
by Wolfytoki
Summary: A young girl who name is Naomi Kobiyashi is dragged into a war because of her strange birthmark but it isn't really all of that seems. As she dragged into this war, questions will want to be answered, trails waiting to be overcome, looking into past memories, and even encountering similar people, without knowing this was all because she wears a birthmark. OC-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Arc 1: Standard Dimension, The One Who Bears The Mark Of Fate

_Previous Night_Flashback/Dream_

 _"Stop this Z***!" A purple headed woman yelled at the black dragon-like figure as a grey hair man laugh. "S*** how long has it since the last time I saw you" the grey hair man recalled chuckling as the purple hair girl glared at the grey hair man. "It's truly has been a while since I saw you, so S*** do you want to join me and become my queen. And rule over this pathetic world."_

 _"No, Z*** I will stop you for the sake of everyone that been killed, hurt and is feared by you," the purple hair woman said activating her duel disk as the grey hair man started to laugh even harder as his laugh was sinister._

 _"The sake of everyone! You mean the same people that turned me into this! I was only fulfilling their wishes! They wanted to see more brutal duels! They wanted me to win! I was only answering their wishes" the grey hair man yelled "and I have! By reaching the top of the world! And I even fulfill the promise we made S***! So, where my reward for reaching all the way to top! By fulfilling the promise, we made!"_

 _"Your reward is me, you said it yourself didn't you. You wanted a good opponent to duel, so you can have a fierce duel, a powerful opponent to push you to your limits. So, let's duel Z***"_

 _the purple head woman recalled as the grey hair man laughed even harder "I don't think even you can defeat me when I'm at my full power, but very well I will entertain you S***"_

 _The grey hair man said activating his duel disk._

 _"Now R**!" The purple hair woman yelled as a maroon and dark tied hair woman as she activated four cards in her hands simultaneously as all four of them started to glow colors of pink, blue, green and yellow as the purple haired woman raised her left arm as a strange symbol on her forearm started to emit a bright purple light from the birthmark._

 _Then the birthmark started to glow even brighter as it enveloped the whole body as the four cards started to envelop the maroon and red tied hair woman as all five of the items started to glow even bright as the grey hair man was in pain._

 _"Unforgivable! You guys are unforgivable! Especially you S***!" The grey hair man roared in anger as he felt surging pain throughout his body. "We will become one again!" The grey hair man shouted as there was suddenly a bright light in the area as the worlds were suddenly split._

 __End of Dream__

A green hair girl woke up with a gasp as she grasps her face in her hands as she took deep breaths as she recalled what just happened in her dream. " _What was that just now_ ," the green hair girl thought as she looked at her birthmark as she thought she saw her birthmark glow purple just for a slight split second as it stopped glowing. "We will become one again" the green hair girl whispered as she suddenly felt a sense of dread in her chest. "How come when I hear those words I have a feeling that I don't want that to happen," the green hair girl said as she laid back against her bed as she went back to sleep only to repeat the same dream she just had.

Hello, my name is Naomi Kobiyashi and I'm 14 years old and I'm attending the 8th grade at Maiami Second Middle School and You Show Duel School for entertainment duelist with Mr. Hiiragi Shuzo as the principal and he's also Yuzu-chan's dad. My Okaa-san is named Chou Kobiyashi, ex-idol duelist and Vice Principal. She and Yuzu-chan keep Hiiragi-san in check.

Well, I used to be an entertainment duelist no that not right. I was an idol duelist until the age of 7 when I diagnosed with vocal cords nodules, but it's fixed now because of the therapy and rest, even so I'm still scared of using my voice, along with it I'm scared to talk that's why I must use a notebook and pen to communicate. So, in that very moment, I stopped being an idol duelist but I missed seeing everyone smiles and cheers and at You Show Duel School I was thinking about being an idol duelist again and an entertainment duelist.

And there my introduction, thank you very much for listening. Oh! I almost forgot I have a birthmark or weird symbol, and I have green long waistline hair in twin-tails and green hair, matching green eyes. And I can also talk to spirits. That's all sorry again for all that now let's get back to the story.

Next Day_You Show_Naomi Pov_

I was in the control room with Yuzu-chan my childhood friend watching Gongenzaka-kun and Yuya-san, my other childhood friend.

Yuya-san was doing his usual routine which caused Yuzu-chan to break the solid vision system by accident. I suddenly saw sparks flying everywhere and wrote on my notebook with my green pen with a frog sticker on it and showed it to Yuzu-chan "'Yuzu-chan look down' "Yuzu-chan read "what do you mean Naomi-chan... AH" Yuzu-chan said in surprise seeing sparks blow up and air popping out of the machine. I and Yuzu-chan were panicking about the solid vision then Hiragi-san bust in the room "Yuzu! Naomi!" Hiragi-san shouted, "daddy I'm sorry" Yuzu-chan apologized and I bowed my head repeatedly then more spark erupted which caused the action field to disappear and caused Yuya-san who was riding his hippo tokens which disappear causing him to fall on the floor which made me sweat-dropped. Then he did something silly which caused me to giggle quietly.

Afterward, we were all discussing Yuya-san performance as I giggled quietly as I saw marks on Yuya's-san eyes. I wrote on my notebook and showed it to Yuya-san "Yuya-san, you are an entertainment duelist but we could of have another person going to You Show Duel School" Yuya-san read "oh yeah but on the bright side I made him laughed right "Yuya-san remarked laughing at the end causing me to sigh.

"That child didn't laugh or smile" Gongenzaka-kun stated "no I'm pretty sure he smiled" Yuya-san argued. "He did Yuya-san until the solid vision broke and you fell leaving our recruit and his mother to leave the building". I thought sweat-dropping.

"Your father, Sakaki Yusho duel in a way which made everyone laughed to their heart's content" Gongenzaka-kun explained motioning back to the picture of Yuya-san dad with his name and signature. Looking at this poster made me smile remembering Yuya-san dad, and I saw Clear Kuriboh smiling as well at the picture.

"Well, even my father made a fool of himself" Yuya-san added causing me to facepalm "YUYA!" Yuzu-chan and Gongenzaka-kun shouted causing the boy himself to smirk at their reaction.

_Normal Pov_

A person wearing a yellow and black suit with a pink bow, having sunglasses on, he had slick black hair and black eyes.

"Oh, my it seems you're in a bind," Nico said coming into the room. "Um who are you," Shuzo asked confused seeing a strange man walking into You Show Duel School.

"Oh, forgive for not introducing myself, my name is Nico Smiley, the manger/promoter of the strong Ishijima" Nico introduced making Yuya and Naomi gasped in surprised. "The strong Ishijima" Yuya repeated hearing the words that came out of Nico's mouth.

"As the strong Ishijima manager/promoter, the public wants to see the son of the Yusho duel the strong Ishijima" Nico explained making Yuya remember that day when his father suddenly disappears making him the son of the runaway duelist. Seeing the look on Yuya's face made Naomi remember that day that happens three years ago caused her to frown looking at the magazine that's displayed right in front of them.

"Everything thing has been set" Nico added making the tension to be suspense. "Sorry, but I won't let Yuya participate in this event" Shuzo replied "but why the public wants to see Yuya-kun duel with the strong Ishijima" Nico protested. "I won't let Yuya become a spectacle!" Shuzo yelled with determination making Yuya looking at his principal with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yuya, for three years he been carrying this burden, I'm asking to leave this place immediately" Shuzo said "oh that a shame because LDS was thinking of giving You Show Duel School a thank you gift which is a brand new Solid Vision System " Nico said "and it will be free of charge" Nico added trying to grab Shuzo's attention which worked.

"R-Really!" Shuzo shouted in happiness.

*SMACK*SMACK*

Yuzu and Chou just smacked Shuzo on the head with a paper fan and a slipper in their hands glaring at the male.

"Shuzo-kun! I thought you just said that you won't let Yuya become a spectacle" Chou stated glaring at Shuzo who held his hand in pain.

"But as the vice principal of You Show Duel school I can understand" Chou huffed crossing her arms. "However, our school is important" Yuzu agreed. "But right now, what really important is Yuya's feeling" Gongenzaka stated. Everybody look at Yuya who was now gone. Naomi then wrote something on her notebook and showed it to the others it said.

"Everybody we should get to the stadium to see Yuya-san's match against the strong Ishijima"

"Naomi-chan how do you know that Yuya will be at the stadium," Yuzu asked causing the girl to smile and she wrote something surprising everyone in the room.

"Because I just have a feeling that he'll be there."

~At the stadium~

The crowds were cheering and the celebration was about to begin.

You Show Duel School enter to support their friend, Yuya. "Yuya" Yuzu whispered for her childhood friend, then the group heard whispers from the audience.

"Is Sakaki Yuya really going to show up?" one person said, "well he is, if not then he'll live up to name of being a son to a coward" the other person replied making Yuzu and Naomi mad.

"Hey" Yuzu yelled about to say some words to the males, and Naomi wanted to write words to defend Yuya and Yusho.

Chou and Shuzo stop their kids from saying something to the males "Stop it Yuzu, Naomi" Gongenzaka scolded "but" Yuzu argued Naomi wrote something in her notebook and showed to the others.

"They shouldn't be talking unless they know the situation in which they don't."

"That's right Naomi-chan" Yuzu agreed to pout.

~during the match~

Yuya Pendulum Summoning causing Naomi birthmark and her deck to glow green and suddenly she saw two pendulum cards in her hands causing her to look at them in shock. As she suddenly heard a voice in her head " ** _please help him, make sure he doesn't follow the same path he did. Please guide him, remind what he duels for."_**

Naomi saw just for a split second a long purple hair woman as she was wearing a white strap dress appeared but then vanished in a flash of purple light.

~at the end of the duel~

Winner: Yuya!

The whole audience was quiet as they couldn't believe their eyes that the champion Strong Ishijima had just lost to the son of the runaway duelist who name is Yuya.

Then there was a scream of joy in the area "Yuya-san! You won against the strong Ishijima, you did it!" Naomi cheered and just continued to cheer for Yuya forgetting about her fear of using her voice. "Naomi" Yuya whispered. "She's right Yuya, you just won for your father" Yoko agreed feeling very proud of her son.

"That was amazing Yuya" Yuzu cheered "that was excellent Yuya-kun, very excellent "Chou shouted with glee knowing that they get the new solid vision system for their duel school.

The audience started to cheer and applauded for Yuya.

Nico Smiley ran over to Yuya and knocking Strong Ishijima over in the process.

"So Yuya-kun, what was that summoning you just used," Nico asked as the crowd got near him. "Eh?" Yuya gasped in surprised.

"Eternia-san what was that," Naomi asked in her mind "Naomi, he invented a new summoning called Pendulum summon" Queen of Fate-Eternia answered "Pendulum summon," Naomi said looking at Yuya who tried to answer for the crowd. "Pendulum summon" Naomi repeated

~end chapter 1~

Author Note:

 _ **Hello everyone! This is my very first story sorry if the first chapter short. Also, this will follow the regular Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V storyline with a few twists here and there. Nevertheless, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Summoning Called Pendulum Summon

Recap:

During Yuya's match against the Pro-Duelist Strong Ishijima, the boy felt himself to be a moment in despair but suddenly finding the courage to continue the match as suddenly he created a miracle, and that miracle was Pendulum Summon. But I couldn't help but to wonder who was that woman when Yuya-san Pendulum Summon? How come after I obtained Pendulum Cards she suddenly appeared but then vanished in a flash of purple light.

_Naomi Pov_

Thanks to Yuya-san, we finally have people who want to attend our duel school. Yesterday I was so embarrassed because that was the first time I used my voice after the age of 7. Geez, the things I do when it comes to Yuya-san, a-anyway I was holding the sigh so everyone could be in a single fashion even though they were really eager to learn pendulum summoning after witnessing it. I wanted to tell Yuya-san about the cards I got which involved pendulum summoning ,but it could hurt him knowing that someone else has the same cards he used when he defeated the Strong Ishijima, and he invented the summoning so I won't say anything to him about it because how much it could hurt him, and I couldn't tell Yuzu-chan but if I did I'm pretty sure she'll tell me to tell him because if he found out later then that could hurt our bond with each other. I sighed just trying to find a good solution to this problem without hurting Yuya-san.

"Naomi-chan, are you alright,"Yuzu-chan asked "y-yeah I'm just thinking about how grateful for Yuya-san for saving You Show Duel school"I replied half of it was a lie and half was the truth about me being grateful to Yuya in which I'm really am. I sighed again and pat my cheeks not trying to worry about this problem until it comes, but for now, I'll focus what's happening right now.

_Regular Pov_

"I'll be the hostess for the exhibition match"Naomi offered "you sure Naomi-chan, you just started to use your voice again, just make sure you don't overdo it"Yuzu asked concerned "yeah I'll be okay Yuzu-chan so please don't worry about me"Naomi reassured walking to the room. "Okay if you say so"Yuzu agreed waking behind Naomi.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my One Man Show!"Yuya shouted before getting smack by Yuzu who was holding a paper fan.

"What do you mean by 'One man show!' You can't duel by yourself!"Yuzu scolded at Yuya who was covering his ears, and Naomi pulled out a first-aid kit just in case something bad happened to Yuya.

_in the audience_

"Who is that girl," one girl asked "she's terrible for hitting Yuya-kun like that"the girl's friend agreed "forfeit!" they both yelled in unison as everybody else started to boo at Yuzu.

_in the room_

Naomi heard the boos as suddenly had an idea. "Now everybody are you ready to see the duel of the century as the evil villain Yuzu-chan takes on Yuya-san the creator of pendulum summon,"Naomi asked holding a microphone gaining cheers from the audience.

"So I'm playing that 'part' huh"Yuzu whispered laughing creepily "then..I'll play the villainous heel"Yuzu declared getting into character.

"Yuya! Don't go and get a big ego because of you're a bit famous now! Someone will knock you out and that someone is me!"Yuzu shouted already declaring her victory.

"Huh" Yuya gasped very confused by that situation "Yuya-san please play your part"Naomi pleaded going over to Yuya then back at where she was standing at.

"Oh...y-your Miss Ishimija Strong" Yuya exclaimed "M...Miss Strong"Yuzu repeated taken back as she imagines herself wearing Ishijima which caused her to clench her fist in anger and to emit a red aura of rage.

Naomi saw this and started to hold Yuzu back she held her fan ready to smack Yuya for what he just said.

"It's ridiculous to think you'd come here to take revenge for your master"Yuya declared "I'll turn the tables on you by using pendulum summoning!"

"Who the hell are you calling Miss Strong Ishimija!" Yuzu roared as she was struggling to get out of Naomi's grip as Naomi tightened her grip on Yuzu's waist as she chased the Yuya who was running for his life.

"N-Now everybody lets get this duel to started"Naomi announced snapping her fingers releasing Yuzu when she's calmed down.

"Field Spell: Plain Plain activate!"Yuzu said as the field changed into their action field.

"Now this is the latest brand of solid system, look how real and fantastic it is"Shuzo exclaimed looking at their new system.

Yuzu and Yuya got their d-disk ready for their exhibition match.

Naomi: The duelists have gathered in this combat hall.

Yuzu: where monsters can kick up the dirt and fly through the air.

Yuya: riding around the field!

Naomi: Behold,

Yuzu: this is the latest and greatest evolution in dueling!

Yuya: ACTION! *snaps fingers*

The action cards dispersed throughout the field.

Yuzu and Yuya: Duel!

Both of their LP was 4000.

During the duel, they gave a spectacular performance and finally it was time for the climax.

"Now Yuya shall show the pendulum summon in order to defeat the strong Yuzu, or will she find a way to counter this summon of excitement, of mystery, of hope" Naomi announced causing cheers to erupt.

"Pendulum, Pendulum"Everyone cheered exciting Yuya even more.

"I, using scale 4-Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon and scale 8-Timegazer magician to set the Pendulum scale"Yuya chanted.

The two blue pendulum scales appear on the field illuminating the plain with the monster as the scales.

"Pendulum!Pendulum"Everybody chanted clapping their hands waiting for pendulum summon. "Now everyone here's what you all been waiting for"Yuya yelled as he held up the glowing cards. "Pendulum summon! Come! My monsters!"Yuya shouted waiting for the monster to come out but there was a gust of wind and an error.

"W-Why was there an error," Yuya asked getting nervous "I place the Pendulum cards right, didn't I?"

_in the stands_

"What are Pendulum cards,"One kid asked towards his friend who shrugged in confusion.

_ back to the duel_

"Don't tell me he"Naomi whispered looking at the scales "doesn't have any monsters that are a level 5-6 in his hand."

"Apparently not since he couldn't pendulum summon them"Eternia stated sighing at Yuya's actions. "W-Why aren't you guys coming out! Sword Fish! Whip Viper!Yuya whined placing his scale again only to get another error.

"Come on think, what causes this to happen. Come on remember..what cause this to happen"Yuya thought before having an idea go off in his head "that's right I was in a pinch so if I do the same thing then it's bound to happen."

"And with that, I end my turn," Yuya said smiling "now Yuzu come and attack me!"

"A-attack you"Yuzu repeated being confused "and don't hold back" Yuya added,"if that what Yuya wants then give it to him!"Shuzo yelled, "that's right so we can see pendulum summon!"Chou shouted clapping her hands with the audience.

_back to the duel_

"A-Alright, then here I come"Yuzu declare drawing on her next turn.

Turn 4

H:5-6

"When I control a Melodious Diva, I can special summon this card from my hand, Come out Sonata the Melodious Diva!"Yuzu said as a green and blue haired woman singing

Light/level 3/Fairy/effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

"Now I release Aria and Sonata for advance summon my Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"Yuzu stated

Mozarta came out showing her musical wings as she laughed in glory.

Light/level 8/Fairy/effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000

"I activate Mozarta effect; once per turn, I can special summon a Level Four or Lower monster from my hand"Yuzu explained, "and I special summon my second copy of Aria!"

"Now I'm getting rid of that stupid hippo. Aria attack his performapal Discover Hippo!"

Aria sang as shockwaves destroyed Discover Hippo and left in a yellow light.

YLP:3200=2400

"Now let's do this"Yuya declared "um..I don't think that's a good idea Yuya-san" Naomi whispered getting extremely worried "don't worry because pendulum summon is about to happen!"Chou yelled as she started to clap "Pendulum! Pendulum"Shuzo chanted as the crowd clapped some more.

"Come at me Yuzu!"Yuya shouted "don't worry because I will! Mozarta attack gives you a direct attack!"Yuzu yelled as Mozarta powered up raising her baton spreading her musical wings out.

"Graceful Waves!"

Mozarta's blast was heading towards Yuya and was getting closer by the second.

"Now! I Pendulum Summon!"Yuya shouted holding his two monster cards as placing on his duel disk as the error ranged again.

"Eh," Yuya said as he was launched on the other side of the field hitting the ceiling as his LP was reduced to 0.

"Eh" Everyone at You Show gasped in surprise as the field and monsters disappeared leaving everyone confused and surprised at why didn't Yuya pendulum summon.

_With the crowd_

"Excuse me,you mentioned something about Pendulum cards,exactly what is that"a boy asked "well I don't know their official name, that something I made up on the spot"Yuya answered "Yuya let me see your deck"Yuzu said Yuya nodded and gave Yuzu his deck while she took out hers while everyone examined the cards.

"So these are pendulum card" Yuzu gasped in amazement Naomi gulped seeing the same cards in her deck.

"So wait we only can pendulum summon if we have these cards," a boy said scoffing at the realization "that's not fair" a boy with a bowl cut complained, "so if that the case why pendulum summon does even exist?!"

"that's right, you must have messed with Ishijima's system otherwise there's no way you could have summon all those monsters at once"a boy with the blue headband agreed to cause an uproar in the crowd.

"He would go that far just to win against a Pro."

"He really is the son of the coward."

"Yuya-san didn't cheat against the Strong Ishijima!"Naomi protested "he won against Strong Ishijima with all his might! So don't call him a cheater, a coward ever again!"

Naomi's outburst made the crowd stop as the same boy with the blue headband looked at her and scoffed.

"Of course the No-Sound Idol would stand up for the son of a coward," the boy said as Naomi's eyes widen at that name. "Maybe she was in on it the whole entire time."

"The Cheater and the No-Sound Idol a great pair."

Naomi's eyes were covered by her bangs as she bit her bottom lip trying not to get upset at the name as the crowd left running over Shuzo who desperately tried to stop them, but his efforts were in vain.

Yuya put on his signature goggles as he was trying not to cry as he walked off "wait, Yuya" Yuzu said reaching out trying to stop the boy as Naomi looked at him. "Yuya-san" Naomi whispered frustrated that she couldn't defend him better as that one word made her stop her protest.

"Yuya-niichan didn't cheat!" a voice yelled as a small, young boy with blue hair with purplish-grey eyes as he was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants, with blue shoes. "He didn't rig the system! He fought Strong Ishijima fair and square! He did it with Pendulum Summon!"

Naomi's eyes widened as she started to smile as the boy's words " _that's right no matter how many people judge you, no matter what people say about you. You still have your fans whose supporting you_ "Naomi thought. "That's Yamashiro Tatsuya, the one who wanted to enroll here yesterday, Yuya-san" Naomi introduced. "that's right I thought you were amazing how you moved that many people with your dueling! I want to have a duel like that! A duel exactly like yours Yuya-niichan" Tatsuya said excitedly as Yuya recalled the duel he had, the same excitement running through his chest, the wonderful feeling as the crowd cheered, as your dueling in front of an enormous crowd.

"I also want to duel like that exactly like that again"Yuya confessed "in front of a large audience as Naomi and Yuzu smiled at the boy's answer. "You already created a new you in that duel, you who stopped running away and became a true man" Gongenzaka encouraged smiling. "Gongenzaka" Yuya muttered "besides you already had fans this entire time Yuya-san," Naomi said gesturing towards the kids "that's right Yuya-niichan"Ayu agreed "and now we have another member joining You Show Duel School" Futoshi announced reviving Shuzo. "R-Really?! That's amazing Hot-Blooded!"Shuzo yelled as he was hit with a slipper "go get the paper before he changes his mind"Chou commanded as Shuzo ran to get the application forms before he gets hit with another slipper.

Yuya lifted up his goggles as he gave a small smile "an entertainer never lets his fans down, right" Yuya said as everybody smiled at the boy response as Yuzu handed Yuya back his cards. "I will master Pendulum Summon!"Yuya declared with determination burning in his eyes. "Naomi!Yuzu!Gongenzaka! Let's have a duel!"Yuya shouted "of course/yeah!" the three friends yelled as they all raced towards the duel room as Eternia smiled as her master's friends actions.

_Ending Song_

_Ending Song Ends_

_Naomi Pov_

This was Yuya-san fifteenth attempt to get Pendulum Summon as he and Gongenzaka-kun went for a run so Yuya-san can concentrate his body as well as his mind so he can get pendulum summon down. I looked around to see if anybody was around as I went into the duel room and activated my light green duel disk with a green blade as I saw my pendulum cards.

"It can't be that hard," I said as I drew all five cards as saw two pendulum cards. "Now Naomi place them on the corners" Eternia instructed "okay, I using scale 3-Guiding Ariadne and scale 5-Dark Doriado to set the pendulum scale,"I said setting the cards as the rainbow-colored word 'Pendulum' appeared across my duel blade. As two columns of blue light appeared with Guiding Ariadne was in a blue column as the number 3 was under her as Dark Doriado was in another column as the number 5 was under her.

"I can summon monsters that's a level 4 at the same time!"I yelled as my birthmark glowed green as a light shined in the middle of the scales "Shine! So everybody can hear your voices across the heavens! Pendulum Summon!"I chanted "Appear, my monsters friends!"

"Level 4! Harvest Angel of Wisdom, Element Valkyrie, and Dancing Fairy!

H.A.O.W :Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

E.V:Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

D.F:Wind/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000

"I guess it's wasn't that hard after all," I said amazed at pendulum summon but before I could continue it I heard a sound coming from the door as I saw Yuzu-chan shocked as she looked at me as I became shocked as I thought I was alone, but clearly wasn't.

_Normal Pov_

"Eh!?"Both girls yelled in shock as they pointed at each other as Naomi trying to figure out how to get out of this situation "I-I can explain"Naomi said laughing nervously.

Author Note

There we go chapter 2, and now Yuzu knows that Naomi can now pendulum summon, so what happens next when cards get stolen. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V but only this story and my OC. Now comment and Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Future Mayor's Son, Shingo Sawatari

 ** _Recap_** :

 ** _In the previous chapter, Yuya Sakai was learning how to pendulum summon but had difficulty doing the, he created. However, when it came to Naomi, she pendulum summon on her first try and the one who witnesses her first pendulum summon is none other than Yuzu._**

Next Day_Naomi Pov_In Class 2-Year 2

I was looking right behind me as I saw Yuya was asleep taking about Pendulum Summon. Yesterday it took him 271 times until he finally did the summon in which I'm proud of him despite those many attempts. Well speaking about yesterday it took me one try to pendulum summon in which Yuzu-chan saw and I shivered from remembering yesterday's events.

Memory_Naomi Pov_

"I-I can explain, "I said laughing nervously as I saw Yuzu still pointing at me as she stared at my pendulum scales then back to me repeatedly until she stopped at me. "NAOMI-CHAN!"Yuzu-chan yelled as she ran up to me and she was face to face as she stared me down. "I-I can explain Yuzu-chan,"I said waving my hands as I tried to calm her quelling rage as I tried to explain to her but knowing that look she wouldn't listen when she liked this.

"Naomi-chan why do you have pendulum cards!? Why did you just pendulum summon!? Why did you didn't say anything when Yuya was called a coward for being the only person with Pendulum Cards" Yuzu questioned as I hang my head down "I don't know why I have Pendulum Cards when Yuya-san first Pendulum Summon my birthmark suddenly shined a bright green color and the next thing I suddenly have Pendulum Cards"I explained "I Pendulum Summon to just try it out for curiosity and nothing else. The last thing I wanted to tell him but how can I tell Yuya-san that I received Pendulum Cards from a strange coincidence right after he beat the Strong Ishijima. That he should be the only person with Pendulum Cards at the moment because he created Pendulum Summon, he beat Strong Ishijima with Pendulum Summon, and he should be the only person to have these cards because it came from his power. The power he reached so hard to obtained and finally created a miracle. That Pendulum Summon is his miracle, Yuzu-chan, so why would I take that away from him."

I raised my head as I showed Yuzu's my eyes filled with sincerity and sorrow, the sincerity that I was being truthful with my words, and sorrow that she must have thought I didn't trust her enough to tell her, that she felt betrayed. There was silence in the air until I felt pain on my head as I saw felt that I was smacked with an object I never wanted to be smack with, and that was Yuzu-chan's fan.

drawbridge I will always have your back and that will never change Naomi-chan, not now not ever."

"Yuzu-chan..."I said feeling touch by her words "yeah I will when the time is right but for now, let's just keep it a secret between us alright" I suggested "my lips are shut"Yuzu-chan joked as we both laughed at this moment.

Memory Ends_

I smiled softly recalling last nights events as I had to tell Yuya-san about Pendulum Cards, as I was in my thoughts I heard a smack right next to me. I saw Yuya-san on the floor as Yuzu-chan had just smacked with him with a fan as everyone was laughing as I sweat-dropped at their usual antics.

Naomi Pov_

School had just ended and I was walking with Yuzu-chan and Yuya-san outside the school as I had just changed out of my Maiami School Uniform and into the one that my mom wanted me to wear which was a black dress shirt, red necktie, and orange-yellow jacket with gold buttons at the end, short black skirt, black stockings and my regular school shoes. "Yuya-san you should thank Yuzu-chan for doing that"I advised, "if she hadn't done what she did then you would have gotten detention today."

"Yeah, thanks Yuzu for going along with our usual skit"Yuya thanked "that's not the problem, Yuya. I wouldn't have to do that if you had just paid attention in class" Yuzu said as I recalled why he was tired in class because he stayed up all night trying to pendulum summon. "You were trying to pendulum summon last night, right Yuya-san"I mentioned "yeah but today I finally got it! I'm ready to show the others at You Show" Yuya declared which made me laugh at his antics.

Normal Pov_

"Yuya-niichan" the kids greeted the trio as they walked out of the school. "I heard that you were able to Pendulum Summon so can you show us," Futoshi said "yeah I want to see it," Tatsuya said excitedly. "Of cooourse! Now let's head off to You Show Duel School!"Yuya declared as the kids yelled in excitement. Naomi looked down recalling Yuzu's words "Yuya-san can I talk to you after you show your Pendulum Summon display"Naomi asked as the boy looked at her in concern "yeah, of course, Naomi"Yuya agreed as the girl gave a small smile as the group was about to head towards You Show till three darts was heading towards Yuya as they struck him in the face. Naomi had a chill down her spine as she recognizes those darts from anywhere as they belong to one person playing darts. Her face changed from her regular expression to one of absolute disgust. "I can't believe I ran into him of all people" Naomi muttered clicking her tongue. "Triple Bullseye! That's 150 points!" a voice stated with short brown hair with blonde hairstyle in layers. "Shingo Sawatari-san" Naomi whispered stepping four feet back from the group earning confused looks.

"Your Yuya Sakai, right," the boy said grabbing Yuya's hand "I'm Shingo Sawatari from Class-1"Shingo introduced taking the darts from Yuya's face as Naomi's eye twitch in irritation as Shingo kept ranting compliments to Yuya causing the boy to get flustered. "Yuya didn't you promise to show Tatsuya-kun and the others Pendulum Summon, and the thing Naomi-chan wants to talk to you about"Yuzu reminded as Yuya snapped out of his daze "oh yeah that right"Yuya recalled "then how about we do it on the LDS court I can talk to someone and have it reserve just for us"Shingo suggested causing gasps among the group. "The LDS court you reserved it"Yuzu gasped in surprise as Shingo nodded "that's amazing! Now we can see Pendulum Summon at LDS court"Tatsuya yelled with stars in his eyes.

Everybody was excited except for two people Naomi and Yuzu for different reasons. Naomi started to walk the other way as she heard Yuya calling for her, "Naomi where are you going"Yuya asked "I'm sorry Yuya-san but I can't come with you guys today, I have things to do"Naomi lied as she glanced at Shingo as she grits her teeth in anger. "Now, Now Naomi-san I'm sure you don't have anything else to do so why not come to LDS court with your friends"Shingo suggested as Naomi clicked her teeth "I'm sure we can do Pendulum Summon at You Show, so why can't we do it there" Naomi offered as Yuzu hooked hands with the girl. "That's right, let's do it at You Show where we usually be teaching Pendulum Summon at, "Yuzu said "cause Yuzu-nee-chan it's LDS and besides we can do it anytime at You Show so why not take this opportunity and do it there" Ayu convinced as Yuzu thought about it some more. "Fine, I'll go along only to scout out the rival school"Yuzu agreed as everybody cheered. "What about you Naomi-nee-chan, "Futoshi asked. Naomi thought about it some more as well as she realized that she could keep an eye on Shingo just in case we try anything funny. "Fine I'll go as well" Naomi agreed as everyone cheered louder this time as they all ran to LDS and what Naomi saw which didn't go past her is Shingo throwing darts as she heard the words "It's going just as plan." Which made her wonder what was Shingo planning this time, but Naomi will make sure she will prevent whatever plan Shingo's talking about.

At LDS_

Naomi and the others were having a tour inside LDS as she kept trying not to get close to Shingo and stay close to her friends as she kept an eye on the boy. At that moment a boy with sky blue hair was walking past her as the two eyes connected for a brief moment until a sound from Clear Kuriboh made her break eye contact. "Kuri Kuri"Clear Kuriboh peeped "I'm sorry Clear Kuriboh I just have a feeling that just I saw someone who looked somewhat familiar, that's all"Naomi explained keeping up toward the group as she gave Clear Kuriboh a stoke on its head much to its delight.

Meanwhile_

The sky blue hair boy eyes widened as he saw Naomi's face as he immediately he saw someone else " _A* what's she doing here_ " the boy asked as he wonders the strange encounter he went through.

LDS Court_

The group arrived at the LDS court as they couldn't help but wonder in amazement except for Yuzu who grumbled. Naomi saw three other boys walking towards them as she had a strange feeling in her chest as something bad was about to go down. "These boys are fans of yours, "Shingo said giving his sweetly smile "so Yuya can you show us your Pendulum Cards."

"Huh" Yuya gasped in surprise as he felt troubled about handing his cards over to some stranger. ,

"Now guys, these aren't your pendulum cards. Now, these are going to be added to my collection" Shingo said as the others gasped in surprised "What do you mean"Yuzu asked "you see these cards are going to be mine, besides only rare people deserve rare cards" Shingo answered. "I see you never changed Sawatari-san," Naomi said "oh I didn't notice the Silent Mouse was here," Shingo said. "Please stop calling me, Silent Mouse, Sawatari-san"Naomi begged annoyed by that nickname Shingo gave her when they were little, and hearing that nickname again made Naomi want to hit Shingo but she held it in.

Naomi saw Yuya deck in his pocket and without him, Shingo or the others looking took her two pendulum cards and a support card and put it in Yuya's running as she placed back into his disk carefully without being seen.

"Okay with that being said," Shingo said as he snapped his fingers as his goons grabbed the girls and the kids from behind causing protests from the captives.

"They're in pain, the duel monster spirits, their in pain and their upset because of his words," Naomi thought as their screams became louder but quiet down as Yuya's sympathy for the cards that Shingo discarded as he held them as of that were his own cards.

"Now a field for the trapped princesses! Action Field on! Prison Tower of Darktown!"Shingo shouted as chains sprouted up from the from the ground as it shined a bright pink light as Yuzu and Naomi screamed as the tower they're on went to the sky at a fast pace as the scenery changed from a city with a drawbridge.

"This is too real"Futoshi yelled as the tower kept going up faster and faster. "Very" Naomi agreed as she heard Yuya calling their names reaching out to them but couldn't get to them because of the distance.

Yuya kept running towards his friends until he heard a voice "if you want to save your friends you have to duel me Yuya" Shingo said catching Yuya's attention. "Sawatari" Yuya muttered activating his duel disk before taking 'Block Spider' and putting it into his deck as its shuffled itself. As Shingo and his goons were saying the duel chant as the action cards disperse from the area.

"Duel!"

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll go first!"Yuya shouted running past Shingo and starting his turn.

"I summon Entermate Whip Snake," Yuya said as a purple snake with a top hat was wrapped around his arm.

Earth/Level 4/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 900

Yuya went running into a building as he announced he ended his turn as he kept running towards where his friends where.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"It's my turn! Draw"Shingo drew his card as he saw Timegazer Magician that was in his hand. "I" Shingo started as he heard a voice from his duel disk "not yet"the voice commanded "come on what's the big duel"Shingo complained "didn't I saw not yet"the voice repeated as it brought a chill down Shingo's spine.

"F-Fine I summon Lightning Board from my hand"Shingo started as black and black circle board that was sparkling.

Light/Level 4/Thunder/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Shingo started to ride the board chasing after Yuya.

Where Naomi and Others where_

Naomi was looking at the duel as she saw Yuya trying to find them as Shingo was catching to him. Naomi was glad she gave Yuya her cards to help him in his duel against Shingo but she felt that she had to do something about that. Naomi saw the chains and jumped onto the chains surprising the others. "N-Naomi-nee-chan what are you doing"Ayu asked hold onto Yuzu "well I'm trying to lighten Yuya-san's worries, if I'm able to get to safety somewhere then Yuya-san wouldn't have to worry about us and able to focus on dueling Sawatari-san"Naomi answered swinging down the chain one by one as Yuzu and the others prayed for her safety. Then suddenly the chains rattled as Naomi held onto them with a tight hold as she continued to climbed the tower. As

As Naomi opened her eyes and saw a sight that she never expected to see and white billiard ball right where the others are and suddenly slammed down quickly causing the bridge to break as Naomi screamed still holding onto the chains as they broke apart as she fell to the water at a tremendous pace.

"Naomi-chan! Naomi-nee-chan!" The others yelled for her name as she arose from the water as her hair was wet. "That was a close one," Naomi said swimming to where a broken piece of the rubble and climbed onto the piece as she watched the duel as her eyes suddenly widened as she saw something she would never see in her life.

"I set scale 1-Timegazer Magician and scale 8-Stargazer Magician on the pendulum scale," Shingo said. As the scales were in place as they glowed a blue column.

"I can Pendulum Summon Monster that's a level 2 through 7 all at the wine time! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monster!"Shingo chanted as his darts monster appeared.

Power Darts Shooter

Earth/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 700

Rocket Darts Shooter

Earth/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 100

Ultimate Darts Shooter

Earth/Level 7/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 3000

"No way"Naomi gasped surprised "someone other than me and Yuya-san can Pendulum Summon,"Naomi thought looking at the duel thinking how about Yuya's face as he reacted to Shingo's Pendulum Summoned. "Yuya-san do your best"Naomi encouraged "and don't let this get you down, okay"Naomi added softly.

Authors Note

 ** _Sorry for that Hiatus it's Junior Year in High-school so I'm struggling to maintain all AB this year but I'll keep at it and keep updating this story. So next chapter is "Reclaimed Pendulum!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4: "Reclaimed Pendulum"

 ** _Recap_** : ** _Sawatari-san approached Yuya-san tricking him thinking he was a fan but he had a plan in mind in order to steal Yuya-san Pendulum Cards. Then he suddenly challenged Yuya-san to a duel and made us hostages as Yuzu-chan and the others are hanging for their life, however, I made it out safely by my reckless actions as I continued to see the duel but I saw something I never would see ever in my life and that was Sawatari-san's Pendulum Summon._**

Normal Pov_

"Yuya looked at the pendulum summoned monsters in shock as its registered in his brain. That someone besides him can Pendulum Summon, the summon he used to defeat the Strong Ishijima, the summon to make a new name for himself is being used by someone else.

"Awesome! This is amazing!"Shingo yelled excited as he laughed in triumph. "Now there's no one that can stop me! Yuya Sakaki since I Pendulum Summon I have no use for you! Get out of my sight!""Battle Power Darts Shooter Attack Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"Shingo declared as his Power Darts Shooter was heading towards Skeeter Skimmer as the monster looked nervous as it snapped Yuya out of his shock.

"I activate Skeeter Skimmer's effect, once per turn, I can change this card battle position and negate an attack"Yuya countered as Skeeter Skimmer changed from ATK position to DEF position.

500 ATK = 1600 DEF

"Negate an attack"Shingo sneered "however I still have Pendulum Summoned Monsters who still hasn't attack yet!Yuya looked around as he saw an action card near him and past the corner of his eye he saw Naomi sitting on a broken piece of rubble as he commanded Skeeter Skimmer to swim towards Naomi completely ignoring the action card. "Naomi are you okay"Yuya asked concern as the girl gave a small smile "yes Yuya-san, are you," Naomi asked as Yuya looked surprised by the question but soon gave a small smile "yeah I'll be fine Naomi" Yuya answered, "here quickly grab onto me and hold on."

Naomi nodded getting onto Skeeter Skimmer as Shingo's attack came close. "Rocket Darts Shooter attack Skeeter Skimmer!"Shingo shouted as the missiles were coming in close to the duo as they hit Skeeter Skimmer causing them to fall into the water once more."Now Ultimate Darts Shooter attack directly!"Shingo yelled as the blue darts-like monster aimed its darts missile at the Yuya. Yuya went in front of Naomi as the missile hit both of them as they slammed into a pillar causing shock waves to shake the tower where Yuzu and the kids were at.

Yuya:3000-2400=600 LP

"Ouch, that really hurt"Naomi whines as she dusted herself off and check if the boy was alright mentally and physically. "Yuya-san, do you have a plan to save Yuzu-chan and the others while get your cards at the same time"Naomi asked quietly seeing the boy eyes covered as Naomi knew what was Yuya about to do in times likes this, to give himself courage so he can walk forward with his head held up high with no fear holding him down.""Yuya-san...let's have a laugh after this duel is over right, remember you still have things to do," Naomi said at those small words encourage Yuya for a bit as he had a small smile on his face. "Yeah I still have things to do so I can laugh later until this duel is over," Yuya said as he thought of a way to save Yuzu and the kids while getting his pendulum cards back.

Turn 4

H:5

"I summon Block Spider from my hand in DEF mode," Yuya said as he played his drawn card.

Earth/Level 1/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 100

"I also activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' in order to draw two more cards,Yuya drew the cards by the spell card's effect and saw two new cards and was confused as he wondered how did he get these cards and notice that one of them was a Pendulum Card while the other one was a support card for Pendulums. "Yuya-san I'm sure you're wondering about the temporary gift I gave you, but I'll explain everything to you after this duel is over" Naomi reassured knowing the surprised look that was on Yuya's face was about. Yuya nodded as he continued his turn, he still in shocked but he trusts Naomi's words and decided to wait later to ask her about having Pendulum Cards. "Then I activate the spell card "Mimiclay, you see Sawatari Mimiclay is a special kind of clay that can mold into anything on the field not just it's appearance but its effects as well" Yuya explained at the green mold started to take a kind of form."So what you're trying to copy one of my Darts Monster" Shingo sneered "no, what I'm going to copy is Block Spider," Yuya said as the green mold looked exactly like Block Spider as it was placed it DEF mode.

Earth/Level 1/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 100

"With Mimiclay's effect, this card is can special summoned as a monster"Yuya added "what the point of having the same two trashy cards on the field," Shingo asked until he suddenly realized Block Spider's effect. "It seems like you figure out when I have two Block Spider's on the field they are able to protect each other with Block Spider's effect you cannot attack any other monster I control, so now Sawatari your attacks are completely sealed"Yuya explained smirking as Naomi looked impressed at Yuya's strategy. " _Now all Yuya-san needs to do is to reclaim his pendulum cards, but the question is how,_ "Naomi thought as she began to smile " _why do I even bother to ask, if it's Yuya-san then I'm sure he'll find a way to retrieve them in his own unique way_ ".

"I set these three cards and end my turn!"Yuya announced looking at Naomi as the girl nodded back as she knew one of his set cards was probably one of her support cards and that he decided to trust her and placed the card in his Spell/Trap Zone. "Although at the same time Naomi couldn't help but wonder was Shingo getting some help in this duel? Naomi shook her head at the thought until she had evidence to back them it up as she watches Shingo draw since it was his turn.

Turn 5

H:1-2

Shingo drew from his deck and saw the card he clicked his tongue at the effect until the voice on his duel disk responded. "It seems that set Pendulum Cards are mostly likely Spell cards"the voice informed as Shingo looked at the card as he smirked in realization "I see, I activate the spell card "Cricket Close" by negating two Spell cards on my field I can negate a Spell card on your field"Shingo said as Naomi's eyes widened "but you don't have any Spell cards on your field"Naomi trailed off before realizing her trail of thought "unless.""That's right, Silent Mouse set Pendulum Cards can be used as Spell Cards" Shingo revealed as Naomi's eyes narrowed at the information as it also proved her theory that Shingo was getting helped from someone in this duel cause how could Shingo just know that set Pendulum Cards can also be Pendulum Cards when they were just discovered yesterday. "By negating my two Pendulum Cards 'Timegazer' and 'Stargazer', I can then negate 'Mimiclay's' effect"Shingo said as the two Pendulum zones was restrained as their columns disappeared as blue lightning strike at Mimiclay as the green colored like monster return back to its original state as it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Yuya didn't look surprised at the action as he plays one of his set cards.

" I activate the Quick-Play Spell "Draw Muscle' since I control a monster with 1000 DEF or less, I'm able to draw a card from my deck, and if the drawn card is a monster then it'd DEF is added to Block Spider's DEF"Yuya countered drawing the card through the Quick-play spell's effect. He turned the card to see it was a monster card just like he needed. "The drawn card "The drawn card is Kaleidoscorpion, and now with it's DEF being 2300 will be added to Block Spider's DEF, and in addition Block, Spider can't be destroyed in this turn."Block Spider-powered up as it DEF increased greatly. 100=2400 DEF

"It's tied with Ultimate Darts Shooter's ATK," Naomi said "so he makes sure Bakadori-san won't be able to attack this turn,"Naomi felt happiness knowing that Yuya stopped Shingo attacks in this turn until a laugh was heard on the field "do you honestly believe I would be bothered by that"Shingo sneered as the duo was confused "I can still make your LP 0, and it was all thanks to that Spell Card of yours!"

"I release Power Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter in order to increase Ultimate Darts Shooter ATK by 600," Shingo said as Power Darts and Rocket Darts transformed into a shooter like- machine gun as it target was at Block Spider. "And when Ultimate Darts Shooter attacks a DEF position monster, it can deal piercing battle damage to the controller which means your LP will hit 0 just like how I wanted to."

"Ultimate Darts Shooter attack Block Spider! It's over Yuya Sakaki!"Shingo declared as Ultimate Darts Shooter was heading towards the duo as Yuya shield Naomi from the attack as missiles hit the tower right behind them causing huge shock-waves causing Futoshi to let go of Yuzu's hand as Yuzu fell down with Ayu and Tatsuya as they screamed in terror.

"This is what I been waiting for!"Yuya yelled activating his trap card "Trap Activate! 'Empty Fishing' when I received battle damage by halving the battle damage, I'm can target 2 cards with their effects negated and add them to my hand!"

"Cards with their effects negated"Shingo repeated as he gasped in surprise "that right, Timegazer Magician, and Stargazer Magician is added to my hand!"Yuya yelled as the Pendulum Monsters stretched themselves as they were prepared to repay Shingo for what he did to them when they were stuck in that form, and for what he did to Yuya. "Timegazer!Stargazer! Please"Yuya begged as the two magicians were heading towards the falling group catching them in pairs and landing them near Yuya as they vanished into thin air as Yuya retained his Pendulum Cards.

"So you planned this from the beginning," Shingo said "no I didn't plan this, I just believed I would get my cards back that you stole from me, and to save Yuzu, and the others from falling to their deaths"Yuya denied.

"Grr...I activate Ultimate Darts Shooter's effect monsters that were released are Special summoned back to my side of the field during the end phase"Shingo declared as there were now three darts monsters back onto Shingo's field. "With that, I end my turn!"Everyone looked at Yuya as the boy looked at everyone "I'm sorry everyone for putting you all through that"Yuya apologized "don't worry about it Yuya-san, we all believed that you would save us, and besides that was a thrilling ride, right"Naomi reassured "yeah it was so thrilling that it gave me shivers Yuya-niichan"Futoshi said "I believe in you too Yuya-niichan"Tatsuya added "now it's time for a comeback"Yuzu declared "that's right get him!"Ayu cheered.

Turn 6

H:5-6

"It's my turn! Draw!"Yuya drew his card as he smiled seeing it was Performapal Turn Toad.

" ** _The real fun has just begun_**!"'Yuya yelled as the lights on the field suddenly turned off as Shingo looked confused at the scenery.

"It's starting!"Futoshi yelled excited "now everyone please say it together with me"Ayu called out "Pendulum!Pendulum"Yuzu and Naomi chanted as the green hair girl noticed a third voice in the area as she saw the same boy from before, _"I see you wanted to see the show too,_ "Naomi thought as she chanted some more.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen!_ "Yuya shouted, "Today we will have a wonderful light show just for you, but today the opening act will have to be a little different since we have a new performer joining us in today's show!"

"For the Pendulum that your asking for will be done by Stargazer and a gift I got from Miss Naomi is Dark Doriado! So today let's have these two bring out the performers for today's show I know that your expecting Timegazer but don't worry he'll be part of the show for today!"Yuya announced Yuzu looked at Naomi as the girl gave the signal indication she told him about the cards, indirectly of course.

"However is that a problem for our dear viewers," Yuya asked "No, not in the slightest"Ayu yelled excitedly "then you all know what to shout right," Yuya asked "of course we do"Futoshi answered as Yuya nodded as he was ready to Pendulum Summon.

"I set scale 1-Stargazer Magician and scale 5-Dark Doriado to set the Pendulum Scale," Yuya said as he placed the two Pendulum Cards on the duel disk as they light up the word Pendulum across the duel disk.

"Wait with that scale he can only special summon monster that a level 2 through 4" Tatsuya commented as the others looked at the scale "is that so~ then, Oh wait whats this"Yuya asked with faux shock as Dark Doriado scale glowed as it went from scale-5 from a scale-8 "w-what happened"Yuzu asked confused "let me explain thanks to the Quick-Play Spell 'Pendulum Shift' I'm able to change Dark Doriado scale from a 5 to an 8 this turn"Yuya explained. "With my scale-1 Stargazer Magician and now scale-8 Dark Doriado I'm able to multiple summon monsters that's a level 2 through 7 all at the same time! Swing! Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether!"Yuya chanted as the signature blue pendulum sway across the scales "Pendulum Summon!"Everyone yelled "Appear my monsters! Entermate Turn Toad! Entermate Kaleidoscorpion! Timegazer Magician! Finally! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"Yuya shouted as he called out his monsters appeared on the field.

E.T.T:Water/Level 2/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 800/P.S:2

E.K:Light/Level 6/Insect/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2300/P.S:4

Timegazer:Dark/Level 3/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 600/O.D.P.D:Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

"There it is Pendulum Summon!" the kids yelled in unison "that's was perfect, Yuya"Yuzu praised as Naomi nodded her head as she clapped in agreement.

"Perfect!? What exactly is perfect about a monster having 1200 ATK, another one having 100 ATK, and one having no ATK points what so ever! Their all trash cards"Shingo scoffed"Oh is that so," Yuya said, "well~ Entermate Kaledioscorpion's effect is something to be afraid of, so my dear audience it may be too bright but don't cover your eyes."

"Now I activate Entermate Kaledioscorpion's effect, Kaledio Search!"Yuya said activating the effect as Kaledioscorpion shot a kaleidoscopic image across the field in various colors as the beam hit Shingo's Dart Monsters.

"This effect activates when there are Pendulum Summoned Monsters on the field, and so the monster you Pendulum Summon was Ultimate Darts Shooter, right"Yuya asked "yeah so what"Shingo sneered "very well then I'll just choose a Pendulum Summoned Monsters which will be my ace monster Odd-Eyes, and when I do"Yuya answered as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon glowed as there were two Odd-Eyes, one red and one blue. "Now my monster can attack multiple depending on the monster my opponent controls! This is Kaledio Mirage!"

"Now everyone do you know what happens when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks a level 5 or higher monster," Yuya asked "yes he deals double the battle damage" Naomi answered.

"That absolutely right! Now Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Yuya declared as the red Odd-Eyes was heading toward Ultimate Darts as it destroyed one of the Darts Monster as the shockwaves caused Shingo to fall into the water. "Now you take double the battle damage!"Yuya added.

Shingo:4000-200=3800 LP

"Not yet! Next is Rocket Darts Shooter!"Yuya shouted as the blue Odd-Eyes destroyed the red Darts Monsters as Shingo got out of the water only to get knocked over as he fell right into the water, "as the battle damage is double!"

Shingo:3800-1200 =2600 LP

"Finally I attack Power Darts Shooter!"Yuya shouted as the original Odd-Eyes was heading towards the blue Darts Monster as it was preparing for its signature move "Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon blasted it flame towards Power Darts as it flames intensify as it destroyed Power Darts. "Of course the battle damage will"Yuya trailed off "double!"Everyone finished jumping in the air with excitement.

Shingo:2600-1400=1200 LP

"Now, Now Sawatari-san I have two options for you I could finish you off with Timegazer who's ATK is 1200 which is equal to your LP, or use Block Spider with Entermtae Turn Toad's effect," Yuya said as he pondered over each option.

"A-A monster who in DEF position and another one with 0 ATK, how can you make that garbage card give a direct attack!"Shingo scoffed "of is Block Spider in DEF position right now though~, "Yuya asked "of course it is-"Shingo said as he saw Block Spider in ATK position and that not all but it has 1200 ATK.

"With Turn Toad's effect! I can target a monster I control and since I did I can switch its battle position and that card ATK becomes half to the selected monster's effect"Yuya explained, "so if both of my monsters make a direct attack now then your LP would be reduced to 0 regardless of which monsters I choose.""So~ Block Spider and Timegazer direct attack!" Yuya declared as Timegazer extended his gears as Block Spider got on one of those gears as he was launched right into Shingo on a spinning clock. "Now everyone how much LP would he have after left those direct attack," Yuya asked. "None!"Everybody answered as firework were in the air as sparkling numbers were seen in the area including spider webs as well.

Shingo:1200-1200-1200=0

Yuya WINS

The field disappeared as everyone was standing before the duel started as a bruised Shingo was laying on the ground. "If I can't have those Pendulum Cards then I'll just take them by force! Get them!"Shingo demanded as the lackey lunged at the group as Naomi held her notebook ready to defend herself as she suddenly saw a blur as the lackey fell on the ground as a lollipop stick strike Shingo right in the face. "Lame all the way till the end huh," the same light blue boy said displeased as Naomi nodded in agreement.

Naomi looked at the lollipop stick and picked it up as she wonders how can a boy that small do that much damage with just a lollipop stick. "I want to be your apprentice since your the most interesting person here"the boy said as everyone gasp in surprise "m-my apprentice"Yuya repeated in shock. "yep my names is Shiunin Sora it's nice to meet you"Sora introduced as he put his hand out for a handshake as Yuya took it still surprised at the turn of events. "It's also nice to see you again Akemi"Sora said as he put his hand out for Naomi who was confused "um I think you have the wrong person my name is Naomi, Naomi Kobiyashi not Akemi, Sora-kun"Naomi said as Sora laughed "oh I'm sorry you just look exactly like you that I must of got you confused for her, sorry about that"Sora apologized as Naomi nodded as she took his hand as she gave a small smile as a though wonder in her mind " _I wonder does this Akemi really look like me, or is it a coincidence_ "Naomi thought as she was prepared to have her talk about Yuya with her Pendulum Cards,

Afterwards, Naomi was walking home with Yuya as she retrieved her cards back but couldn't help but to notice the grim look on Yuya's face "Y-Yuya-san, Does it bother you that I also have the ability to Pendulum Summon?" Naomi asked seeing Yuya frown. "Yes it kinda does because I thought I was the only one who knew how to Pendulum Summon and now you know how to do it and there's Sawatari, and it's just shocking" Yuya confessed looking down then felt pain on his forehead seeing as though Naomi just flicked him on the head.

"I didn't know that you were a selfish person" Naomi stated as she sighed, leaving the boy to fall on the face. "Selfish" Yuya repeated causing the girl to nod her head. "Yes, Yuya-san your being selfish, what do you think about the people who first created Fusion,Synchro or Xyz summon, they probably thought the same thing your thinking 'that I don't want anyone else using this summoning "but they soon changed their minds because it made the people using the summoning happy"Naomi explained smiling softly, "it's the same thing for pendulum summon, people love watching pendulum summoning and wish to use if it wasn't for those pendulum cards, but if they do they would feel the same way I feel. In which I really love Pendulum Summoning, Yuya-san."

Yuya thought about Naomi's words more and saw the cards in her hands right in front of him "but if you still feel like pendulum summon should be your thing, then here's my Pendulum Cards" Naomi added handing the two cards in Yuya's hands, but then felt his hand giving the cards back to her while holding her hands. "Yes it's true I felt like pendulum summoning should be my thing,but when it comes to the time when I want everyone to use Pendulum Summoning and I wouldn't be bothered by it, however when that times come I don't want anyone to use Pendulum Summon except for you, not Sawatari, just you Naomi"Yuya said looking in Naomi's eyes with a serious look in his eyes which made the girl felt a blush coming across her cheeks.

"Well then Yuya-san, if the creator of Pendulum Summoning says I can use this Summoning and keep the cards then I will"Naomi joked releasing her hands from his grasp and putting the cards in her duel disk. "Well bye Naomi, I'm going home so I make a perfect combo with my deck, see you tomorrow" Yuya announced waving leaving the green hair girl to smile at his leaving figure and going home herself as she was thought what tomorrow awaits her as well.

 **Authors Note: Hey everybody sorry for the updating too long so here Chapter 4** and next chapter is **_Fluffal/Death Toy User Shiunin Sora!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fluffal/Death Toy User Shiunin Sora

 ** _Recap:_**

 **After Yuya-san with against Bakadori-san, the same boy, I encounter when arriving at LDS,** ** _Sora Shiunin, wants t_** **o become Yuya-san's apprentice. I wonder where did this boy come from and also why does he did he call me Akemi when he first saw me?**

Naomi's Dream_Normal Pov_

" _Geez Akemi, you could have won that duel if you had Fusion Summoned your Ace Monster"Sora said Naomi saw a girl with long sky blue hair part of which was tied into short twintails that was tied with two black ribbons. Naomi saw her bangs covering her eyes as she couldn't see the girl's face. She realized that this Sora was younger than the Sora she know now as she saw Akemi's lip curl into a smile "it's because you'll eventually lose thanks to my deck strategy Sora"Akemi replied as Naomi gasp in surprise as she realized when she caught a glimpse of the young girl's eyes and face that look exactly like hers when she was younger as Naomi realized this there was a bright purple light in the area as she felt herself waking up._

Dreams End_

Naomi woke up feeling shocked as she found out why Sora called her Akemi and the reason were because she looks like Akemi but did that mean did Sora want to become her friend because she looks like Akemi or was there another reason behind that intention. Naomi sighed as she decided to hold that thought till later as she got ready for school.

On the pathway_

The trio was walking to school with Yuya sighing occasionally which caught both girl's attention "Yuya-san what's wrong "Naomi asked the question that's been ringing in her and Yuzu's mind. "it's my apprentice" Yuya grumbled "oh so that boy, Sora-kun is at your house "Yuzu said "yeah I don't know how he found out where I live in, but he tracked me all the way to my house and ate my breakfast" Yuya admitted. "Teacher!" a familiar voice yelled "saying things like that" Yuya said until he turned around and saw Sora right behind them. "When did you get here" Yuya asked surprised seeing Sora right behind them "why are you following me around" Yuya asked "it's because I'm your apprentice" Sora answered which made Naomi laugh slightly at the answer Sora gave. "Come on teacher, please teach me how to Pendulum Summon," Sora asked, "well even if I did you need Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon" Yuya explained "then please show me Pendulum Summon, please" Sora pleaded "please, please."

"Can you ask him to do it for me, nee-chans? "Sora asked Yuzu and Naomi "why should I? "Yuzu asked "I don't mind but why "Naomi said just as confused as Yuzu is right now. "If Teacher's girlfriend and his best friend ask him then he be sure to do it" Sora replied as there were two different reactions from the girl, Naomi had a depress aura around her "t-that right Yuzu-chan looks like Yuya-san's girlfriend then I could ever be "Naomi whispered pressing her fingers together as she made depressing sounds "g-girlfriend "Yuzu repeated as she tried to settle her heart that was beating fast from Sora's words.

"Did I get it wrong between the three of you" Sora asked "you did! Yuya, Yuzu and protested while Naomi still had her depress aura. 'Why would I for a crude, strong girl like her as my girlfriend, when I can have a girl like Naomi, who's cute, kind, sweet" Yuya defended causing two different reactions from the two girls.

Yuzu was blushing red with an irk mark on her head and smacked Yuya with her fan. "Who does he think I am anyway, and why did he have to say it like that "Yuzu complained walking away with her face still red. While Naomi was blushing, red and holding her face in her hands. "Yuya-san called me cute, and sweet," Naomi whispered as her ears were turning red she was snapped out of her depressed mood that she was put in before.

Yuya had caught Naomi's reaction and blush red on his cheeks. Naomi had seen Yuya's face and blush a deeper shade of red.

"W-w-w-w-wait for me, Yuzu-chan, "Naomi said grabbing her notebook and her school bag to catch up to her other childhood friend. "Oh, now I get it, Naomi nee-chan is your girlfriend, "Sora said causing Yuya to blush a deeper shade of red.

Naomi caught up to Yuzu as she saw her friend was still complaining about what happened earlier "Yuzu-chan if it makes you feel better I think your cute, and sweet, and kind "Naomi complimented _"only when you're not hitting people with your fan_ "Naomi thought as she still saw a slight frown on Yuzu's face as Naomi poked between her eyebrows "Yuzu-chan he called you strong so that makes me weaker than you that I need to be protected while on the other hand, you will hurt people if they threaten the people you love, right "Naomi said as she grabbed Yuzu's cheeks "so turn that frown upside down."

Naomi continued to grab Yuzu's cheeks as she heard a slight giggle that was in the air. "Thanks for cheering me up Naomi-chan" Yuzu thanked

"oh wait about that we have to add that to our point system "Yuzu reminded as Naomi knew what she was talking about. As they both confessed they liked Yuya around a certain age, so to determine who gets to confess and who gets to go out with the boy and can date him was by a point system they created. So, for every compliment, warm smile and loving gesture, Yuya gives to them that will be a point. But both girls knew that a point system couldn't determine someone's feelings for you but it couldn't hurt just to keep points to see your progress with that person.

After Yuzu put up the point system book, the two girls continued to walk to school with Yuya finally catching up with them as the trio enter the school without realizing someone was watching them.

Naomi_Pov_

It was lunch time as I saw Yuzu-chan and Yuya-san sitting in our usual spot as I saw them waving towards me to sit down to eat. But afterward, Sora-kun popped out of nowhere surprising us. During the whole entire day, Sora-kun kept popping out of nowhere yelling "Teacher" to Yuya-san as he kept surprising him. But I wonder did he follow Yuya-san right into the boy's bathroom and even waited for Yuya-san to show up just to surprise him again. No, Sora-kun wouldn't do something like that-never mind he did do something like that.

Afterschool On the Pathway_Normal Pov_

"You had a rough day didn't you, Yuya-san" Naomi commented as the boy looked even more tired than he did this morning. "Yeah I did" Yuya replied feeling even more exhausted than ever mentally and physically.

"Then please cheer up Yuya-san" Naomi comforted straightening the boy's back. "That's right, beside isn't being a fun and bright entertainer your motto "Yuzu said patting the boy's back.

Yuya gave one loud sigh as he slapped both of his cheeks together. "Alright! It's time for me to kick it into overdrive!' Yuya shouted as both girls smiled "that's right "Yuzu agreed as the trio went into You Show with an excited Yuya leading them as they enter the room as a surprise was waiting for Yuya.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen_! Yuya Sakaki, the bright and cheerful fellow entertainer-"Yuya introduced before he was caught off by a familiar shout.

"Teacher!" Sora yelled as Yuya fell down. "Y-Your here as well" Yuya exclaimed "yep, oh Teacher, can we have a duel then I could watch you Pendulum Summon "Sora said "why should I "Yuya asked as Sora put on a puppy dog face as he enchanted everyone in the room excerpt for Yuya, Naomi, and Chou for reason. Chou was because she thought her daughter was the cutest, her opinion. Naomi's because she was used to see puppy dog eyes from actually puppies that no human could compare it's cuteness. Yuya because he thought someone looked cute doing that but he won't say who it is.

"Don't you feel bad for him Yuya-niichan" Ayu asked while blushing "yeah I'm pretty sure one duel couldn't hurt Yuya" Yuzu agreed as Yuya sigh at everyone as he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine however if I win you can't follow me anymore or call me teacher" Yuya said as Sora nodded "however if I win, I get to follow you around and call you teacher" Sora said. Both Yuya and Sora stood in the room as Shūzō was in the control room.

"Now Action Field on! Field Magic: Wild West Duel Town!" Shuzo yelled activating the souls vision as the room changed into a Wild West Town with a sigh as both Yuya and Sora stood on both sides until there was a complaint in the air "can we duel somewhere fun and interesting "Sora whined pouting "okay... then here this Town!"Shuzo yelled as the Wild West Town changed into a land full of sweets to the lollipops all the way to the red licorice and candy canes.

"Action Field: Sweets Island! "Chou announced "Now who will be standing on this delicious land! You or me!"

"Oooooh I love things like these and I love the introduction mister, madam" Sora cooed looking around the field as his mouth began to water. "So adorable" Shuzo said as Chou began to blush at the compliment. "You got to be kidding me "Yuya mumbled giving a tired sigh. Nevertheless, Yuya got his duel disk ready getting into position as Sora did the same thing as well with his yellow duel disk.

Yuzu: Duelists locked in battle!

Naomi: Kicking against the earth Tatsuya: and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Futoshi: They storm through this field!

Ayu: Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Yuya: Action!

"DUEL!"

Sora vs Yuya LP:4000 Each H:5

The actions card spread throughout the area.

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn!"Yuya declared "I summon Entermate Hip Hippo!"

A pink hippo with a red vest with a top hat appeared on the field as he had stars on his face.

Earth/Level 3/Beast/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800

"I set one card and end my turn"Yuya finished his turn with a set card as he hopped on his monster as started to run around the Action Field.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"It's my turn! Draw!"Sora said looking at his drawn card and smiled at what he just drew.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Toy Vendor' from my hand"Sora said as a gigantic toy Pot appears on the field "I can discard a card from my hand to draw one card and if that card is a Level 4 or lower Monster, I can Special Summon it, however anything else is destroyed "Sora said discarding the Spell Card 'Fusion Recovery' as he was prepared to draw a card due to his spell card's effect as it revealed to be a Level 4 'Fluffal' Monster "the card I drew is Fluffal Bear, so I get to Special Summon Fluffal Bear."

A pink bear wearing a red scarf with angel wings appeared on the field.

Earth/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800

"Now I summon Fluffal Lion from my hand "Sora added as a yellow lion appeared with cuffs on his hands and legs appeared roaring next to Fluffal Bear.

Earth/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"Impressive he managed to use his Continuous Spell to summon two monsters on his field "Naomi complimented as she looked at the two monsters however, another thought came into her mind "they're so cute" Naomi cooed with small hearts in her eyes as she cooed at the two-adorable monster and it looks like Yuzu and Ayu agreed with her statement.

"What's up with them" Yuya mumbled as he looked at where the girls were cooing without realizing that a juice pond was right in the direction where he and Hip Hippo was heading.

"Yuya-Niichan" Tatsuya called out "right in front of you!"Futoshi warned as Yuya looked alright in front of him as the moment he suddenly realized was too late as he fell in the juice pond along with Hip Hippo.

"Battle! Fluffal Lion attack Hip Hippo!"Sora declared "also Fluffal Lion's effect activates when this card declares an attack it gains 500 ATK."

Fluffal Lion glowed a bright yellow as the lion felt it's ATK rise. 1600500=2100 ATK

"I activate my Trap 'Cancel Performance' when I control a 'Entermate' Monster. I can negate an attack" Yuya countered as Fluffal Lion return back its original position. "Not bad but I still have another monster left, Fluffal Bear attack Hip Hippo!"Sora reminded as the pink bear flew as it dropped down where Yuya and Hip Hippo was. "Action Spell 'Evasion' I can negate a attack, "Yuya said as both him and Hip Hippo had a yellow aura around them as they dodge the attack. "Rolling Hippo!"

"Wait how did Yuya-niichan get an Action Card," Futoshi asked confused "when he fell into the juice pond"Tatsuya answered "that's correct," Yuya said without realizing he was running into a chocolate cake.

"Yuya! Right in front of you!" Yuzu, Shuzo, and Ayu warned as the boy still ran into the cake as he popped out after being covered in chocolate. Naomi sighed in relief "I end my turn" Sora grumbled with Fluffal Lion ATK returning to normal "it's time for me to get an Action Card"Sora declared running to get one.

"Then it's my turn! Yuya announced drawing his card after he rode down the chocolate cake.

Turn 3

H:3-4

"Well then everyone it's time for what you all be waiting for!"Yuya shouted "could it be"Sora said "I set scale 1-Stargazer Magician and scale 8-Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale! With this I'm able to summon multiple monsters that's a Level 2 through 7!"Yuya shouted as there will two pillars as a gigantic blue pillar was shining as it swung around the pendulum core.

"Sway! Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters! Entermate Swordfish! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"Yuya chanted as two monsters was summoning from the Pendulum as it revealed to be swordfish and Yuya's signature monster Odd-eyes.

PSF:Water/Level 2/Fish/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600

Odd-Eyes:Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

"Now Swordfish effect activates when this card is Summoned or Special Summoned, I'm able to reduce one of my opponent monster ATK by 600" Yuya explained as six swordfish was heading towards Fluffal Lion as his ATK was reduced to 1000.

"Now I activate the Action Spell I got when I ran into that chocolate cake "Entermate Nanana" to increase a Monster I control ATK by 700 until the End Phase. So Odd-Eyes's ATK increases by 700" Yuya said as a banana with a face turned into the number 7 as Odd-Eyes's ATK was increased by 700.

2500700=3200 ATK

"Battle! I attack Fluffal Lion with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Odd-Eyes lay waste with your dual colored eyes!"Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes did his signature move as he blasted a red spiral flame towards the lion.

"Spiral Strike Burst!"

Sora saw the blast as he was amazed at the attack made him fly back as it landed on a pile of marshmallows.

3200-1000=2200

Sora:4000-2200=1800 LP

"That was too HOT-BLOODED!" Shuzo yelled as fire was literally in his eyes. "That was excellent Yuya-kun" Chou praises from the control room. "I got shivers" Futoshi cooed as he literally shivered until he realized something "wait doesn't Odd-Eyes double the battle damage when it battles a monster "Futoshi asked "Futoshi-kun Odd-Eyes' effect can only do that when he battles a Level 5 or higher Monster and since Fluffal Lion was a Level 4 the Battle Damage Sora-kun took remained the same "Naomi explained "oh I see "Futoshi replied nodding as he understood Naomi's explanation. As Naomi looked back at he duel mainly at Sora " _something like that won't break him so easily, and why do I have the feeling he was playing with Yuya-san during this duel_ "Naomi thought as she heard laughter in the area.

"That was amazing Teacher! Pendulum Monsters are amazing after all" Sora yelled excited at what he just witnessed as he stood up as he drew a card indicating it was now his turn after Yuya's ended his moments ago.

Turn 4

H:3-4

"Since I drew this card, it's time for me to show the full potential of my deck"Sora declared surprising the others and especially Yuya.

"Now by 'Toy Vendor' effect I can discard a card to draw a card from my deck" Sora started drawing a Level 3 Monster revealing it to be Edge Imp Sabres as it was Special Summoned due to Toy Vendor's effect.

Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' from my hand "Sora said "Fusion" Yuya gasped in surprise.

"The monster I will fuse with this card effect will be Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon "Sora chanted doing his fusion pose as he brought his clasp hands down. "Come forth! Horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!"

As it revealed to be a stuffed gigantic bear with scissors that was plunged into it's stomach as it had the handles of scissors as it had red eyes from where the mouth was.

Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1800

The sight of the bear caused different reactions from the audience "oh my god! What a horrifying creature "Chou yelled clinging to the chair as she wished it was her daughter. "Yuzu-neechan I'm scared confesses clinging onto Yuzu as she tried to close her eyes to in fright. "That's a Fusion Monster "Yuzu said looking at the field "that's the first time I ever saw a Fusion Monster" Tatsuya said excited "that's so cool "Futoshi complimented "well it's cute in its own way, I guess "Naomi said sweat-dropping at the girls and her mother's reaction while the boys looked amazed at the creature.

As Yuya got ready for whatever Sora had to throw at him.

"First let get rid of that annoying hippo! Death-Toy Scissors Bear attack Hip Hippo!"Sora declared as the Fusion Monster attacked the pink hippo as he and Yuya fell into a pond.

2200-800=1400

Yuya:4000-1400=2600 LP

"Now Scissors Bear's effect activates when this card destroys a monster by battle. Scissors Bear can equip the monster that it destroyed by battle!"Sora explained as Scissors Bear picked up Hip Hippo from the pond as it ate the hippo much to everyone surprise. "I-I-It ate Hip Hippo" Naomi gasped in surprise at the Fusion Monster's actions.

"Now the rest of Scissors Bear's effect activates it gains ATK equal to the monster it destroyed "Sora added as Scissors Bear got bigger as it ATK rose from 2200 to 3000.

"Now his ATK surpasses Odd-Eyes when his turn comes again, he'll destroy Odd-Eyes," Naomi said looking at the duel as she slightly worried about Odd-Eyes destruction and what Yuya's reaction will be.

"I set two cards and end my turn "Sora finished with two set cards on his field as they disappeared after he just set them. "Now don't tell me your confidence from earlier is gone, Teacher" Sora said, "if it is that boring you know."

Turn 5

H:0-1

"Death-Toy Scissors Bear is a freighting monster, but I still have Odd-Eyes and our friends who will help us" Yuya declared drawing his card as he looked at it and nodded at what he got.

"Swordfish's effect activates I can reduce your monster ATK by 600 until the end phase" Yuya said Swordfish made multiple copies of himself as they struck at Scissors Bear.

S.B: 3000-600=2400 ATK

"Now he can destroy Scissors Bear" Tatsuya said. "Now Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Scissors Bear! Yuya declared as they charged towards the Fusion Monster.

"Trap Activate! 'Jack In The Box', this card can send a monster aside from the attacking monster to the Graveyard, then the attacking monster ATK is lower by the monster ATK/DEF that was targeted by this effect as well as negating the attack "Sora said as his trap sprung up "Timegazer Pendulum Effect activates, once per turn this card can negate a Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster! Inverse Gears!" Yuya countered as Sora's Trap reset on the field "now there's Timgazer's effect which resets a Trap Card as if it wasn't ever activated, however, what if there was a second one" Sora commented which made Yuya stop in his tracks. "Trap Activate! 'Jack In The Box'" Sora said activating the same trap "there was another copy of that Trap" Yuya gasped "he set another one to surpass Timegazer's effect, and since Timgazer's Pendulum Effect can activate once per turn. He can't use Timgazer's effect again" Naomi stated worriedly.

"Now I send Swordfish!" Sora declared as a hand grabbed Swordfish as it was aiming towards Odd-Eyes, Yuya saw an Action Card as he quickly picks it up and activates it.

"Action Spell 'Sweet Candy' I can negate Swordfish destruction since he was targeted by a Card Effect you control," Yuya said as Swordfish hit Odd-Eyes but bounced off the dragon but still remained on the field.

"However Odd-Eyes attack is still negated and his ATK is reduced by 600" Sora reminded as Odd-Eyes ATK was now 1900.

"Tsk...I switch Swordfish into DEF Position and I set one card and end my turn" Yuya grumbled as he finished his turn.

"Oh, my that's a really passive move Teacher, I see that you're out of moves so I might as well end it this turn" Sora declared drawing his card.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"I'll end it with this card I activate the Spell Card 'Toy Parade' from my hand, and this turn any 'Toy' or monsters with 'Toy' in their name can attack as many time they have Equip Cards attached to them" Sora said immediately activating the Spell Card he just drew.

"What?!" Yuya shouted "this is bad, really bad," Shuzo said "bad? But the Equip Card that Scissors Bear as is Hip Hippo then it can only attack once like usual "Futoshi said confused until Tatsuya realized something "no that not it!" Tatsuya yelled. "Scissors Bear can equip a monster that he's destroys in battle and by Toy Parade's effect he can make a second attack" Yuya explained, "as expected of Teacher!" Sora complimented. "Oh then Scissors Bear destroys a monster then equips that monster and it can attack again and equips that monster" Futoshi said trailing off "that's right 3 attacks during this Battle Phase" Naomi said holding up three fingers "and if Yuya-san loses all of his monsters then he'll receive a direct attack, and lose."

"Is Yuya-niichan going to lose?"Ayu asked "no if is Yuya then he can able to turn this duel around," Yuzu said smiling as Naomi nodded at Yuzu's answers.

"Now let's start with your ace monster Odd-Eyes" Sora declared _"when Scissors Bear destroys a monster he can equip and gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster, and by 'Toy Parade's' effect he can attack as many times by the Equip Cards he has. I'll lose to this combo, however I can stop is by negating Odd-Eyes' destruction "_ Yuya thought running towards an Action Card he spotted "I don't think so Teacher" Sora said as he jumped into Scissors Bear Palma as he was suddenly launched into the air as Yuya jumped onto Odd-Eyes as they jumped towards the same Action Card. However, Sora was seconds faster as he grabbed the Action Card and with his agility, he was able to land back onto Scissors Bear's palm.

"A-Amazing "Chou gasped in surprised "what school did that kid come from" Shuzo asked amazed by Sora's moves as everyone else were as well if not surprised.

"Now it's time to battle! Scissors Bear attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Sora declared "I don't think so! Trap Activate 'Command Performance' if I control a 'Entermate' Monster, this card allows me to change my opponent monsters to DEF position" Yuya countered as Swordfish emitted a bright light as it blinded Scissors Bear "it time for me to use this Action Card, Action Spell 'Candy Coat' with this card effect a monster I control isn't affected by a Spell/Trap and it can't be destroyed by battle also it gains 1000 ATK"Sora said as yellow sunglasses appeared over Scissors Bear face. 30001000=4000 ATK

"Too bad Teacher, if you had gotten this card then you could of prevented Odd-Eyes destruction and raise it's ATK,huh"Sora commented as Yuya clicked his teeth in frustration.

"Now Scissors Bear continue your attack"Sora demanded as Scissors Bear attacked by smacking his palm against Odd-Eyes as it made Yuya fall off and cause Odd-Eyes to fall into the pond.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called out as it wasn't his LP that took damage but his heart as well.

2600-1900=2100

Yuya:2600-2100=500 LP

"Yuya-san" Naomi called out in a concerned voice as she saw the boy was about to cry as he put his goggles on as he mourns for his ace monster.

"That card presents what give Yuya courage, it's the symbol of Pendulum Summon that he created "Yuzu said "and it represents his entertainment ideals , just be seeing that monster, Odd-Eyes, he feels like he could do anything as long he has Odd-Eyes by his side when he dueling" Naomi added as her worry from earlier was spot on that she knew Yuya would react like this but it still hurts her knowing that he crying through those goggles that she has no way to cheer him up now since his heart been damage.

Naomi then heard Clear Kuriboh as she saw the spirit pointing to a slight glowing light that was coming from Yuya's Extra Deck that Naomi saw as she suddenly realizes what this means and she knows what she has to do.

"Yuya-san! Remember you still have things to do right! " Naomi called out "Remember Yusho-san words if you keep crying and keep on being sad then you can't move forward because you're afraid then have a laugh then take that step with courage and move forward! So, after this duel let's have a great laugh Yuya-san!"

Yuya thought about Naomi's words for a moment until he realized she was right "when you feel like crying then laugh, right" Yuya said as he lifted his goggles a started to laugh, he can't keep on sulking forever if he did then he can't enjoy dueling besides isn't being a "bright and cheerful entertainer" his motto then it's time for him to cheer up and bring entertainment to this duel.

Yuya looked at the glowing swinging pendulum as it keeps glowing that when he realized his Extra Deck was glowing as well "why is my Extra Deck glowing I don't have any monsters in there. So why is it" Yuya said as he pressed the button but the moment he did there was a bright light coming from the Extra Deck as it revealed to be his ace monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"The destroyed Odd-Eyes isn't in my Graveyard! He's in my Extra Deck!" Yuya revealed as everybody except Naomi was surprised. "I-In your Extra Deck" Sora repeated as he started to laugh "Destroyed Pendulum Monster go in the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard! As I thought Pendulum Monsters are the best!"

"And since it's not in the Graveyard, Scissors Bear can't equip so that ends my attack as well as my turn. So, Teacher, I'm looking forward to the next turn!" Sora said as Yuya grinned as he was preparing to give the entertainment he promises.

" _ **The Real Fun Has Just Begun!" Yuya**_ declared, drawing his card indicating that it was now his turn.

Turn 7

H:0-1

Yuya drew the card and smiled at what he got. "Now everyone before I Pendulum Summon with our current actors I have to introduce a new friend to our stage" Yuya introduced "I activate Entermate Odd-Eyes Magician's effect that in my hand when an 'Odd-Eyes' I controlled was destroyed during the previous Battle Phase. I can Special Summon her from my hand."

There was a spiky long red hair girl that resembled Dark Magician Girl but wig a color scheme of red as she had red and green eyes as she winked while appearing on the candy field.

Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF

"Now I activate her effect, when she Special Summoned this way I can draw one card" Yuya added as he smiled widely at what he got.

"Now with Scale-1 Stargazer and Scale-8 Timegazer, I'm able to summon multiple monsters that a Level 2 through 7! Sway! Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Yuya chanted as the same yellow light appeared from his Extra Deck as he grabbed the card. "Now be revived in your brilliant glory! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As Odd-Eyes appeared on the field as it roared in greatness. "First let activate our wonderful friends that been supporting us throughout this entire duel! Entermate Swordfish can once per turn reduce a monster that my opponent controls by 600"Yuya said.

"Now everyone a simple quiz, what 3000 minus 600," Yuya asked "2400" the kids yelled, "Odd-Eyes ATK is 2500 now it can destroy Scissors Bear!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Exactly!" Yuya said "I could activate my Trap Card but it would be negated due to Timegazer's Pendulum Effect but Teacher I will only take 100 damage" Sora stated "is that so~" Yuya said "I activate the Spell Card 'Return Performance' since I control a Level 6 or higher Monster I can return a 'Entermate' Monster from my Field and return it to my Hand" Yuya said as Entermate Swordfish return to his hand "why would he do that" Futoshi asked as Tatsuya shrugged not knowing an answer to this one.

"Now I summon Entermate Swordfish from my hand" Yuya added as he summons Swordfish back to his field "and now the rest of 'Return Performance' activates when I summon that targeted monster I can activate it effects again. So now Scissors Bear ATK is reduced to 600 again."

Swordfish's swords stuck Scissors Bear as it ATK decreased by 600 again.

DSB:2400-600=1800

"Battle! Now I activate Odd-Eyes Magician's effect I can tribute this card so Odd-Eyes gains ATK equal to her original ATK" Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes Magician disappeared in different colored sparkles as it enveloped Odd-Eyes as the Pendulum Monster felt it's ATK rise greatly.

Odd-Eyes:25001200=3700 ATK

"And when Odd-Eyes Battles a Level 5 or higher monster the battle damage will be double!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon jumped as it did its signature move as the black and the red spiral flame was heading towards Scissors Bear as it destroyed the Fusion Monster as well as depleted Sora LP as well making him land in whip cream.

3700-1800=1900

19001900=3800

Sora:1800-3800=0 LP

YUYA WINS!

The Action Field disappeared leaving Yuya and a slouched Sora in the room. "Now you remember what you promise" Yuya reminded "Now you can't call me Teacher-."

Sora started to laugh "that's was a great duel Yuya!" Sora said "why are you using my first name" Yuya grumbled "if I can't be your apprentice then I'll be your friend" Sora declared grinning as Naomi smiled at the scenes then laugh with everyone else when Yuya playfully got upset at Sora getting ahead of himself as usual at the two played around as Sora was chased around the room with a fuming Yuya following him.

Later in the afternoon, Naomi saw that everyone went home except for Sora as she walked up to the boy "it seems that me and you are the only ones here Sora-kun" Naomi said "it seems like it Naomi-chan" Sora said until there was a silence in the air "Sora-kun let's have a duel, I want to become your friend and I feel that we'll understand each other better and become true friends and that is if we duel each other" Naomi stated "that's fine I always wanted to have a duel with you, so let's do this Naomi" Sora said as Naomi nodded as she was ready to have a duel to determine if she and Sora could be true friends.

Author Note: Here was Chapter 5, Now Chapter 6 Fairies vs Death Toys!"

 ** _OC Cards_**

 **Yuya** :

• _Return Performance_Spell_

 _When you control a Level 6 or higher Monster on your field, you can return_ a " _Entermate" Monster from your field and add that targeted monster back to your hand. If you summon the targeted monster you can activate its effects again during the turn you activate this effect._

 _•Cancel Performance_Trap_

 _When an attack is declared on_ a ' _Entermate' Monster you control you can negate the attack._

 _•Entermate Odd-eyes Magician_

 _Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000_

 _Quick Effect: When an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster you control gets destroyed and sent the Extra Deck during the previous Battle Phase. You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way: Draw 1 Card. During the Battle_ Phase _you can tribute this card to target an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster on your field and the targeted card gains ATK equal to this Tributed monster ATK._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fairies vs Death-Toy

 ** _Recap_** :

 _ **Sora-kun was defeated by Yuya-san and in result Sora-kun couldn't become Yuya-san apprentice however he become Yuya-san friend through their duel. Now it's my turn to get Sora-kun to become my friend because of I'm me and not because I look like Akemi. It's time for me to put my skills to the test!**_

Normal Pov_

"Are you ready Sora-kun?"Naomi asked "yeah just don't cry when you lose okay"Sora replied "that should be my line"Naomi retorted "and also this will be a regular duel not an Action one, is that alright with you."

"Yeah so let's start!"Sora declares getting his duel disk ready.

"Alright!"Naomi agreed as her duel blade popped out as she got into dueling position.

DUEL!

"I'll take the first turn!"Sora said looking at his opening hand.

Turn 1

H:5

"I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand"Sora started as a red-eye tomahawk appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 800

"By Tomahawk's effect! I can send a 'Edge Imp' monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to inflict 800 damage towards my opponent"Sora said sending Edge Imp Sabres to the graveyard as a blast was heading towards Naomi.

"I activate Clear Kuriboh effect that in my hand by sending this card to the graveyard I can negate the damage I would have taken"Naomi countered sending Clear Kuriboh to the graveyard slot as Clear Kuriboh made a barrier of itself to protect Naomi from the blast.

"You manage to avoid 800 points of damage to your LP, I'm impressed"Sora commented "it would be bad to lose LP when the duel has already started"Naomi replied as she was lucky to get a good hand at the start of the duel but she won't say that part out loud.

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse Fluffal Cat and Edge Imp Tomahawk!"Sora yelled as he fused a fluffy purple cat in his hand and tomahawk that's on his field.

"Demonic jaws become one with the sharps fangs and show us your new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkness! Death Toy-Kraken!"Sora chanted as a big purple stuffed octopus with red eyes with sharps knives at the end of the tentacles appeared on the field.

Water/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 3000

"Now I activate Fluffal Cat effect when it's used as Fusion Material I can add the Spell Card 'Fusion' from my graveyard to my hand"Sora added as he reclaimed his sent spell card.

"I set one card and end my turn"Sora finished as Naomi looked at his field specifically at his set card. " _It must be a Trap or a Quick-Play Spell, if that so then I need to make my move carefully_ ," Naomi thought as she draws a card indicating that it was now her turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"When my Opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear Brooke the Earth Pixie" Naomi said as a brown hair girl with green skin wearing a floral light brown dress as she had a flower crown on top of her head.

Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2500

"When she special summoned this way, I can add a Ritual Spell Card or a Ritual Monster from my deck and add it to my hand," Naomi said as Brooke took a card out of the deck and gave to Naomi as the girl smile at the monster thanking her for the card.

"I added the Ritual Spell Card 'Dawn of the Herald' and I immediately activate it!" Naomi yelle,d "I release my level 6 Majestic Mech-Ohka from my hand by this spell card's effect to Ritual Summon this monster from my hand!"

A white and silver altar start to appear from the field as a golden light was shining down upon the altar.

"The declarer of fairies, be reborn into a new realm! Ritual Summon! Revive! Level 6! Herald of Perfection!" Naomi chanted as Herald of Perfection rain down from the altar as it had a blue aura around it as it was in DEF mode.

Light/Level 6/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2800

"I activate the rest of Dawn of the Herald's effect! When Herald of Perfection is Ritual Summoned I can banish this card from my graveyard to add the monster that was tributes for this Ritual Summon and so that monster returns to my hand" Naomi added as the spell card was banished as she added back Ohka back to her hand.

"Now I release Brooke in order to Tribute Summon Luna The Night Pixie from my hand!"

Brooke disappeared in a yellow dust as a black hair fairy with pale skin and yellow eyes was wearing a white moon crescent as she had a flora black dress as she appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 5/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1600/P.S:2

"Now when Luna is Tribute Summoned I can draw a card from my deck, if it's a Trap I can set it, however, if it's anything else it's get sent to the graveyard" Naomi said placing her hand on her deck as she drew the card without hesitation as she saw what she drew as she immediately set the card.

"So, you drew card was a Trap card I take it" Sora commented "if it wasn't then I wouldn't be able to set it right" Naomi replied knowing she got the preparations ready.

"I set one card and end my turn" Naomi finished her turn as she was ready to counter whatever Sora had for her.

Turn 3

H:2-3

"Then now it's my turn!"Sora declares drawing his card and smiling at what he got.

"I activate Death-Toy Kraken's effect I can destroy a monster you control however when I activate this effect this card can't attack"Sora explained as Kraken was heading towards Luna "I activate Herald the Perfection's effect by discarding a Fairy-Type Monster I can negate a Spell/Trap or Monster's effect activation and destroy that card"Naomi countered as Herald's blast was heading towards Death-Toy Kraken as Sora's smile widen. "Counter Trap! Death-Toy March! When a 'Death-Toy' I control is being target from an effect I can target that 'Death-Toy' monster and negate that effect, then I can send a 'Death-Toy' from the Extra Deck to the graveyard and if I do I can special summon a 'Death-Toy' from the Extra Deck treating the sent monster as Fusion Material"Sora yelled as he send a Death Toy Monster as he started his chant for another Fusion Summon.

"Show yourself! Wild ghost cave beast that bares it fangs at all! Death-Toy Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

Death-Toy Sabre Tooth Tiger appeared on the field right next to Death Toy Kraken.

Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

Naomi looked at Sora's move in amazement as she was surprised at the move.

"Now Death-Toy Sabré Tooth Tiger effects activates when's its special summoned I can special summon a Death-Toy Monster from my graveyard"Sora added "don't tell me"Naomi gasped "that's right I special summon Death-Toy Tiger from my graveyard"Sora said as Death-Toy Tiger appeared as it laughed in delight seeing prey right in front of them.

Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

"Now Sabre-Tooth Tiger has an additional effect's all 'Death-Toy's' monster each gains 400 ATK, and with Death-Toy Tiger's effect gains 300 ATK for each 'Death-Toy' and 'Fluffal' I control since there three all Death-Toy Fusion Monster gains 900 ATK"Sora said as all fusion monsters gains a yellow aura as all of their ATK rose.

D.T:1900400900= 3200 ATK

D.K:2200400900=3500 ATK

D.S.T:2400400900=3700 ATK

"All of their ATK is above 3000" Naomi whispered shock at how Sora changed the whole entire duel with just one card.

"Battle! Death-Toy Tiger Attack Luna, The Night Pixie!"Sora declared.

"Counter Trap! Negate Attack! With this card effect, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase!"Naomi yelled as she quickly opened one of her set cards. A whirlwind ended the battle as Sora reluctantly end his turn.

Turn 4

H:1-2

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' in order to draw two more cards,"Naomi said drawing two more cards due to the spell cards effect.

Naomi saw one of the cards she drew and smile slightly as she was ready for her battle phase.

"Battle Luna attack Death-Toy Tiger!"Naomi said as the girl looked scared taking the monster but seeing the reassures smile on Naomi's face made her worries disappeared as she attacked due to Naomi's order.

"Why are you attacking a monster with a higher ATK then your monster, "Sora asked confused "Quick-Play Spell 'Light Brilliance'!"Naomi yelled as a bright light emitted from the card blinding the Death-Toy Monster's as they felt their strength weakening by the light brilliance.

D.T:3200=0

D.K:3500=0

D.S.T:3700=0

"What happened?!"Sora asked confused "well Sora-kun due to 'Light Brillance' effect when I control a LIGHT Monster all Monsters you control ATK gets changed to 0" Naomi explained, "so the battle continues Luna attack!"

Luna blasted a white-yellow blast at Death-Toy Tiger destroying the Fusion Monster as Sora winced as he took the damage from the attack.

Sora:4000-1400=2600 LP

"Now I banish 'Light Brillance' from my Graveyard in order to draw cards equal to the monsters that was destroyed in during this Battle Phase, since only one monster was destroyed I only draw one card"Naomi added drawing a card due to the rest of this spell card effect. "Now I set these two cards and end my turn" Naomi finished her turn as was preparing to get ready for whatever Sora had to throw at her.

Turn 5

H:3-4

"This duel is so interesting Naomi, but I think it's time to show you my trump card" Sora declared as he activated a Spell Card.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Death-Toy Reborn to Special Summon Death-Toy Tiger from my Graveyard," Sora said as Death-Toy appeared back on the field.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Death-Toy Fusion by banishing Monsters on my field or Graveyard I able to Fusion Summon, so I fuse Death-Toy Tiger, Kraken, and Sabre Tiger!" Sora shouted starting his fusion chant.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come Forth, and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Chimera!" Sora chanted doing his fusion pose as a Death-Toy Chimera appeared on the field as Naomi looked at the fusion monster in shock.

Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2000

"I activate the Spell Card: Fusion to fuse Fluffal Lion and Edge Imp Saw that's in my hand" Sora said as the two monsters swirled into a vortex.

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us in your new form! Fusion Summon! Come Forth, king of beast that shreds all! Death-Toy Lion!"

Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

"Now I activate Death-Toy Lion's effect I can target a Monster you control and destroy and when I do I can inflict damage to you equal to that Monster ATK," Sora said "and I choose Luna, so. Naomi, you take 1400 damage!"

Death-Toy Lion blasted a yellow blast with a red saw towards Luna as the fairy whimpered as she saw the blast coming towards her.

"I activate Herald of Perfection's effect I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to negate and destroy Death-Toy Lion" Naomi countered as Herald blocked Death-Toy's Lion's effect as the machine fairy blasted a gold light towards Death-Toy Lion as it destroyed the Fusion Monster.

"Forgot that monster has a troublesome effect" Sora sighed "can't be helped I have to do it the old fashion way, Death-Toy Chimera attack Luna the Night Pixie!"

Death-Toy Chimera blasted a rocket toward the pixie as it was heading towards her at a tremendous rate "I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Death-Toy Rise now Chimera gains 1000 ATK until the end phase, and when he attacks you can't activate Spell/Traps or Monster's effects" Sora added as the rocket destroyed Luna as Naomi felt the damage as she skidded back.

Naomi:4000-2400=1600 LP

"Normally when Chimera's destroys a monster that monster is now Special Summon onto my side of the field, however, it's ATK is halved, but Luna is a Pendulum Monster so she goes to the Extra Deck instead," Sora said.

"Normally Chimera would gain 300 ATK for each monster that is stolen this way, but it ATK remains the same, so now I end my turn, now Naomi what can you do when you only have a monster who ATK 1800" Sora taunted as Naomi started to laugh. "Well Sora-kun I'll turn things around when my turn comes around because that's what makes duels exciting, right" Naomi replied as Sora started to smile as he did feel the duel was exciting as they kept exchanging blows left and right as they kept surprising each other. Just like how he was when he was dueling Akemi. It was just like this them going at each other with their best combos at they spent the day away dueling he remember those times and right now he was feeling that sense of nostalgia right now.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"It's my turn, and now I activate Mana's effect when I discarded her to the Graveyard by Herald's effect. I'm able to add 2 Fairy-Type Monster from my deck and add it to my hand" Naomi said as two cards popped out as she looks at the cards she added.

"I summon Gellenduo from my hand and I switch Herald the Perfection from DEF into ATK mode," Naomi said summoning Gellendou from her hand as both figures looked at each other and laughed in unison.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0

"Now I activate Mana's effect that's in my Graveyard I can banish her to reduce all Monsters you control ATK by their level times 300" Naomi added as a silver hair girl wearing a white dress appeared as she blew dust into Sora's direction as the Monster's sneezed as they felt their ATK going down.

D.T.C: 2800-2400=400 ATK

"Now! Battle Herald attack Chimera!" Naomi declared stretching her hand out as Herald was heading straight towards Death-Toy Chimera as the Ritual Monster head-butted the Fusion Monster causing it to disappear in a yellow dust as Sora braced himself.

1800-400=1400

Sora: 2600-1200 LP

"Now Gellendou attack directly" Naomi demanded as Gellendou spun his yellow ring as it was preparing to hit Sora. Gellendou hit Sora as softly as he could, and the boy felt his LP dropped to 0.

Sora:1200-1700=0 LP

Naomi WINS!

The field vanished as Naomi stood up reaching her out for Sora to stand up as he took the hand and lifted himself off the ground. "I sure didn't expect you to use a card like that at the very end Naomi" Sora commented. "Teehee I'm full of surprises Sora-kun so now I have something I want to ask you that been on my mind for a quite a while now," Naomi said as her face got serious.

"Sora-kun who is this Akemi person and what is she to you," Naomi asked as Sora looked down as he scratched his head "well she's my cousin" Sora answered "y-your cousin" Naomi repeated in shock. "Yeah, her full name is Akemi Shima, and she's my cousin" Sora revealed "even though you two have different last names your related to each other" Naomi said, "yeah, her mom is my auntie which makes her my cousin" Sora said, "so you must have a good relationship with your cousin right" Naomi asked as Sora face fell and a frown was on his face.

"Not exactly, I mean we used to but now we don't because of something I said to her," Sora said remembering the past times he spent with Akemi and wishing their relationships was still good as it was in the past. That they could be best friends again just like how they used to.

"well Sora-kun it's not too late to say sorry to her, so when you see her again just apologize to her," Naomi said, "and I'm sure she'll forgive if she sees how much you regret saying such awful things to her."

Naomi patted Sora head as the Fusion User looked at the girl with a familiar look in his eyes " _she really is like Akemi but at the same time she isn't_ " Sora thought "so Sora-kun now will you become my friend for real this time, and not because I looked Akemi but because I'm me," Naomi asked while she stopped patting Sora's head.Sora looked at Naomi for a couple of moments until a smile crept on his face "Yeah I think I can do that Naomi-chan" Sora said as the two smiled at each as they finished up and closed the Duel School and went home.

Normal Pov_

Naomi was walking home from You Show as she was chatting with Clear Kuriboh but there were two things she didn't realize. One was her birthmark was glowing green and two was a girl standing on top of a building wearing a hooded cloak as her very own birthmark was glowing white.

 _ **Authors Note: Now here was Chapter 6 and the Next Chapter is The Sparks of Rage -Thunder End Dragon**_

 _ **OC Cards**_

 _ **Naomi** :_

• _Light Brillance_Spell_Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you control a LIGHT attribute type monster you can reduce ATK of monster your opponent controls to 0. During your end phase: when a Monster you control attacked this turn you can banish this card from your GY in order to draw cards for each monster that was destroyed in that battle phase._

 _•Fairy Salvation _Trap(set card)_

 _When you would take battle damage involving a Fairy-Type Monster you can reduce the battle damage to 0._

 _•Mana_

 _Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600_

 _When this card is sent to the GY: you can add up to two Fairy-Type Monsters from your deck and add it to your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce all Monsters on your opponent ATK by their own Level x 300._

 _•Luna, the Night Pixie_

 _Dark/Level 5/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1600/P.S:2_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _Once Per turn: you can target a Trap Card in your GY; and if you do you can activate that Trap Card from the GY however when you do it's immediately banished during the end phase during the turn this effect was activated._

 _Effect_

 _When this card is tribute summon you can draw a card from your deck; if it's a Trap Card immediately set that card in your Spell/Trap Zone if it's a Spell or a Monster it's get sent to the GY._

 _•Brooke, The Earth Pixie_

 _Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2500_

 _When you control no monsters and your opponent controls a monster you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned this way: you can add a 1 Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster from your deck and add it your hand._

 _•Light Protection_Trap(set card)_

 _When you would take battle damage from a LIGHT Fairy-Type Monster you can halve that battle damage you would of_ _take from that battle._

 _•Quick-Play_Fairy Blast: When a level 4 or lower Fairy-type monster attacks both players take damage equal to its attack points._

 _ **Sora** :_

 _•Quick-Play Spell_

 _Death-Toy Rise: Target a Death-Toy Fusion Monster you control during until the End Phase it gains 1000 ATK._

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you, Diabolic Tracer for your critic review I really appreciate you for giving me tips of how to make my story interesting to the public eye. Really thank you. Also regarding your question about Naomi, well Naomi is the main character for one of the arcs that involved in this story, I know that she probably seems like a side character for the first five chapters but she involved in the plot and everything regarding this book.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7 The Sparks of Rage-Thunder End Dragon

 ** _Recap_** :

 ** _After my duel with Sora-kun which ended with me winning the duel. I was relieved that we could finally become friends for real instead of him becoming friends with me because I look like his cousin Akemi Shima. But I can't help but to wonder does she really look like me if so, are there other people that look like me as well._**

Normal Pov_Maiami City_

A girl was wearing a hooded cloak was walking around the city as she wonders where could she find her friends. The girl kept walking around until she realized her birthmark was glowing white as she starts to follow where her birthmark was leading her.

At You Show_Naomi Pov_

After I finally decided to tell everyone excluding Yuzu-chan and Yuya-san that I could Pendulum Summon which caused some expected and some unexpected reactions we decided to have our daily routine and that was to duel each other twice so we could build our stamina, so we won't be tried when we have an Action Duel. Later, throughout the day it was decided that I must go get everyone some water bottles as punishment for not telling them I could Pendulum Summon. I know it can't be helped but why do I have to carry a huge pack of water all by myself while on the other hand Yuzu-chan and Ayu-chan go get ice-cream for everything. Geez, Okaa-san your so mean. During my rant, I noticed something strange in the alleyway as it revealed to be a boy that looks like he was around my age as I saw a glimpse of his hair that was black in the back and light purple in the front that was swept upward as it was to the right side of his head. It also seemed that he was wearing goggles and a mask that hid his face as I was entranced by his appearance I unconsciously stepped towards the boy as I was trying to reach out towards him until he backed away from the wall and looked at me with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just saw you leaning against the wall as it looked like you were in pain, so I had to check if you were okay" I apologized and then gave my reason for being nosey towards the stranger.

"Yuki" the boy muttered as the fierce glare he gave me before softening as the look he gave now turned gentle. "S-Sorry I think you have the wrong person. My name is Naomi Kobiyashi" I said as the stranger kept looking at me before he looked away. "Sorry I thought you were someone else" the stranger apologized before taking off as it caught me off by surprise.

"Eh? Wait a minute! "I called out chasing after the person as he suddenly got faster as I kept running after him despite holding a large object that was in my hands. "I could help you find the person you're looking for" I shouted as his movements got even quicker as he keeps making turns throughout the alleyways as I tried to catch up with him. "I could help you find Yuki!" I yelled the name of the person he was trying to find but that did not stop him at all but it made him jump on the nearest objects that were near him as I lost sight of him after he did that. "Geez, I really was going to help him find this Yuki person he is looking for, but he took off before I could ask anything else," I said, sighing as I soon realized that my hands were now sore from carrying the huge pack of water bottles as I was chasing after the mysterious boy.

I kept sighing as I just realized by birthmark was glowing this whole entire time as I decided to follow the glow where it was leading me.

-Where Yuzu is- Maiami' s Warehouse-

The same girl from before with her white glowing birthmark as she adjusted the hood on her cloak as she looked at the scenery around her as she saw Yuzu entering the Warehouse from a distance. " _Is that Ruri-chan? No, she just has the same face as her, but she isn't her, huh_ " the girl thought " _it seems I'm not the only one who has a doppelganger, but Ruri-chan has one too. However, who was that girl from last night? She was my counterpart from this dimension, but she could secretly be a spy. If she is, then I need to keep my guard up around her_ " the girl thought as she heard a commotion from the Warehouse as she decided to involve herself whatever what mess that was dealing inside that Warehouse whether she wants to or not.

The girl walked through the entrance after she kicked the boy that was guarding the door away as he crouched in pain as she stepped in the room "step back" the girl said pushing Yuzu away from the duel. "Hey, what's with you" Yuzu said as the girl decided to ignore her as she activated her purple duel disk "it seems we have a heroine that wanted to stick her nose in other people business" Shingo commented as the girl rolled her eyes knowing that this will be a quick duel that she'll finish in no time.

"The silent type, huh. I guess it my duty to hurt people who stick their nose where they don't belong. Fine! I'll crush you" Shingo declared activating his duel disk "I don't know who you are, but your butting in, this is my duel" Yuzu said before the girl put her hand on Yuzu's shoulder "please trust me and leave this duel to me" the girl said as Yuzu looked at her in surprise.

"DUEL!"

Shingo vs ?: Each: 4000 LP H:5

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn to show you my dueling!" Shingo declared looking at his hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'True Monarch Realm' with this card's effect I can Special Summon a Monster who ATK is 1000 or less. So, I Special Summon Escher the Frost Vassal from my hand."

Water/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1000

"Now the rest of the Spell Card's effect activates! I can Tribute Summon the Monster that was Special Summoned by this card effect" Shingo added "I Tribute Escher to Tribute Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch from my hand" Shingo said as there was a cool wind in the air as Mobius appeared on the field replacing Escher as the Tribute Summoned Monster created a slight blizzard in the air.

Water/Level 6/Aqua/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000

"Why do I feel a wind in the air when this isn't an Action Field" Yuzu asked as the girl had the same look on her face "but I'm not done I activate the Spell Card "Tribute Carnival" to Tribute Summon a Monster again during this turn, so I Tribute Mobius the Frost Monarch to Tribute Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Shingo added "so you're going to release Mobius to Tribute Summon another monster" Yuzu gasp in surprise "that's right! Come forth! Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Shingo shouted as a bigger and bulkier version of Mobius appeared on the field as his arrival cause a blizzard once again but this time making fierce winds in the air.

Water/Level 8/Aqua/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000

"Since this card's a Level 8 usually it would need two monsters to Tribute Summon however, this Monster can be Tribute Summon by using a Tribute Summoned Monster" Shingo explained "with that I end my turn" Shingo finished "now if I was you, I would give up this duel right now, before someone gets embarrassed after she struck her nose where it wasn't supposed to be" Shingo taunted. "Ridiculous," the girl said shaking her head "this duel is ridiculous you honestly think just because you have a strong monster that you'll automatically win this duel. Give me a break, and here I thought you were a challenge, but all I see is a foul flaunting his cards around as he brags about the strength he doesn't have."

"What" Shingo growled "I'll end you right here and now!" the girl declared drawing her card as it was the start of her turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I activate the Spell Card "Ancient Rules" to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand, and I choose to Special Summon my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" the girl said as a white dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2500"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Yuzu muttered "I heard about that monster I heard it represent power" lackey informed "how can it represent power when that monster has no effect at all" Shingo sneered "they have more power than you will ever have in your life" the girl retorted as she continued her turn ignoring Shingo's response towards her smart remark.

"I activate the Spell Card "Foolish Burial" to send my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck and send her to the Graveyard, however she won't be staying there for long. "I activate the Spell Card "Swing of Memories" to Special Summon a Normal Monster in my Graveyard, however the Monster that was Special Summoned due to this card's effect will be destroyed during the End Phase of this turn" the girl said after she sent the said card to the Graveyard and then summoned another Blue-Eyes White Dragon onto her field.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"You summon two monsters with ATK that higher than Mobius higher I will still have LP in my next turn" Shingo said, "didn't I tell you I will finish you right here and now" the girl reminded as she pointed a finger at her two monsters.

"With my two level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I will construct the Overlay Network!" the girl shouted as the two Blue-Eyes turned into two yellow balls of energy as they went into the Overlay Network.

"Made from thunder itself! Crash down and strike everything in your path that dares stands in your way! Xyz Summon! Show yourself! Rank 8! Thunder End Dragon!" the girl chanted as Thunder End Dragon appeared on the field as lightning strike everywhere. Thunder End Dragon roared causing windows nearby to shatter.

Light/Rank 8/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

The girl's birthmark glowed a white bright light when her Ace monster appeared near the area Naomi's birthmark glowed an even bright green light that was coming from the birthmark.

" _So, she nearby, huh… then I have to finish this duel as quick as I can_ " the girl thought as she ignores Shingo remarks about her Ace Monster as she made a fist with her outstretched hand. "It seems that you don't understand Xyz Monster's potential then let me show you" the girl declared "I activate Thunder End Dragon's effect I can detach an Overlay Unit to destroy all monsters on the field excluding him."

Thunder End Dragon smashed one of his Overlay Units as he charged up releasing massive amounts on lightning in the area as they created a huge halberd that destroyed Mobius the Mega Monarch as the effect caused even more explosions in the warehouse.

"Now finally I activate the Equip Spell Card "Xyz Unit" now a Xyz Monster I control gains ATK by each Rank it has times 200. Since Thunder End Dragon's Rank is 8 he gains 1600 ATK" the girl explained as Thunder End Dragon was covered in white lighting as it ATK rose greatly. 3000+1600=4600 ATK

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wait!" Shingo yelled waving his arms as the girl didn't listen to his pleads "Battle! Thunder End Dragon attack directly!" the girl shouted as Thunder End Dragon charged it's lighting once again as the dragon charged towards Shingo as he made impact with Shingo make the boy have bruises as Thunder End Dragon caused more lightning in the area making more explosions as one of the explosion burned the bottom the girl's cloak causing her to take it off.

Shingo:4000-4600=0 LP

? WINS

"Even though this wasn't an Action Field, her monster caused a lot of damage to this place" one of the lackeys commented as the girl shook her hand clearing the smoke that was around her as it revealed a girl who looked 14 as she had long black hair with dark green eyes as she wore a brown sleeveless jacket as she had long brown gloves with a gold trim kept with red bands on the upper arms a she also on black jeans that had a red belt like sash that was around her waist and finally brown boots. There were two features that made her stand out was her glowing birthmark and that face looked exactly like Naomi's.

"S-Silent Mouse!" Shingo yelled before he passed out on the floor due to the bruises that was on his body as his lackeys carried him out of the Warehouse "Naomi-chan" Yuzu called out to the girl that looked like her friend "Naomi, that not my name" the girl said picking up her ruined cloak "my name is-" the girl said as she was about to reveal her name before there was a flash of pink, white, green light in the area causing the girls to cover their eyes as the mysterious girl disappeared in a white dust leaving only Yuzu alone in the destroyed Warehouse.

Naomi opened her eyes as she saw her birthmark wasn't glowing anymore as she thought it must have been due to the brightness earlier from the flash. Naomi, who was still holding the water bottle pack saw Yuzu standing in the Warehouse as she was wondering about what just happened. "Yuzu-chan" Naomi called out as it seemed to snap Yuzu out of whatever daze she must have been in. "Naomi-chan" Yuzu replied as another voice came in the Warehouse "Yuzu!" Yuya yelled seeing his two childhood friends in the Warehouse "Naomi here as well."

"I was wondering what was taking you so long with the drinks and why does it stink in here," Yuya said before he plugged his nose and gagged at the smell that was emitting in the warehouse. "Yuya-san I ran into someone and then I chase after him trying to help him with his situation but he wouldn't let me" Naomi explained pouting as Yuzu looked at her friend as she shook in her head _"that wasn't Naomi-chan and besides she doesn't even Xyz Summon, but what if she hiding another secret from us_ " Yuzu thought as she ponders about the mysterious girl who looked exactly like Naomi and more secrets that Naomi could be hiding as well.

Somewhere in Maiami_ Normal Pov-

The mysterious girl opened her eyes as she suddenly realized that she was in an alleyway in front of LDS. "Jeez, Yuki you could of finish that duel earlier before this birthmark decides to teleport anywhere in this dimension," Yuki said as she scolded herself for her reckless actions. But I need to find Yuto-kun and Shun so we can discuss our next move" Yuki said to herself "but if I can't find them then I need to talk to the man who can find out where Ruri-chan is and can save this dimension from becoming Academia's next target" Yuki said looking at the LDS tower, "and that person is Reiji Akaba."

 _ **Oc Cards**_

 **Shingo:**

 _True Monarch Realm_Quick-Play Spell_

 _You can Special Summon a Monster from your Hand who ATK is 1000 or less than after this effect resolves immediately Tribute that Monster you Special Summoned by this card effect._

 _A **uthor's Note: Here was Chapter 7, Now Next Chapte**_ **r _For You-Show's Sake_**

 ** _Author's Note: Also I was wondering for the duel with Hokuto vs Yuya should I use different cards but with the same result and for the Yuzu vs Masumi duel give Yuzu another chance to win against Masumi but she still strives to become stronger or leave the duel as the way it is and keep the result the same?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 For You-Show Sake

 ** _Recap_** :

 ** _After my wild goose chase from someone who was in a pinch but didn't want my help I then realized that it_** ** _look_** ** _like Yuzu keep avoiding my gaze whenever we glance at each other and is making me feel sad as I wonder what did Yuzu-chan see yesterday that will cause her not to look at me and when she does why does it feel like she sees someone else._**

In the Morning_ Kobiyashi Residence_Naomi Pov_

I was sitting on my bed as I took out my notebook as I saw the picture I drew yesterday when I got home and the picture was of the person I saw yesterday with his face covered with his mask and goggles as they intrigue me because why does every time I look at him. His face reminds me of Yuya. It was strange really but I knew that he wasn't Yuya that he has his own name and has his own bonds and even has his own deck and Ace Monster. I sighed as I got up ready to face whatever today threw at me as I got ready for school.

Later On in the Afternoon_You Show

The students were listening to another lesson about Tribute Summon as some of them were either dozing off, eating or just chatting with their duel monsters quietly. "Shuzo-kun why are we teaching the kids material that they already know" Chou complained as she was filing her nails "it to refresh their mind and to make sure they remember the hot-blooded teachings I gave them" Shuzo replied as Chou took out her slipper as she smacked the male while pushing the Principal aside ignoring his protests.

"Now kids let me explain to you one of the Summoning Methods of the Extra Deck, and for today lesson I will teach you Synchro Summon" Chou declared as everyone paid attention to the lesson except for Yuzu who was still in a daze.

"The Summoning Method I will teach you will be Synchro Summon and so think of Synchro Summoning as basic math, but you need a Tuner Monster for one of the Materials for a Synchro Monster" Chou explained "so let say if you want to Synchro Summon a Level 6 Synchro Monster. You need a Level 1 Tuner and a Level 5 or two Level 2 Monsters and a Level 2 Tuner Monster."

"It simple if you think about it that way" Sora commented eating his snacks as Yuzu stood up from her seat.

"What about Xyz" Yuzu asked as everyone looked at her with confused eyes. "I know we don't teach Xyz, but what about you Chou-san. Do you give private lessons about Xyz" Yuzu asked? "Nope I don't, well, I'm not allowed to but I can still give lessons about Xyz Summon" Chou answered "oh..I see" Yuzu said, glancing over at Naomi as the mysterious girl face was superimposed over hers causing Yuzu to flinch. "What's wrong Yuzu-chan" Naomi said. "I-it's nothing" Yuzu said, sitting back down in her seat with a conflicted look on her face. " _That's right Naomi-chan doesn't know how to Xyz Summon, but still_ " Yuzu thought looking over at her friend until there was shout coming from the front which made everyone in You-Show to check out what the commotion was about.

"Naomi would never do something like that!" Gongenzaka yelled "Gongenzaka what are you doing here" Yuya gasped in surprise seeing his childhood friend "I, The man Gongenzaka, was doing his daily run when I noticed these three suspicious figures and when I questioned them they said Naomi ambushed someone last night" Gongenzaka answered. "I ambush someone," Naomi said surprised "that's right silent mouse" Kakimoto said as Naomi gained an irk mark " _call me that one more time and you'll see what happen_ ," Naomi thought glaring at the three lackeys deciding not to say anything in a situation like this. "We were there and we saw your face with our very eyes," Otomo said "there were four, no five witnesses as the scene" Yamabe added "five"Yuya repeated. "Sawatari-san, Us, and her" Yamabe said, pointing at a shock Yuzu "isn't that right Yuzu Hiiragi-chan" the three lackeys taunted as Yuzu back up with a shock expression on her face.

"Yuzu-chan who exactly did you see"Chou asked, "the culprit of the person who attacked Sawatari-san last night, silent mouse" Otomo said "first of all, my daughter's name is Naomi Kobiyashi, not silent mouse, so if I hear that name again I will talk to each of your parents about bullying my daughter and go to the school to report bullying charges against my daughter and get you kids in huge trouble. So please try me" Chou threatened, glaring at the three trio who flinched at the intensity of the glare they are receiving from the green-haired woman. "And second, I'm taking to Yuzu-chan, so kindly stop talking for a minute and wait till I'm done, okay."

Chou crouched down until she was near Yuzu's face as she softens her eyes towards the pink haired girl as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Yuzu-chan, who exactly did you see last night and if so what did they look like," Chou asked a calm and soft tone in her voice as her voice calm Yuzu down a bit as she took a deep breath as looked into Chou's eyes. "I saw someone with long black raven hair as she had green eyes but the one thing that stood out was, she had the same face as Naomi-chan" Yuzu answered" so that doesn't mean that it was her, right. Besides, Yuzu-chan you have been friends with Naomi ever since you guys were little, so can a person who looks just like my daughter because you doubt about believing her or your friendship with her" Chou replied as Yuzu's eyes widened in realization, then narrow "no it won't!" Yuzu shouted, "Naomi-chan didn't attack Sawatari just because that person had the same face as Naomi-chan doesn't mean that it is her!"

The three lackeys were taken back by how Yuzu was defending Naomi suddenly. "Besides, it was Sawatari who wanted to ambush Yuya-niichan and Yuzu-neechan went to stop him" Ayu recalled. "Ambush!? Yuya-san" Naomi shouted in surprise. "So, the one that dueled was Yuzu not Naomi and her opponent was Sawatari," Shuzo said as the kids nodded "t-then the one who attacked Sawatari was Yuzu?!" Shuzo yelled as Chou sighed then slapped him across the head with her slipper "idiot! Pay attention to the situation, will you" Chou scolded at Shuzo's antics.

"We just said it was Naomi Kobiyashi who attacked Sawatari-san," Otomo said "I feel bad for Sawatari-san, he was so injured that he had to be hospitalized" Yamabe informed. "Please stop lying, I didn't attack Sawatari-san and besides, I bet anything that he just faking his injuries and eating some fruit right now," Naomi said seeing the three lackeys flinched slightly but glare at the green-hair girl. "Anyway, if something happens to Sawatari-san then the cops will arrest you," Kakimoto said, "Naomi is going to be arrested?!" Yuya shouted surprise that Naomi could be arrested for something someone else did and get in trouble because of that person actions.

"S-Someone explain the situation" Shuzo yelled frantically at the kids who sweat drop at their principal's antics "there's no need," a voice said, revealing Himika Akaba, the Chairwoman of LDS who just got out a black limousine appeared at the scene.

"Great she's here" Chou muttered, rolling her eyes right after that, everyone heads right to the lodge to discuss the situation.

"It's true that was one of our LDS students, Shingo Sawatari was attacked last night and he said in his statement that the culprit was Naomi Kobiyashi, a student at You Show" Himika informed "well one of our students Yuzu Hiiragi said in her statement that it was someone else who had the same face as my daughter but had black hair and dark green eyes so Himika-san~. I believe my own student's statement over yours, any day of the week" Chou protested as everyone could see sparks flying between the two females. " Well then why don't we ask Kobiyashi, where she was when this incident occur shall we "Himika suggested "there's no need since she was on punishment for not telling us specifically me that she could Pendulum Summon" Chou answered as she paled as she just realized she revealed to Himika that her daughter could Pendulum Summon, not just Yuya anymore.

"Naomi Kobiyashi can Pendulum Summon" Himika repeated, surprised then gained a smirk on her face " _this had gotten very interesting," Himika_ thought. "I remember I was asking your daughter about last night's events, but she can also reveal how she can Pendulum Summon with nothing but the truth of course" Himika added as Naomi nodded "that's right Naomi-chan you have to tell the whole entire truth about how you were able to Pendulum Summon" Yuzu said shocking Naomi. "Yuzu-chan do you still doubt me" Naomi asked "well you been keeping secrets from us. From your family and your friends, so you probably know how to Xyz Summon and is keeping it a secret from us" Yuzu replied as Naomi got out of her shock as she steeled herself as she looked at everyone in the lodge.

"When Yuya-san Pendulum Summoned for the first time, it was during that time when my birthmark glowed its natural color which is usually green that's when I heard a voice" Naomi recalled "And the voice said " _ **please help him, make sure he doesn't follow the same path he did. Please guide him, remind him what he duels for."**_

"During that time, I saw a woman but she sort of look like a blur so I couldn't tell what she looked like, but by the sound of her voice. She sounded so sad that she needed my help. So, if I had to come to a conclusion, I guess she the person who gave me the power to Pendulum Summon because when she vanished I suddenly saw my cards changed into Pendulum Cards. So that's the full story of how I can Pendulum Summon it was all because of the strange woman I saw when Yuya-san Pendulum Summoned."

" _So that's the full story of how Naomi-chan can Pendulum Summon_ ," Yuzu thought surprise at the revelation " _at least that one secret that's been revealed_."

"I didn't attack Bakadori, I mean Sawatari-san. I was getting water bottles as my punishment because I didn't tell the rest of you guys that I can Pendulum Summon. That's when I saw a stranger on my way home as I chased him, then after that my birthmark glowed outline was glowing a bright green color and then ran into Yuzu-chan in that Warehouse" Naomi recalled last night's events.

"Naomi! What did I say about chasing random strangers?! If you don't know that person then you can't just go after them, so you can know them. It's either you do or you don't!" Chou scolded while crossing her arms over her chest. "He looked like he was around my age," Naomi said, "that doesn't make the situation any better" Chou replied. "Anyways! I didn't attack Sawatari-san and besides I never Xyz Summon before in my life!" Naomi said "so please believe in me Yuzu-chan" Naomi pleaded until there was a sign in the room "I believe in you Naomi-chan," Yuzu said "but if you have any more secrets or if there anything that's bothering you. Remember, you have people who care about you so do not forget that."

As everyone smiled warmly at the scene until there was clapping in the area. "What a touching scene, it's so nice that everyone has bonds here, however, there another matter that needs to be settled" Himika stated, "if it goes out that a student at LDS, the Number One Duel School lost a duel will stain our reputation!"

"It's not our fault that you guys take the weakest duelist in and it proves last night was the truth since one of your students lost. Isn't that right, Himika-san~" Chou taunted as Himika eyes started to twitch in irritation "this is coming from the washed-up singer 'Dream Butterfly' right Chou-san, from that affair that happened 14 years ago with the famous actor Hachirou Takahashi. It seems like history is repeating itself" Himika retorted as Chou glare deepened before she smiled too sweetly. "Well, at least the original chairman of the 'Number One Duel School LDS' run away three years ago because his wife was an arrogant bitch who attitude was so stuck up he had to leave. I wonder what ever happen to him" Chou recalled feign innocence as something snapped inside of Himika.

"Why you?!'" Himika growled before Shuzo got in the middle as he calms the tension that was in the room.

"Excuse my behavior... I propose we have a duel. If LDS loses, then we'll forget about the matter regarding Sawatari-san's case, however, if we win, then we'll take You Show" Himika proposed as everyone gasp "don't tell me you plan Sawatari's attack just for this" Shuzo said "that's not the case, but when an opportunity comes I can't help but to take advantage of it"Himika defended as Chou clicked her teeth "of course you would" Chou muttered.

"It would be a wonderful chance for LDS to have Xyz, Fusion, Synchro and now Pendulum. Besides, don't you think you guys been blessed with a wonderful gift, right Principal Hiiragi, Vice-Principal Chou-san" Himika mentioned "I'm sure there are many students who want to use Pendulum Summon just as Yuya-kun has, and now Naomi-chan has been given the opportunity to use it as well. I'm also sure it's the same for you guys as well."

"But if you don't have Yuya-niichan and Naomi-nee-chan's Pendulum cards to Pendulum Summon" Tatsuya stated trailing off "that can be resolved with the power of LDS. So this is the time for us to unite our powers together" Himika replied.

"Dueling is not a tool for fighting! However, I won't let anyone have You Show Duel School and have Pendulum Summon being taken by someone else" Yuya shouted as everyone looked at him because of his outburst.

"I will protect Naomi, Pendulum Summon, and You Show! You Show Duel School is a duel school that my dad created to teach Entertainment Duels! So, I won't hand them over to people like you who think they can control people with money and power! And I won't let you arrest Naomi for something she didn't do! I'll protect her" Yuya declared as Naomi looked at him with amazement in her eyes "Yuya-san" Naomi whispered.

"Well said! I, Gongenzaka, will fight alongside you to protect You Show. As well" Gongenzaka said, "but you an outsider, right" Sora mentioned as Gongenzaka turned to stone as he was shocked by the information that was the truth.

"Then, if we're going to fight, then shouldn't it be just Yuya, Naomi, Yuzu and I," Sora said as Gongenzaka suddenly recovered from his shock.

"There was no mistake that when it comes to protecting You Show or one of our own. Our feeling, the students, the principals, are as one. So of course, Himika-san. You already have our answer" Chou said. "We won't hand over You Show Duel School!" Everyone yelled as Himika sighed "very well, then let's get started" Himika declared.

The teams were standing in the room as on You Show's side with Shuzo was Naomi, Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora while on LDS's side with Himika was one slim and tall boy with purple hair and purple eyes, a girl with dark skin as she had shoulder length black hair and red eyes, a boy with spiky brown hair and amber eyes carrying a wooden kendo sword in his hand.

"Now it will be four vs four duels whoever side gets 3 wins is the winner of this match," Himika said as Naomi noticed something "wait! You only have three people where your fourth person" Naomi asked, "she'll be arriving shortly she had business to take care off" Himika replied.

"Well then who will go first" Himika asked "I will" Sora said, "no I will" Yuya interjected "of course the other three doesn't seem reliable" Himika said usually that comment would of made Naomi said something, but she was curious about the fourth player that was participating in this match.

Naomi calmed down a furious Sora who was bothered by Himika's comment as she watched that Yuya opponent was Hokuto Shijima, a high-class rank student in the Xyz Course.

Both players stood on both sides in the room as Shuzo activated the Field Spell: Cosmo Sanctuary much later to his surprise that the field he chose was Hokuto's specialty.

"Regardless even if it is his field, do your best Yuya-kun!" Chou cheered, then glared at Shuzo who shrunken back at Chou's glare.

Ayu: Duelists locked in battle!

Futoshi: kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Tatsuya: They storm through this field!

Ayu: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Tatsuya and Futoshi: Action-

Yuya and Hokuto-Duel!

Yuya vs Hokuto: 4000 LP each H:5

"I'll take the first turn!" Hokuto announced, "I summon Constellar Algiedi from my hand."

Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"By its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Constellar Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Constellar Kaus" Hokuto added as another Constellar appeared on the field.

Light/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 700

"I activate Kaus's effect, twice per turn, I can increase the Levels of Constellar monster I control by one. So, I increase Kaus and Algiedi's Level by 1. They're both a Level 5" Hokuto explained as both of the levels of his monster change.

"Now I use Constellar Kaus and Algiedi, I will overlay!" Hokuto shouted as both of monster turned into yellow balls of energy and went into the network as a burst of light came out.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Hokuto chanted as Constellar Pleiades appeared on the field with two yellow overlay units surrounding him.

Light/Rank 5/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/OU:2

"Now I end my turn" Hokuto said as Yuya looked at the falling stars and was heading towards them.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"It's my turn! Draw" Yuya said, drawing from his turn. "Does he really think he could get an Action Card when this is my field" Hokuto sneered as Yuya saw an Action Card from the falling star he saw before as Pleiades stood in his way. It revealed that Hokuto already got the Action Card.

"I already told you this field was my specialty. You honestly believe I was bluffing about that" Hokuto commented as Yuya click his teeth in frustration. " _If I can't grab an Action Card then I will have to win the old fashion way_ " Yuya thought.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Dichromatic Pendulum' by discarding an 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster from my hand, I can add two 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster from my Deck and add it to my hand" Yuya said, discarding Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon to the Extra Deck and added Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to his hand due to the Spell Card's effect.

"Now I set Scale 1-Odd Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8-Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya shouted "I'm able to summon multiple monsters that a Level 2 through 7! Sway! Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, dragon with beautiful yet wondrous eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

OEPD:Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

"Now Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Constellar Pleiades!" Yuya declared as he jumped on a charging Odd-Eyes.

"Trying to take both out" Hokuto said. "Quick-Play Spell 'Odd-Eyes Spirit' I can excavate three cards from my Deck, and if any of them are Monsters with 'Odd-Eyes' in their name then they are added to my hand. Also, in addition, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains ATK equal to the excavated monsters that were drawn by this effect. However, if the drawn cards are Spells or Traps then they are sent to the Graveyard" Yuya explained, drawing three cards from his deck as they revealed to be Odd-Eyes Unicorn, Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, and a Trap Card.

"Odd-Eyes gains 2100 ATK" Yuya added sending the drawn trap card to the graveyard as Odd-Eyes was ready to do his signature move with its ATK at 4600 ATK.

"Now he can destroy Pleiades!" Gongenzaka said excitedly before a shout was heard in the area.

"I activate Pleiades' effect, Odd-Eyes return to your hand" Hokuto yelled as Odd-Eyes glowed a blue color before the dragon disappeared.

"Odd-Eyes disappear" Yuzu gasped as Yuya clicked his teeth, "I end my turn and during this moment I activate Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's Pendulum Effect, when my opponent activated a card effect that targeted an 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster I control while this card was in my Pendulum Zone then I can Special Summon this card from my Pendulum Zone" Yuya explained as he special summoned Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in DEF mode.

Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2400/P.S:1

"And now I can place an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster that's in my Extra Deck and place it in my Pendulum Zone and I choose to place scale-1 Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon in my other Pendulum Zone" Yuya added as he place a grey and black version of Odd-Eyes in his other Pendulum Zone as he finally finished his turn.

Turn 3

"Then it's my turn!" Hokuto said, drawing for his turn.

H:3-4

"I summon Constellar Pollux from my hand," Hokuto said as Pollux appeared on the field.

Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600

"Now I activate Pollux's effect, I able to Normal Summon again this turn. I choose to summon Constellar Acubens from my hand" Hokuto said as Acubens appeared on the field alongside Pollux.

Light/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2000

"Now with Constellar Pollux and Acubens, I will overlay!" Hokuto shouted the network appeared as the monster dived into the portal.

"Fallen stars, descend and give hope to this earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Constellar Praesepe!"

Constellar Praesepe appeared on the field as the machine Constellar monster was surrounded by two yellow overlay units.

Light/Rank 4/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 800

"Now battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon with Constellar Pleiades!" Hokuto declared "I activate the Trap Card 'Odd-Eyes Burst' from my Graveyard by banishing this card. I can negate the destruction of an 'Odd-Eyes' monster I control" Yuya countered as Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon remained on the field.

"I activate Pleiades' effect by detaching his last overlay unit I can return Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon to your hand," Hokuto said a light covered Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon as the dragon disappeared from the field and was in Yuya's hand.

"Now Constellar Praesepe attack's you directly!" Hokuto shouted, "now I activate Praesepe's effect by detaching an overlay unit, a 'Constellar' monster I control gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase!"

24001000=3400 ATK

Constellar Praesepe launched at Yuya causing the boy to gain bruises as also in the process decreasing his LP.

Yuya:4000-3400=600

"Now with Rank 5 Pleiades I will overlay! Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy Messier 7!" Hokuto shouted as a white and gold dragon appeared on the field as its wings were the night sky itself.

Light/Rank 6/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000/OU:1

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Constellar Tempest' when I control 2 'Constellar' Xyz Monster during my End Phase. My opponent LP is halved! So, I end my turn!" Hokuto added as meteor shower started to fall down rapidly on the field as the impact cause Yuya to get sent flying.

Yuya: 600/2= 300 LP

"Yuya/kun/san/niichan!" Everyone in You Show shouted with worried faces for the boy.

"What do you think a duel is?!" Futoshi shouted "that's right" Ayu agreed from the sidelines. "A duel is obvious a fight! Do whatever it takes to win no matter what tricks you have to use! As long you obtain victory you can be fussy about your options!" Hokuto answered "your wrong" Yuya grunted getting up "I-I would never hurt my opponent! I don't want anyone to get hurt! Whoever created dueling didn't want to use them for senseless violence. They were made to entertain everybody, not just the audience but monsters and opponents alike! That's why I will win!" Yuya shouted as his words brought a faint feeling of nostalgia within Naomi as her heart started to beat faster as she began to recall something in her mind.

" _I want to create a duel where I don't just entertain the audience, but my monsters, they're monsters and even my own opponent as well. It may be a silly wish, but I hope one day that it will come true" a grey hair man said_ while Naomi couldn't see the man's face she knew that he had a fond look in his eyesAs the feeling soon went away when she heard a familiar phrase.

" _ **The real fun has just begun!"**_ Yuya declared drawing for his turn.

Turn 4

H:2-3

"Now with scale-1 Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon and scale-8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon! I will Pendulum Summon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and finally Entermate Odd-Eyes Magician" Yuya shouted as his two dragons appeared along with Odd-Eyes Magician winked as she appeared on the field next to her dichromatic friends.

Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

"Now I will activate Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's effect I can negate effects from a monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and I choose to negate Constellar Ptolemy Messier 7 effects," Yuya said as the small red dragon flashed its eyes at the Xyz Dragon causing the dragon brightness to dim. "Also, in addition, I activate Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon Pendulum Effect, I can target a monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and have its effects negated until the End Phase, and I choose Constellar Praesepe to have its effects negated."

Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon blasted a black and red spiral towards Constellar Praesepe as the Xyz Monster felt its power being drained from it.

"Now I banish the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Odd-Eyes Spirit' from my Graveyard to activate it's final effect" Yuya added.

"Final effect" Hokuto repeated, confused as Yuya smiled widened.

"Battle! I attack Constellar Praesepe with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon did its signature attack blasting a red flame spiral towards Constellar Praesepe destroying the Xyz Monster.

Hokuto: 4000-100=3900 LP

"Now 'Odd-Eyes Spirit' activates when a monster I control battles that monster can attack again and the battled monster gains ATK equal to the monster it's battling!" Yuya added as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was heading towards Ptolemy has its ATK rose.

25002700= 5200 ATK

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes blasted a large flame spiral towards the Constellar dragon destroy it with much impact causing Hokuto to skid back.

5200-2700=2500

Hokuto:3900-2500=1400 LP

"Now Entermate Odd-Eyes Magician attacks you directly!" Yuya shouted

Odd-Eyes Magician blasted her wands towards Hokuto creating a colorful spiral of colors, causing the Xyz user to skid back some more.

Hokuto:1400-1200= 200 LP

"Now for the final! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon attack's directly! Byte Knot Impact!"

Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon was enveloped in a red flame as it launched itself towards Hokuto, who shriek at the incoming attack that was heading towards him.

"M-My 41th consecutive win!" Hokuto cried out as he was sent flying as his LP reached at 0.

Hokuto: 200-1200= 0

YUYA WINS!

"Yuya won!" Yuzu shouted as everyone in You Show cheered as they had one win in their match against LDS. They all started to chant his name while on the other hand, Naomi looked at him with a fond look in her eyes. "Yuya-san" Naomi whispered briefly recalling the dream when she was dozing off as she had a feeling that the grey hair man was so similar to Yuya especially when it comes to entertaining the crowd according to the man's wish. But she soon shook it off as she just cheered for Yuya's victory against LDS.

Sometime during Yuya's duel against Hokuto_

A girl around the age of 14 walked right into You Show and stood near Masumi who smirked at her presence. "You're finally here, Izumi" Masumi said as the said girl smiled widely, "I wouldn't miss this chance to take on one of their students and besides," Izumi said "things are just starting to get interesting."

 _Author Note: Sorry for the long update everyone, but here chapter 8. Also, I decided to change Performapal to Entermate because it sounds better and it will be like that for the other card's name from now one like Performage to Entermage, Cookpals to Cookmates, etc. I will use some cards OCG/ TCG/Manga/Anime effect or adjust the card effect just by a tiny bit._ _ **Next Chapter 9: Fairies vs Warriors!**_

 _ **OC Cards**_

 _ **Yuya:**_

• _Dichromatic Pendulum_Spell_

 _You can discard an "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your hand to your Extra Deck in order to add two 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster from your Deck and add it to your hand._

 _• Odd-Eyes Spirit_Quick-Play Spell_

 _When your "Odd-eyes" Monster declares an attack during the battle phase; you can excavate the three top card from your Deck, you can add an excavated "Odd-eyes" Monster from your hand and if you do, 'Odd-eyes' Monster gains ATK equal to the excavated monsters drawn by this effect. Spell/Trap Cards you excavated gets sent to the GY. During the Battle Phase: When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster you can banish this card from your Graveyard, so the attacking monster gains ATK equal to Monster it battles, also that monster can attack twice per turn._

 _• Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon_

 _Dark/Level 6/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000/P.S:1_

 _Pendulum Effect: You can target a Monster your opponent controls that_ was _Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: it has its effects negated until the End Phase._

 _• Odd-Eyes Burst_Trap_

 _When this card is in your Graveyard and you control an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster on your field: you can banish this card from your Graveyard; to negate the destruction towards an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster you control._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fairies vs Warriors; Naomi vs Izumi

Recap:

 _ **Yuya-san won his duel against Hokuto-kun, a student of the LDS Xyz Course in our match against LDS which the winner either gets Pendulum Summon and You Show or leaves them alone. Now it's my turn to fight for my school!**_

You Show Side_

Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya both hugged Yuya after he won his duel against Hokuto. Then Gongenzaka hug his friend shedding manly tears, "I, the manly Gongenzaka is so proud of you, Yuya for winning your duel" Gongenzaka praised crying some more, and the grip on his hug got even tighter."Good job Yuya-san with your duel against Hokuto-kun" Naomi praised smiling "thanks Naomi" Yuya replied smiling back at her as well.

LDS Side_

"I can't believe you lost to a student from this minuscule Duel School, you're a disgrace your rank in the Xyz course" Himika scolded frowning at her student lost. "However, _it makes me want Pendulum summon even more now, "_ Himika thought she looks at Yuya."You're up next, Izumi make your course proud" Himika demanded seen her student walking towards You Show Duel School.

Everyone saw a girl with red shoulder-length hair, lime green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with s black vest, black pants and red flats walking towards their group. "My name is Izumi, Mizuno Izumi. I use a Warrior type/Fabled Deck, and my course will be revealed when I duel my opponent "Izumi stated smirking, Yuzu was about to say something until Naomi spoke up "my name is Naomi, Kobiyashi Naomi. I use a Fairy/Spirit and Madolche and the only three summoning methods I used in my life is Advance summon, Pendulum Summon and Ritual summon "Naomi replied with a confidence in her eyes.

 _"I have to give it my all in this duel in order to prove my innocence and for You Show Duel's sake"_ Naomi thought to see her opponent give something to her LDS friends which made Naomi sweat just a little. Chou was deciding the field for her daughter to duel on. "Can we please have the Field Spell: Closed Forest" Izumi requested which caused a suspicious look from Chou but nevertheless she put the field on."You can surrender right now, because I won't be going easy on you" Izumi warned putting on her duel disk "I won't surrender this duel, I'll win this duel for my duel school sake" Naomi declared putting her duel disk on." Action Field on! Field Spell: Closed Forest" Chou announced. The room was covered in trees, leaving nothing untouched. Crows was croaking in the area and it was nighttime.

Yuzu: Duelists locked in battle!

Yuya: kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Gongenzaka: They Storm through this field!

Ayu: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Tatsuya and Futoshi: Action-

Naomi and Izumi: Duel!

Naomi vs Izumi: Each 4000 LP;H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5-6

"I'll go first! I summon Shine Knight in DEF mode" Izumi stated. A light blue knight appears emitting a glow in the dark forest.

Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 1900

"I activate its effect when this card is in DEF mode I can increase its level by 1."

Level 3-4

"I set one card and end my turn."

Turn 2

H:5-6

"It's my turn! Draw!" Naomi declared as she draws a card and smiled.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my hand," Naomi said as red drapes as all of the forest. "By Valhalla's effect when I control no monsters I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand."

"I Special Summon Consecrated Light from my hand."

Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Then I release my Consecrated Light to Tribute Summon my Airknight Parshath" Naomi added.

The little small glowing pink ball left in a yellow dust, then a knight centaur wearing a gold and blue armor, and having white wings on its back and chest.

Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK:1900/DEF:1400

"If you attack my Shine Knight then I won't be taking battle damage" Izumi mentioned.

"I'm not done! I then release my Airknight Parshath, so I can Special Summon Neo-Parshath The Sky Paladin in ATK mode from my hand" Naomi said then the Airknight started to change into a different type of monster which was Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin.

Light/Level 7/effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000

"Neo-Parshath lets do our best!" Naomi cheered" battle! I attack Shine Knight with Neo-Parshath" Naomi declared earning a nod from the monster itself then charging at the knight.

"Eh? Why is she attacking a monster that in DEF position?" Futoshi asked being confused "the reason is because that monster can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent" Tatsuya answered "so it's ATK is 2300 and shine knight DEF is 1900, so that means" Ayu started "Izumi LP will be 3,600" Yuzu finished.

Naomi was running finding an action card like one of the branches "I activate the Action Spell 'Powerize' this boost the ATK of one of my monsters by 1000 until the End Phase, and since there's only one monster on my field I'll give it to Neo-Parshath" Naomi said.

Neo-Parshath ATK 2300=3300

A blue aura appears around Neo-Parshath, Neo-Parshath slashed the knight creating an impact for Izumi who held onto the tree.

Izumi: 4000-1400=2600 LP

"So, I see your ones of those people, huh" Izumi said, causing confusion to appear in Naomi's eyes. "What's that supposed to mean" Naomi asked "oh what I'm saying is you didn't rely on your monster strength and instead you used an action card, you relied on that action card to boost your monster ATK is pretty pathetic" Izumi explained frowning caused Naomi to get taken back "be quiet what's wrong on relying on things" Naomi snapped "everything and I'll prove it to you in my next turn "Izumi replied smirking.

"I set one card and end my turn" Naomi said, ending her turn with a set card as she had a frown on her face.

Turn 3

H:3-4

"I activate the Spell Card "Triple Summon" in order to conduct to 3 Normal Summons this turn, "Izumi said activating a Spell Card from her hand.

"I summon the Fabled Ganashia from my hand " Izumi stated an elephant wearing Indian clothing appearing in the field on top of the tree.

Light/Level 3/Beast/Effect/ ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"And then I release the Fabled Ganashia to Tribute Summon my other Fabled Beast, Dianaira by only releasing 1 "Fabled' Monster ."

Ganashia left on dust then a monster behind Izumi roared creating vibrations throughout the forest.

Light/level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 100

"It's ATK points are 2800!"Naomi exclaimed "I then activate my Continuous Trap "The First Monarch", when I discard a card I can declare 1 Attribute,"Izumi said discarding a Level 8 monster from her hand to her Graveyard.

"The attribute I chose is Light, and with this trap, it can Special Summon this card as an effect monster with that attribute and that's not all, this monster can be two releases with the attribute I just declared" Izumi explained smirking "however I can't Special Summon monsters except for monster with that declared Attribute."

A monster appeared in black armor appear right next to Dianaira.

Dark/level 6/fiend/ATK 1000/DEF 2400

"Now I release it to Tribute Summon my Mid-Break Warrior."

A two-tone color knight who colors was blue and green appeared on the field as the knight wield a sword in both of his hands.

Light/Level 8/Warrioir/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2600

"She has two Level 8 monsters"Yuzu observed getting worried about her childhood friend. "With ATK points greater than Neo-Parshath "Yuya added getting worried.

"Now Battle! I attack Mid-Break Warrior with Neo-Parshath!" Izumi declared the knight appeared behind Neo-Parashath as he slashes the fairy in half as the impact suddenly destroyed Neo-Parshath as Naomi felt her LP go down from Mid-Break Warrior's attack.

3000-2300=700

Naomi:4000-700=3300 LP

"Now Dianaira attack her directly!" Izumi shouted the fabled monster lunged towards Naomi who saw an Action card near her and she picked the card up and activate it "Action Spell 'Big Escape' I end the Battle Phase!" Naomi countered moving to the side and dodging Dianaria's attack just for a split second before the monster could attack her.

"Now since it's my Main Phase 2, I then with my Level 8 Mid-Break Warrior and Dianaira, I will now create the overlay network!" Izumi yelled Mid-Break Warrior and Dianaira turned into two balls of energy and then went into a portal making into a swirl of yellow and black.

"I set one card and end my turn," Izumi said smirking.

"See, that's why when you have to rely on something, it always fails you in the end," Izumi said as she sees her opponent getting up to start her turn.

Turn 4

"It's my turn, draw!"

"I play the Spell Card, "Pot of Greed" which lets me draw two more cards" Naomi explained drawing two more cards.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Photon Lead' which lets me Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Lower Light Monster from my hand in ATK mode."

"I choose to Special Summon the Agent of Creation-Venus."

Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 0

"Then I summon Maris, the Water Pixie from my hand in DEF mode" Naomi added

A girl with overflowing blue hair with blue eyes as she wore a white dress with blue sandals that completed her simple outfit.

Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/ DEF 1400

" I activate Maris' effect when this card is summoned I can draw one card and if that card is a Monster Card I can Special Summon that card ignoring its summoning conditions, however, if its a Spell or Trap it immediately gets destroyed" Naomi explained, drawing the card without hesitation as she flipped the card as it revealed to be a Spell Card which causes her to click her tongue in irritation. As the Spell Card was now destroyed due to Maris' effect.

"Then I activate the Agent of Creation-Venus effect by paying 500 LP to special summon one mystic shine ball from my deck or graveyard or hand" Naomi added feeling a blue aura surrounding her draining her LP.

Naomi: 3500-3000 LP

A blue aura shined in the forest, Naomi went to find another action card with Shine Mystic Ball when she found one, her will started to falter. "Is this all you can do. As the way you are now, there's no way you could become stronger or even reach your full potential if you keep relying on your friends" Izumi remarked causing Naomi eyes to widen, and Izumi's words stop her in her tracks.

"I... end my turn" Naomi whispered reluctantly.

"Izumi has completely shut Naomi-neechan down" Ayu said worried "this situation gives me shivers" Futoshi cried "Naomi don't worry, I know that you'll make a comeback in your next turn" Yuya encouraged "you can do it, Naomi, I, the manly Gongenzaka believe in you all the way until this battle end!" Gongenzaka cheered.

 _"What am I doing everyone's encouraging me, and I'm letting them down. But every word Izumi says is hitting a nerve! But even so, I can't let them down_!" Naomi thought sweating bullets down her face.

Turn 5

"Then it's my turn! Draw!"

"I summon the tuner monster, Key Mouse" Izumi said, placing a card on her duel blade. A white mouse appears with a gold lock around its neck, and at the end of its tail, it was a gold key.

Earth/Level 1/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100

"Did she just say a tuner monster?" Yuzu thought aloud "don't tell me, Synchro Summon" Yuya gasped.

"She is already showing Synchro Summon before I could" Yaiba grumbled "hmm, but isn't that like her" Masumi added, smirking "especially when she's showing mercy to her opponent" Hokuto commented.

"Now my continuous trap activates" Izumi added the same monster appear right behind her emitting a powerful aura.

"But you can only Special Summon Light Monsters what if the monster you summon is a different Attribute" Naomi mentioned as Izumi smirked showing an Action Card. "Well then, I could send a card to my Hand then," Izumi replied, "so I will now tune my level 6 First Monarch with the level 1 Key Mouse."

"First Xyz and now Synchro Summon!" Naomi shouted with her eyes widening.

"The warrior who strikes as fast as lightning itself! Rain down from the heavens! Synchro Summon! Fight, level 7, Lightning Warrior" Izumi chanted as white lightning struck the area scarring the crows itself.

A sliver warrior appears wearing a red scarf having an azure crystal on its chest, also wearing a red sash.

Light/level 7/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200

"Battle! I attack DEF mode Maris, the Water Pixie with Lightning Warrior!"

Lighting Warrior slash the girl causing her to scream in pain as Naomi felt the shock waves "now I activate Lighting Warrior's effect when he destroys a monster by battle I can inflict 300 damage to my opponent for each card in your hand, since you have one card I can inflict 300 damage towards you" Izumi added as soon as she said that lightning started to strike down in the forest as one of the lightning bolts hit Naomi causing her to fall down.

Naomi:2800-300=2500 LP

"Now Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand with Mystic Shine Ball!"Izumi yelled Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand slash the blue glowing ball as the impact of the slash cause Naomi to get sent flying onto the other side of the forest.

2800-500=2300

Naomi:2500-2300=200 LP

"Naomi! Don't give up I believe in you!" Chou cheered from the control room.

"I will now activate the Action Spell that's in my hand, which is 'Drive Force' which allows one of my monsters to attack my opponent directly, the monster I choose is Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning warrior was enveloped by a blue aura "Lightning Warrior attack my opponent directly!" Izumi shouted.

Time slowed down and kept slowing down seeing the lightning almost striking Naomi.

"I activate my Trap 'Counter Gate' when my opponent's monster declares a direct attack. I can negate the attack" Naomi countered seeing a wall appeared right in front of her blocking the lightning. "Since I negated the attack I draw 1 card. If it's a monster, immediately after this effect resolves, I can Normal Summon it in ATK position" Naomi added, drawing a card seeing it was a level 4 monster as Naomi thought of a new strategy to defeat Izumi.

The gate's effect blocking lightning warrior's attack disappeared after seeing the monster behinds its master.

"I normal summon Gellendou by 'Counter Gate' effect."

Naomi summoned two figures one was pink with a hoop around it, the other one was green also have a loop around it. Both figures have blue eyes.

Light/level 4/Fairy/effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0

"You manage to survive, but what exactly can you doing with low ATK monsters and with 200 LP" Izumi commented nodding her head indicating she is ending her turn.

 _"Izumi right what can I do right now, I only have 200 LP and Izumi has monsters that are powerful than mines. "_ Naomi thought _"please anyone give me the strength to win this duel for You Show's sake!"_

Then Naomi's birthmark started to glow white brightly in the forest, causing Naomi's eyes to go dull. Naomi stood up glaring at her opponent.

Turn 6

H:1-2

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Naomi started to run on the field after she drawn her cards as if she was looking for something. "So, you're still relying on action card" Izumi taunted. "Shut up! I'll show you my true power right here and now!" Naomi declared, causing everybody to be surprised at Naomi's words, especially You Show who know it's not in Naomi's personality to say such things.

 _"Something about her changed, especially her eyes it no longer has that shaken will but now has a blazing determination_ ," Izumi thought smirking at her opponent's new resolved will.

"I will activate the Action Spell 'Level Lift' by choosing one monster on my field by increasing its level by one or two, and the monster I choose for this effect is my Level 3 Agent of Creation-Venus to make her a level 4" Naomi stated seeing the preparations have been set.

"Now I will overlay my now Level 4 Agent Of Creation-Venus and Gellendou in order to create the overlay network!" Naomi yelled the two monsters turned into yellow balls of energy before going into the portal.

"Naomi is going to Xyz summon" Yuzu gasped in surprise. Sora stopped eating his candy bar to see what was happening right now.

"The fairy who supports her friends when they're down! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Fairy Cheer Girl!" Naomi chanted

A blue haired girl with a blue shirt with a green skirt having yellow poms in her hand cheered happily as two overlay units circle her.

Light/Rank 4/fairy/Xyz/effect/ ATK 1900/DEF 1500

"Then I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's effect when I detach one overlay unit to draw one card."

A yellow glow envelope the top card of Naomi's deck and she drew the card.

Naomi saw the card and smirked "then I activate the Spell Card: Rank-Up-Magic 'Barian's force', I can target Fairy Cheer Girl to special summon 1 "Chaos Xyz" Monster with the same type as Fairy Cheer Girl but 1 Rank higher than hers" Naomi said smirking seeing Fairy Cheer Girl become a yellow energy going into the overlay network.

"Then, if Fairy Cheer Girl can't raise our broken spirits! Then let your darken form, raise our hopes! Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 5 Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Naomi chanted.

A taller, darker version of Fairy Cheer Girl appears instead of having butterfly wings it had black feather wings resting on the lower side of its back, its color scheme was purple and black. Two dark overlay unit was in front of Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl.

Dark/ Rank 5/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1900

"And I can detach one overlay unit from my opponent to add it to Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" Naomi added causing surprised gasps to be said from her opponent and the sidelines. A white overlay unit turned dark and it stood right in front of Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl along with the others.

"Battle! I attack Lightning Warrior with Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" Naomi shouted, running toward an action card that was wedged in one of the trees, "I activate the Action Spell 'Weak It' to decrease the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters by 1000, and I choose Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning Warrior started to feel weak as a green aura enveloped it.

2,400-1000=1,400

"Fairy turn particle!" Naomi yelled seeing Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl turn creating a black tornado destroying the trees and Lightning Warrior in the process.

2500-1400=1,100

Izumi: 2600-1,100=1,500 LP

"I activate Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl's effect when I detach one overlay unit, she when destroys a monster by battle, she can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for each card in my hand" Naomi explained, showing two cards in her hands.

"Izumi will be taking 800 points of damage" Tatsuya gasped "what Naomi-neechan is doing is giving me shivers" Futoshi cried out.

Izumi: 1500-800=700 LP

Naomi found another action card in a bird's nest.

"I activate the action spell 'zero penalty' I can target 1 face-up monster that my opponent controls, to make its ATK 0" Naomi added "I activate Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand's effect during either player's turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to target Felgrand I can make it unaffected by other card effects however, I can negate its effects" Izumi countered as Overlay Unit was absorbed as the Action Spell was now canceled causing Naomi to click her teeth in irritation. Naomi runs into another direction and grabbed an Action Spell and immediately activate it "I activate the Final Action Spell 'Flight' so Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl in order to get 600 ATK" Naomi yelled a yellow aura envelope Dark Fairy Cheer Girl increasing her ATK to 2500600=3100 ATK

" _I could perform another Xyz Summon in her next turn, but I'll let her win after this last attack"_ Naomi thought stretching her hand forward as her eyes turn back to normal and the white glow around with her birthmark faded. Suddenly Naomi looked around feeling confused at her surroundings.

"Please give a command, Mistress" Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl said in Naomi's head causing the girl to look at the Xyz monster.

"Okay, Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl attack Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand" Naomi commanded Chaos Xyz:Dark Fairy Cheer Girl blast a black and purple energy at Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand making the monster exploded and caused Izumi's LP to go down to 0.

Izumi :800-0 LP

"NAOMI WINS!" the Screens says causing cheers to erupt from You Show Duel School.

"What a hot-blooded duel!" Shuzo yelled crying tears "very excellent, as expected of my daughter, excellent job Naomi" Chou praised smiling. "Geez, she made me very worried about her" Yuzu said sighing then smiling. "Good job Naomi!" Yuya cheered smiling also. "She's really has come a long way, I, the manly Gongenzaka is proud of her" Gongenzaka said crying manly tears.

"I didn't think she would win despite the situation she was put in" Sora whispered finishing his chocolate bar.

Izumi stood up waking past Naomi with her red hair covering her eyes "you may have won this duel, but my opinion of you won't change" Izumi mentioned, "about you being the way you are now."

Naomi's knees suddenly started to go weak as she remembers what Izumi said to her, then Naomi was on her knees.

Naomi won the duel, but she felt like she lost something during the duel. She kept remembering Izumi's words " _as the way you are now, there's no way you could become stronger or even reach your full potential if you keep relying on your friends_." Naomi knew she relied on Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka when they were young and it felt like Naomi doesn't deserve to walk side by side with them and call them her friend, if she keeps this up, at this rate she'll be left behind. Naomi had tears in her eyes and was trying not to cry aloud. "Naomi! "Naomi-chan!", Naomi heard Yuya and Yuzu calling her name but she didn't want to look at their faces. Yes, she had won the duel, but she couldn't help, but to feel doubts about what if they thought the same way.

"Naomi-chan, stand up you won the duel, so what's wrong," Yuzu asked, seeing why was her childhood friend upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Naomi whispered with her eyes shadowed standing up on her feet, but falling on her knees and right into Yuya's chest, and Yuya unconscious wrapped his arms around Naomi's frame. She wrapped her hands and held his shirt and let out tiny sobs with whispers saying I'm sorry. _"I don't deserve to be by Yuzu-chan, Gongenzaka-kun, ...or even by Yuya-san's side, or walk beside them and call myself their friend. I already know that I rely on them, but when I give them my support does it really help them. I want to become stronger so they can rely on me and not the other way around anymore. Guys, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for being weak._

"You really are a frightening person after all, letting your boyfriend comfort you after you gain a win, huh" Izumi teased, making Naomi look up with tears in her eyes at Yuya causing Naomi's cheeks to turn red and Yuya's to blush red too. Naomi backed up and stand up on her feet, "I'm sorry, even though I won my duel it feels as though I lost something very important to me and I'm feeling conflicted about something as well" Naomi confessed wiping her tears. "It's alright Naomi-chan after my duel is over we can regain what you lost, okay" Yuzu comforted holding Naomi's hands, which made Naomi smile a little bit "Yeah" Naomi replied weakly.

Ending Song_

Ending Song Ends_

On You-Show's side_

Yuzu kept looking at Naomi as doubts keep filling in her head as she clenched her fists tightly "she just Xyz Summoned in that duel" Yuzu thought as she recalled Naomi's words from before _**"I never Xyz Summon before in my life!"**_

" _But you j_ _ust did in that duel so, Naomi-chan is there any more secrets that you're hiding from us that you're not telling us,"_ Yuzu thought " _if we're really friends then why can't you tell us what you been hiding Naomi."_

More doubts kept filling Yuzu head as the mysterious girl face from yesterday kept colliding with Naomi's face as Yuzu looked at her friend some before she looked away. As she couldn't look at her friend anymore as the doubts kept filling her mind.

Authors Note: Hello everyone that was Chapter 9 and sorry if there any grammar mistakes in this chapter. _**Now it's time for the Next Chapter 10: Wavering Eyes The Last match against LDS!**_

 _ **OC Cards**_

 _ **Naomi**_ :

• _Maris, the Water Pixie_

 _Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can draw one card from your deck, and if the drawn card is a Monster Card you can Special Summon that Monster from your hand ignoring it's Summoning Conditions. However, if it's a Spell/ Trap, that card immediately gets destroyed and is sent to the Graveyard._

 _ **Izumi:**_

• _Triple Summon_Spell_

 _You can Normal Summon three times this turn, however, you can't set a monster during the turn you activate this card._

 _• Mid-Break Warrior_

 _Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2600_

 _A warrior with two-tone skin rises from the injustice he had to face wielding a sword in his hands._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Wavering Eyes The Last Match against LDS

 _ **Recap**_ :

 ** _After my win against Izumi-san, who was the master of the Mixed Course of LDS. Made me have doubts about my ideals, about me supporting my loved ones when they duel and relying on Action Cards when I duel with my monsters. However, that is something that will have to be dealt with later, however, I know that I'm not the only one having doubts about anything._**

Normal Pov_

Yuzu kept looking at Naomi as the mysterious girl's face from last night kept mixing in with Naomi's face. Yuzu shook her head as she tried to get the image out of her mind. "Yuzu are you okay," Yuya asked with concern eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright" Yuzu replied as she got the image out of her head. "Well, you're up next Yuzu makes us all proud" Yuya said, Yuzu now had determination in her eyes. "Yeah, leave it me, I'll give us our final win!" Yuzu vowed as Naomi looked at Yuzu as she began to ponder about what happened moments ago.

" _I... Xyz Summoned Didn't I. I may not remember what happened during the duel with Izumi-san, but I know the monster that was on my field was a Xyz Monster. I made things worse for You Show, my doppelganger used Xyz and so did I. Now they think I really did attack Sawatari-san_ " Naomi thought. " _Now Yuzu-chan must really think I'm the same person from last night. I'll talk to her after her match is over."_

Naomi saw the same tan-skinned girl from before as she revealed herself to be Masumi Kotsu, Ace of LDS Fusion Course. "So, which one of you will be my opponent," Masumi asked as she raises her duel disk. "I will!" Yuzu declared "I have to win this duel. We only need one more _win_ and then You Show, and Naomi-chan is safe, but" Yuzu thought thinking about the same girl from last night.

A chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts as the person who just chuckled revealed to be Masumi who flipped her hair while smirking confidently which made Yuzu nervous just a tiny bit.

Both girls stood in the area as the Action Field: Crystal Corridor was now activated. "A field perfect for my little Yuzu so everyone can see her shine" Shuzo cooed making Yuzu embarrassed making her mumble under her mouth. "It's really funny someone like you can have any shine" Masumi taunted "what" Yuzu growled "your eyes lackluster, if you keep having doubts in your heart then you can never shine," Masumi said making Yuzu gasp in surprise. "How can I tell, it's because my Papa is a Jeweler, so I have seen jewels with true shine something you obviously lack."

Yuzu thought more about the girl last night as Naomi's face and hers kept overlapping each other. Yuzu shook her head rapidly getting the image out her mind once more. "Quit spouting nonsense! I'll show you that I have no doubts whatsoever, especially when I win!" Yuzu shouted activating her duel disk.

Yuya: Duelists locked in battle!

Gongenzaka: kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Naomi: They Storm through this field!

Tatsuya: Behold!

Ayu: This is the newest and

Futoshi: Greatest evolution of dueling!

The kids: Action!

'DUEL!" Both girls shouted in unison as Action Cards spread throughout the area.

Yuzu vs Masumi 4000 LP H:5 each

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn" Masumi announced, picking up a card in her hand, " I activate the Spell Card 'Absorb Fusion' I can add a 'Gem-Knight' card from my Deck and add the card to my hand."

"I choose to add the Spell Card 'Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. Now in addition to 'Absorb Fusion' effect, I can banish monsters in hand to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Monster in my Extra Deck. So I will banish Gem-Knight Amber, Sardonyx and Lolite and fuse them together."

"Gems spark in lightning! Strong gems of strength! Gems bath in water! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi chanted Gem-Knight Master Diamond appeared with his sword right in front of him as he shined brightly on the field.

Earth/Level 9/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

"Now I set one card and end my turn! Now how will you deal with my Ace Monster" Masumi said ending her turn with a face-down card on her field.

"She Fusion Summoned that early, however, Gem-Knight Master Diamond only has 2900 ATK so I can defeat it," Yuzu thought drawing for her turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I activate the Spell Card '1st Movement Solo' when I control no monster I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Melodious' Monster from Hand or Deck. I choose to Special Summon Level 4 Aria the Melodious Diva from my hand" Yuzu said as she summoned Aria who arrived on the field singing a song.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"When Aria's is Special Summoned 'Melodious' Monster I control can't be targeted by card effects my opponent controls and can't be destroyed by battle" Yuzu explained, "I summon Hemiola from my hand."

A woman with orange hair appeared on the field wearing a red floral dress with music notes as she sang a peaceful song with her voice.

Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

"I activate Hemiola's effect when she Normal Summoned I'm able to Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from my hand, I choose to Special Summon my ace monster!" Yuzu shouted as Hemiola created a yellow dust as a monster came out that dust.

"Enchanting melody echoing the heavens. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! Melodious Maestra-Prodigy Mozart!"

Mozarta appeared in her glory as her musical wings extended which looked like a butterfly.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF

"Then I can add a 'Melodious 'Spell/Trap Card to my hand" Yuzu added, drawing a card from her deck and briefly showing it to her opponent.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Fortissimo' from my hand, I can target a 'Melodious' Monster I control and the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase," Yuzu said, "I choose to target Mozarta so she gains 800 ATK!"

Mozarta: 2600800= 3400 ATK

"Battle! I attack Gem-Knight Master

Diamond with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Graceful Wave" Yuzu declared as Mozarta did her signature attack blasting sound waves towards the fusion monster as it was destroyed on impact.

Masumi: 4000-500=3500 LP

"Now Hemiola attacks directly!"

Hemiola sang quietly as her small sound waves attack Masumi directly decreasing her LP.

Masumi: 3500-1000=2500 LP

"And that's how I deal with your ace monster. Now I set one card and end turn" Yuzu finished with a set card on her field.

Turn 3

H:1-2

"I summon Gem-Knight Opal from my hand," Masumi said as a light blue knight with a gem on its chest appeared on the field.

Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 500

"When Opal is summoned I can return all banished 'Gem-Knight' monsters back to my Graveyard. So Lolite, Amber, and Sardonyx return to Graveyard. Now I activate my Trap Card 'Fragment Fusion' by banishing monsters in my Graveyard I can perform another Fusion Summon" Masumi explained, "so I banish Gem-Knight Amber and Sardonyx from my Graveyard and fuse them together."

"Gems spark in lightning! Strong gems of strength! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Gem warrior of the sparking thunder! Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

Gem-Knight Prismaura was emitting electricity, putting up its shield to protect its master.

Earth/Level 7/Thunder/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2450/DEF 1400

"Now I activate Gem-Knight Prismaura's effect I can send from my Hand to my Graveyard in order to destroy a card you control! I send the Spell Card 'Gem-Knight Fusion' to destroy Fortissimo!" Masumi added.

Prismaura created a bright lightning bolt which was heading towards the Continuous Spell destroying the card on impact.

"Battle! I attack Melodious Heimola with Gem-Knight Prismaura!" Masumi yelled Prismaura blasted a ball of lightning towards Heimola who braced herself for impact.

"Even if your monsters can't be destroyed by battle, you still take damage!" Masumi reminded as Yuzu skidded back from the impact of the blast as her LP went down.

Yuzu: 4000-1450=2550 LP

"Now Gem-Knight Opal attack Heimola!"

Opal strikes Hemiola as she skidded from the punch she just received.

Yuzu: 2550-700=1850 LP

"Now I banish Lolite from my Graveyard to add the Spell Card ' Gem-Knight Fusion' back to my hand," Masumi said adding the said card "I then end my turn."

"It's my turn! Draw" Yuzu announced looking at her drawn card.

Turn 4

H:1-2

'When I control a "Melodious' Monster then I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand" Yuzu said as Sonata appeared on the field singing her signature song.

Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

"Now I tribute Sonata and Heimola for Advance Summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu shouted.

Shopina appeared in a purple regal dress with music notes as she had the same wings as Mozarta has. She also had curly green hair that tied up, as she played the piano as she arrived on the field.

Light/Level 7/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1700

"I activate Shopina's effect I can add a LIGHT Fairy-Type Monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose to add Sonata and Special Summon her again due to her effect" Yuzu added as Sonata appeared on the field again. "Now I activate her effect when Sonata is Special Summoned. All Fairy-Type Monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF."

Sonata: 1200+500=1700 ATK

Shopina: 2300+500=2800 ATK

Mozarta: 2600+500=3100 ATK

Aria: 1200+500=1700 DEF

"Now Battle! Mozarta attack Gem-Knight Prismaura! Graceful Wave!" Yuzu shouted Mozarta did her signature attack destroying

Prismaura from the intensity of the attack.

3100-2450=560

Masumi: 2500-560=1940 LP

"Now Shopina attack Gem-Knight Opal!" Yuzu yelled Shopina music notes blast was heading towards the knight destroying on impact.

2800-1700=1100

Masumi: 1940-1100= 840 LP

"Now Sonata attack her directly and end this duel!" Yuzu demanded as Sonata blasted a soundwave towards Masumi as time started to slow down until Masumi gained a smirk on her face.

"I banish Gem-Knight Opal from my Graveyard to end the Battle Phase," Masumi said as a blue gem stopped the sound wave of the attack.

"I...end my turn, "Yuzu said as she felt disappointed that she couldn't finish the duel with that one attack.

"It's my turn! Draw" Masumi said, looking at her drawn card and smiled.

Turn 5

H:1-2

"I'm ending this duel right now!" Masumi declare making Yuzu confused about what Masumi talking about.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Mineral Fusion' by sending Gem-Knight Fusion to the Graveyard by returning Gem-Knight Amber back to my Graveyard I can shuffle Gem-Knight Master Diamond, back to the Extra Deck and Gem-Knight Amber to the Deck to Fusion Summon" Masumi yelled "Beautiful diamond who illuminate everything! Gems sparking in lightning! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Gem-Knight Sphene!"

A bright blue color knight appeared with a javelin in its hand as it stroked a pose while appearing on the field.

Earth/Level 8/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

"Battle! Gem-Knight Sphene attack Sonata! Now Gem-Knight Sphene's effect activates when this card battles it gains ATK equal to the battling monster" Masumi revealing as Sphene ATK rose to 4400.

"And Mineral Fusion's additional effect, when the Fusion Summoned Monster attacks all Face-Up cards you control have their effects negated until the End Phase" Masumi added as Sphene's attack hit Sonata as Yuzu clicked her teeth.

"I activate the Trap Card 'Tranquil Melodious' the Battle Damage Involving a 'Melodious' Monster is reduced to 0, and I gain LP equal to that amount, "Yuzu said the trap emitted a bright light as it enveloped Yuzu in that brilliance.

Yuzu:18502500=4350

"Now, since Sonata is destroyed, all monsters I control lose their ATK boost, "Yuzu said all of her Melodious Monster lost 500 ATK and DEF boost they received from Sonata's effect.

Mozarta:3100-500=2600 ATK

Shopina: 2800-500= 2300 ATK

Aria: 1700-500=1200 ATK

"Now I activate Sphene's other effect when this card battled. I can banish this card and two other Gem-Knight Monsters in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon" Masumi cried out. "What?!" Yuzu exclaimed, surprised about the Fusion Monster effect.

"I banish Sphene, Prismaura, and Sardonyx to Fusion Summon! Gems of the clear water! Gem warriors of the sparking lightning! Strong Gems of strength! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth my trump card! Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Masumi chanted Lady Brilliant Diamond appeared in a pose ready to battle.

Earth/Level 10/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3400/DEF 2000

"Now I banish Mineral Fusion to activate its final effect. I can attack all monsters my opponent control and the monster gains ATK equal to half of the ATK of the monster, it battles" Masumi explained snapping her fingers as Gem-Knight Brilliant Lady Diamond was heading towards Shopina as her ATK rose to 4450.

Lady Diamond slashed Shopina who screamed while she was destroyed as Yuzu skidded back because of the impact.

4450-2350=2250

Yuzu: 4350-2250=2100 LP

"Now attack Aria and then finish this duel by attacking Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Masumi Brilliant Diamond destroyed Aria who was in DEF mode, but Yuzu didn't take any battle damage while Lady Brilliant Diamond was heading towards Mozarta as her ATK rose to 4200 ATK.

Yuzu looked around the room until she spotted an Action Card that could save her at this moment as she lunged towards the Action Card."Yuzu-chan, don't!" Naomi warned, but Yuzu already slammed her hand against the crystal pillar as she turned around revealing the card to be on the other side. "Your eyes must be very clouded with doubts, as I thought you don't lack the brilliance of a diamond, but you don't have the power to protect your school. Pathetic" Masumi stated Lady Brilliant Diamond slashed Mozarta causing shockwaves making Yuzu fly to the other side of the room.

Yuzu:2100-2100=0 LP

MASUMI WINS!

"Ah, she really did lose" Sora commented making Naomi smack him across the head, as she gave a disappointing look towards Sora for that unnecessary comment. Naomi also went into the room, seeing Yuya on the floor and Yuzu with a downcast look in her eyes. Naomi took Yuzu's hand, ignoring everyone calls and she went outside and then to the back of You Show as Naomi looked at Yuzu with a serious expression on her face as Yuzu didn't meet Naomi's gaze and looked down looking at the floor.

"I have to say two things, first I'm so sorry Yuzu-chan" Naomi apologized bowing her head making the pink-haired girl look at her. "It was because I somehow used Xyz Summon in my duel that caused you to have doubts about me which caused you to lose against Masumi-san. I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart for making you have doubts."

"However, what I said before wasn't a lie, I really don't know to Xyz Summon all I remember was I wanted someone to give me the strength to win for You Show and then I felt like I lost consciousness and I think someone took over my body and dueled in my place. The same person that Xyz Summoned during my duel is probably the same person you saw last night" Naomi said, "but still I'm sorry for costing you the match, Yuzu-chan."

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Yuzu said "I got worried on my own and was having doubts about you having more secrets. That Masumi was right, my doubts did not only cloud my eyes but my judgment as well and it also cost us our final win."

This time Yuzu's words made Naomi shock this time as she looked at her childhood friend.

"I'm sorry for not believing in you even when I said, 'just because someone has the same face as you doesn't mean that was you' but I couldn't help have more doubts when something causes you to Xyz Summon and it just kept reminding me of that girl last night who also Xyz Summoned when she dueled Sawatari. I'm sorry Naomi-chan" Yuzu apologized as Naomi placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "It's okay we're both at fault if only I told you guys everything and not keep any secrets. It's not just I don't trust you guys, it's just that I thought it was better to keep everything inside and hidden and not let my problems bother everyone. But I know I was just hurting my loved ones by not placing my utmost trust in them" Naomi said, "also it's alright to have doubts about things, but you'll able to overcome those doubts and become a better person and stronger at the same time because of your doubts we were able to overcome a wall in our friendship and we have a bond stronger than ever before."

Yuzu nodded "so let's go back everyone probably worried about us" Naomi suggested taking Yuzu's hand and pulled the girl back into You Show and it looks like the duel has already begun and it showed it was between Yaiba and Gongenzaka.

Duel_

Gongenzaka vs Yaiba 4000 LP H:5 each

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn!" Gongenzaka announced, "I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet from my hand."

Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1900

"Then I activate it effects I able to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Kabuto."

Kabuto appeared next to Magnet on the field.

Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

"Now Magnet is switched into DEF Position because of its effect and now I end my turn "Gongenzaka finished with his turn with Magnet change his positions on the field.

"I hope you're not underestimating me with those small fries" Yaiba sneered "underestimating a duelist is disrespectful this is all part of my strategy" Gongenzaka commented. "Whatever big guy," Yaiba said starting his turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand," Yaiba said Boggart appeared on the field with its red torn cape blowing in the wind.

Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1000

"Now I activate his effects when he is summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower 'X-Saber' Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon the tuner Monster X-Saber Airbellum from my hand due to Boggart Knight's effect" Yaiba explained as a man with wild blonde hair with iron claws appeared next to Boggart Knight.

Earth/Level 3/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 200

"At this moment I activate Kabuto's effect when my Opponent Special Summons a Monster Kabuto is switched to DEF mode and he gains 500 DEF" Gongenzaka yelled as Kabuto was now in DEF mode as his DEF rose to 2500.

"So increasing your defenses huh" Yaiba commented "however, that would be enough to defeat me! When I control 2 'X-Saber' Monsters I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!"

XX-Saber Faultroll appeared wielding its big sword appearing next to his comrades.

Earth/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"Now I tune Level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight with Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum! Wielder of cross blades of light trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" Yaiba chanted Souza appeared on the Graveyard.

Earth/Level 7/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1600

"Now I activate Faultroll's effect I can Special Summon a Level 4 'X-Saber' Monster from a Graveyard. I choose to Special Summon the Tuner Monster X-Saber Airbellum!" Yaiba said as X-Saber Airbellum appear back on the field.

"Now I tune Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll with Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum! "Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

XX-Saber Gottoms appeared next to Souza in the Graveyard.

Earth/Level 9/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3100/DEF 2600

"Two Synchro Summons in one turn" Yuya commented surprised. "I'm not done yet" Yaiba yelled lifting a card in his hand.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Gottoms First Call' when I control a 'X-Saber' or 'XX-Saber' Synchro Monster I can Special Summon an 'X-Saber or 'XX-Saber' Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. I choose to Special Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight and the tuner monster X-Saber Airbellum" Yaiba said as both declared and familiar monsters appeared on the field.

"Another Synchro Summon" Naomi gasped "that's right! I tune Level 4 XX-Saber Knight with Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum! Slice your enemies' dreams with your strong blade in the darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 7! X-Saber Urbellum!" Yaiba shouted as X-Saber Urbellum appeared in the Sword Graveyard next to Souza and Gottoms.

Earth/Level 7/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1300

"Battle! I attack Superheavy Samurai Magnet with X-Saber Souza!" Yaiba declared immediately going into his battle phase. Souza sliced Magnet in half, causing explosions throughout the graveyard.

"Now XX-Saber Gottoms attack Kabuto!"

Gottoms strike the ground with his sword as the impact of the sword caused Kabuto to get flying as it was destroyed.

"Now X-Saber Urbellum direct attack!" Yaiba shouted Urbellum grabbed both of his swords and struck Gongenzaka on the shoulders who shielded himself from the impact of the attack.

Gongenzaka: 4000-2200=1800 LP

"I set one card and end my turn," Yaiba said as he finished his turn satisfied that he was able to do damage on his first turn.

Gongenzaka got up from a kneeling position as he stood up with eyes blazed with determination.

"I won't lose this duel! It's my turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka shouted, drawing his card with so much force that it caused the swords to rattle in the Graveyard.

Turn 3

H:3-4

"When I have no Spell or Traps in my Graveyard I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji from my hand," Gongenzaka said summoning Waraji from his /Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1800

"Big Waraji can be treated as two tributes for a Machine-Type Monster. I release Big Waraji to Advance Summon Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benki in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka shouted as Waraji disappeared in a pillar of green light, then soon after Gongenzaka' ace monster Big Benki appeared on the field.

Earth/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 3500

"Now I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw from my hand, I equip it to Big Benki so Big Benki gains 500 ATK and DEF" Gongenzaka added as Big Benki had now red claws on his hands as its DEF and ATK rose by 500. DEF=400 ATK=1500

"Battle! I attack X-Saber Urbellum with Superheavy Samurai Big Benki!" Gongenzaka shouted immediately going into his Battle Phase. "It can attack when it's in Defense Position!?" Yaiba exclaimed "that's right, it can use its DEF for its ATK" Gongenzaka as Big Benki slashed his weapon towards the Synchro Monster causing sound waves to emit in the area. Yaiba felt his LP go down by Big Benki's attack.

Yaiba: 4000-2200=1800 LP

"Now with that, I end my turn" Gongenzaka end his turn.

Turn 4

H:1-2

"I summon XX-Saber Ragigura from my hand," Yaiba said as green chameleon wearing a cape appeared on the Sword's Graveyard.

Earth/Level 1/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 1000

"I activate Ragigura's effects when this card is Normal or Special Summoned I can add an 'X-Saber' Monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose to add XX-Saber Faultroll to my hand, and due to XX-Saber's effect, I can Special Summon this card from my hand when two or more "X-Saber" Monsters on my field" Yaiba explained as he summons Faultroll from my hand after he added it to his hand.

"Now I activate Faultroll's effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' Monster from my Graveyard, and I choose to Special Summon the Tuner Monster X-Saber Airbellum!"

X-Saber Airbellum appeared on the field next to Faultroll "Now I tune Level 6 Faultroll with Level 3 Airbellum!" Yaiba shouted tunes his two monsters together.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Earth/Level 9/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3100/DEF 2600

"Another Gottoms" Yuzu gasp "to think he performs another Synchro Summon in his turn, "Naomi said impressed and worried about and worried about Gongenzaka's match against Yaiba.

"I activate Gottoms' effect I tribute Ragigura to send your only card to your Graveyard! "Yaiba added as the only card in Gongenzaka's hand turned purple as it was sent to the Graveyard.

"Now" Yaiba shouted, drawing his kendo sword as he picked up an Action Card "I activate the Action Spell 'Extreme Sword" so one of my Gottoms gain 1000 ATK."

3100=4100 ATK

"Also, I activate my trap "Strike Slash' my other Gottoms gains 700 ATK also in addition, it can inflict piercing Battle Damage this turn, Battle! XX-Saber Gottoms attack Big Benki!"

"When Soulclaw is equipped to a 'Superheavy' Monster the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle" Gongenzaka shouted "however, you still take the damage" Yaiba reminded Gottoms slashes Big Benki making sound waves in the area as the attack decrease Gongenzaka's LP by 800. Gongenzaka:1800-800=1000LP

"Now Quick-Play Spell "X-Saber Slash' I can pay 800 LP and during this turn all X/XX-Saber Monsters I control can inflict piercing battle damage" Yaiba added after he paid some LP in order for all his monsters to inflict piercing battle damage. "Now attack!" Yaiba shouted as all his monsters started to attack. "Not so fast! I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon's effect I can banish this card from my Graveyard in order to negate, and destroy 'X-Saber Slash" Gongenzaka countered as a blue portal appeared it revealed to be Soulbang Cannon, as the monster blasted a beam towards the Spell Card as the card vanished. "Now I can destroy X-Saber Souza" Gongenzaka added as Soulbang Cannon blasted another beam towards Souza immediately destroying the Synchro Monster. "Now, since I did each player takes 1000 points of damage!"

"S-Since both of our LP is at 1000 then" Yaiba gasped as he paled as he suddenly realized what that means. "That's right!" Gongenzaka shouted smiling as Soulbang Cannon suddenly exploded as it released a yellow light enveloping the whole field as both players LP went down to 0.

Gongenzaka; 1000-1000=0

Yaiba: 1000-1000=0

"TIE!" the screen says as the result of the duel surprised everyone. " _So, what happens next_ , "Naomi thought, wondering what would happen now.

After the fourth match_

"Now what," Naomi asked as she wonders what will happen now as a shout, with heard from the other side of the room "Another match! There'd need to be another match to decide the winner!" Himika demanded "well, we have two wins, one tie, and one lost. So we win, so goodbye, never show your faces here ever again" Chou said waving. "I refuse to accept that this miniscule school has won against LDS, so I declare another match!" Himika shouted "well, it's your fault for taking in weak students" Chou muttered rolling her eyes then suddenly Yuya step forward with his eyes covered with his signature goggles. "Yuya" Yuzu whispered. "Well, it seems like he's prepared then we will" Himika commented as Masumi stepped forward until a voice stopped her. "Wait! I'll take over this duel!" a voice declared revealing it to be a boy around the age of 16 with two-tone gray hair with a red scarf around his neck. Naomi's eyes widened in realization as she knew who the boy was "Akaba Reiji-sama" Naomi whispered.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay, everybody here's chapter 10 and there was a slight change I made by making Reiji a year old because I think he should be older than 15. Although everybody's ages will be the same except for Shun, who age will also be 16 too. Also, thanks to everyone for pointing out mistakes in my earlier chapter before the changes I made. Yeah, chapter 9 was just a rough draft that I wrote months ago before I started to publish my story on, and didn't even check for the errors I made, sorry on my behalf. But still thank you guys very much for helping out. Now next chapter: The Final Match Against LDS; Yuya vs Reiji**_

 ** _OC Cards_**

 ** _Yuzu:_**

• _Tranquil Melodious_Trap_ _Once Per Turn; During the Battle Phase: Battle Damage Involving a 'Melodious' Monster is reduced to 0 and you gain LP equal to that amount._

 _• Hemiola the Melodious Diva_

 _Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000_ _When this card is normal_ summon _: you can Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from your hand and if you do add a 'Melodious' Spell/Trap Card from your Deck and add it to your hand. When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can banish this card from the Graveyard to end the battle phase._

 ** _Masumi:_**

• _Gem-Knight Opal_

 _Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 500_ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can return banished 'Gem-Knight' Monsters back to your Graveyard. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase._

 _• Gem-Knight Sphene_

 _Earth/Level 8/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2500_ _1 Gem-Knight Fusion Monster 1 Gem-Knight Monster_ _Must be Fusion Summoned. Once Per Turn during the Battle Phase: this card gains ATK equal to half of the Monster Original ATK it's battling during the Battle Phase. (Quick-Effect:): When this card is battled you can Special Summon a 'Gem-Knight' Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing this card and all Gem-Knight Monsters in your Graveyard. (Min 3)._

 _• Mineral Fusion_ _You can send 'Gem-Knight Fusion' to the Graveyard to activate this card's effect. You can Fusion Summon by returning all Monsters (Banished and Non-Banished. 2 Min) from your Graveyard and shuffling 2 of them back to your Deck/Extra Deck. When this Fusion Summon Monster attacks all face-up cards your opponent controls have their effects negated until the End Phase. You can banish this card for a 'Gem-Knight' Fusion Monster you control to attack all Monsters your opponent controls and if it does, the targeted monster gains ATK equal to half of the monster it battles during the battle phase._

 ** _Yaiba_ :**

• _X-Saber Slash_Quick-Play Spell_ _Pay 800 LP and if you do, during this turn only X/X-X Saber Monster you control can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

 _• Gottoms First's Call_Spell_ _If you control an X-Saber or XX-Saber Synchro Monster you can Special Summon an 'X/XX-Saber' Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The final match against LDS; Yuya vs Reiji

 ** _Recap_** :

 ** _After Gongenzaka's duel with Yaiba-kun which ended in a tie as Himika-san demanded another match to decide You Show's fate, and suddenly another player show up and it's revealed to be Reiji Akaba. And it's up to Yuya-san to fight against Reiji-sama in order to finally end the match against LDS._**

Naomi looked at Yuya and grasped his hand tightly in hers. "Yuya-san what deck will you be using in your duel against Reiji-san," Naomi asked as she was curious to know which deck would Yuya use against Reiji in their final match against LDS to decide You Show's fate. "Well originally I thought about using my Odd-Eyes' deck that I used against Hokuto, but I don't know yet" Yuya answered scratching his head as he kept thinking about the deck that he will use in his match against Reiji. "Well I think you should use your Entermate deck because isn't your motto is being a 'fun and bright' entertainer. I know you want to protect You Show, so you decided to use your Odd-Eyes Deck, but remember You Show teaches people to be an Entertainment Duelist. So use the deck that represents this school's ideal" Naomi said looking into Yuya's goggled eyes and lifted them up revealing his bright red eyes that had passion behind them.

"So show him your Entertainment Dueling, Yuya-san!" Naomi encouraged as she gave a soft smile and let go of one of his hands to place a deck in his hands "and remember to have fun!"

Yuya looked at the girl in surprised then broke out into a smile and place the deck into his duel disk. "Of course Naomi! I will win using the style Dad taught me, and protect You Show from LDS, and you! So don't worry about me in this duel Naomi" Yuya declared as he tightens his grip in Naomi's hand. "Of course Yuya-san, after all, I believe in you," Naomi said tighten her grip in Yuya's hands. It was almost as if the two just sealed a promise in that single moment.

In the Control Room_

"Shuzo-kun I will trust you to decide the field that will give us our final win, after all you are the principal of You Show"Chou stated "of course! Leave it to me!"Shuzo shouted "yeah I will however, choose a field that will give Reiji Akaba a win. You will pay, Shuzo-kun" Chou warned holding a slipper as she emitted a dark aura as Shuzo shook his head rapidly. "Y-yes, mam"Shuzo muttered.

In the Area_

Both players were standing on opposite sides of the room as the Field Spell: Athletic Circus started to activate as the room suddenly change into a circus-like an area.

Yuzu: Duelists locked in battle!

Naomi: Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Ayu: They Storm through this field!

Tatsuya: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Futoshi: Action!

"Duel!"Yuya and Reiji yelled in unison as Action Card was spread throughout the area.

Yuya vs Reiji: Each 4000 LP; H;5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn" Reiji announced, "I activate my three Continuous Spell Card 2 'Dark Contract with the Gate" and 'Dark Contract with the Swamp King' "Reiji said activating three Spell card from his hand. "Due to 'Dark Contract with the Swamp King' I can add 1 D/D Monster from my Deck to my hand and since I have two I can add D/D Lilith and Orthros, however, I will take 1000 damage during each of my Standby Phase."

"Since he activated two he will take 2000 damage when his turn comes again, "Yuzu said "D/D?"Ayu asked tilting her head "different dimension"Sora answered Naomi felt like she knew a deck that had DD but with a different meaning. "Dimension/Dimensional" Naomi whispered as she doze off but then she started to watch the duel again getting her mind out the gutter.

"With 'Dark Contract with the Swamp King' I will take 1000 damage can Fusion Summon without having to use a 'Fusion' Card using Lilith and Orthros as Fusion Materials. Twin of the hellhound that bares its fangs! Vampire of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead! Become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Temujin, the Raging Inferno King!"Reiji yelled with his two monsters swirl as Flame King Temujin appeared on the field.

Fire/Level 6/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500

"I set two cards and end my turn!"Reiji said setting two cards on the field.

"Now he will take 3000 damage on his Standby Phase to get Temujin out" Naomi commented "who does he think he is! He only a fifth player"Futoshi yelled "who knows maybe he underestimating Yuya" Sora said. "Unforgivable! To disrespect a duelist is shameful!"Gongenzaka shouted "underestimating him. I don't think that the case, maybe it's part of his deck's strategy" Naomi guessed looking at Temujin and Reiji's set cards.

"Then it's my turn!"Yuya announced, he drew his card for his turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon Entermate Rope Glider," Yuya said a male wearing colorful acrobatic appeared on the rope of the field trying to balance himself.

Earth/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"Now when he is summoned I can add an Entermate Pendulum Monster from my Deck and add it to my hand. I add Entermate Cotton Angel" Yuya said showing the card he added to his hand due to Rope Glider's effect.

"Battle! Entermate Rope attack Genghis"Yuya shouted going into his battle phase. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Entermate Boost' now Rope Glider gains 1000 ATK!"

R.G:16001000=2600 ATK

"I activate my Continuous Trap 'Dark Contract with the Witch' I will take 1000 damage during my Standby Phase,"Reiji said activating his Trap Card.

"Now he will take 4000 damage"Yuzu commented "but will he, "Naomi asked looking at Reiji's other set card.

"All Fiend-Type Monsters on my field gain 1000 ATK during your turn only"Reiji added with Temujin's ATK rose to 3000.

Yuya saw an Action Card near him and activated from his hand. "Action Spell 'High Dive' Rope Glider gains 1000 ATK!"Yuya shouted Rope Glider's ATK was now 3600.

Reiji activated his Trap Card making Temujin lose 1000 ATK. He then grabbed an Action Card 'Evasion' and before Rope Glider's attack could collide he activates the Action Card from his hand to negate the attack.

"He negates Rope Glider's attack, "Yuya said _"as I thought, this duel would be a challenge for_ Yuya-san _since it's Reiji-sama,_ "Naomi thought. Everyone heard laughing, it revealed to be Reiji was the one that was laughing. "Sorry I'm just recalling what you said before it makes me think you're a kind person but at the same time your naive"Reiji said, "when it comes to battlefield your same kindness will be your downfall!"

"Even though you been presented with a chance of victory you hesitate at the slightest chance. Which is laughable" Reiji commented making Yuya grit his teeth "then I set one card and end my turn! Also at this moment 'High Dive' and 'Entermate Boost' ends returning Rope Glider's ATK to normal"Yuya said.

"Now you will take 4000 damage from your contract's effect!"Yuya mentioned "what contract, "Reiji asked with a smirk on his face as all of Reiji's contracts disappeared from the field.

"The reason why my contracts was nullified was because of my Trap Card 'Contract Laundering' but also in addition I can draw the same number of cards that was destroyed by this effect"Reiji explained drawing four cards "also in addition, I can gain 1000 LP equal to the number of cards I drew from my Trap's effect."

Reiji:40004000=8000 LP

"He negated his contracts' effect that would of made his LP 0, and even gain 4000 LP,"Yuzu said "and has a new hand"Gongenzaka added worried about Yuya.

"Now it's my turn and let me show you my full abilities!"Reiji declared drawing for his turn.

Turn 3

H:4-5

"I summon the Tuner Monster D/D, Nighthowl,"Reiji said with Nighthowl appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 600

"When this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard, however that monster has its ATK and DEF reduces to 0. I choose to Special Summon D/D Lilith from my Graveyard"Reiji continued, Lilith appeared next to Nighthowl.

Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2100

"Now I tune my Level 4 Lilith to my Level 3 Nighthowl! Howls that tears the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! D/D/D Alexander, the King of Gales!"Reiji shouted Alexander appeared next to Temujin.

Wind/Level 7/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Now Temujin's effect when there a 'D/D/D' Monster on my field beside Temujin. I can Special Summon a 'D/D' Monster from my Graveyard, I choose to Special Summon D/D Lilith."

"But that's not all! Alexander's effect activates when a 'D/D' Monster is Special Summon I can Special Summon another 'D/D' Monster from my Graveyard! Revive! D/D Orthros!"Reiji shouted with Orthros appeared next to Lilith.

"With these two monsters! I will construct the Overlay Network! In order to subjugate all that resides within the world, descend now onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Caesar, King of Surging Waves!"Reiji chanted Caesar appearing on the field as each D/D/D was emitted a powerful aura.

Water/Rank 4/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200/OU:2

"D/D/D means Different Dimension Demon. Now taste the power of a king!"Reiji declared going into his Battle Phase.

"Battle! Temujin attack Entermate Rope Glider!"Reiji said with Temujin advancing towards Rope Glider. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Hippo Carnival'! I can Special Summon three Hippo token in Defense Positions, and my opponent can only attack Hippo Tokens!"Yuya countered as he summoned three Hippo token in dancing girls outfits.

Earth/Level 1/Beast/ATK 0/DEF 0

Temujin attack the Hippo Token followed up by Alexander who slashed the other token in half. "I activate Alexander's effect when this card destroys a monster it can attack again"Reiji revealed. Alexander attacking the final Hippo token as Caesar was heading towards Rope Glider who was now destroyed due to Caesar's attack, and Yuya took the damage.

Yuya:4000-800=3200 LP

"I activate Rope Glider's effect when this card is destroyed by battle I can Special Summon an 'Entermate' Pendulum Monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Entermate Fire Mufflerlion" Yuya shouted special summoned Mufflerlion.

Fire/Level 3/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800/P.S:5

"I set one card and end my turn"Reiji finished his turn with a set card.

"As I thought you really are amazing, however even though I can't Xyz, Synchro or Fusion Summon. I won't lose this duel because I have Pendulum Summon!"Yuya declared drawing his card.

Turn 4

H:4-5

"I set Scale 1-Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon Scale 8-Entermate Cotton Angel on the Pendulum Scale! I can Simultaneously Summon Monsters from Level 2 through 7! Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!"Yuya shouted, two monsters came out of the portal.

"Dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Also magician with beautiful yet wondrous eyes, Entermate Odd-Eyes Magician!"

OEPD:Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

EOPM:Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

"Now here the lovey dichromatic pair, the dragon and the magician"Yuya yelled snapping his fingers as Odd-Eyes Magician disappeared in a cloud of dust as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK increased to 3700.

"Now since we have the whole cast it's time to battle! Odd-Eyes attack Temujin! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes blasted a whirlwind of flames towards the D/D/D Fusion Monster. "And when Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster the battle damage is double! Reaction Force!"Yuya added Odd-Eyes' flames got hotter than ever.

Reiji:8000-3400=4600 LP

"He knocked off 3400 of his opponent's LP! "Ayu cheered "now Mufflerlion's effect activates when a Pendulum Monster destroys another monster that Pendulum Monster can attack again also in addition that monster gains 200 ATK" Yuya said, there was a fire ring on the field and Odd-Eyes jumped through the ring. 3700= 3900 ATK.

"Odd-Eyes attack Alexander!"Odd-Eyes now attacked the D/D/D Synchro Monster activating it's effect once again double the battle damage.

Reiji:4600-2800=1800 LP

Yuya saw an Action Card and activated from his hand. "Action Spell 'Wonder Chance' Odd-Eyes can attack again, so Odd-Eyes attack Caesar"Yuya shouted and just then one of Caesar's Overlay Units disappeared which Yuya and Naomi noticed.

" _He activated Caesar's effect, but still the Battle Phase is going on. So I guess I will find out its effect after Odd-Eyes' attack"_ Yuya thought as he saw his ace monster destroyed Caesar causing a black smoke in the air.

When the smoke cleared it revealed to be Caesar, Alexander, and Temujin on Reiji's field, who LP was at 300.

"Now due to Caesar's effect I can Special Summon 'D/D/D' Monsters that was destroyed during this Battle Phase, however, I will take 1000 damage"Reiji said before activating another a card from his field. "However, I activate my Trap 'Resource Management' I return all of my monsters to the Extra Deck and add two 'D/D' Monsters to my hand."

"I set one card and end my turn"Yuya said looking at his opponent and Naomi caught a glimpse of what Reiji just added to his hand. " _Don't tell me?!"_ Naomi thought and if she sure what she had saw then she has a feeling Reiji next move will be when he starts his turn.

Turn 5

H:5-6

"Now let me show you, my Pendulum Summon"Reiji declared showing his Pendulum Cards as they surprised everyone including Yuya.

"I set Scale 1-D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10-D/D Savant Kepler on the Pendulum Scale! I can Simultaneously Summon Monster who Levels are 2 through 9! Grand power that shaken my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"Reiji summoned three Doom King Armageddon in ATK position.

Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1000/P.S:4 (3x)

"He just Pendulum Summoned"Naomi whispered, looking over to where Yuya was at and saw the boy was looking at his opponent with shock clear in his eyes. "Yuya-san! Focus!"Naomi shouted banging on the glass snapping Yuya out of his shock.

"Battle! Doom King Armageddon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"Reiji shouted with Doom King Armageddon blasted a purple light towards the Pendulum Monster and Yuya picked up an Action Card.

"Action Spell 'Battle Monster' Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle "Yuya yelled protecting his ace monster.

Yuya:3200-500= 2700 LP

"The second Doom King Armageddon attack!"Reiji attacked Odd-Eyes with his second Doom King, but this time Odd-Eyes was destroyed.

Yuya:2700-500=2200 LP

"Now the third Doom King Armageddon attack Entermate Mufflerlion!"

"If this attack connects Yuya-niichan will take 2,200 damage," Tatsuya said "and he only has 2,200 LP"Ayu added worriedly. "Yuya!"Yuzu cried out as the Entermate duelist quickly grabbed another Action Card and activated from his hand.

"Action Spell 'Flight' Mufflerlion gains 600 ATK!"Yuya yelled increasing Mufflerlion's ATK to 1400, but regardless the Entermate Monster was still destroyed and Yuya took the damage.

Yuya:2200-1600=600 LP

"I set one card and end my turn"Reiji finished his turn with a set card on the field.

"H-How did he obtain Pendulum Cards, the only people that should have them is me and Naomi, "Yuya asked, "so why does he have them?!"

Yuya shook his head "no I can't think about that now, not when we're so close to saving You Show" Yuya said, placing his hand on his deck. He drew his card and saw the card he just drew.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"With my set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Mufflerlion!"Yuya shouted as he summoned his ace monster and Mufflerlion again. "Also from my hand, Entermate Sellshell Crab!"

He summons Sellshell Crab in Defense Position.

Water/Level 5/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 2500/P.S:2

"I activate Sellshell Crab's effect I can target a Pendulum Monster I control and the targeted monster gains 300 ATK for every 'Entermate' Monster I control. So Odd-Eyes gain 600 ATK" Yuya said increasing Odd-Eyes' ATK to 3100.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Spiral Strike Flame' I can half one of your Doom King Armageddon's ATK and also in addition, that monster has it's effects negated!"Yuya added reducing one of Doom King Armageddon's ATK to 1500.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Doom King Armageddon!"Yuya declared going into his Battle Phase. Odd-Eyes started to run towards Doom King Armageddon and was ready to deal the finishing blow until a shout was heard in the area.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Human Salvation' the battle damage is reduced to 0! Also, my other Doom King Armageddon's effect activates since a monster I control was destroyed my monsters gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Reiji countered protecting his LP from reducing to 0, but he increased both of his monster's ATK by 3000.

"Mufflerlion's effect activates! Odd-Eyes gains 200 ATK and can attack again!"Yuya shouted before pointing at one of his Pendulum Scales. "Entermate Cotton Angel's Pendulum Effect activates! Odd-Eyes ATK doubles during this Battle Phase!"

Entermate Cotton Angel blasted pink cotton candy towards Odd-Eyes increasing the dragon's ATK greatly. Odd-Eyes' ATK was now 6600 as the heterochromatic dragon was ready to blast the other Doom King Armageddon to ash.

"I banish my Trap Card 'Human Salvation' to activate its effects! To end the Battle Phase!"Reiji shouted stopping Odd-Eyes' attack.

"I...end my turn"Yuya finished his turn. "He counter everything Yuya-kun threw at him"Chou commented.

Turn 7

"It's my turn!"Reiji said drawing his card then something unexpected happened to his Pendulum Scales surprising everyone except for him. "His Pendulum Scales are changing, "Yuzu said "it's probably due to his monster's Pendulum Effect" Naomi guessed as everyone saw that Reiji's scales was now 3 to 8 causing two of Reiji's Doom King Armageddon to be destroyed.

"As you can see I have found what beyond Pendulum Summon"Reiji said "beyond Pendulum Summon"Yuya repeated with shock and confusion on his face.

"That's right, let me show you what I mean"Reiji declared "with my now Scale 3-D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 8-D/D Savant Kepler! I can Simultaneously Summon Monster who Levels are 4 through 7! Pendulum Summon! My Monster! D/D/D Cursed King Kali!"

Reiji summons a female like monster with red skin on the field. The monster had multiple arms and two black eyes. Kali had a silver battle armor on as she was wielding multiple swords in her hand.

Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2100

"When this card is Pendulum Summoned successfully all cards you control have their effects negated until the End Phase of this turn"Reiji said, Kali gave a loud shout rendering Yuya's card effects.

"Battle! D/D/D Cursed King Kali attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! At this moment, Kali's effect activates when this card battles it gains ATK equal to the battling monster!"Reiji declared revealing his monster's effect as Kali's ATK increased to 5300.

"If this attack connects then Yuya will"Gongezaka said worried "Yuya-niichan!"the kids cried out.

"Not yet! I banish the Trap Card 'Spiral Strike Flare' from my Graveyard to negate Odd-Eyes' destruction and also to reduce the Battle Damage to 0!" Yuya shouted protecting his ace monster and LP.

"Kali's additional effect activates! When this card fails to inflict Battle Damage to my Opponent and the monster it battled isn't destroyed. I can destroy this card to inflict 1000 damage to both players!"Reiji revealed shocking everybody with Kali's effect as the said monster exploded inflicting 1000 to both Yuya and Reiji reducing both of their LP to 0.

Yuya: 1000-1000=0 LP

Reiji:300-1000=0 LP

TIE!

"Another tie"Naomi whispered looking at the result before another shout was heard from LDS' side. It looked like a tall male was whispering something to Himika causing her to look at her son with worry in her eyes as the same tall man relayed the message to Reiji, who left the room in a hurry.

"What your name, "Yuya asked "Reiji Akaba,"Reiji said before leaving with the others. "Reiji Akaba" Yuya whispered and Naomi thought about the person that was helping Shingo during his match was none other then Reiji Akaba.

After the Duel_

Yuya walked outside the room with his head hang low and the others looked at him with worry in his eyes except for one person.

"Yuya-san, duel me" Naomi said stepping right in front of the tomato-haired boy. "Why Naomi-chan"Yuzu confused by her childhood friend actions. "I want to resolve an issue I thought we confronted days ago, but it seems my words was not enough to ease your worries"Naomi answered looking at Yuya. "As I thought Yuya-san, you're in pain that someone else can Pendulum Summon besides me and you, right."

A moment of silence confirmed what Naomi had just said as the girl pulled Yuya back into the other room.

Naomi released her grip and looked Yuya straight into his eyes. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Especially when Reiji-sama is the CEO of LDS corporation "Naomi stared "a few days ago when you duel Sawatari-san that's probably when Reiji-sama started to make Pendulum Cards, and as we can see right now that it was a success. Yuya-san, soon everyone will have Pendulum Cards, it won't be just us two anymore."

Naomi saw her words weren't getting to Yuya as she suddenly flicked him on the head making Yuya glare at her about what she just did. "What was that for!"Yuya asked as Naomi activated her duel disk "like I said before Yuya-san, duel me. I'll beat that ego of yours thinking Pendulum Summon should be ours specially yours, especially if your going act like a kid about it when someone else uses it!"Naomi shouted glaring at Yuya and the boy return her glare.

"Even if it is you, Naomi! I'll make you eat those words!"Yuya declared, activating his duel disk as well.

"Action Field: Magical Broadway!"Shuzo shouted in the control room, the whole field turn into a bright yet colorful broad-way like field.

Y: Duelists locked in battle!

N: Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

Y: They Storm through this field!

Both: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Both: Action!

"DUEL!"Both teens shouted as Action Cards spread throughout the area of the Broadway-like field.

 ** _AU: Here Chapter 11, now next Chapter; To Regain His Smile. So here the news my laptop is messed up so I can't update like how I usually do. It will take time for me to upload Chapter until my laptop gets fixed. With that being said, I hope everyone has a nice day._**

 _OC Cards_

 ** _Yuya:_**

• _Entermate Cotton Angel_

 _Light/Level 4/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200/P.S:8_

 _Pendulum:_

 _When an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster you control battles an opponent monster during the battle phase: that monster gains ATK equal to its own original ATK._

 _Effect_

 _During the Battle Phase when a Monster you control is attacked or attacking an opponent monster:(Quick Effect): You can send this card to the Graveyard to increase the targeted Monster ATK by this card ATK until the end phase._

 _•Spiral Strike Flare_Trap_

 _When an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster attacks your opponent monster that it battles, that monster has their ATK halve and their effects negated until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage to 0, and to negate an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster destruction by battle, however that monster has its effects negated._

 _•Entermate Boost_Quick-Play Spell_

 _When an 'Entermate' Monster you control attack during the Battle Phase it gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

 _ **Reiji** :_

 _•D/D Human Salvation_Trap_

 _When your opponent battles a 'D/D' or 'D/D/D' Monster you control you can reduce the battle damage to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to end the Battle Phase._

 _•D/D/D Cursed King Kali_

 _Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2100_

 _If this card is Pendulum Summoned: all card effects your opponent controls have their effects negated until the End Phase. During the Battle Phase: When this card battles it gains ATK equal to the battling monster. At the End of the Battle Phase, when this card fails to inflict Battle Damage and the monster it Battle isn't destroyed: you can tribute this card and if you do, both players take 1000 damage._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: To regain his smile

LDS Corporation_

Reiji returned back to the lab after he heard that there was another attack on an LDS Teacher. "Naomi Kobiyashi was with us around the time when this attack happened" Himika stated "and we have the culprit that attack Shingo Sawatari" Reiji revealed as what he said shock Himika. "W-Who is the culprit that attacked Sawatari last night" Himika asked as another person arrived in the lab shocking Himika by her appearance. "She really does look like Naomi Kobiyashi" Himika stated, "however, she isn't, her name is Yuki Shimizu" Reiji said "well Reiji-san about the thing we talk about the other night" Yuki reminded as she saw a glint shined in Reiji's glasses. "It already in motion, so I'm going to need you to participate in the incoming tournament to be in the Lancers that will stop Academia and Leo's ambitions."

Yuki nodded understanding Reiji's demand. Yesterday night after she told him about what happening in the Xyz Dimension. Soon afterwards he informed her that he already had a plan for when Leo decided to invade the Standard Dimension " _as expected of the son of Leo Akaba, he already had a plan just in case Academia did invade_ " Yuki thought somewhat impressed but knew that the son of Professor had to have intelligent person especially after taking over his father's company.

"Well then when can I start" Yuki asked "tomorrow" Reiji answered immediately, leaving the lab to prepare for the Maiami Championship.

At You Show_

Naomi vs Yuya: Each 4000 LP, H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll go first" Naomi announced looking at her hand. "I set Scale 2-Luna the Night Pixie and Scale 9-Astra the Celestial Maiden on the Pendulum Scale! I can simultaneously summon monsters that a Level 3 to 8!" Naomi shouted, placing her cards on the Pendulum Scale.

Astra had blonde hair that was tied in a side ponytail and had brown eyes. She was wearing a black and blue belly dancer's outfit with star accessories on them.

"Shine! So, everyone can hear your voices across the heavens! Pendulum Summon!" Naomi chanted as her birthmark glowed green "come forth! My monster friend! Sunny the Light Pixie!"

A small girl with yellow hair and yellow eyes wearing a simple white strapped dress as she had brown sandals on, appeared on the field in DEF mode.

Light/Level 5/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400/P.S:8

"Now Sunny's effect activates when she is Special Summoned, I can draw one card if it's a Spell Card I can add it to my hand, however if the card I drawn is a Monster or Trap Card. It's gets sent to the Graveyard" Naomi explained as she draws a card from her Deck and flipped it as it revealed to be a Spell Card just like she wanted.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Light of Truth' from my hand, due to its effect since I control a Light Monster. My opponent hand is revealed, but when the targeted monster is destroyed so is this card" Naomi explained as Yuya's hand was shown revealing that the boy had Pendulum Cards in his hands.

"It seems that you're going to Pendulum Summon when your turn comes" Naomi thought out loud before setting two cards ending her turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"It's my turn!" Yuya shouted "I set Scale-2 Entermate Camelump and Scale 8- Odd-Eyes Unicorn on the Pendulum Scale! Now I can simultaneously summon monsters that a Level 2 through 7 at the same time!" Yuya shouted "Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether!Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!"

"Dragon with heterochromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya summon Odd-Eyes on the field.

Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

"I activate Entermate Camelump's Pendulum Effect! Sunny's DEF is lowered by 800 and Odd-Eyes can deal piercing battle damage! "Yuya revealed, Odd-Eyes was heading towards Sunny.

"Odd-Eyes' ATK is 2500 and Sunny's DEF is now 600 so that 1900" Yuzu said "Sunny is a Level 5 Monster so if this attack connects then Naomi will take 3800 damage" Ayu finished.

"I activate Entermate Power Bull's effect I can send this card to the Graveyard, so Odd-Eyes gains ATK equal to this card! Yuya added as a red buffed up bull appeared increasing Odd-Eyes' ATK to 4500.

"He increased Odd-Eyes' ATK and now the damage 3900 that will double due to Odd-Eyes' effect will be 7800!" Tatsuya exclaimed "OTK!" Everyone shouted.

Odd-Eyes blast towards Sunny but just before the blast could hit the girl a shout was heard in the area. "I activate Astra the Celestial Maiden Pendulum Effect! Since I control a Fairy-Type Monster, the battle damage I take is halved! Also, I can use this effect twice!" Naomi yelled as Astra blasted stars towards the blast, saving Naomi's LP from reducing to 0, but she still took damage.

Naomi: 4000-1950=2050 LP

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card 'Pendulum's Gift'. I can draw cards either equal to the destroyed Sunny's Level or her Pendulum Scale. I choose her Level, so I get to draw five cards" Naomi said refilling her hand.

"I end my turn" Yuya grumbled. "Also, the 'Light of Truth' is also destroyed due to the targeted monster not being on the field anymore" Naomi added placing her hand on her deck to start her turn. She briefly looks at Yuya for a second and started to close her eyes. "I want Yuya-san to enjoy everybody using Pendulum Summon just like Yusho-sama did when everyone was using Action Duel" Naomi thought " _so, please let me reach out to him more by using his own method_."

Naomi heard her monster's voice but the voice that stood out the most was her ace monster. Naomi draw her card and looked at it in surprise but soon gain her composure.

Turn 3

H:5-6

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pendulum Hurricane' by destroying the cards in my Pendulum Zone, I can draw two cards" Naomi said drawing two cards after she destroyed Astra and Luna then sent them to her Extra Deck and quickly activated a card from her hand.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Pendulum Fairy' when cards in my Pendulum Zones gets destroyed by a card effect I can add 2 Fairy-Type Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Scale 3-Guiding Ariadne and Scale 10- Oren, the Angel Paladin on the Pendulum Scale" Naomi said setting her two Pendulum Cards as two new Pendulum Zones was formed.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters that a Level 4 through 9! Pendulum Summon! Appear from my hand, Darklord Asmodeus! Revive from the Extra Deck, Sunny! Finally use the pendulum to tell our fates, Pendulum of Fate-Eternia!" Naomi shouted, summoning Darklord Asmodeus, Sunny, and Eternia to her field.

D.A: Dark/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Eternia: Light/Level 8/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000/P.S:9

What surprised everyone that just like Odd-Eyes who form changed, Eternia was different as well as the previous one they're used to seeing.

Pendulum of Fate-Eternia was wearing a green strap bridal dress as she had gold cuffs on her arms as she wore white bridal gloves with them. She also wore white heels with straps on them as she also had a golden necklace with a blue pendulum on it as it was encased with white wings. Like her previous form, she had her hair down as she had a blue gem on her forehead with golden strings around her forehead. She wielded a two-headed spear in her hands.

"Due to Sunny's effect I can draw a card," Naomi said drawing another card and smiled that it was Spell Card before she added the card to her hand. "Battle! Now Pendulum of Fate-Eternia's effect activates! When she is Special Summoned, she can attack you directly" Naomi revealed her new formed ace monster's effect.

Eternia slashed down creating a shockwave that was heading towards Yuya, who was still in shock by seeing the pendulum monster as he took damage.

Yuya:4000-2400=1600 LP

"Now Asmodeus attack Odd-Eyes!" Asmodeus blasted a black spiral towards the dichromatic dragon destroying it as well as lowering Yuya's LP to 1100.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Pendulum Protection' so cards in my Pendulum Zones can't be destroyed, also I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Wavering Eyes' to destroy all cards in each player Pendulum Zones, but only your cards will be destroyed" Naomi added as a wind blasted Yuya's Pendulum Zones shocking the boy even further.

"Now Wavering Eyes' effect depends on how many Pendulum Zones was destroyed by this effect" Naomi explained "since two was destroyed I can inflict 500 damage to you and add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Dark Doriado to my hand."

Naomi show the card she added due to her Spell Card's effect as Yuya's LP was now 600.

"I activate the last Quick-Play Spell from my hand 'Fairies Recovery' by tributing Sunny I can gain LP equal to her ATK or DEF. I choose to gain LP equal to her ATK so I gain 1600 LP" Naomi finished her turn with her LP at 3550.

Naomi looked at Yuya with worry in her eyes when she saw the boy's eyes were filled with doubt. "Are you worried that you won't be able to find what beyond Pendulum Summon like Reiji-sama or when people have Pendulum Summon they surpass you by using your own creation?" Naomi asked when she hit what was bothering Yuya ever since his duel with Reiji. "If you really feel that way remember what Yusho-sama always says 'if you curl up because of fear, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win then bring out your courage and step forward'. Yuya-san please take that step so you can move forward past your doubts."

There was silence in the air until Yuya looked at Naomi, she saw that the boy still had some doubts but it wasn't as much as it was before the duel started.

"Even if other people have it, will it still be something you and I share," Yuya said "even if I can't find what beyond Pendulum Summon. Even if I can't make other people smile with Pendulum Summon. Will it still be my own creation."

Naomi's eyes softened before having a small smile on her face "of course Yuya-san."

Yuya smile and draw his card for his Draw Phase.

Turn 4

H:2-3

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Yuya shouted as the spotlight was on him.

"I set Scale 1-Stargazer Magician and Scale 8-Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I can simultaneously summon monsters that a Level 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Entermate Spikeagle! And revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

E.S: Wind/Level 2/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 900

Yuya ran across the field and swiped an Action Card on one of the platforms, activate the card from his hand. "Action Spell 'Broadway Dance' all monster you control is changed to Defense Position!" Yuya shouted every one of Naomi's monster started to dance as their position was now changed.

"I activate Entermate Spikeagle effect, I can target Odd-Eyes, so, during this turn, it can inflict piercing battle damage!" Yuya added going into his Battle Phase.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Eternia! "Yuya shouted grabbing another Action Card from beside him "Action Spell 'Show Light' now Odd-Eyes gains 1000 ATK and can attack twice this turn!"

Odd-Eyes' scales was glowing a bright red color, its dichromatic eyes shine as the Pendulum dragon ran towards Eternia. The said dragon gave its signature blast that was heading towards Eternia who was now destroyed.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Fairy Salvation', the Battle Damage I take is reduced to 0!" Naomi countered protecting her LP although she felt sad that her ace monster was now destroyed.

The now bright Odd-Eyes was heading towards Asmodeus and destroyed the monster as Naomi took the damage from the attack.

Naomi:3350-2000=1350 LP

"Asmodeus' effect activates! When this card is destroyed by, I can Special Summon an Asmo Token and a Deus Token! Asmo cannot be destroyed by card effects and Deus can't be destroyed by battle! "Naomi added as a red colored Deus arrived in DEF position while the blue colored Asmo arrived in ATK position.

Asmo: Dark/Level 5/Fairy/ATK 1800/DEF 1300

Deus: Dark/Level 3/Fairy/ATK 1200/DEF 1300

Yuya saw another Action Card on the platform and did a flip swiping the card, activating it from his hand. "Action Spell 'Pierce Performance' I can activate an Action Spell from my Graveyard! I choose 'Show Light' so Spikeagle gains 1000 ATK and can attack twice this turn!" Yuya shouted as Spikeagle was covered in a golden light as the sunglasses wearing eagle suddenly turn into a phoenix, surprising everyone with its appearance.

"Now I banish Entermate Power Bull from my Graveyard to increase Entermate Spikeagle's ATK by 2000!" Yuya said, as the light from Spikeagle got bigger emitting a brilliance in the Broadway field.

"Battle! Spikeagle Attack Asmo and Deus Toke!"

Spikeagle in its phoenix form, flew up in the night sky as it seemed the burning eagle was creating a symbol in the night sky. Then all of a sudden, the phoenix flew down, a stream of fire was behind the bird. Spikeagle slam right into Asmo and Deus destroying one of the tokens but severely injured the other one since it couldn't be destroyed by battle. Even though Naomi felt her LP go down she couldn't help but to be amazed at the sight she was seeing right in front of her.

Naomi:1350-1100=250 LP

"I end my turn" Yuya finished his turn bowing as both Action Spell effects ended and so did Power Bull's effect.

"Yuya-san that was amazing, but now it's your turn to be amazed by my performance!" Naomi declared drawing her card for her turn.

Turn 5

H:0–1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fairy's Bet' I can tribute Deus to draw two cards! However, if the drawn cards a monster then I will have to discard that card, but if it is a Spell or Trap then that drawn card remains in my hand "Naomi draw two cards to her hand. She saw one Spell Card and Mana and due to her card effects then she discarded Mana to the Graveyard. Due to Mana's effect, she added Brooke and Gellenduo to her hand.

"I activate Oren, the Angel Paladin Pendulum Effect! When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my Pendulum Zone!" Naomi summoned a male with pure white hair wearing a silver armor top and black pants, brown boots. He had on a white drape across his pants as another red cloth held his three swords that was attached to his right hip. Finally, he had three sets of white feathery angel wings to his back and the wings unfolded showing Oren in his glory, everyone was amazed by his appearance.

Light/Level 9/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500/P.S:10

"Now I activate Mana's effect! By banishing her from my Graveyard all monsters you control lose ATK 300 times their Level!" Naomi added as Odd-Eyes' ATK was now 400 and Spikeagle's ATK was 300.

"Now Battle! Oren attack Spikeagle!" Naomi declared, looking down and grabbed an Action Card just in case if Yuya grabbed one as well.

Oren sheathed one of his swords, lunge where Spikeagle was at and slashed the bird in half causing it to explode as Spikeagle's destruction created fireworks to show in the field. Yuya looked at the scene as it reminded him of his Dad when he use Action Duels to excite the audience. That when he remember around a time when Action Duels wasn't popular that his dad would get booed at by everyone but eventually everyone started use Action Duel and his Dad kept polishing his skills, create new ways and to become the best in Action Duels, something he created. Yuya slowly smiled as he remembered the origin of Action Duel is something he forgot a long time ago but now seeing this sight made him remember as his LP went to 0.

Yuya:600-2700=0 LP

NAOMI WINS!

The action field disappeared leaving the empty room and Naomi walked up to where Yuya was laying down. "Now Yuya-san, let's become stronger together, okay," Naomi said reaching her hand out as she gave a small smile. Just as Yuya was about to reach for the girl's hand, a slipper was thrown at Yuya's head at tremendous speed causing him to fall face first on the ground. "STAY AWAY FROM MY CUTE DAUGHTER!" Chou growled, grabbing her slipper and looking away satisfied she broke up whatever moment the two pendulum user was going to have. She wanted to do it when she saw Naomi hugging Yuya by the waist and when she saw both of them blushing, it took Shuzo to stop her from smacking Yuya for being too close to her daughter.

Naomi sighed at her mother's actions and helped Yuya off of the floor as everyone laughed at the scene. "Thanks, Naomi for that, and this time I won't hesitate and I will find what beyond Pendulum Summon!" Yuya declared "yeah we will all become stronger in our own ways," Naomi said before a small frown was on her face " _I will become stronger so I won't be left behind! This time I want you guys to rely on me from now on, I won't rely on my friends any longer_!"

Naomi thought clenching her fist as the duel with Izumi made her want to become stronger for various reason but it wasn't just her. The events that happened today made everyone want to become stronger, to surpass their limits in their own ways. With that resolve in everyone's mind mostly the ones who duel against LDS, then Naomi's birthmark, Yuya's Pendant started to shine a little light in the area causing a card to glow in Naomi's pocket.

Ending Song_

Ending Song Ends_

Naomi was walking home with Yuya as she heard a roar coming near her but found nothing and that when she felt something in her pocket and took the card out. It was revealed to be Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon as Naomi smiled and looked at the boy next to her.

"Yuya-san, with this card I know you find what's beyond Pendulum Summon along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," Naomi said putting the card in the Entermate Duelist's hand.

Yuya looked at the card for a few moments and placed it back into Naomi's hand, confusing the girl by his actions.

"I can't take this card yet, not until I can find what's beyond Pendulum Summon, and when I truly feel that I could share Pendulum Summon with everyone just like my Dad did with Action Duels" Yuya said looking at the ground "so when that day comes I want you to hold on that card for me."

Naomi nodded placing the card in her pocket with a small smile on her face "I will, but Yuya-san when you feel like you're ready remember this card is all yours" Naomi replied " _and besides I feel like it wants to be by your side as well when it feels like you're ready too_ " Naomi thought when she heard Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon reply that even if it not by Yuya's side that it will always be helping him from the shadows.

 _ **Author's Note: Here Chapter 12! Next Chapter: To get into the Maiami Championship!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the long update I have a scatter brain so I do chapters that I'm not even working on this story or supposed to be working on. I keep writing new stories from different Fandom besides this one. I really need to fix this bad habit of mines. But still next chapter To get into the Maiami Championship!**_

 _ **OC Cards**_

 _ **Yuya:**_

• _Entermate Power Bull_

 _Earth/Level 4/Beast/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500_

 _During the Battle Phase: (Quick Effect) when a 'Odd-Eyes' or 'Entermate' Monster you control is being attacked or is attacking you can send this card from your Hand to the Graveyard; your monster gains ATK equal to this card original ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to increase the ATK of an 'Entermate' or 'Odd-Eyes' Monster you control by this card original's ATK._

 _ **Naomi**_

• _Pendulum's Gift_Trap_

 _You can activate this card when a Pendulum Monster you control gets destroyed by a card effect or by battle you can draw cards equal to the pendulum monster level or Pendulum Scale that in your Graveyard._

• _Pendulum Hurricane: Spell_

 _You can destroy cards in your Pendulum Zone and if you do draw two cards._

• _Light of Truth: Continuous Spell_

 _When you control a LIGHT Attribute Monster, your opponent must reveal their entire Hand. When that monster gets destroyed this card is destroyed._

• _Sunny, the Light Pixie_

 _Light/Level 5/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400/P.S:8_

 _Pendulum_

 _Once Per Turn: You can target a Spell, Quick-Play Spell in your Graveyard; and if you do, you can activate that Quick-Play Spell, Spell from the Graveyard, however when you do it's immediately banished during the End Phase this effect was activated._

 _Effect_

 _When this card is Special Summoned you can draw a card from your deck and if it's a Spell Card, you can add it to your hand. However, if it's anything else it gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

• _Astra, the Celestial Maiden_

 _Light/Level 6/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/P.S:9_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _During the Battle Phase: When you control a Fairy-Type Monster the Battle Damage you take is halved. You can activate this effect Twice Per Turn._

 _Effect_

 _Cannot be Normal Summon. When you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way: you can Special Summon 1 'Juno the Celestial Goddess' from your Deck ignoring its summoning conditions however that monster has its effects negated when it's Special Summoned by this effect._

• _Pendulum Protection: Quick-Play Spell_

 _During this turn Pendulum Zones, you control cannot be destroyed by a card effect._

• _Fairy's Bet: Spell_

 _Tribute 1 Fairy-Type Monster you control; draw two cards. However, if one of them is a Monster Card you have to discard the added monster to the Graveyard, if it's a Spell/Trap Card, that card remains in your hand._

• _Fairies Recovery_Quick-Play Spell_

 _You can tribute a Fairy-Type Monster you control and if you do, gain LP equal to its ATK or DEF._

• _Pendulum Fairy: Quick-Play Spell_

 _When cards in your Pendulum Zone gets destroyed by a card effect you can add 2 Fairy-type Pendulum Monsters to your hand from your Deck._

• _Fairy Salvation_Trap(one of Naomi's set cards)_

 _When you would take battle damage involving a Fairy-Type Monster you can reduce the battle damage to 0._

• _Oren, The Angel Paladin_

 _Fairy/Light/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500/P.S:10/Level 9_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _If you control no monster: you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. Once per turn: you can draw a card for every LIGHT Monster you control._

 _Card Text_

 _When you control a level 5 or higher monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. (When you Special Summon this card this way, it cannot be Special Summon by any others ways except by Pendulum Summon.) When this card would be destroyed by battle you can reduce this card ATK by 600 to negate its destruction._

• _Pendulum of Fate-Eterina_

 _Light/Level 8/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000/P.S:9_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _When a Fairy-Type Monster that has to be Tribute Summon while using tributes you can Special Summon that monster without any tributes from your Hand._

 _Effect_

 _If this card is Pendulum Summoned, it can make a direct attack the turn it was Special Summon. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle or card effect, you can add a Pendulum Monster from your Deck and add it to your Hand._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To get into the Maiami Championship!

 _ **Recap; After snapping Yuya-san out of his frustrated yet hesitating state. I decide to get stronger so I won't rely on my friends anymore, I can't be the weak one in our group, so I won't be left behind. I have to get stronger so they can rely on me, so with this new ideal in mind I going to prepare for the Maiami Championship. However, I didn't know I was only one who will be participating in the event as someone with a likely face comes in as well.**_

Normal Pov_Afterschool_

Naomi had her head in the clouds as she thought about yesterday with her duel against Izumi and especially when she Xyz Summoned, but the question was it her that actually Xyz Summon or was it her double that Yuzu saw the other night. When she wanted to win for You Show and her double somehow took over her body because of her birthmark. Naomi pinched her nose and decided instead of asking tons of questions she doesn't know that answer to, she will just have to look for her double by herself.

Later on, Naomi was eating her lunch with her two childhood friends when she saw a familiar person as she made a sour expression. "Bakadori" Naomi muttered at the sight of Shingo. "Well, if it isn't cowardly Silent Mouse and her cowardly group," Shingo said as his words made Naomi stand up in her seat. "Excuse me Bakadori-san, can you explain to me, why my friends and I are cowards," Naomi asked crossing her arms.

"Number 1. You and him are the only ones who have Pendulum Cards. Number 2, You attack me, causing me to be injured" Shingo listed "let me counter your reason No. 1, LDS is currently producing Pendulum Cards so everyone will soon have them. No. 2, I did not attack you, it was someone who looked like me, and No.3, if anything, you were faking your injuries, Bakadori!" Naomi protested as she looked away.

"Who are you calling Bakadori, you Silent Mouse?!"Shingo exclaimed "you Bakadori, now leave. Me and my friends are trying to have lunch right now, and you are disturbing us. Also, if you ever call me silent mouse again, I will make you regret that you ever came to this school" Naomi replied, giving the mayor's son a glare as a dark aura started to envelop her scaring Shingo as he a cough, and started to walk away. "I-I will see you all the Junior Youth Championship!" Shingo shouted leaving the trio.

Naomi heard a shout coming from behind her, it revealed that shout came from Yuya. "Junior Youth Championship!?" Yuya shouted "How could I forget that most important step!"

So, after that outburst Naomi decides to tag along with Yuzu, as Yuya tried to find his opponents to get qualified for the Maiami Championship. Afterwards, Naomi went to the bathroom to change her clothes from her school uniform to her You Show one. Before Naomi left the restroom, she looked in the mirror as she saw the glass reflected her face and Naomi tried to picture herself with black hair and dark green eyes but all she saw was blank, nothing at all.

Naomi sighed as she walked out the restroom "I guess I have to find her this afternoon to see if she really was the person that took over my body during my duel with Izumi-san" Naomi muttered. Naomi were walking with her friends and saw the kids as she greeted them with a smile on her face as the group started to walk to their duel school. During their walk, Naomi listens to Yuya's words about not relying on Gongenzaka's Dojo anymore to fulfill the qualifications to compete in the Maiami Championships for Junior Youth section. She stopped and soon a huge smile spread across her face. "You're right, you're absolutely right Yuya-san!" Naomi said, running with Yuzu as the two said their goodbyes leaving the group confused.

"What's up with those two, especially Naomi" Yuya asked "isn't it because you were only praising Gongenzaka" Ayu answered "that is true even when Naomi-neechan won her duel you didn't even say thanks to her" Tatsuya agreed crossing his arms. "Especially when she snapped you out of your depressed state yesterday."

"Yuya-niichan you just don't understand a girl's heart after all, huh" Futoshi added doing the same action as Tatsuya. "No! I thankful for what Naomi did yesterday. Just like I am for what Gongenzaka and Yuzu did for me in the past. W-Wait even more!" Yuya rambled trying to defend himself. "You're already too late" Ayu teased, as all of the kids laughed at Yuya who was currently freaking out.

To where Naomi and Yuzu was_

" _Yuya-san right, he's doesn't want to rely on Gongenzaka-kun after all, so that's why he could become stronger so Gongenzaka-kun could rely on him_ " Naomi thought running along with Yuzu. Naomi was thinking about ways to locate her look-alike to become stronger as she thought the belief in relying on her friends.

"Yuzu-chan, remember yesterday when LDS wanted to take You Show School and after my duel with Izumi when I said it feels like that, I lost something" Naomi mentioned out of the blue as she looks at the ground.

"Yeah what did you lost,Naomi-chan" Yuzu asked "well I lost my belief to believe in my friends, and I want you guys to believe in me. I don't want to rely on you anymore when it comes to dueling or whenever something bothering me" Naomi answered, frowning.

Then suddenly Yuzu grabbed Naomi's shoulders and head-butt Naomi's forehead against hers. Both girls held their foreheads in pain because of the impact. "Naomi-chan what your doing is wrong" Yuzu scolded holding her forehead "Naomi please continue to rely on us because that is your true strength relying on your friends. Whenever things get difficult, or when we're in a tag duel we are going to have to trust each other skills and rely on each other in order to win the duel" Yuzu said looking into Naomi's eyes. Naomi looked down seeing that Yuzu was trying to get her old belief back, however she decided after her duel with Izumi that she had to change in order to become stronger and if that means not relying on her friends anymore then it will be something she has to do. Yuzu looked at her friend with concern in her eyes, worried about the new belief that Naomi is aiming for.

" _I have to tell Yuya about this. As the way Naomi-chan is right now, only Yuya's words will be able to get through to her_ " Yuzu thought. "Okay, but at least consider what I said" Yuzu said, releasing her grip from Naomi's shoulders "don't worry I will" Naomi replied giving a small smile.

Soon afterwards Naomi and Yuzu went their separate ways. Naomi tried many ways about how will she find her doppelgänger, and then she remembers the boy she encountered two days ago when he thought she was someone he knew. She remembers the name she heard him muttered as she started to call out her doppelgänger's name which was Yuki, all over the city and even the back streets behind buildings.

She then almost gave up, but out of nowhere her birthmark's outline glow a green color, like it was leading her to where her look-a-like could be.

"Kuri kuri" Clear Kuriboh peeped, as the small spirit came out of nowhere and appeared next to Naomi.

"Clear Kuriboh this way, right?" Naomi asked, looking in a certain direction as she heard a reply from Clear Kuriboh. With help from her duel monster spirit and her birthmark, Naomi was right in front of the warehouse at the pier and her birthmark was glowing a bright green color. Naomi shallow the fear in her throat. She was going to meet her double who helped her during her duel, so there no reason for her to be nervous at all! But there could be a slight chance her double could have evil intentions that would kill her without any hesitation but even so Naomi opened the door, and went inside the warehouse.

Yuki saw her standard counterpart walking in the warehouse nervously, as she also saw her counterpart's birthmark was glowing, and so was hers as well.

" I might as well show myself" Yuki sighed. Yuki jumped down and appeared right behind Naomi scaring her. "I'm very sorry for trespassing on your property!" Naomi apologized, bowing in Yuki's direction when she looked up and saw Yuki who really looked just like her. It shocked her that there was really someone who had the same face as her. But then Naomi remembers why she came all this way. She took in a deep breath and bowed to Yuki." Please teach me how to Xyz summon" Naomi begged "how do you know if I can Xyz summon or not" Yuki questioned, crossing her arms," it's because of the white glow, the same white glow that somehow caused me to win against Izumi-san and, it was the same white glow when that incident happened in the warehouse the previous night" Naomi mentioned.

Yuki looked at her counterpart and sighed, remembering Reiji's word about meeting her counterpart to get her on Reiji's side, so that's why he let her purposely walk back to the warehouse due to his predictions that Naomi will go to the warehouse in order to find her.

"Okay, but why do you want to learn how to Xyz summon" Yuki asked, Naomi started to remember her duel with Izumi which caused her go look away. "It's because I don't want to feel that way again. When I was dueling Izumi, who is so strong I was feeling helpless that I can't do anything to win against her!" Naomi confessed with determined eyes, "With everything that was at stake, I didn't want to lose so I have to become stronger so I can protect the things I truly care about! So please I'm begging you! You, who looks just like me to teach me how to Xyz Summon!"

Yuki looked at Naomi as she was reminded about how Naomi resemble her in the past when she wanted to become stronger to prove her own strength and to protect her loved ones with her dueling.

"So please teach me how to Xyz Summon" Naomi pleaded, bowing again. A few moments past before Naomi heard a sigh.

"Yuki, my name is Yuki Shimizu and I guess I could teach you, but you have to keep my identity a secret" Yuki said looking at her standard counterpart.

"O-Okay, I will, but why" Naomi replied before receiving a glare "do you want me to teach you how to Xyz summon or not" Yuki asked, getting extremely annoyed. "Yes! I want you to teach me how Xyz Summon, and I'll keep your identity a secret" Naomi agreed nodding her head quickly.

"Alright, but you also have to bring me a change clothes like for instance, your school clothes for me. Also, I'm going to let you know that I won't just teach you how to just Xyz Summon, but to Synchro, and Fusion Summon as well" Yuki said. "So, starting tomorrow I want you to meet me after school at this very location everyday day until the Junior Youth Championship, so don't make me wait" Yuki added, walking off leaving Naomi excited that she will soon be learning not just how to Xyz summon, but Synchro and Fusion summon as well. Although Naomi didn't want to learn Fusion Summon because she's still deciding on that, but regardless she just can't wait until Yuki starts teaching her these summonses.

Naomi was walking with Yuki and she saw Yuzu and Sora talking to each other in another warehouse.

"Yuzu-chan, what are you doing here" Naomi asked, seeing Yuzu all flustered all of a sudden. "N-Naomi-chan, what are doing here all of a sudden" Yuzu asked seeing her friend right behind her. "Oh, I was finding my teacher to teach me how to Xyz Summon. They are also going to teach me how to Fusion and Synchro Summon as well" Naomi answered, causing gasps to come from Yuzu and Sora. "Synchro and" Yuzu started "Fusion Summon" Sora finished after he stopped, licking his lollipop. "So, who's this person teaching you all these summons" Sora asked curiously that someone other than Reiji can Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon. Naomi started to sweat bullets down her cheeks as she wanted to tell her friends, but she had to keep Yuki's identity a secret because she told her not to, probably because they have the same face or maybe Yuki hiding something that Naomi couldn't reveal to her friends but nevertheless, she will keep Yuki's identity a secret.

"Well I can't tell you because that classified~" Naomi said, winking causing groans to come from Sora. "What! Really~ Tell me Naomi~" Sora whined, trying to pry information off of Naomi, who kept her lips shut.

Yuzu looked at Naomi, seeing that her friend learning these different types of summons to get stronger like she is right now and she knows that it has to do with her belief about not relying on her friends anymore. Yuzu looked at the floor and clench her fist tight in her hand, thinking if only she wasn't so weak during her duel with Masumi then Naomi could still rely on her friends when it comes to anything but now.

Yuto saw Naomi came into the building and he thought he saw Yuki's face over hers but knowing that she wasn't Yuki, he remained where he hid. Then he saw her, Yuki, his Yuki standing at the entrance crossing her arms amused by the scene in front of her. He took a step forward to take a better look at Yuki but that caused Sora to look in his direction activating his duel disk.

Yuto activated his duel disk to get out his blade, and he collided with Sora duel's blade.

"What" Naomi asked in shocked as her birthmark was glowing a bright green and so was Yuki, who birthmark was glowing white. Yuki saw the scene and her eyes widened in disbelief "Y-Yuto-kun" Yuki whispered, hoping no one heard her, but Naomi did look at her direction and the boy who name is Yuto.

"Just who are you" Sora asked "hmm...you're not from here" Sora stated "same goes for you" Yuto retorted. "Don't tell you're working with the person that behind the other attacks" Yuzu asked narrowing her eyes at Yuto. "The other attacks" Sora and Naomi repeated especially the latter who was confused as she now was hearing about these attacks. Yuki clench her fist tight, " _if Yuto-kun is here, then that might Shun-kun is here as well. Great_ " Yuki thought groaning.

"Apparently there was an attack on LDS teachers" Yuzu replied "LDS teachers" Sora said before thinking about he went over to LDS "so that's why there were so many guards."

"So are you working with the culprit" Sora asked pointing at Yuto. "No he's not Sora-kun" Naomi protested "how can you be sure Naomi-chan" Yuzu asked "because he's not like that. The times I been with him. I've known him for a long time to be sure he is not the type to hurt anyone. He wouldn't hurt a single soul, so I'm positive that he wasn't behind those attacks" Yuki defended as Yuto look at Yuki with his eyes widen at her words of how she defending him from attacks that been happening to LDS teachers. "Y-You're the person from that night! Who are you and why do you look like Naomi-chan? Yuzu exclaimed with widened eyes. "My name is Yuki Shimizu and I have no idea why we look exactly like each other" Yuki answered as she honestly didn't know why did she look like her Standard Counterpart since Naomi makes the second person who looks like her including Akemi.

Suddenly there was a slam coming from the entrance "so are you the culprit?! What did you do to Professor Marco" Masumi exclaimed, looking at the group specifically at Yuto and Yuki.

"Who knows but your teacher was pretty weak" Yuki answered as for right now she needs to take the blame for Shun who, Yuki thought that was the person behind the attacks.

"How dare you insult Professor Marco! I'll teach the strength of LDS' Fusion" Masumi declared, activating her duel disk. "Are you sure you want to do this Yuki-san" Naomi whispered, her Xyz Counterpart nodded as she activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Yuki vs Masumi; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

"I'll take the first turn! I activate the Spell Card 'Gem-Knight Fusion' to fuse Emerald, Obsidian, and Crystal! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! Eye of quartz! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Masumi shouted as she summoned her true ace monster on the field.

Earth/Level 10/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3400/DEF 2000

"She already summoned that card?!" Yuzu shouted, as the sight of the fusion monster made Yuki and Yuto flinch however they held their composure.

"Fusion Summon, huh. It can't be helped" Yuki whispered as she draws her card and saw the drawn card.

Turn 2

H:5-6

Before Yuki was about to play her card, Yuzu's bracelet, Naomi and Yuki's birthmark glowed a bright pink, green and white light in the area causing everyone to cover their eyes. Yuto vanish in a pink dust, Yuki vanish in a white dust and the duel was now terminated.

"DUEL CANCELLED"

Naomi saw that her Counterpart vanished in a white dust as she heard Yuya calling her name but she didn't pay attention to him but to her birthmark who glow stopped. " _This is the second time this happened. Why did Yuki have that look on her face when she drawn her card. What exactly is happening to me?"_ Naomi thought, as she then walked away from the warehouse ignoring her friends calling her name.

Back to where Yuya and Yuzu were, Yuya looked confused why Naomi left without saying anything as he looked at Yuzu for an answer. "Maybe she excited she is going to learn how to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon" Sora commented, shrugging his shoulders, his comment caused Yuya to look at him in disbelief. "Naomi learning how to Synchro, Xyz and Fusion Summon?!" Yuya exclaimed, with widened eyes. Sora nodded at Yuya's words as he saw a Yuzu's face and he took that as a sign to leave, so Yuzu can talk to Yuya about whatever she wanted to tell him when he arrived.

Yuzu looked at Yuya with concern in her eyes, remembering what she wanted to do when Naomi told her about her new belief. "Yuya, I need to talk to you about something" Yuzu said," Yuzu, what do you need to talk to me about" Yuya asked looking at the Yuzu curiously. "It's about Naomi" Yuzu stated looking down "what about Naomi?" Yuya asked, getting worried about his other childhood friend.

"Well, Naomi decided not to rely on us anymore and I think it's because of her duel with Izumi, who kept saying if Naomi keeps relying on her friends any longer than she wouldn't get any stronger than she is right now" Yuzu explained revealing Naomi's worries especially when the girl told her moments ago about the belief, she pursuing regarding relying on people. Yuzu figured so maybe that why Naomi learning different summoning methods.

"So, Naomi stopped relying on us because of Izumi said" Yuya concluded, he recalled during Naomi's duel yesterday with the Synchro-Xyz duelist, when Izumi kept making comments about Naomi's strength and her belief to rely on Action Cards during her duel made her falter. Or was it because of something else that happened during that duel that made Naomi wanted to follow a new belief. What he said must have been correct since he saw Yuzu give a small nod. "Yuya, I think you're the only person that could bring Naomi's ideal back or even make a better one because if you don't Naomi personality might change to the point, she stopped being our friends all together" Yuzu cried out worrying what will happen to her female childhood friend whom she knew since she was little, not being her friend anymore because of her new belief.

"I will Yuzu! I'll bring Naomi's ideal back and, in the process, find out what's beyond Pendulum Summon!" Yuya declared, which caused Yuzu to smile at Yuya's resolve which made her want to become even stronger to not only to protect her friends but to also not be left behind.

Ending Song_

Ending Songs Ends_

Nighttime in the Kobiyashi's Residence_Naomi's Dream_

 _When Naomi opened her eyes, she saw the scenery around her. She saw the blue sky as the bird flew across the blue horizon, giving the area a calm feeling. She heard someone's voice as it revealed to be Yuto, whom she met a couple of days ago and by a coincidence, she saw again today. Naomi looked in Yuto's direction and saw her Xyz Counterpart, however, unlike the clothes Naomi saw usually saw her in, she was wearing a white strap maxi dress, brown sandals, and a white sun hat with a purple periwinkle ribbon that was on the hat tied in a small bow. Naomi saw the warm look in Yuki's eyes as the black-haired girl saw Yuto and took his hand, with a small smile on her face. She saw the fond look they each gave each other and before she knew what was going on, a purple light enveloped the scenery once more._

 _ **Author Note: Next Chapter is First Lesson in Xyz Summon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The first lesson of Xyz Summon!

 ** _Recap_ : _I met with lookalike who name is Yuki Shimizu. The person that attacked Sawatari-san, but also helped in my match against a student who is in the LDS Mixed Course, Izumi Mizuno. And starting from today, she is going to teach me the different summoning methods, but I wonder how does she know how to Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summon._**

Next Day_ Naomi Pov_

I was walking with Yuya-san to his first match so he can compete in the Junior Youth Championship. But it was strange because we were walking in complete silence, usually, we would have at least one conversation or two about whatever came to our minds. But now Yuya-san, who looked completely lost in his thoughts didn't want to say anything to me. I wonder, did I do something that caused him to be mad at me well I hope I know what it is so I can apologize for what I did to cause him not to say anything to me.

I saw the building coming in our direction as it was the Cuisine Duel School and I heard a growl coming from Yuya-san's direction. "Yuya-san you're facing Michio-kun, right, "I asked Yuya-san who finally looked at me and gave me a bashful smile.

"Y-Yeah, and I didn't have breakfast because Okaa-san was trying a new recipe that every housewife is trying and I didn't want to miss my duel so I skipped" Yuya answered with his stomach growling which was the source I heard earlier," but I really wish I didn't" Yuya whined, as his stomach growled even louder.

"Yuya-san, do you want some food if you're really that hungry," I asked, taking out a bag of rice balls I made after today's practice with Yuki-san.

"Yes! Yes! Please give me those rice balls" Yuya pleaded nearing drooling at the sight. "Here you go, Yuya-san" I replied with a soft smile on my face and suddenly backed up seeing the rice balls that I made was suddenly devoured by Yuya-san less than a minute.

"Thanks, Naomi for the food. The rice balls were delicious" Yuya thanked with a huge bright smile on his face which caused me to be flustered by his response. "N-No problem. Well, good luck for your duel today Yuya-san and bye" I replied, leaving with my heated cheeks. " _You could have made one with a heart-shaped, Naomi-san"_ Eternia-san teased, suddenly appearing right next to me, causing my whole face to turn a darker shade of red, as steam came out of both sides if my ears. "Eternia-san please be quiet" I pleaded embarrassed by what just happened, but at the same time pleased by his words and the expression that was on his face.

Regular PoV_

Naomi finally arrived at the warehouse where Yuki wanted to meet her as she brought her extra school uniform. Her birthmark outline was glowing its usual green color and she saw Yuki waiting for her with her arms crossed as her birthmark's outline glow a small white light.

"You're finally here, now did you bring me everything I need" Yuki questioned "yes, I brought you, my extra uniform" Naomi replied as she hands Yuki her uniform so the black-haired girl could change into her school clothes.

After Yuki finished changing, she stepped outside and saw her standard counterpart starting at her.

Naomi saw Yuki was wearing her school uniform which consists of a white dress shirt with a hot pink necktie, redlined white jacket, short red skirts, and black thigh socks, but she saw that Yuki wore her brown boots instead of her brown school shoes.

"Woah, I guess that's why people might mistake me for you" Naomi commented, giving a nervous laugh "I guess. Now, let's go" Yuki replied, walking out the warehouse "w-where are we going Yuki-san, "Naomi asked following her lookalike out of the warehouse, confused as she thought the black-haired girl was going to teach her how to do the summoning methods, she promised her.

"I thought you were going to teach me Xyz,Fusion and Synchro Summon" Naomi mentioned causing Yuki to stop to look at Naomi "I am by letting you watch me duel my opponents so you could have a first-hand experience by seeing these summon in actions as I duel my opponents" Yuki explained "o-okay but where are we going exactly" Naomi asked looking around trying to figure out where they heading toward to.

"Well, Reiji-kun sent me a note to which school I need to go to so I fulfilled my qualifications so I can participate in the Junior Youth Championship" Yuki answered, Naomi, looked at her with widened eyes.

"Y-You're going to be in the Junior Youth Championship!? And you know Reiji-sama?!" Naomi exclaimed, and Yuki nodded as she continues to walk to the Duel School Reiji told her to go so she can meet her first opponent.

Samurai Duel School_

The two girls arrived at a Dojo as Yuki looked at the entrance with an impressed look on her face at the scenery.

"So my opponent must be through these doors" Yuki commented, walking through the door with Naomi trailing behind her and what waited for them was people training at the dojo. The two girls saw an elderly man wearing a traditional yukata on top of the table. The two of them assumed that he must be the Principal of this dojo.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Samurai Duel School, my name is Hosokawa and one of you must be the student that Daiki-kun will be dueling today" Hosokawa introduced, jumping off the table and bowing at the two similar faced girls.

"Yes, my name is Yuki Shimizu and I will be dueling your student today" Yuki answered bowing her head respectfully. A boy who looks around their age walked up to Yuki and Naomi as he had silver hair with black bangs, and brown eyes as he wore the same traditional yukata as Hosokawa.

"Hosokawa-sama, so this is my rival for today" Daiki mentioned "yes let's have an enjoyable duel, Daiki "Yuki said, bowing her head "yes let's have a great duel Yuki" Daiki replied.

"And whom you might be, young lady? Her younger twin sister" Hosokawa asked, smiling gently at Naomi, who flushed and bowed her head in respect "no sir, my name is Naomi Kobiyashi and I'm Yuki-san's training student" Naomi corrected not want to cause a misunderstanding about being Yuki's younger sister, although it couldn't be helped he thought they were because both of them look exactly like identical twins except for the hair color and Yuki's eyes were dark green.

"That's nice. So you're just here to see the summoning methods that are going to be displayed during this duel" Hosokawa noted "yes sir" Naomi replied, taking her shoes off and sitting down on the floor next to Daiki's classmates.

On The Field_

"Dueling is the same as fighting, both sides have a goal to it and there are different tactics in order for you to achieve that goal" Hosokawa stated, snapping his fingers "Action field on! Temple of the Six!"

The field looked like from the ancient times and the sky change into the sunset.

D: Duelists lock in battle!

Y: kicking against the field and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!

D: They storm through this field!

Y: Behold!

D: This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Everyone: Action!

Hosokawa snaps his fingers and the Action Cards dispersed through the field.

DY: Duel!

Yuki vs Daiki; Each 4000 LP, H:5 Each

Turn 1

"I'll go first, I summon The Six Samurai-Nisashi from my hand" Daiki summoned a samurai wearing green armor on the field.

Wind/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 700

"I set three cards and end my turn" Daiki finished his turn with three face-down cards.

"Then it's my turn" Yuki announced, drawing her card as she looked at what she has drawn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon Tin Goldfish from my hand," Yuki said, a small orange appeared on the battlefield. "I activate its effect! When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Aromage Rosemary!"

Water/Level 4/Plant/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 700

"With my Level 4 Aromage Rosemary and Tin Goldfish! I will overlay!" Yuki shouted both of her monster turned into energy and went into the network. "The sea serpent who hides itself in the deep abyss emerge yourself from the deepest waters! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 4! Abyss Dweller!"

Water/Rank 4/Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1400/OU:2

"Abyss Dweller's effect activates when it has Water monsters as material, all Water monsters I control gains 500 ATK!" Yuki added her monster ATK increases to 2200.

"I set one card. Battle! Abyss Dweller attack Nisashi!" Yuki shouted, going into her Battle Phase.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Secret Shadow' I negate Nisashi's destruction by battle!" Daiki countered, saving his monster from being destroyed however he still took the damage.

Daiki:4000-800=3200 LP

"Also due to Secret Shadow's effect I can draw one card."

Daiki draws his card and activated another set card on his field.

"Continuous Trap 'Swiftstrike Armor'" Daiki activated card and Yuki tapped the card on the screen and read the activated card effect. " _So he can gather more monsters on the field with this effect. This could be troublesome_ " Yuki thought setting two cards on her field.

Turn 2

H:2-3

"Then it's my turn! And due to Swiftstrike Armor's effect! I can Special Summon a 'Six Samurai' Monster from my hand if I draw it during my draw phase! I Special Summon Irou" Daiki said, another monster appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

"I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki and dues to its effect! I can Special Summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"Daiko said as two more warriors appeared next to their comrade.

Kagemusha: Earth/Level 2/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 1800

Kageki: Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 2000

"Here it comes" Yuki whispered, preparing herself for what's about to happen. "I tune my Level 3 Kageki to my Level 2 Kagemusha! Warrior of the distant land! Appear on this battlefield and fight! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En!" Daiki chanted.

A warrior with red and yellow armor, wielding a katana appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 5/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1400

"Then I overlay my Level 4 Nisashi and Irou! Warrior of the land who strikes in the dark! Show yourself and fight within the shadows! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Shadow of the Six Samurai-Shien!"

A red-haired samurai wearing red armor with a katana in his hand appeared next to Shi En.

Earth/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 400/OU:2

"Battle! Shien attack Abyss Dweller!" Daiki declared, Shien lung towards Abyss Dweller as the samurai sliced the sea serpent in half. "I activate my Trap Card 'Extra Save' so the Battle Damage I take is half!" Yuki countered as she activated her trap card to protect her LP but Daiki's next move prevented her from doing so.

"Shi En's effect! When you activate a Spell or Trap Card that effect is negated and the activated card is destroyed" Daiki revealed as Yuki's Trap card turned to dust and the black-haired girl clicked her teeth. "Then I banish Extra Save to activates its effect when it's in the Graveyard! All attacks I received from a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is halved!" Yuki yelled as the damage she took from her Abyss Dweller being destroyed is 150.

Yuki: 4000-150=3850

"Now Shi En attack her directly!", Shi En was quick as a wink and slashed Yuki, who faintly dodge in time from Shi En's attack.

Yuki: 3850-1250=2600 LP

"With that, I end my turn" Daiki concluded his turn. "Then it is my turn" Yuki announced, drawing her card as she thought she had to get rid of Daiki's Synchro monster or else she be at a huge disadvantage.

Turn 3

H:2-3

"I summon Chocolate Magician from my hand," Yuki said, a female magician in a blue colored outfit appeared.

Water/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Water Call' when I summon a Water Monster I can Special Summon another Water Monster from my Deck who Level is the same as the one I summoned" Yuki added as a water portal showed and a double fin shark swam through the portal arriving on the field.

Water/Level 4/Fish/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200

"I will overlay my Level 4 Double Fin Shark and Chocolate Magician! The pure white maiden of the lady! Show your purity to our enemies and purify them! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! No. 60 Pure Maiden!" Yuki chanted. A beautiful white hair woman, having white eyes is wearing a blue kimono with a white obiage, and purple obijime around her waist. She had on white tabi and black zori sandals on. She wielded a katana as at the end of the handle is a white cloth attached to the weapon.

Water/Rank 4/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/OU:2

"Battle! Pure Maiden attack Shi En!" Yuki shouted, confusing Daiki by her actions. "You're attaching even though my monster ATK is higher" Daiki said before narrowing his eyes "it must be due to her effect."

"Correct. During the Battle Phase when Pure Maiden battles her ATK doubles until the end of this turn" Yuki explained as true to her words, Pure Maiden's ATK double to 4000.

Pure Maiden unsheathe her katana and slashed the Six Samurai Synchro Monster but suddenly the Samurai countered her attack with his own blade as their blades kept clashing against each other. Yuki saw Shien disappeared in a flash of white light as she noted that Daiki activated his Synchro Monster effect to prevent its destruction however the boy still took damage.

Daiki: 3200–1500=1700 LP

"I set one card and end my turn" Yuki finished her turn with a set card on her field.

"Then it's my turn," Daiki said before drawing his card to activate Swiftstrike Armor's effect before a shout stop him. "I activate Pure Maiden's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit all cards effects you control have their effects negated until the end of this turn!" Yuki yelled preventing Daiki from swarming his field with monsters again. Pure Maiden slashed one of her overlay units and created a swarm of ice that completely freeze Shi En and Daiki's Continuous Trap Card.

Turn 4

H:0-1

"Change of plans" Daiki muttered as he activated his set card. "I activate my Trap Card 'Double-Edged Sword Technique' to Special Summon Kageki and Irou from my Graveyard, however, during the end of this turn I take damage equal to the monster Special Summoned by this effect" Daiki revealed as two of his monsters appeared on the field.

"I Special Summon Kizan due to his effect" Daiki summons another Six Samurai monster, but this time from his hand.

Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 500

"Remember, if you attack Pure Maiden her ATK will double" Yuki reminded before she saw a sly smirk crawl on Daiki's face. "Well, that's why I have to summon a monster to get rid of your troublesome monster," Daiki said before all three of his monster disappeared in a dust.

"Warrior of the earth, wind, and darkness! Fuse yourself to create the warrior hidden within the dark! Fusion Summon! Secret Six Samurai-Rihan!" Daiki chanted, as this time a ninja wearing black and green clothing appeared on the field wielding twin weapons.

Light/Level 5/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2400

"F-Fusion Summon" Yuki growled clenching her fist tight, but soon calm herself to regain her composure, so she can concentrate on the duel.

"I activate Rihan's effect! By banishing Shi En I can banish Pure Maiden!" Daiki yelled, Rihan strike its weapons on the floor and suddenly the ground swallowed up both Shi En and Pure Maiden leaving Yuki defenseless.

"Battle! Rihan strike my opponent!"

Rihan disappeared in a cloak of darkness as Yuki got her guard up and look around before turning around suddenly as Rihan struck her stomach when she immediately turned around. Yuki clenched her stomach as her LP dropped down by 2400.

Yuki: 2600-2400=200 LP

"With that, I finished with my turn" Daiki finished his turn as he was confident he can win this duel with one more attack when his turn comes again.

"I have a question I want to ask you. Why didn't you use Action Cards? If only you had grabbed one this duel would have been over" Yuki questioned, straightening her back. "It because I have a rule, if my opponent doesn't use any Action Cards then I won't use them either" Daiki answered confused why Yuki asked him that. Yuki draws her card and looks at what she just drew. "This duel is over" Yuki whispered, as a small smile was now on her face.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Ocean' Charity' by banishing Double Fin Shark from my Graveyard! I can draw two cards" Yuki banishes her shark monster and draw two cards as she played one of her drawn cards.

"Quick-Play Spell 'Burial from a Different Dimension' I return Shi En, Pure Maiden, and Double Fin Shark to our respective Graveyards!" Yuki yelled as her and Daiki monsters return to the Graveyard.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon No.60: Pure Maiden from my Graveyard!"

Pure Maiden appeared back on Yuki's field in her beauty.

"I activate my set card 'Rank-Up Magic: Chaos Force' to Rank-Up Pure Maiden into a Chaos Number that is 1 Rank higher than her!" Yuki shouted as her monster went into the network. "Rank-Up!?" Daiki exclaimed with widened eyes.

"The pure white maiden of the land! Let your darken form take place and destroy our enemies with your appearance! Rank-Up Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 5! C No. 60: Wretched Maiden!" Yuki chanted suddenly the field was covered in ice as a form wearing a white cloak descended on the ice.

The cold wind blew away the figure's cloak, revealing it to be a woman with black hair as she wore a long strapless black dress with slits on the side of the dress, on the end of the dress was red lace surrounding the dress as stopped at the woman's waist. She had on red thigh high boots with black stockings. She had on light makeup on and when she opened her eyes, they turned out to be a dark red color. A rapier appeared in her hands, she swung her weapon creating a cold wind in the area. Then one dark overlay units were in front of her.

Water/Rank 5/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000/OU:1

"Just like Pure Maiden when she battles her ATK doubles until the end of this turn," Yuki said as she proceeds into her battle phase and then she activated her set card.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Double Projection' Wretched Maiden's ATK doubles" Yuki added as her monster's ATK increased to 8000 before increasing to 16,000 due to her effect surprising everyone.

"1-16,000 ATK" Daiki stuttered, he was taken back by the turn of events. Wretched Maiden created a pillar of ice before slashing the pillar with her rapier as the destroyed ice pillar turns into shards that lung towards Rihan, the monster was destroyed by a swarm of ice crushing him and eventually depleting his master's LP.

Daiki: 1700-13,600=0 LP

Yuki Wins!

The Action Field disappeared and Daiki, who walked over to his opponent that he lost to and put his hand out indicating that he had fun dueling her despite losing and she was one of the strongest he ever faced. Yuki shook his outstretched hand in respect that she had a enjoyable duel as well then proceed to let go of Daiki's hand and walked out of the Samurai school with Naomi following her.

Pier_

Naomi was congratulating Yuki on her win, but during Yuki's duel, Naomi notices Yuki expression when Daiki Fusion Summon Rihan. It was the same expression when Masumi Fusion Summon yesterday. Naomi wanted to ask why, but she held her words in because it wasn't her place to say about why does Yuki have that look on her face when someone Fusion Summon or even has a Fusion Monster. Or when Yuki dueled yesterday why did she have a look of regret. Naomi won't be noisy especially when Yuki helps her how to perform the Extra Deck Summons.

"So Yuki-san, where are we going now" Naomi asked, she saw this was the pier, but was confused about why she was here again unless it was so Yuki can give Naomi her school clothes back.

"We're here so you can duel some people who can Xyz Summon" Yuki answered, stopping at a specific warehouse as she opens the door, revealing two figures inside the warehouse one that was familiar to Naomi, but the other was someone she has never seen before. It was a tall young male with straight bluish-black hair with light green bangs that was shaped like a wing and he had yellow-green eyes.

"Today your opponent will be him. Shun Kurosaki" Yuki introduced her counterpart to her two friends who she met again after yesterday's events. "If that okay with him," Naomi said, looking over at Shun, who look at Naomi with an expressionless look on his face. Shun activated his duel disk as he glances at Naomi one more time, who activated hers in response. Shun thought that if this is the same person that helped kidnapped his younger sister then he won't show any mercy.

"DUEL!"

Naomi vs Shun; Each 4000 LP, H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn" Naomi announced looking at her hand.

"I summon Maris, the Water Pixie" Naomi summoned Maris to her field. "Due to her effect, I can draw a card and if the drawn card is a monster I can Special Summon it, regardless of its summoning conditions."

Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

Naomi draws her card and saw that she had just drawn and gave a small smile.

"I drew Amaterasu, and due to Maris' effect I can Special Summon her from my hand regardless of her summoning conditions!" Naomi summoned a beautiful black-haired goddess on her field as she was Defense Position.

Light/Level 9/Fairy/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000

"I set one card and end my turn," Naomi said, a face-down card was on her field, ending her turn.

"A monster with 3000 DEF"Yuto commented "how will Shun-kun respond to Naomi's move,"Yuki asked, crossing her arms.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"It's my turn"Shun announced, drawing his card.

"I summon Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius from my hand," Shun said, a mechanical bird appeared.

Dark/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1600

"When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Raid Raptors Monster from my hand! I choose to Special Summon Tribute Lanius by Vanishing Lanius' effect!"

A blue mechanical bird joined its comrade on the field.

Dark/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 400

"When Tribute Lanius is Summoned, or Special Summoned. I can send a Raid Raptors card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I send Fuzzy Lanius to the Graveyard" Shun said a card went to his graveyard slot.

"I activate Fuzzy Lanius' effect! When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can add another Fuzzy Lanius to my hand and then I Special Summon Fuzzy Lanius from my hand due to its effect!"

Another mechanical bird appeared on Shun's field as Naomi narrowed her eyes, she noticed he has 3 Level 4 monster on his field.

"Prepare yourself! I will overlay my level 4 Fuzzy, Tribute, and Vanishing Lanius! Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wing of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon!" Shun yelled, from a portal his ace monster arrived being surrounded by three overlay units.

Dark/Rank 4/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2000

"There it is Rise Falcon," Yuto said, "however, due to its effect he can only attack Amaterasu and gains her ATK, which would increase Rise Falcon to 3100" Yuki noted, as she looked at Naomi's set card wondering about her counterpart next actions.

"I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, Rise Falcon gains ATK equal to the Special Summoned Monster on your field and can attack each Special Summon monster you control!" Shun revealed, his ace monster absorbed one of its overlay units and started to power up.

"Counter Trap 'Extra Chain' by discarding a card from my hand. Rise Falcon has its effects negated and it is destroyed!" Naomi countered before the mechanical falcon can power up any further. A chain wrapped itself around the Xyz Monster as it squeezes Rise Falcon tight to the point causing the monster to disappear.

" _I destroyed his ace monster. I'm glad I set that card_ " Naomi thought, sighing before a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Naive! I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Rank-Up Magic: Raptor's Force' by targeting the destroyed Rise Falcon, I can Rank-Up to a Raid Raptors Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher using Rise Falcon as material!" Shun yelled, his monster went into the portal as a stream of light rain down.

"Rank-Up?!"Naomi exclaimed, with widened eyes as it was the same method that cause Yuki to win her duel against Daiki. "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors-Étrange Falcon!" Shun chanted a strange colored mechanical falcon with mantis-like wings appeared.

Dark/Rank 5/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/OU:1

"I activate Etrange Falcon's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to destroy Amaterasu and inflict damage to you equal to her ATK!"

Étrange Falcon powered up as it showed a cannon and purple and red ball came out of the cannon, it blasted towards Amaterasu as it destroys the light monster, but in her final moments, she protected her master from the huge damage. Naomi fell back as the falcon's blast destroyed some of the surrounding areas.

"The damage was real even though this, not an action duel" Naomi whispered as her LP went down drastically.

Naomi:4000-3000=1000 LP

"Battle! Étrange Falcon attack Maris!" Shun commanded, the mechanical falcon blasted a laser towards the water pixie, causing the girl to cry out as she vanished and Naomi felt her monster's destruction as she had dirt and bruises on her body.

Naomi:1000-400=600 LP

"I set one card and end my turn" Shun finished his turn with a set card. "Your dueling is weak."

"Weak" Naomi repeated quietly. "That's right. Your dueling is weak as if it was a small flame, waiting to be extinguished by a stronger force. Truly compares to the other I have faced, you truly are a waste of my time" Shun said, glaring "you know what your dueling is missing is a goal or purpose of why you duel. The others I face had a purpose was to win while on the other hand, the Resistance's goal is to survive each day of the hell we have been forced to live in since those Academia bastards invade our homeland!"

"Someone who doesn't have a single goal or purpose in their dueling is weak!" Shun yelled, as Naomi looked down at the ground. Does her dueling have a purpose? When she duels she has no goal? Naomi clenched her fist tight as Izumi's words came back to haunt her that she will never become stronger as long as she relies on anything when she duels. Naomi looked up and draw her card for her turn.

Turn 3

H:3-4

"Due to Mana's effect when she is sent to the Graveyard I can add two Fairy-Type Monsters from my Deck! I add Brooke and Fairy Archer to my hand" Naomi shouted briefly showing the card she added to her hand.

"I activate Brooke's effect! When you control a Monster but I don't, I can Special Summon her from my hand. Appear Brooke!" Naomi summoned Brooke to the field.

Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2500

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can add either a Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card to my Hand. I choose to add a Ritual Spell Card" Naomi added the said card and activate its effect. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card 'Primal Cry' by tributing my Level 5 Brooke and Level 3 Fairy Archer I can Ritual Summon!"

A shrine appeared as giving a soft glow as a rain of light shine down on the shrine.

"The bright, graceful bird of beauty. Be reborn in this new realm of light! Ritual Summon! Appear! Vennu Bright Bird of Divinity!" Naomi chanted a golden bird with beautiful bright accessories in its body as it had a purple cloth around the lower area of the bodies descend on the field.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2000

"A Ritual Monster and Ritual Summon" Yuki muttered, as she saw the beautiful Ritual Monster that was on her counterpart's field.

"You're right, Shun-san. My dueling may not have a goal or a purpose, but however I still want to become stronger and along the way, I will find out the reason why I wanted to duel in the first place or what purpose does my dueling have on other people" Naomi said "I will find the answer as I continue walk the path of a duelist!"

"Battle! Vennu attack Étrange Falcon!" Naomi shouted before activating a card in her hand. "Quick-Play Spell 'Bless Ritual' by banishing Fairy Archer and Brooke from my Graveyard. Vennu gains ATK equal to the monsters that were banished by this effect!"

Vennu has a red aura surrounding her as her ATK increase to 5700. Vennu then swan dive down towards Étrange Falcon, but suddenly a flash of light stopped her. "W-What" Naomi whispered confused before she saw a set card that just activated on Shun's field.

"Quick-Play Spell 'Rank-Up Magic: Devotion Force' to Rank up by using Étrange Falcon as material!" Shun shouted, the network appeared again as a familiar stream of light rain down from the portal.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors-Revolution Falcon!"

Dark/Rank 6/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 3000

"Due to Devotion Force's effect you have to attack the monster Special Summoned by this effect!" Shun revealed confusing Naomi by his words. "But Vennu's ATK is higher than Revolution Falcon" Naomi reminded before she saw mechanical wings being shown as it looked like small bombs was ready to be aimed at Vennu. "Don't tell me" Naomi gasped in shock.

"Revolution Falcon effect when this card battles a Special Summoned Monster. The monster it battles has it ATK and DEF changed to 0! Counterattack Revolution Falcon! Revolutional Air Raid!" Shun countered the small bombs launched towards the Ritual Monster fully destroying her as Naomi look at her monster's destruction and closed her eyes, accepting she lost this duel as she landed on the floor on her back due to the impact of the blast.

Naomi:600-2000=0 LP

Yuki walked over to her counterpart and crouched down next to her fallen figure. "You still have room to improve, so don't worry about this loss next time you will win" Yuki reassured, she got up and reach her hand out which Naomi took and got up from the floor. "Yes thank you for today" Naomi thanked the Xyz group while bowing her head despite her having injuries on her body. Yuto nodded and Shun just looked at Naomi for a brief second and walked away. "See you tomorrow Yuki-san!" Naomi called out running home, but when Naomi passed Shun, she heard him mouth a few words and Naomi understood what he had just said to her. _"You have the potential to become stronger. All you need to do is find why your dueling's goal, and why or who sake do you duel for."_

Naomi took his words to her heart and went home to find her dueling purpose and goal.

Ending Song_

Ending Song Ends_

 _ **Author's Note: Yuki's Deck is Blue-Eyes/Dragon/Diversity, so she will have different monster types and deck as well as archetypes. Well with that being said, here Chapter 14! Next Chapter: Next Extra Deck Lesson: Xyz to Synchro!**_

Oc Cards

 **Naomi** :

• _Extra Chain_Counter Trap_ _When a Monster from the Extra Deck activates its effect: You can discard a card from your Hand to negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

 _Bless Ritual_Quick-Play Spell_ _You can banish monsters that were used to Ritual Summon a LIGHT Ritual Monster. Target a Ritual Monster you control and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the banished monsters banished by this ATK._

 **Daiki:**

• _Secret Shadow_Trap_ _A 'Six Samurai' Monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and if you do, draw one card. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to negate the destruction of a monster you control by battle or by card effects._

 **Yuki**

• _Extra Save_Trap_ _When a Monster from the Extra Deck you control is destroyed by battle, you can reduce the battle damage to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve all Battle Damage you take from attacks involving Monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

• _Water Call_ Quick-Play Spell_ _When you Normal or Special Summon a Water Monster. You can Special Summon another Water monster from your Deck as the same Level as the Monster you summoned._

• _Number 60: Pure Maiden_

 _Water/Rank 4/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Monsters_

 _Once Per Turn During the Battle Phase: When this card battles, this card ATK doubles until the End Phase. (Quick Effect): Once Per Turn: your Opponent Main Phase; You can detach an Overlay Unit to negate effects of all cards your opponent controls._

• _Number C60: Wretched Maiden_

 _Water/Rank 5/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000_ _3 Level 5 Monsters_

 _(Quick Effect): Once Per Turn: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card to negate all effects that your opponent controls and set cards your opponent controls cannot be activated during the turn you activate this effect. During the Battle Phase: when this card attacks its ATK is double during each Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed when it has Xyz Material attached to it, you can Special Summon Number 60: Pure Maiden from your Graveyard._

• _Rank-Up Magic: Chaos Force_Quick-Play Spell_ _Target 1 Rank 4 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 'Number C' Monster that is 1 Rank Higher than that monster you control, using it as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz_ _Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Special Summoned Monster.) The Special Summoned Monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

• _Double Projection_Quick-Play Spell_ _During the Battle Phase: Monsters you control has their ATK double until the End Phase of this turn._

• _Ocean's Charity_Spell_ _Banish a WATER Monster from your Graveyard; draw two cards from your Deck._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **Recap: Yesterday I witnessed Yuki-san's duel against her first opponent, Daiki from Samurai Duel School and won by using Xyz Summon. I encounter her two friends Yuto and Shun Kurosaki, the latter who I duel and lost against reprimanded me about my duel's goal and purpose. Now I am not only aiming to become stronger but to find the reason why I duel and does my dueling affect other people.**_

_Kobiyashi Residence_

Naomi looked at her deck and wondered how can she incorporate Xyz Summon in her dueling if she doesn't have a Xyz Monster, to begin with. Then her ace monster, Eternia appear right beside her bed looking at her master with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, Naomi," Eternia asked noticing her master mood, "well Eternia-san I want to include Xyz Summon into my deck but the question is how when I don't have any Xyz Monsters" Naomi confessed her worries but she then heard a chuckle coming from her ace monster.

"Don't worry Naomi, I already covered that maybe someday you would want to learn other summoning methods besides Tribute Summon, so I discuss the other duel monsters spirit to ask their comrades to lend you their strength" Eternia reassured a faint glow of light appear from her hand as she handed Naomi new cards which revealed to be Madolche Xyz Monsters and support cards. Naomi's face light up as she hugged her ace monster tightly before letting go. "Thank you very much Eternia-san and tell the others I appreciate the gift they have given me," Naomi said, adding the cards in her deck and extra deck before hugging her ace monster one more time to show how grateful she is for having such loving and caring duel monsters that care about her so much.

_At the Pier_

Naomi was walking with Yuki after she gave her clothes and they were heading to the next duel school where Yuki's next opponent is at.

Naomi looked at Yuki, she wanted to start a conversation but didn't know what to say to her look-a-like. Naomi looks away before she could notice Yuki was looking at her and remember Shun's words from yesterday. "So, do you have any parents?" Yuki asked as she saw Naomi jumped and nodded at her. "Y-Yes I do, I have a mom and I have a dad but he's never around" Naomi answered, recalling what Himika said about her dad being the famous actor, Hachirou Takahashi and she remember seeing a picture of him when she was younger but didn't mind when he wasn't around because she have a caring mom that loved her.

"What about you?" Naomi asked "yes I have a mother and father as well but they're somewhere else" Yuki answered, walking away leaving Naomi confused by her answer. "A-Alright then" Naomi replied, following Yuki as she pondered of her answer.

The two look-a-like was waking in silence and Naomi started to sweat because of the atmosphere was around her and Yuki was tense until the black-haired girl spoke up again. "So when I was in the city, I heard that you were an idol so I have to ask what made you want to become an idol in the first place?" Yuki questioned, curious what made her standard counterpart want to become an idol. Naomi took her deck out, remembering how her mother gave her this deck when she was interested in dueling. "I want to repay my mom for everything she has done for me" Naomi said, a solemn expression covered her face, every moment she had been with her mom from when she gave her deck, her mother teaching her how to duel, giving Naomi some of her cards, supporting her decision to become an idol duelist, and afterward when she had to give up being an idol because of her condition which made her think. If she really wanted to become an idol for her mom sake, then why didn't she accomplish her goal?

"The reason why I wanted to become an idol in the first place is I wanted my mom to have a better life" Naomi confessed looking at her deck. "So I had to give it my all for her sake. But in the end, maybe I was truly doing it all for myself and the result that happened when I wanted to be an idol for myself is, I lost my voice, I failed my mom, and I failed everyone who truly supported me."

"Maybe I think I had a reason why I wanted to duel in the first place, but I believe I lost that reason too along the way" Naomi said, recalling when she was younger that during her duels after her concerts, she always finds herself enjoying dueling, but truthfully she couldn't find the reason why she wanted to duel in the first place.

Naomi closed her eyes as she remembers Shun's words from yesterday how people fight for different reasons and each of their goals were different from hers. "Yuki-san I'm not like you, Shun-san and Yuto who duel to survive each day of the hell that been placed on your homeland, I do want to win my duels but even if I do, why do I keep fighting? For who sake do I want to duel for? You all fight for your loved ones, to make sure they're safe. I'm not like Yuya-san who follows his father's belief that duels are made to make people smile. I do want to make people smile with my dueling, but what if it all fails in the end and then who do I want to make smile then. But I do want to walk on a path of a duelist, and I want to be an idol for my mom again just like I did in the past. I also want to show everyone how I don't want to be left behind, that I will become stronger, right now this is how I truly feel."

Yuki looked at Naomi with amazement as she felt somewhat touch by her words that she truly thought about becoming stronger and she took Shun's words to heart. Yuki thought she saw her old self within Naomi, but she soon dismissed the thought and placed her hand on her counterpart's shoulder. Naomi gave a small smile understanding Yuki's actions, even though the girl didn't say anything.

Afterwards the girls arrived at their destination when right in front of them was a school with fire designs on them, a volcano was right behind the duel school Naomi and thought the volcano must be there due to solid vision. Regardless Yuki walked in the school and felt the inside of it was hot room temperature as both girls literally felt the heat coming from inside the duel school.

"Hello! Welcome to Fire! Fire Duel School! How may I help you!" a woman greeted, with red hair with orange tips at the end of her red locks, yellow eyes, wearing a red wine-colored dress, black thigh socks, and red strapped heels. "My name is Kozu the principal of this blazing duel school."

Both girls were taking back by the woman's appearance, wondering why didn't she felt hot when the room temperature was hot like the dessert. "My name is Yuki Shimizu and I am here to duel one of your students today" Yuki introduce herself, wiping the sweat that was running down her cheeks. "Oh, you are here to duel Riko-chan, today" Kozu responded, taking both girls to the dueling area which the ground was covered in magma as each step the females took it left a footprint which burned immediately after their foot touch the floor. "Riko-chan! Your Opponent is here!" Kozu called out to a girl that was the same age as Naomi and Yuki, she has maroon red hair and striking yellow eyes wearing a pink floral dress with a light transparent glow worm dust jacket, and pink flats.

"Oh, one of you must be Yuki Shimizu, my opponent for today" Riko said, walking over to the group and shook Naomi's hand who she thought was Yuki until the green-haired girl took her hand and put it in the very similar black-haired girl's hand. "I am Yuki Shimizu, the hand you shook was Naomi Kobiyashi" Yuki explained, trying not to cause a misunderstanding between her and her look-a-like.

"Well then it is nice to meet you too, Naomi" Riko greeted with a smile and Naomi return the smile with one of her own.

"Then let's start the match" Kozu announced, then moments later the two girls were on either side of the hot plain and got their duel disks ready.

"Now let's get the hot passionate duel, started!" Kozu shouted, snapping her fingers creating the field that had a big volcano in the background that look like it was about to erupt any moment, and the floor was made out of rocky magma.

"Let's skip the action chant. I just want to get straight into the duel" Yuki commented, getting into action stand. "That's fine by me" Riko agreed, accepting Yuki's words about not chanting the action chant.

"DUEL!" Both girls shouted, as action cards shot through the hot field.

Yuki vs Riko; Each 4000 LP, H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"It's my turn" Riko announced,looking at her hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Hell Fire Sanctuary' by sending two Fire Monsters from my Deck. I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Fire Monster from my hand" Riko send Volcanic Scattershot and Laval Blaster to her Graveyard and due to Volcanic Scattershot's effect Yuki took 500 damage.

Yuki:4000-500=3500 LP

"Now I Special Summon Laval Magma Cannon and Laval Phlogis due to Hell Fire Sanctuary's effect" Riko added as two fire monster appeared on the hot floor.

Magma Cannon: Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 900

Phlogis: Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 800

"I tribute Magma Cannon and Phlogis to Tribute Summon Laval Judgement Lord" Riko said a monster with orange rocky skin wearing white skeleton battle armor appeared on the field.

Fire/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1800

Riko activate her recently summoned monster effect as she banish Phlogis from her Graveyard to inflict an extra 1000 damage onto Yuki, who wince at the intensity of the burn.

Yuki:3500-1000=2500 LP

"I set a card and end my turn" Riko finished her turn with a set card. Yuki draw her card indicating that it was now her turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's effect! By revealing 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' I can Special Summon this monster from my hand" Yuki summoned a monster that greatly resembled Blue-Eyes White Dragon, however it appearance was more fierce.

White/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"I Special Summon Cosmo Brain from my hand by discarding my revealed Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard" Yuki said a magician with a staff in his hand appeared on his field and he gain 1600 ATK which increased his ATK to 3100.

Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2450

"I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's effect! I can destroy a monster you control, however this card can't declare a attack the turn I activate this effect" Yuki added, activating her monster effect as Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon blasted a white lightning towards Judgement Lord.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Flame Defense' now Judgement Lord can't be destroyed by card effects or by battle this turn!" Riko encountered saving her monster from destruction.

"Tch! Battle! Cosmo Brain attack Judgement Lord!" Yuki declared her attack, Cosmo Brain blasted magic toward the Laval monster, however due to Riko's Trap Card her monster was safe from destruction.

Riko:4000-400=3600

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Silver's Cry' to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!" Yuki said. Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared, roaring in its greatness.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Yuki attack Judgement Lord again despite the monster not being destroyed but she still inflicts damage onto Riko's LP even if it was a small amount.

Riko:3600-300=3300 LP

"Since it my Main Phase 2. I activate the Spell Card 'Level Changer' I target Cosmo Brain so his level is increase by one" Yuki shouted as she now had all the preparations she needed. "I will overlay my Level 8 Cosmo Brain, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

"Blooms from the snow flower which blossoms in the night. Show your beauty and elegance to the world! Xyz Summon! Bloom proudly beautiful goddess of the four seasons! Rank 8! No. 87: Queen of Nights!"

A pink crystal appeared on the molten land, and suddenly a beautiful pink haired woman sprouts out of the flower wielding a black arrow-like hook in her hands.

Water/Rank 8/Plant/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2800/OU:3

"The rest of Flame Defense's effect actviates, I can draw cards equal to the number of times you failed to destroy Judgement Lord! So, I draw three cards" Riko explained, drawing her cards.

Yuki finished her turn with a set card as she thought she had to win defeat Riko before she inflicts more effect damage onto her.

"It is now my turn" Riko said, drawing her card.

Turn 3

H:3-4

"I activate the Spell Card 'Molten Conduction Field' I send two Laval Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard" Riko sent two monsters to her Graveyard and took a card from her hand. "I Special Summon Laval Coatl from my hand due to its effects" Riko said a yellow and red bird with a grey beak appeared on the hot land.

Fire/Level 2/Pyro/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 700

Riko summoned Laval Cannon from her hand, but this time it was a blue skinned male wielding a cannon in its hand.

Fire/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 900

"I tune my Level 4 Laval Cannon to my Level 2 Laval Coatl! Reptilian creature made from the darkest depths of the flames! Fire in your glory! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Lavalval Dragun" Riko shouted, her Lavalval Dragun was summoned to the field.

Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200

Riko saw an Action Card and ran towards the card, grabbing it in the process. "Action Spell 'Flame Boost' Dragun gains 1000 ATK! Battle! Lavalval Dragun attack Queen of Nights!" Riko demanded, Dragun shot up in the sky and sky dive towards the Xyz Monster.

"I activate Queen of Nights' effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, she gains 300 ATK" Yuki yelled, increasing her monster's ATK to 3500, the same as Lavalval Dragun. "Are you trying to destroy them both" Riko questioned confused until she saw a card activated on Yuki's field.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Impenetrable Attack' Queen of Nights cannot be destroyed by battle this turn" Yuki said, Queen of Nights clashed with Lavalval Dragun causing shockwaves to occur in the, and both girls stood their ground against the winds that kept clashing towards them. Then Lavalval Dragun disappeared in a yellow dust leaving Queen of Nights on the field.

Riko clicked her tongue and activated Judgement Lord's effect and reduce Yuki's LP.

Yuki:2500-1000=1500 LP

Riko ended her turn reluctantly as Yuki started hers.

Turn 4

H:0-1

"Battle! Queen of Nights attack Judgement Lord!"Yuki shouted, she increase her Xyz Monster's ATK to 3800. Queen of Nights was ready to slash Judgement Lord, however a small dragon stopped her. "W-What" Yuki gasped in surprise. "I activate Laval Sprite's effect! By discarding this card to the Graveyard, it ends the battle" Riko said, saving her monster from being destroyed. Yuki has no choice but to end her turn.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I activate Laval Spirite's effect! I banish Cannon from my Graveyard, to Special Summon this card" Riko revived the small dragon and continued to activates its effect. "Due to Laval Sprite's additional effect, I can Special Summon Lava Dragon and Flamvell Grunika from my deck with their effects negated!"

The said monsters appeared on the hot field next to the small dragon sprite.

L.D:Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

F.G:Fire/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 200

" _Laval Sprite is a Tuner Monster. So, she is going to Synchro Summon_ " Yuki thought, analyzing the monster on Riko's field and true to her thoughts, her opponent tune her monsters together.

"I tune Level 4 Lava Dragon and Flamvell Grunika to my Level 2 Laval Sprite! Three headed flame dragon of the burning land appear before us! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10, Trident Dragion!" Riko chanted, a three headed red dragon appeared roaring hot flames towards the ground, causing it to crumble underneath the hot blast.

Fire/Level 10/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"When Trident Dragion is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy Judgement Lord to attack again during this turn!" Riko said, Judgement Lord was now destroyed and the recently summoned monster gain a red aura as it was ready to strike.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Flame Power' by banishing up to six Fire Monsters in my Graveyard! Trident Dragion gains 200 ATK for each monster that was banished by this effect!" Riko said, she banished Laval ,Sprite, Phlogis, Coatl, Judgement Lord, Lava Dragon to increase Trident Dragion's ATK to 4200.

"Battle! Trident Dragion attack Queen of Nights!" Riko declared, going into her Battle Phase. Yuki activated her monster's effect again to increase her ATK to 3500. Although it was lower than Dragion's ATK Yuki still reduced the battle damage to a small amount.

Yuki:1500-700=800 LP

"Now Trident Dragion Attack directly! I win!" Riko shouted, Trident Dragion blasted a torrent of fire towards Yuki, however a small magician stopped the attack from reaching its master.

"I Special Summon White Magician from my hand to end the Battle Phase!"Yuki countered, saving her LP from hitting 0. She was grateful she had that card in her hand because if she didn't, she would have lost right there.

"I...end my turn" Riko grumbled, irritated that she couldn't finish Yuki this turn but remember that her opponent only had 800 LP left, so when her turn comes again that when Yuki will be finished.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards"Yuki drawn her cards before activating one of her drawn cards from her hand. "I then activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon No.87: Queen of Nights from my Graveyard!"

Yuki summoned her monster back to her field.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Extra Deck Draw' to draw cards equal to the monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! So I draw two cards!"Yuki said, briefly looking at her drawn card and nodded at what she just drew.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Level=Rank so now Queen of Nights gain a Level equal to her Rank. Now I activate Level Changer from my Graveyard to activate its effect, by banishing this card Queen of Nights' Level decrease by 2"Yuki changed Queen of Nights' Level to 6 as she pointed at one of her monsters.

"I tune my Level 6 Queen of Nights to Level 1 White Magician! Let the red crimson flower bloom beautifully in the night! Synchro Summon! Bloom proudly in the moonlight! Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"Yuki shouted, a bright red dragon that was shaped like a rose appeared on the field, roaring in its glory.

Light/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"I activate Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon's effect! By tributing a Red-Eyes Monster that in my hand I can Special Summon this card"Yuki sent Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the Graveyard and rose was a dragon with red-blackish skin with red veins that was showing on its body and wings.

Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

"Now Black Rose effect, when this card is Special Summoned, I can return a Monster that was Special Summoned back to your hand, however Trident Dragion was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. So it return back to your Extra Deck!"Yuki shouted, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon was glowing a bright white light as it soon enveloped the Synchro Dragon and soon the monster return back to where it came from.

"Battle! Black Rose and Red-Eyes finish this duel!"Yuki commanded both of her dragon who nodded and each blasted a torrent of different colored flames respectively as it strike at Riko, who skidded back from the impact of the blast.

Riko:3300-4800=0 LP

Yuki Wins!

The burning field disappeared, Yuki bowed at her opponent as a sign of respect she left the area before hearing her opponent declaring that she will defeat her next time they will duel, and Yuki nodded indicating she accept duel Riko again next time when she sees her.

_At the Pier_

As usual, Yuki finished her match and was walking with Naomi.

"Today, you will be dueling him" Yuki said, the two of them was heading back to the warehouse. "Him. Yuto, right" Naomi replied, because she knew since she dueled Shun yesterday then, she will eventually have to duel Yuto to practice what she learned during Yuki's duels. Yuki nodded as she recalled her conversation with Yuto after Naomi left yesterday after her duel with Shun.

_ **Flashback** _

 _Yuki looks at her close friend and dragged him outside of the warehouse to talk to him. "Yuto-kun, do you think you can duel Naomi tomorrow" Yuki asked, turning around to face Yuto. "Yes, I can"Yuto answered sincerely, he didn't mind dueling Naomi if it will help her become stronger in case, Academia invades this dimension as well. Also, beside Yuki asked him to, so he can't say no to his closest friend. Yuki gave a small smile looking up at the night sky as stars was shining bright. "Yuto I am going to have to teach her how to Fusion Summon," Yuki said, "I just don't think I able to do it because of what happened to us. I feel ashamed of having that card in my Deck knowing the horror and pain that been inflicted on our homeland by those scumbags."_

 _Yuki started to shiver in fear as memories ran through her mind as she remembers the screams of young children, the elderly, women and men being carded. Academia laughing cruelly at the carded defenseless civilians, destruction through the city they loved so much. Yuki clenched her fist to stop her from shaking even more than she was right now._

" _I also don't want to betray you. I don't want you to look at me the same way you look at them. B-But I...I" Yuki trailed off, shaking some more then she was held in someone's arms. Yuki knew it was Yuto because of how gentle he is holding her as if she would break any moment._

" _No matter what happens Yuki, I believe in you. If you have to teach her how to Fusion Summon or even have to use it like you used to then go ahead. But remember, if it get too much you can stop"Yuto whispered, he rubbed Yuki's back in comfort causing her to stop shaking as she took a deep breath._

" _Thank you, Yuto-kun"Yuki thanked, grateful for Yuto's presence right now. They continue to hold each other as the moonlight brilliance shined upon them._

 ___ **Flashback Ends** ___

Both girls arrived at the usual warehouse, and went inside, saw Yuto and Shun as it seemed they was waiting for them.

"So, my opponent for today is you, Yuto" Naomi announces, activating her duel disk. In honestly, she wanted to duel the another Xyz Duelist to see how strong he is, she figured since Yuki and Shun is extremely skilled then Yuto must be skilled as well. Yuto activated his duel disk in response.

"DUEL!" Both junior youths shouted, each of them drawn five cards.

Naomi vs Yuto; Each 4000 LP, H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves from my hand" Yuto said, a ghost creature warrior monster appeared and Naomi saw the monster as its appearance gave off a mysterious aura.

Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500

"I Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots from my hand due to its effect" Yuto summoned another ghost like creature but this time, this one didn't have no arms or legs.

Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 1200

"2 Level 3 Monsters" Naomi whispered, preparing herself for what about to come. Yuto's monsters went into the network as a stream of light rain down from the portal.

"Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield. Revive now and become the light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto chanted, Break Sword appeared riding a metal horse carrying a sword in its hand.

Dark/Rank 3/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000

Break Sword gain 1000 ATK due to Ragged Gloves' effect as its ATK was now 3000.

"I set three cards and end my turn" Yuto finished his turn with three face-down cards on his field.

" _I don't know what his deck strategies are so I am going to have to play it saf_ e" Naomi thought, drawing her card.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"When I control no monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Madolche Puddingsis from my hand!" Naomi summoned, a younger version of Puddingcess.

Earth/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1400

"Madolche Deck" Yuki whispered, she notices her counterpart is using a different from the one she used yesterday against Shun.

Naomi Special Summon Puddincess from her Deck due to her recently summoned monster's effect, however her Level was reduced by one.

Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

Level:5-4

"With my Level 4 Puddingcess and Puddingsis, I will overlay! The sweet queen who rules over the magical dolls! Bring joy to the world! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" Naomi chanted, Tiaramisu appeared with two orange overlay units swirled around her.

Earth/Rank 4/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2100/OU:2

"She just Xyz Summon" Yuto said, remembering that Naomi only Ritual Summon yesterday, so he just assumed she didn't have any Xyz Monsters, but now seeing her Madolche Xyz Monster realized he was wrong.

"I summon Madolche Magileine" Naomi said, another madolche monster appeared on the field but this time it was a young witch with purple hair holding a fork in her hand.

Earth/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

"Due to her effect, I can add a Madolche Monster from my Deck and I choose to add Knightello and I can Special Summon him because of his effect" Naomi added, she summoned a red-haired knight riding a white and blue horse appeared next to Magileine.

Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

Naomi added a Trap Card due to Knightello's effect then overlay her monsters once more.

"Teacher of the magical dolls! Bring guidance to the sweet animals of the land! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Madolche Teacher Glassouffle!"

This time Naomi summoned, a woman in green with glasses on her face as she held a book in her hand.

Earth/Rank 4/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2500/OU:2

"Battle! Queen Tiaramisu attack Break Sword!" Naomi declared, an attack and her actions surprised everyone. "It must be due to one of her Xyz Monster effects" Shun commented, Naomi took a card in her hand and activated the card quickly.

"Quick-Play Spell 'Madolche's Dance' so Queen Tiaramisu can attack you directly this turn, however her ATK is halve!" Naomi added as Queen Tiaramisu blasted her scepter towards Yuto, who quickly activated his set cards.

"Double Trap Activate 'Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace' so Queen Tiaramisu's ATK is lower by 600 each" Yuto yelled, both headless monsters appeared on the field but another card effect stopped him from touching Queen Tiaramisu.

"I activate Teacher Glassouffle's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, Queen Tiaramisu is unaffected by other monster effects this turn!" Naomi countered, the sound waves was block by a shield as Queen Tiaramisu continued her attack and strike Yuto gently with her specter decreasing his LP.

Yuto:4000-1100=2900 LP

"Since I took Battle Damage! I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Phantom Knights Double Badge' to Xyz Summon using both of my Lost Vambrace!" Yuto yelled, both of his monsters went into the network once again.

"Ten thousands warriors entombed forever in darkness! Pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin!" Yuto chanted, a skeleton with a red dirty cloak wielding a spear and shield with skeleton on it appeared next to Break Sword.

Dark/Rank 2/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 0/OU:2

"I set one card and I am done with my turn" Naomi finished her turn, with a set card. She was glad she looked at the cards that was given to by her ace monster but felt bad she didn't see some of Yuki's duel against Riko because she was looking at the cards she received just in case she had to duel one of Yuki's friends again. Now she know she made the right decision.

Turn 3

H:0-1

"I activate Break Sword's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy Teacher Glassouffle and Break Sword!" Yuto said, activating his effect before Naomi activated hers in response only to be stopped by Yuto activating another card effect on his field.

"Cursed Javelin's effect! I negate Teacher Glassouffle effect and it's ATK is changed to 0!" Yuto countered preventing Naomi from shielding her monster from his monster's effects and now Break Sword and Teacher Glassouffle was now destroyed. Due to Break Sword's effect, Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots came back however their Levels was increase by one.

Level:3-4

"He has 2 Level 4 Monsters. Will he summon him" Yuki thought, analyzing the monsters that was on Yuto's field.

"With my Level 4 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots, I will overlay! Warriors who been reduced to the depths of their fallen souls! Revive on the battlefield and descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Phantom Knights Despair Sword!"

A headless female warrior wielding ghostly twin swords in her hands as she rode a grey horse with a black mane.

Dark/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1600/OU:2

"I activate Despair Sword's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit to make Queen Tiaramisu's ATK to 0" Yuto shouted, a stream of lightning strike at the Madolche Xyz Monster reducing her ATK.

"I activate Phantom Knights Double Badge from my Graveyard by banishing this card I can detach all Overlay Units from Despair Sword to increase its ATK by 500 for each Overlay Unit that was detach! So now its ATK is now 2500" Yuto explained, powering his monster up before going into the Battle Phase.

"I activate Puddingrince to increase Queen Tiaramisu's ATK by 1000 and I activate the Trap Card 'Madolche's Song' so now she cannot be destroyed by battle this turn" Naomi saved her monster from destruction but still took damage from Cursed Javelin and Despair Sword's attacks, she braced herself she felt the damage pierce her skin.

Naomi:4000-3100=900 LP

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Knights Grave' by using Despair Sword as material I can Special Summon a monster that is two Ranks higher than Despair Sword! I will construct the Overlay Network!" Yuto's monster went into the stream of light and Naomi remember from yesterday that this was an Rank-Up, the same action Yuki and Shun did yesterday in their duels.

"Warrior of the broken soul! Descend on this endless battlefield and revive from your phantom bodies! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Phantom Knights Dull Halberd!" Yuto chanted, this time he summoned a ghost figure male who was wielding an axe that was covered in skulls and had torn clothing across its body.

Dark/Rank 6/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000/OU:2

"I activate Phantom Knights' Grave effect-" Yuto said before he was interrupted by a shout as Naomi held up a card in her hand and activated. "I activate my Trap Card 'Doll's Play' from my hand, I can only activate this card when I control a Madolche Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! Now you cannot activate card effects during this battle!" Naomi yelled, stopping Yuto from activating his Rank-Up Magic from the Graveyard.

"I waited until you activate another card effect. I wanted to use this card effect on your Rank-Up Magic but decided to wait until later" Naomi confessed, she glad she waited although she could have activated this card effect earlier at the start of Yuto's turn but she decided to wait to see what other secrets his deck had for her and want to see what other cards he had to show her.

"Then battle, Dull Halberd attack Queen Tiaramisu" Yuto declared, another attack and a shield appeared around Naomi as he noticed she activated another card effect. "By banishing Madolche's Song from my Graveyard to halve all battle damage I take involving a Madolche Monster I control" Naomi once again protected her LP from dropping to 0.

Naomi:900-700=200 LP

"I banish Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves to activate their effects. I add a Phantom Knights Trap Card and send a card from my Deck to the Graveyard" Yuto explained, setting the added card before he ends his turn. He wanted to end this duel as quickly as possible to prevent Naomi from getting hurt but saw the girl refusing to lose the duel almost remind him of how Yuki used to duel before Academia invaded Heartland. Especially when she gave a sheepish smile when she explained why she didn't activate her cards effect he saw Yuki superimpose Naomi.

Turn 4

H:1-2

"I activate Queen Tiaramisu's effect-"Naomi started her turn to activate her monster's effect only to have Yuto negate her monster effect again and change her ATK to 0.

"Then I summon Madolche Hootcake from my hand" Naomi summoned a brown owl with glasses and a pancake hat on being surrounded by young birds.

Earth/Level 3/Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1100

"Now Hootcake's effect, I banish Magileine to Special Summon Messengelato from my Deck!"

True to Naomi words a boy with blue hair carding a sack of mail appeared next to the chirping yet playful owls.

Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1600

Naomi added a card because of Messengelato's effect and now she had everything she needed to end this duel.

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon Teacher Glassouffle from my Graveyard! Now I will overlay using Queen Tiaramisu as material!" Naomi shouted, Yuki narrowed her eyes " _she already learned how to Xyz Summon without a Rank-Up Magic Spell Card. Interesting_ " Yuki thought, giving a small smirk impressed at her counterpart's moves.

"Princess of royalty! Show everyone your evolved form of the magical dolls! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Madolche Puddingcess Choco-a-la-Mode!" Naomi chanted as Puddingcess appeared but this time her dress was chocolate covered in sweets and she had chocolate tiara on her head.

Earth/Rank 5/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2200/OU:1

"I activate Puddingcess' effect, I detach an Overlay Unit to shuffle Puddingrince back to my Deck and when I do, his effect let me add a Madolche Spell or Trap Card to my hand"Naomi added a Spell Card before activating the added card from her hand.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Madolche Present' by tributing Hootcake I can draw two cards" Naomi draw her cards before activating Teacher Glassouffle's effect and shuffle one card from her Graveyard into the deck and one card from Yuto's Graveyard in his deck.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Madolche Rise' now Puddingcess gain 200 ATK for each Madolche Monster I have in my Deck! I have 11, so her ATK is now 4700."

Puddingcess Choco-a-la-Mode twirled around as the designs on the dress started to shine.

"Battle! Messengelto attack Cursed Javelin" Naomi commanded, her monster was going to strike at the phantom monster only to be stopped by another phantom monster holding a magnet ring in its hand.

"I negate the attack and Special Summon this card as a effect monster" Yuto activated his set card turned into a phantom monster wearing a hood on its head.

Dark/Level 2/Warrior/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Then Puddingcess attack Dull Halberd!" Naomi declared another attack only for Yuto to stop her again. "I activate Phantom Knights Wrong Magnetring's effect by sending Cursed Javelin and this card to the Graveyard I can draw two cards" Yuto said, two of his monsters disappeared as he drew two cards due to Magnetring's effect. "Then I banish Doll's Play to activates its effect, I shuffle Puddingcess back to the Deck because you control Dull Halberd. Due to the rest of Doll's Play all card you control return back to the Deck" Naomi countered, a storm covered in dust enveloped the whole field causing strong winds to occur as everyone stood their ground as Yuto's field was clear.

"Now Puddingcess Choco-a-la-Mode attack Yuto!" Naomi declared.

Puddingcess walked over to Yuto and hit his arm pouting in the process as the male look at arm in confusion by the Madolche Xyz Monster's attack, but still his LP went down to 0.

Yuto:2900-4700= 0 LP

The field disappeared and Naomi bowed to her opponent, thanking him for the duel she had against him.

"Thanks for the duel Yuto, it was fun" Naomi thanked, Yuto was surprised by her words. "Fun, huh" Yuto repeated, it has been a long time since he had to duel just for fun and not for survival. "No, I have to thank you for showing me to have fun in a duel again, Naomi" Yuto replied he then gave a sincere smile. Naomi thought for a moment, but when Yuto smile it reminded her of Yuya. Was it because they look similar to each other, or was it because of a different reason?

Naomi felt a cold stare hitting her back, causing shivers to run down her spine. She turned around and saw Yuki giving her a cold look "Naomi, congratulations on your win. So as a reward I will let you take my place in tomorrow's duel" Yuki said, but her expression didn't exactly match her words. "W-what does that mean" Naomi questioned a smile suddenly appeared on Yuki's face. "It means you will be disguised as me taking my place in my duel tomorrow while I'll be disguised as you knowing what kind of life you live" Yuki explained before pushing a shocked Naomi out of the warehouse then slamming the door shut. "W-What just happened!" Naomi shouted to the sky surprise by the turn of events that just happened a few moments ago!

_Ending Song_

_Ending Song Ends_

Yuki heard footsteps leave in front of the warehouse causing her to sign in relief. "She left for today" Yuki said, sitting on a wooden crate laying on the wood. Yuto took a seat next to her, placing his hands on hers and intertwine their fingers together. "Sorry for acting childish back there" Yuki apologized, feeling guilty for how she was behaving earlier towards Naomi. She didn't mean to act jealous of her, especially when their faces look exactly identical to each other! So, thinking back on it now she doesn't have any good reason to be jealous.

Yuto gave a small chuckle "it has been a while since I seen you act this way" Yuto said while smiling at the Mixture deck user fondly.

Yuki turned her head in the other direction with heated cheeks "those should be my words" Yuki muttered, clenching her intertwined hands with Yuto. The two of them enjoy this moment in peace and quiet, feeling comfortable with each other's presence.

 _ **Authors Note: Here is chapter 15, now next chapter 16; Extra Deck Lesson: Let's Move on to Synchro!**_

 _ **True to Yuki's words, Naomi and Yuki switched places for today. While Naomi face someone with a horrifying mind Yuki, herself faces problems at You Show when she encounters a certain duelist.**_

Oc Cards

 **Riko** :

• _Flame Defense_Trap_

 _When a FIRE Monster you control cannot by destroyed by battle or by card effect and draw a card for each time your Opponent's card effects or attack didn't destroy a FIRE Monster(s) you control that wasn't destroyed this turn._

• _Laval Sprite_

 _Fire/Level 2/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 200_

 _When your Opponent declares an attack, you can send this card to Graveyard to end the Battle Phase. You can banish a FIRE Monster to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard and if you do, target up to 2 Dragon-Type Monster from your Deck; Special Summon those targets with their effects negated and ATK/DEF changed to 0._

• _Hell Fire Sanctuary_Continuous Spell_

 _You can send 2 FIRE Monster from your Deck to Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or below FIRE Monsters from your Hand. You must control no monsters to activate and resolve this effect._

• _Flame Power_Spell_

 _Banish up to six FIRE Monster(s) from your Graveyard and if you do all FIRE Monsters you control gain 200 for each FIRE Monster that was banished by this effect_.

 **Yuki** :

• _Extra Deck Draw_Spell_

 _Draw 1 card for each monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck_.

• _White Magician_

 _Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 200_

 _When your Opponent declares an direct attack; you can Special Summon this card from your Hand to end the Battle Phase. If this card is used as Xyz Materials for an Xyz Monster it is treated as two materials._

• _Level=Rank_ Spell_

 _When you control a Monster with a Level then during this turn that Monster gains a Rank equal to its Level. Vice Verse if the monster you control is a Xyz Monster, then it gains a Level equal to its Rank_.

• _Level Changer_Spell_

 _Target a Monster you control and either decrease or increase its Level by 1 or 2. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to activate this effect again._

 **Naomi** :

• _Madolche Knightello_

 _Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200_

 _When this card is added to your hand by a 'Madolche' card effect you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add a 'Madolche' Spell/Trap from your Deck to your Hand._

• _Madolche Puddingrince_

 _Earth/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1500_

 _(Quick Effect):You can send this card to Graveyard to target a 'Madolche' Monster you control: that monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is shuffled back to the deck; you can add a 'Madolche' Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand._

• _Madolche's Dance_Quick-Play Spell_

 _During the Battle Phase a 'Madolche' Extra Deck Monster can attack your Opponent directly this turn, however that monster ATK is halved._

• _Madolche Present_Spell_

 _Tribute a 'Madolche' Monster you control and draw 2 cards_

• _Madolche Rise_Spell_

 _Target a 'Madolche' Monster you control; during this turn that monster gains 200 each for every Madolche Monster in your Deck._

• _Madolche's Song_Trap_

 _During this turn 'Madolche' Monster(s) you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to halve all Battle Damage you take involving a 'Madolche' Monster._

• _Doll's Play_Trap_

 _When you control a 'Madolche' Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: you can activate this card from your Hand. Your Opponent cannot activates card effects during this Battle Phase of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to shuffle cards back to your Deck equal to the number of cards your Opponent controls, and if you do, all card your Opponent controls is shuffled back to the Deck._

 **Yuto:**

• _Phantom Knights Despair Sword_

 _Dark/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1600_

 _2 Level 4 Monster_

 _Once per turn; you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to target a monster your opponent controls and change it's ATK to 0. This effect can be activated twice per turn if this card has a 'Phantom Knights" Monster as Xyz Material._

• _Phantom Knights Dull Halberd_

 _Dark/Rank 6/Warriors/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000_

 _2 Level 6 Monster_

 _Once per Turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to destroy all cards your Opponent controls, and if you do, set 1 'Phantom Knight' Spell/Trap Card from your Deck. You can activate the card you set by this effect. When an DARK Monster is Summoned or Special Summoned: all DARK Monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each DARK Monster you control._

• _Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Knights' Grave_Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you control a DARK Xyz Monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Monster that is 2 Ranks higher then that monster you control by using that target and this card as Xyz Material.(This Summon is treated as Xyz Summon.) When the Special Summoned Monster is summoned that monster gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material that attached to it._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Extra Deck Lesson; Let's move onto Synchro!

 _ **Recap: After the duel with Yuto, Yuki-san closest friend. It was decided that I will be taking Yuki-san's place, literally in her duel against someone from another Duel School. I wondered why did she give me a cold look when Yuto smiled at me? What is her and Yuto's relationship? Are they friends or maybe even something more?**_

_In the Afternoon_Kobiyashi Residence_

Naomi was getting ready to go meet up with Yuki when her bedroom's widow suddenly opened and a familiar figure jumped into the room causing Naomi to scream in shock. The figure was none other than Yuki, who wipe the dust from her vest and pants. "W-what are you doing at my house,Yuki-san!?"Naomi stuttered, still in shock. Yuki calmly closed the widow and shut off the blinds. "Last night I said, you will be taking my place in today's duel. Well in order for that we need to change clothes"Yuki reminded Naomi of what she said last night. "That's right. You did say that"Naomi said, snapping out of her shocked state. Moments later the two of them was in each other clothing and Naomi thought this was a good idea since there been two people who thought they either are twin sisters or mistake the one for another. But Naomi can't help but to question what are they going to about their individual hair color, it's not they could dye it. Naomi's question was answered when Yuki pulled out two different colored wigs that was their hair color respectively.

"How..."Naomi trailed off, pointing at each wig as confusion and shocked by what was in front of her. "It's best not to ask how I got these, just by this one"Yuki commented nonchalantly, putting the green wig on and changing its hairstyle to her counterparts. Naomi put hers on and made it was on there right.

"Here a list of my friends, family, cards and how I greet them"Naomi said, sending a list to Yuki's deck which the latter received.

Yuki took her deck and side deck out of her duel disk slot and tossed them to Naomi who caught them in her hand. "If you're going to be me for a day then you will have to use my deck"Yuki stated, jumping out the window but before she did Naomi threw her deck and side at her causing her to caught them with her fast reflexes. Both girls nodded at each other understanding the message that was sent through their eyes. " _Good Luck._ "

_Where Naomi(Yuki) is_

Naomi saw the list Yuki sent her this morning to where her next duel was at. It seemed the duel took place at a school called Psycho Duel School and Yuki's opponent name was Hibiki.

She speculated that Hibiki used a Psychic-Type Deck that revolved around Psychic Monsters.

Naomi walked a mile away from her house and ended up in the City, she then saw a building that had the ad for the school she was looking for. She assumed that this is where the school was located, and true to her assumptions she arrived at Psycho Duel School. When she stepped inside the place, it greatly resembled a lab from the sci-movies from back then. From the capsules to the test tubes. The place also had an eerie green glow coming from the ceiling and Naomi had chills down her spine.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder which cause her to yelp in fear. "Welcome to my Duel School, Yuki Shimizu"a man with slicked back purple hair as glasses frame his black eye. He wore a white lab coat with a suit under the coat. Naomi regained her composure and talk exactly like her lookalike.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'm here to look for my opponent for today"Yuki said, impressed with herself of how quick she acted on her feet. "Ah yes, you're here to duel, Hibiki-kun. Then come this way"the male said before introducing himself as Nashita the principal of the Duel School.

A few moments later, a boy who was around the same age as her, had golden hair and yellow eyes. Just like the students, he also wore a lab coat.

"Hello my name is Hibiki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki Shimizu"Hibiki greeted with a smile on his face. "Same here" Yuki replied before she and Hibiki went into a room that resembled the Field Spell Brain Research Lab.

"Now let's start this duel, Yuki" Hibiki said, activating his duel and Yuki activated hers in response.

"Now this duel will require your mind. But who knows what goes on in our minds? All we know is the knowledge we insert in from our experience to what we know now" Nashita commented, snapping his fingers as Action Cards was now across the lab like field.

"DUEL!" Both duelist shouted, each drawing their cards.

Yuki vs Hibiki; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I will take the first turn" Yuki announced " _alright, I memorized Yuki-san deck this morning so I have read all of her cards effect and heard some of her monsters voice to decide what cards should I add that would be best for today duel_ " Naomi thought looking at a card in her hand.

"I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue from my hand" Yuki summoned, a man with blue eyes wielding a sword.

Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1300

"Due to his effect I can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Tuner Monster from my hand and I choose to Special Summon The White Stone of Legend!"

A white crystal appeared from the ground giving the whole area a bright white light.

Light/Level 1/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 250

Yuki activated the rest of Protector's effect to send her recently summoned monster to the Graveyard and due to The White Stone of Legend effect she added Blue-Eyes White Dragon to her hand. She then Special Summon her added Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"I tune my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my Level 1 Protector with Eyes of Blue! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 9! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" Yuki chanted, a crystal pure white dragon with light blue dragon wings appeared, roaring causing shockwaves to resonate in the lab.

Light/Level 9/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 3000

"Due to Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect! We can't Special Summon two or more monsters at the same time!" Yuki revealed, setting two cards from her hand.

"Very well then, let me show you my potential!" Hibiki declared, drawing his card with force.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon Psychic Tracker" Hibiki summoned a small machine with a wheel attached to its arm.

Earth/Level 3/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 600

"Now I activate Psychic Wheeler's effect! When I control a Level 3 Monster I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come forth! Psychic Wheeleder!"

Psychic Wheeler rode in the lab next to Tracker.

Earth/Level 3/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 0

"I tune my Level 3 Psychic Tracker to Level 3 Psychic Wheeleder! Great minds of the riders! Ride into the weakest mind to take advantage of their weakness! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Hyper Psychic Rider!" Hibiki chanted, a silver figure with green and white roller blades on skidded in the lab.

Earth/Level 6/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 600

"I activate Psychic Tracker's effect when it sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material. Hyper Psychic Rider gains 600 ATK!" Hibiki boosted his monster's ATK 2600. "I activate Psychic Wheeleder's effect also when it's sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy a card who's ATK is less than Hyper Psychic Rider's ATK, so Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon is now destroyed!"

"I won't let you! I activate Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect, when a card effects is activated in the Graveyard. That effect is negated" Yuki countered, saving her monster from being destroyed. Hibiki clicked his teeth and activated another card from his hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Solidarity' since I have only Psychic-Type Monsters in my Graveyard. My monsters gain 800 ATK" Hibiki boosted his monster's ATK to 3400.

Hibiki declared an attack on Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon and Yuki activated her Trap Card 'Impenetrable Attack' to prevent her monster from being destroyed.

"Tsk, I couldn't destroy that monster. I set three cards and end my turn" Hibiki finished his turn with three set cards on his field.

"Then it's my turn again" Yuki draw for her turn and tapped her screen to look at Hyper Psychic Rider's effects. " _Monsters higher than Hyper Psychic's ATK can't activate their effect and monsters below that ATK can't declare a attack. So by getting rid of Hibiki's monster I will be able to attack and activate card effects again_ " Naomi thought, looking at her hand.

Turn 3

H:1-2

"I activate Shadow Dragon's effect from my hand, by discarding a card I can Special Summon this little guy" Yuki said, a small black dragon with grey armor on the field.

Dark/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000

"When he is Special Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard, I choose to Special Summon Umbreacum Couple!"

A small couple with pink and blue hair appeared as the girl with pink hair had a pink lily in her hands as if she was using the flower for an umbrella.

Water/Level 3/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1500

"That the card you discarded with Shadow Dragon's effect" Hibiki noted, "by seeing that this lovely couple is a Tuner Monster you are going to Synchro Summon again,right."

"I tune my Level 4 Shadow Dragon to my Level 3 Umbreacum Couple! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Yuki chanted, Black Rose Dragon appeared in the lab like field.

Light/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"Since Black Rose is Special Summoned I can return a monster you control back to your hand, and since you control Hyper Psychic Rider. He goes back to your Extra Deck" Yuki activated her monster's effect and Hibiki activated both of his set cards.

"I activate 'Psychic Soul' I tribute Hyper Psychic Rider to gain LP equal to its Level times 300"Hibiki added, Hyper Psychic Rider left the field in a green dust and Hibiki's LP rise to 5800.

"Now since I have 3 Psychic-Type Monsters I activate my Trap Card 'Psychic Overlord' to return all three monsters to my Deck and draw two cards"Hibiki drew his cards after returning his Synchro Monster, Wheeleder and Tracker back to their respective places.

"I switch Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon to attack mode and battle! Blue-Eyes, Black Rose attack directly!" Yuki declared both said monsters blasted a stream of light and red petals together creating a stream of glowing roses as their blast struck Hibiki causing him to kneel at the impact of the combined blast.

Hibiki:5800-4900=900 LP

"I activate my Blue-Eyes' effect! By tributing this monster I can Special Summon a LIGHT Synchro Dragon-Type Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions however that monster is destroyed during the End Phase" Yuki said, Blue-Eyes disappeared, a monster formed from the dust. The monster had silver skin and azure eyes.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 3000

"I activate my Trap Card "Back-"Yuki was interrupted by a claw that slash her card in half.

"I activate PSY-Framegear Epsilon's effect that in my hand when you activate a Trap Card and I control no monsters. That card activation is negated and destroy" Hibiki panted, standing up. "Due to the rest of Epsilon's effect, I can Special Summon this card and PSY-Frame Driver from my Deck due to Epsilon's effect."

Epsilon:Earth/Level 2/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 0

Frame Driver: Earth/Level 6/Psychic/Normal/ATK 2500/DEF 0

"However during the End Phase, monsters that was Special Summoned by this effect is banished, however" Hibiki explained, Yuki narrowed her eyes "your other set card" Yuki noted, she remember he has another set card on the field he didn't activate this turn until now.

"You're correct. I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Mind Tuning' to Synchro Summon using monsters I control. I tune my Level 6 Frame Driver to Level 2 Epsilon" Hibiki shouted "the greatest of all minds, rule the rebel human minds, and show them your power! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 8, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

A skeleton with green and yellow skin with same color bat wings appeared.

Dark/Level 8/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2300

"You're trump card" Yuki stated, observing the monster. "Nope, my ace monster of my dueling" Hibiki clarified as due to Solidarity being on the field, Thought Ruler Archfiend's ATK increased to 3500.

"I end my turn and because of Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect Dragon-Type Monsters I control cannot be targeted and destroyed by card effects" Yuki explained before ending her turn.

"Then it's back to me" Hibiki stated, drawing his card.

Turn 4

H:1-2

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Future Glow' by banishing Frame Driver my Graveyard. Now all monsters gain 1200 ATK because of its Level times 200" Hibiki said, activating one of his drawn cards as true to his words Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK was now 4700.

" _I could get rid of Azure-Eyes but I want to Damage her LP so I'll get rid of Black Rose_ " Hibiki thought as a small sinister smile crawl on his face.

"Battle! Thought Ruler Archfiend destroy Black Rose!" Hibiki declared, Thought Ruler Archfiend slash Black Rose in halve causing shockwaves to resonate nearing destroying the windows in the lab. Yuki used her duel disk blade to block the shards that was falling as some even pierce her clothes.

Yuki:4000-2300=1700 LP

" _That was close_ " Naomi thought wiping the dust from her clothes. "Now Thought Ruler Archfiend's effect activates, I gain LP equal to the destroyed Black Rose's ATK which is 2400. I set a card and end my turn" Hibiki concluded a green light showered Hibiki healing his lost LP.

Hibiki:900+2400=3300 LP

Hibiki started to laugh like a mad man confusing Yuki or (in this case Naomi) by his actions. "Really, the human mind is so simple" Hibiki stated, "what do you mean" Yuki whispered, she felt that something was off about her opponent. "You fell right into my expectations. Followed every predication I made and even walked right into them. I knew you would try to get rid of my Hyper Psychic Rider because that monster would hinder you from making any movements. My set cards do you honestly believe I wouldn't have something for when I Special Summoned my monster through my PSY monster's effect. Really, I am going to have fun experimenting with your mind, Yuki" Hibiki continued with a mad look in his eyes and Naomi felt disturbed by what he just said at the end but narrowed her eyes in slight anger.

"That is if you win this duel" Yuki remarked, "oh but I will I won't let you go without knowing what secrets you're hiding" Hibiki replied, crackling and Yuki drew for her turn.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"Before you make any moments, I activate my Trap Card 'Past Life' now Azure-Eyes is banished until your next Main Phase, and this effect cannot be negated. That is if you even get a next turn" Hibiki tainted as Yuki calmly look at her drawn card when her monster got banished silently cursing herself that she couldn't protect the banished Azure-Eyes.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Cards of Sanctity' so we draw cards until we have six in our hands" Yuki said, both youths drew until their hand increased to six. When she draws her cards, she saw a card that stood out of place.

" _What that card doing here_ " Naomi thought glancing at a card briefly before she felt her birthmark glowing a faint green glow and saw a monster from the glow.

"I set Scale-5 Odd-Eyes Pixie on the Pendulum Scale" Yuki set her card as in a blue left zone, there was a small silver-haired girl with dichromatic eyes which was green and blue. She had on a red dress with blue frills bottom, she has blue strapless sandals with small crystal diamonds on the sandals' straps.

"How do you have Pendulum Cards?! Only Yuya Sakaki should have Pendulum Cards!" Hibiki exclaimed "that is none of your concern" Yuki remarked, activating another of her drawn cards. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Twin Twisters' by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy two cards on the field. I choose to destroy both of your Continuous Spell Cards!"

A strong wind swirled in the lab causing everything to shatter under its touch. In the process the cards was destroyed. Thought Ruler Archfiend's ATK to 2700.

"I activate the Spell Card from my hand 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard" Yuki summoned, her black dragon of potential as it roared on the field.

Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards" Yuki draw her cards and saw what she needed.

"I activate the Spell Card from my hand 'Pendulum Rising' by sending Red-Eyes to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck with the same Level as the sent monster."

Red-Eyes left the field as a shadow figure was behind the black dragon and in the shadows, there was two different colored eyes.

" _I'm sorry I put you in my deck even though you are not my monster, but just this once lend me your power_ " Naomi thought, a dragon form from the shadows and a figure appeared when the shadows were finished completely it's figure. It was a dragon with grey bones and blue skin that showed in some areas where there weren't any bones showing. Its horns were curved and, on its head, there was a purple orb. The limbs on the lower body had a green and red orb at the end, on each claw of its arms had a yellow orb as well as it other body parts.

Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

"Come beautiful dragon of the different colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuki shouted, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon roar nearly knocking Hibiki by his feet. "However, that monster ATK is lower than Thought Ruler. Your monster will be destroyed if it battles!" Hibiki shouted, and Yuki ignored his words and played the final card in her hand.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Maiden with Eyes of Blue."

A white-haired maiden with blue eyes wearing a brown dress with white dragon accents appeared next to the odd-eyed dragon.

Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

"I tune Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Yuki shouted the woman turned into a green ring as it passed through the dragon creating seven lights. A bright light rain down hitting the seven orbs.

" _Let me free you, lend us your power_ " a voice said, a bright purple light covered the field blinding Hibiki by the intensity of the light making him cover his eyes.

"Dichromatic dragon with courageous eyes! Shine down in a pillar of light and illuminate the world's hope! Synchro Summon! Descend! Dragon with kind eyes, Odd-Eyes Light Dragon!" Yuki chanted.

Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/P.S:7

A white dragon with different colored eyes, whose scales were covered in red markings that resembled a dragon's' claw. It's talon, claw, and tail had silver markings on it as well. A white gem was on its stomach that shined brightly.

"When Odd-Eyes Light Dragon is Synchro Summoned, all card effects you control are negated and you cannot activate any Monster, Spell, and Trap effects until the End Phase" Yuki explained, a white light shot down at Hibiki's field taking his monster colors away.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Yuki declared, Odd-Eyes gathered a blue and white light as it powers up its blast that was going to come from its mouth. "I will still have LP left after you attack, so when my turn comes again that's when you will lose!" Hibiki shouted, a menacing look in his eyes "you're wrong. This duel ends now. I activate Odd-Eyes Pixie's Pendulum Effect, I can double the ATK of a monster I control until the End Phase!" Yuki shouted, the odd-eyed fairy got out her wand and blasted a spiral towards the dragon increasing its ATK to 5000.

Odd-Eyes fully charged up blasted a white and red spiral towards Thought Ruler Archfiend burning the Psychic Synchro Monster to ashes along depleting Hibiki's LP to 0.

Hibiki:3300-5000=0 LP

"YUKI WINS!"

Naomi walked out of the building, ignoring Hibiki's words vowing to get back at her or in this case Yuki, one day. Naomi found an alleyway and leaned against the wall taking the black wig off her head as her own green hair fell down, reaching her waist. "That was tiring" Naomi panted "I hope I didn't blow Yuki-san's cover and cost her to not get qualified for the Maiami Championships."

"I wonder how she doing dressed as me for today" Naomi asked, looking at the sky. She was somewhat concern about her counterpart being her for a day, especially when they just briefly talked about each other's life or how the other acts. Naomi sighed, thinking what the worse that can happen.

_Where Yuki(Naomi) is_

Yuki looked at the information that Naomi sent her, she stood in front of You Show Duel School. Yuki knew the name seemed familiar because it sounded like her friend, Sayaka's sensei Yusho. Yuki adjusted her voice to make sure she sounded like Naomi as she walked in the building. "Hello, everyone" Naomi greeted, waving her hands as she saw three kids running toward her. " _These kids name are Ayu,Futoshi, and Tatsuya_ " Yuki thought, looking at each child respectively. "Where have you been for the past couple of days" Ayu asked, Naomi simply gave a small smile towards Ayu and patted her head "I was training for the Maiami Championship. Sorry if I made you guys worried about me" Naomi answered as the young trio seemed satisfied by her answer. Naomi was walking around the place, but when she passed by Sora there was tension in the air that cannot be cut with a knife. Naomi looked at Sora with narrowed eyes and continued walking ignoring the look Sora gave her. She continue walking until she bumped into someone, she apologized for her actions until she saw the person who she just bumped into, which happened to be Yuya.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, Yuya-san" Naomi apologized, Yuya gave a small smile towards the girl "it's no problem Naomi, I should have paid attention to my surroundings" Yuya reassured and Naomi just smiled and scanned around the room, searching for a certain person "hey where is Yuzu-chan" Naomi asked curiously. "Oh, she decided to went home after our lesson on Fusion Summon" Sora answered with narrowed eyes but had a smile on his face. Naomi simply stare at Sora for a couple of moments before walking towards the empty room, keeping her emotions in check.

" _Why is a member of Academia here?_ " Yuki questioned in her mind, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are they going to invade this dimension just like they did to my homeland? Is that why Reiji-kun is creating the Lancers to defend this dimension from Academia?"

Yuki speculated on more ideas as she wonder about Sora's presence since this is the second time she encountered with him. But whatever the reason was, she will keep her guard around him. She couldn't help to wonder about Yuya, the boy she bumped into earlier. That he has the same face as Yuto. She thought does the person that took Ruri have the same face as him, or maybe that same thing applies to his synchro counterpart. Yuki turned around when she felt a killing intent behind her and saw it was Sora with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Naomi-chan. Or should I saw Xyz loser" Sora greeted, a glare return back on Yuki's face. "I find it so weird she learning how to Synchro and Fusion Summon from someone who came from the Xyz Dimension" Sora commented grinned, "well it shows that Fusion Summoning is the best after all. Or is it because maybe you're trying to open the wounds, we inflicted on you losers."

"I'm not using Fusion Summon to open the wounds of what you bastards did to us! I'll use Fusion Summon to protect the ones I care about!" Yuki retorted, narrowing her eyes and Sora took his lollipop out and hummed in amusement. "Is that so? Well you using Fusion Summon even though you're a Xyz Scum proves you believe Fusion Summon is the best, after all" Sora said in a taunting manner as Yuki clenched her fist to the point her palms was dyed with blood. "But I say keep doing what you're doing to teach Naomi-chan how Fusion is more superior than Xyz, alright Xyz Loser~."

Sora left the room with those words hang in the air leaving Yuki alone. She raised her clenched fist in the air and slammed it hard against the table leaving a dent in the wood as she walked out ignoring everyone who called Naomi's name in concern but she didn't pay no attention due to her rage that was rising as each second passed by. Yuki left You Show before she hurts a certain individual that caused her to feel like this.

Everyone was surprised that Naomi (without knowing that was actually Yuki except for Sora) walked out without telling anyone where she was going.

"Why did Naomi-neechan just leave" Ayu asked with a concern tone. "I'll go see what's wrong with her" Yuya suggested "don't worry about her Yuya maybe she feels tired from learning about how to Xyz, Synchro and Fusion Summon" Sora said, licking his candy in delight. But Yuya still went after the female ignoring everyone calling his name.

Yuya followed the female's retreating figure, before he stopped in a alleyway near the city. He saw Naomi (but didn't know it was actually Yuki) with her back facing toward him. "Why did you follow me, Yuya-san" Naomi questioned, not turning around to face the concern male.

"Why? It's because I care about you, Naomi. I want to know why did you run off like that" Yuya answered his expression showed full concern for the female duelist. "I just need some time alone. Aren't you busy with the Maiami Championship? So stop wasting your time with me and go back to You Show" Naomi said the tone in her voice nearly made Yuya flinch.

"How can I when I found out that you decided not to depend on your friends anymore. I'm not only just worried about you, but about what's beyond pendulum summon. So I can prove myself worthy of using Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" Yuya replied, Naomi turned around and nearly glanced at Yuya's eyes, she felt his sincerity. Regardless she kept her back towards him and continued to look at her feet.

"Yuya-san...don't worry about me, okay. I don't want you to use my reason to become stronger as an excuse for you to not focus on the Maiami Championship" Naomi mumbled, she gave a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuya-san" with those words Naomi left as a strong wind cover the area causing Yuya to cover his eyes and when he opened them Naomi was gone.

"Naomi" Yuya muttered as he clenched his fist tight. He wasn't able to tell Naomi what he wanted to tell her, and he hopes he will if he sees her tomorrow. Yuya went home feeling disheartened by the turn of events.

_At the Pier_

Both disguised females arrived inside the warehouse glad that Shun and Yuto wasn't around. But right before they could change out of each other's clothes, Yuki spoke "so I overheard that you want to become stronger bot only by not to be weak anymore, but by abandoning your friends as well" Yuki mentioned, her words made Naomi freeze in shock.

"T-that's true. But it's something I decided to do ever since my duel with Izumi-san" Naomi said " _Izumi. That's one of the names on the list Reiji-kun sent me for the Championship_ " Yuki stated in her mind, but continued to listen to her counterpart's words. "I figure if I don't depend if my friends anymore then I won't become a weakling. I just don't want to be left behind by the ones I love because I'm so powerless" Naomi admitted, she knew she sounded selfish with her reasons, but it can't be helped ever since her duel with Izumi. She wanted to get stronger so she wouldn't be left behind.

"If you go with that ideal you'll eventually lose sight of who you are. You'll eventually leave your friends all together. Your life and the dueling you're striving for will change as well. So choose what path you decide to walk carefully, Naomi" Yuki advised. "Here's a word of advice, I would watch my back if I were you."

Naomi nodded and walked out of the warehouse. She was conflicted. She wants to become stronger so she won't be left behind but what's the point if she were to leave the people she doesn't want to be left behind by.

Feeling their mistress distressed, Eternia and Clear Kuriboh both manifest, giving their support to Naomi, who appreciate their gesture. "I'm just deciding what should I do. I don't want to become strong if I means I abandon everyone who has been supporting me. I already don't know what I am dueling for or even what affect my dueling has on other people. Now I'm at a dead end" Naomi said, sighing.

" _Well, Naomi whatever you decide we'll be right behind you 100%_ " Eternia assured as Clear Kuriboh made a squeal showing he agreed as well. Naomi gave a small smile and thanked her monster for their words. She was glad she had supporting monsters, family, and friends to cheer her up whenever she feels down.

_Ending_

_Ending Song_

_In the Warehouse_

Later on around midnight. Yuki, and the others was sleeping different parts in the warehouse where Yuki and Yuto was sleeping close to each other as Shun was asleep near the door. Yuki kept stirring until she woke up startled as with widened eyes. She had the same nightmare she had ever since Academia invaded her homeland. The burning smell, the screams, the laughs, and the chaos that occurred in their once peaceful city. She ran her hand through her hair and laid back against Yuto's arm. She wanted to go back asleep if it wasn't for that multiple thoughts nagging at her mind, " _I'm going to use Fusion Summon tomorrow. I'm going to be the same as them_."

With those words repeating in her mind, Yuki was awake throughout the whole entire night.

 _ **AN: Here's Chapter 16. Next Chapter in the mini Extra Deck Lesson is Chapter 17 Can I really use Fusion Summon? This is the story means () is who she disguised as.**_

Oc Cards

 **Yuki:**

• _Shadow Dragon_

 _Dark/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000_

 _You can discard a card from your Hand and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Hand. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon one Monster from your Graveyard, however that monster has its ATK and DEF changed to 0._

 **Naomi** _:_

• _Odd-Eyes Light Dragon_

 _Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/P.S:7_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _Once per Turn: you take no battle damage and monster(s) you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

 _Effect_

 _1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: all card your Opponent controls have their effects negated and your Opponent cannot activate card effects until the End Phase. When this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster; that monster has its ATK and DEF changed to 0, and during the turn you activate this effect, this card can inflict piercing Battle Damage._

• _Odd-Eyes Pixie_

 _Dark/Level 2/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 300/P.S:1_

 _Pendulum_

 _During the Battle Phase: When a Monster you controls battles it's ATK doubles during that battle and if that monster destroy your Opponent's monster by battle; you can draw one card._

 _Effect_

 _When you control a Level 5 or higher monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. When this card is Special Summoned: you can destroy a card on the field. You can banished this card from your Graveyard to negate all effects your Opponent controls until the End Phase._

 **Hibiki** :

• _Mind Tuning_Quick-Play Spell_

 _This card activation cannot be negated. Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using Psychic Monsters you control as Synchro Monster Material._

• _Past Life_Trap_

 _Monster(s) your Opponent currently controls is banished until the next Main Phase. This card activation and effect cannot be negated._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Extra Deck Lesson; Can I really use Fusion Summon?

 _ **Recap**_ : _ **I was reminded by Yuzu-chan and Yuki-san of how foolish my new ideal is. On one hand, if I follow the new one, then I could lose my loved ones, but on the other hand, I follow the same ideal but eventually get left behind by my loved ones. Either way, there's going to be a downside whichever one I decide to follow! Well, let's hope today's lesson can clear the thoughts the been in mind lately.**_

 _ **_**_ In the Afternoon_You Show_

Naomi walked into You Show after being away for a couple of days. Even though Yuki, who was disguised as she came yesterday, she still felt nervous. She wonders what occurred yesterday when she messages Yuki through her duel disk, the mixed deck duelist just replies more or less about Yuya's troubles. When she wanted Yuki to explain in more detail, she received a simple message which said 'figure it out yourself' which immediately cause her to sign in frustration.

Naomi saw her Mother whom she didn't see for the past couple of days embrace her tightly in her arms. After her lessons, she always arrived late to the house in the evening sometime around 9:00 pm. She never saw her mother since she always goes to sleep around that time. Naomi was worried and hoped her mother had a good dinner for the past days. She felt bad she wasn't there to fix her mother a good meal.

After a while, Chou finally released Naomi from her embrace before giving her one more squeeze and let go which confused Naomi by her action. She was expecting her Mother to scold her and even make her carry boxes across You Show 4 times, but she just gave a docile response. " _Mother, when my training is over, I will talk to you and fix you whatever you want to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I promise_ " Naomi vowed in her mind, she walked around until she hit the common area.

She saw Yuya watching TV with a serious look on his face. "Hello, Yuya-san. What are you watching that is making you have a serious look on your face?" Naomi asked, sitting next to the male, as he was surprised by her presence. "N-Naomi... what are you doing here? Don't you have another lesson this afternoon" Yuya mentioned, he remembered the conversation he had with 'Naomi' yesterday. "Yes, but I wanted to stop by for a while before I leave" Naomi admitted "while I'm here, Yuya-san are you having trouble with what lies beyond Pendulum Summon. Or does it have to do with something else."

Yuya looked at Naomi, as he then hung his head down "it's true, I'm having problems, but I'm more concern about you" Yuya said, his words nearly made Naomi's cheeks flush with red "what do you mean, Yuya-san" Naomi asked "it's what I said. I'm worried about you, and I want you to know if you need a shoulder to lean on. I want to be that shoulder" Yuya admitted, Naomi saw his ears tinted with red, but thought it was due to the lighting in the room.

"So, Naomi, I want to tell you- "Yuya started before being interrupted by a ringing that came from Naomi's duel disk. "I'll get that Yuya-san" Naomi said, picking up her d-disk and saw it was Yuki calling her probably about their lesson for today.

Naomi answered her phone and it was true Yuki was calling to tell her to come to the warehouse immediately, and Naomi replied that she'll be there in two minutes. She then hung up the call and turned back to Yuya. "I'm going to have to leave soon, but Yuya-san, what was it that you have to tell me" Naomi looked at the Entermate duelist as he was going to say what he wanted and shook his head, and gave a wide smile. "I'll tell you tomorrow when you're free" Yuya told the female duelist as she returned his smile with one of her own. "I'll hold you onto that Yuya-san! Bye and good luck with your duel against Eita Kyuando!" Naomi left the room laughing when she saw Yuya jumped off the couch and fell to the floor, surprised she knew about his opponent for today.

Naomi knew from the moment she saw Yuya watching a quiz show that his opponent was the King of Quizzes since she knows Yuya would never watch those types of shows unless it had something to do with either his studies or dueling.

At the Pier_

Naomi arrived at the usual place, panting after running a couple of miles away from You Show to get here. When she glanced at Yuki, she saw that the black-haired duelist had a cold expression on her face as usual to the dull expression she wore.

"You've kept me waiting. Let's go" Yuki growled, walking ahead to the Duel School, where Kyo is located.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-san" Naomi tried to apologize for her action but Yuki wasn't hearing it. She was already irritated from the lack of sleep and remembering Sora's words for yesterday didn't help in the slightest. So of course, she is going to be annoyed on the day she's teaching Naomi how to Fusion Summon.

Fortunately for her, the Duel School Sonic Wing wasn't that far. It was down the street where Fire! Fire Duel School was located at. Yuki just walked in and locate a boy who had blue hair and white bangs with dark blue eyes, she finally found a male that matched his description.

Naomi approached the principal of the vast duel school, which was a man in his late 20s. He had blonde hair as a green strand of hair that was shaped like a wing and had brown eyes.

"Are you Ozaki-san, the Principal of Sonic Wing Duel School" Naomi questioned, the older male gave a smile and nodded at Naomi's question. "Yes, I am. I take it the one that just waltzes right up to Kyo is Yuki Shimizu, his opponent for today" Ozaki assumed, Naomi gave a sheepish nod and hoped that Yuki's mood lightens during the duel, otherwise Kyo is going to be severely injured when this duel is over.

Both junior youths arrived in the large area, then it suddenly changes into the Field Spell: Dragon Ravine. The burning hot sun, the dry atmosphere, and sounds of dragons roaring across the ravine.

"Let's start, Kyo, " Yuki announced, activating her duel disk. Kyo activated his in response.

Yuki vs Kyo; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I activate the Spell Card 'Foolish Burial' to send my Level 2 Galaxy Serpent to the Graveyard" Yuki started her turn sending a small blue dragon to her Graveyard and activated another card from her hand however she had a grim look on her face.

"I summon Synchro Fusionist from my hand."

A small orange demon creature appeared, laughing gleefully.

Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 600

"When I summon a Level 4 or below monster, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Multiple Summon' to Special Summon a Level 2 Monster from my Deck, Hand, and Graveyard" Yuki said, a stream of light rain down three times and monsters appeared from the light. Those monsters were Lemon Magician Girl, Ebon Magician Curran and Galaxy Serpent.

L.M.G: Light/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 600

E.M: Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 0

G.S: Light/Level 2/Dragon/Tuner/Normal/ATK 1000/DEF 0

"I tune my Level 2 Ebon Magician Curran, and Synchro Fusionist to Level 2 Galaxy Serpent! Create miracles with your divine powers! Spark power from the miracle! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Explosive Magician!" Yuki shouted, a magician with yellow and white robe appeared.

Light/Level 6/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1800

"When Synchro Fusionist is used a Synchro Material... I can add the Spell Card Fusion to my hand" Yuki said, she hesitates adding the said card to her hand as she clenches her fist to prevent the memories from surfacing.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"So that's why you said Galaxy Serpent's Level to activate your Spell Card" Kyo noted, drawing his card. "However, I can see you're doubtful in yourself when you added the Spell Card Fusion."

What Kyo said made Yuki glare at the male with anger in her eyes "hurry up and start your turn!" Yuki growled, her expression and words made Naomi look at her counterpart with concern eyes.

"I will. I activate the Spell Card 'Double Summon' to normal summon twice this turn" Kyo activated a card from his hand.

"I summon Dragunity Militum" Kyo said, a warrior with sharp wings arrived in the area.

Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

Kyo summons Dragunity Pilum due to his Spell Card's effect.

Wind/Level 3/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

He activated Pilum's effect to Special Summon Primus Pilus from his hand and equipped Pilum to his Special Summoned monster.

Primus Pilus: Wind/Level 5/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1600

"I activate Primus Pilus' effect, I target Militum so I can equip 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type from my Deck! I choose to equip Couse to Militum" Kyo shouted, activating his monster's effects.

Militum had a blue blade in its hand, however, that sword didn't stay for long because of Kyo's next words.

"Couse's effect activates when this card is equipped to a monster, I can Special Summon this card" Kyo added, the sword turned into a small blue dragon with a blade attached to its horn.

Wind/Level 2/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 200

Kyo activated Militum's effect to Special Summon Pilum that was in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"Two Tuner Monsters. He's going to Synchro Summon" Yuki noted, gripping the only card in her hand.

"I tune my Level 4 Militum to Level 3 Pilum! Dragons of this ravine, create a greater force! In order to destroy all of your enemies! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Dragunity Knight-Trident!" Kyo shouted, a knight riding a blue dragon arrived in the plain creating shockwaves.

Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1700

"I activate Arma Mystletainn's effect that in my hand by sending Primus Pilus to the Graveyard I can Special Summon this card" Kyo added, a yellow dragon with black armor wielding a sword appeared on Kyo's field.

Wind/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1500

"When Couse is used as Synchro Material, it is treated as a Level 4 monster. So, I tune my Level 6 Arma Mystletainn to Level 4 Couse!" Kyo shouted, the purple blade dragon turned into rings and passed through the yellow dragon causing it to turn into six stars of light.

"Great dragon of the ravine! Descend on the battlefield and fight! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Dragunity Knight-Ascalon!"

Wind/Level 10/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3300/DEF 3200

"I activate Ascalon's effect by banishing Couse from my Graveyard I can banish a card you control. I banish Explosive Magician" Kyo activated his recently summoned monster's effect as Ascalon slashed the magician leaving Yuki with only Lemon Magician.

"Battle! Trident attacks Lemon Magician"

Trident slashed the female magician in halve but since Lemon Magician was in Defense Position, Yuki didn't take any damage.

Now Ascalon blasted a beam towards Yuki, as the female took the blast and skidded back from Ascalon's attack that nearly took out all of her LP.

Yuki:4000-3300=700 LP

"I set one card and end my turn. If this really your best then I'm disappointed" Kyo taunted, Yuki narrowed her eyes and proceeded with her turn. "You are going to regret those words" Yuki warned, drawing her card.

Turn 3

H:2-3

"I activate the Spell Card 'Extra Deck Draw' to draw cards equal to the monsters that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Since there is two that was Special Summoned, I can draw two cards. I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards."

Yuki's hand increased to five. Yuki looked at the Spell Card 'Fusion' and grabbed the card despite the memories that kept flowing. She grits her teeth, close her eyes and play the card.

"I activate... the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse my two Blue-Eyes and Blue Alternative Dragon!" Yuki shouted all three monsters swirled in a vortex. "She used Fusion" Naomi gasped in surprise as she saw the pain expression that was on Yuki's face. " _That's it! I am going to ask her why whenever the method Fusion Summon is heard or even mentioned she makes that face._ " Naomi thought with determined eyes.

"Legendary dragons of power! Show the world your new profound powers and become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Roar in victory! Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon!" Yuki chanted, a light-skinned with blue jewels three-headed dragon with four outstretched dragon wings appeared on Yuki's field.

Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4500/DEF 3800

"I activate the Spell Card 'Dragon's Mirror'...to fuse again by banishing my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon that is in my Graveyard" Yuki activated another card in her hand.

"But one of the monsters was Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon! You only had two Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your Graveyard!" Kyo stated "that's right, but due to Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon's effect allows her name to become Blue-Eyes if she on my field or in my Graveyard" Yuki confirmed, as she continued to reluctantly Fusion Summon her next monster.

"Three legendary dragons of power! Show the world your glory and roar in victory that will shake the earth itself! Fusion Summon! Fly Down! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Light/Level 12/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 4500/DEF 3800

A white three headed dragon with blue eyes appeared, roaring next to its comrade.

"Two Level 12 Fusion Monster whose ATK is each 4500" Kyo gasped with widened eyes. "I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate's effect if this card used Blue-Eyes Alternative I can destroy up to three cards you control, however my monster cannot attack during the turn I activate this effect! I destroy Ascalon, Trident and even your set card!" Yuki shouted.

Three blasts of lightning, destroys the cards, leaving the dual colored haired male to pale now that his field was wiped out.

"Now I attack you directly with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Burst!" Yuki shouted. The three-headed dragon blasted lightning beams towards Kyo at him, causing him to fly off the ground and hitting the wall behind him.

Kyo: 4000-4500=0 LP

"YUKI WINS!"

Yuki left the area and then the duel school hastily. Naomi followed Yuki, but not before apologizing for her actions and left Sonic Duel School to catch up with her look-alike. Naomi finally caught up to Yuki, she grabbed the black-haired girl's wrist stopping her from walking away. "Please stop, Yuki-san" Naomi pleaded. "I want to know why whenever the name Fusion Summon is mentioned or when you use the method itself. You have a look of regret, sorrow and rage. I want to understand you better."

Yuki seized her hand from Naomi's hand and glared at her. "It is none of your business! So stay out it!" Yuki growled, but Naomi didn't back down from the hostility Yuki threw at her. "Yuki-san I know I am meddling in your business, but I still want to help you" Naomi said with a sincere tone.

Yuki scoffed and walked off to her next duel as she ignored her counterpart's words. Naomi looked down and clenched her hands tightly. " _I don't want to pry any more than I already have, but if I want to find out why she hates Fusion Summon then I going to have to go to them for answers_ " Naomi thought, running after Yuki.

Afterward, the whole walk to the next school was a dead silence that made Naomi uncomfortable as each minute passed by. Fortunately, the walk was only five minutes, however, when Naomi stopped in front of the building that Yuki will be dueling here, her eyes widened.

"LDS!?" Naomi exclaimed before she narrowed her eyes. " _That means Yuki-san opponent could be the opponents Yuya-san, Yuzu-chan, Gongenzaka-kun and I faced when You Show was under attack. But if I had to guess Yuki-san's opponent is going to be Izumi-san" Naomi_ thought _,_ she prepared to see her rival any minute now. True to her words, Izumi arrived with a smirk she saw a familiar face at the door.

"Well, if it isn't Naomi Kobiyashi. Don't tell you will be the one I'm dueling today" Izumi said "well, let's hope this match wasn't like last time. Try to show me how much you involved."

Naomi clench her fist at Izumi's tone towards her as if she was mocking her. "Unfortunately, I will not be dueling you, Izumi Mizuno. The one who will duel you and win is Yuki Shimizu" Naomi remarked, stepping aside so Izumi can see her opponent. Izumi's eyes widened when she saw the look on Yuki's face that greatly resembled Naomi but what stood out were the different hair colors and the look in Yuki's eyes. " _This is person that stood in front of me that day. She has the same look as back then_ " Izumi thought before a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Now let's head to the LDS Court, so I can test your skills, and if you're the same person that defeated me then I will go all out using my other deck." Izumi shouted gleefully. Her words caught Naomi and Yuki's attention before Naomi realizes what the red-hair female meant by her statement. " _That's right. Izumi says she use a Warrior-Type Deck and Fabled Deck, but during my duel against Izumi-san. She only used her Warrior-Type Deck and some Fabled cards. Then she is going to use her other deck against Yuki-san since she defeated Izumi-san in our duel_ " Naomi noted in her mind. The group arrived at the Court and Izumi snapped her fingers, the whole Court started to change into a dark forest with black crows flying over the dreaded forest.

"This is the same field as before" Yuki recalled, this field was similar to the one she was briefly in her duel several days ago. "That's right. This field shows if you are truly brave enough to venture through the wretched forest without any hints of fear or doubts. Izumi explained why she choose this field again and then she activates her duel disk as Yuki activated hers in response.

" _I will duel without having to use Fusion Summon. Naomi has already seen Fusion Summon today, so I don't need to do it again_ " Yuki thought, she prayed that with the deck she using at this moment, she doesn't have to Fusion Summon.

"To remind you, this won't be an Action Duel, so there won't be no Action Cards. Not that matters to you anyway" Izumi announced, she saw Yuki nod her head as it confirms she doesn't mind that this duel wasn't an Action Duel.

"DUEL!"

Yuki vs Izumi; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I will take the first turn. I activate the Spell Card 'Ancient Rules' to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Dark Magician!" Yuki summoned the legendary magician of dark arts in ATK mode.

Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Normal/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"Since I control Dark Magician I can activate the Spell Card 'Bond Between Teacher and Student' I can Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from either my Hand, Deck or Graveyard. Come forth, the apprentice of dark magic! Dark Magician Girl!"

Yuki summoned Dark Magician Girl to her side of the field, as both Magicians nodded at their mistress's presence.

Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700

"Due to the rest of my Spell Card's effect, I can set one card from my Deck. I choose to set this one" Yuki added, briefly showing the card, then setting the card on her field. She set two cards from her hand and ended her turn.

Izumi drew her card and turn the drawn card over to glance at it. She smirked at what she has just drawn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Guarded Treasure' to discard all cards in my hand to draw two cards" Izumi started her turn, discarding all of her cards that was currently in her hand and drawn two more from her Deck.

"I activate the Fabled Crowell's effect from my Graveyard. When this card is discarded, I can destroy a set card you control. I choose the first card you set with your Spell Card's effect" Izumi activated one of her discarded monster's effect, the targeted set card was destroyed by a black crow, however, Yuki didn't seem fazed by her card's destruction.

"I activate Lurrie, Ganashia, Peggulus effect from my Graveyard when these cards are discarded to the Graveyard, they can be Special Summoned," Izumi said, all three monsters arrived on Izumi's field as Peggulsus was in Face-Down Position, Lurrie and Ganashia was in Defense and Attack Position respectively.

Lurrie: Light/Level 1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 400

Ganashia: Light/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Peggulsus: Light/Level

1/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 1600

Izumi flipped Peggulsus into Face-Up Defense Position then activated a card from her hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'The Fabled's Tale' so all "Fabled" Monsters I control gain 1000 ATK. Now I tune my Level 3 Ganashia and Level 1 Lurrie to my Level 1 Peggulsus! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Fabled Ragin!" Izumi yelled, Ragin appeared on her side of the field with its' ATK increased to 3300 due to her Continuous Spell Card effect. She also drew a card due to Ragin's effect.

Light/Level 5/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1800

"Battle! Ragin attack Dark Magician Girl! Because of 'The Fabled's Tale' effect all monsters can attack twice this battle phase!" Izumi revealed the rest of her card's effect.

"Double Trap Activate! First the Continuous Trap Card 'Magician's Protection' to halve the damage I take this turn. Next is the Trap Card 'Black Illusion' now all DARK Spellcaster Monsters with an ATK of 2000 or more cannot be destroyed by battle!" Yuki protected her monster's destruction and halve the damage she would have taken.

Yuki: 4000-650=3350 LP

"Now Ragin attack Dark Magician!" Izumi commanded, Ragin second attack strike at the male magician, nearly ripping its clothes. However, Dark Magician blasted magic at the fiend monster cause the monster to return to its original position. Yuki nearly skidded back from the spot, but soon regained her balance.

Yuki: 3350-800=2550 LP

"I set a card and end my turn" Izumi finished her turn with a set card, she looks at her opponent but specifically her eyes. She saw a slight hint of doubts and fear in those pools of green eyes, but it seemed like those feelings disappeared and reappeared when it was her turn again. Izumi wonders what cause her to have that look?

Yuki drew her card for her turn and glanced at the drawn card, grateful it wasn't the Spell Card she fears to draw.

Turn 3

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards" Yuki said, immediately drawing her card and looked what she just has drawn as her eyes widened.

" _This card...I can use this!_ " Yuki thought setting her drawn cards.

"I end my turn" Yuki concluded her turn, before switching Dark Magician to Defense Position. Naomi looked at the duel and saw Yuki was being pushed back by Izumi but saw the black-haired girl wasn't worried in the slightest about the direction this duel was heading.

Turn 4

H:2-4

"My turn! I draw!" Izumi yelled, drawing two cards because of her Continuous Spell Card's effect.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card 'Call of the Archfiend' by discarding a card I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend-Type Monster from my Graveyard. I choose Level 8 Fabled Dianaira!"

Fabled Dianaira appeared, smashing the trees that stood in its path.

Light/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 100

"I activate Fabled Krus' effect! When this card is discarded to the Graveyard by selecting a Level 4 or lower 'Fabled' Monster except itself. I can Special Summon the selected monster" Izumi added, choosing the Tuner Monster Peggulsus.

Light/Level 1/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 1600

"Now I tune my Level 8 Dianaira with Level 1 Peggulsus! Fallen angel of hell! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Fabled Astaroth!" Izumi shouted, a red hair female with black armor with silver blades at the end of the armor arrived on Izumi's field, swinging her axe with malice in each of her swings.

Light/Level 9/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 100

"Astaroth effect activates when she is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher 'Fabled' Monster from my Deck with its effects negated, I choose to Special Summon a second Dianaira."

Another Dianaira appeared on the field next to its comrades and Naomi felt nervous about how many monster are on Izumi's field. " _Yuki-san can only halve the damage once. If Astaroth, Dianaira and Ragin all attack this turn, then she will lose_!" Naomi stated in her mind. However, she was confused when she didn't see Yuki being nervous in the slightest, in fact Naomi saw the girl was calm.

"Battle! Now all monsters gain 1000 ATK and each of them can attack twice this turn!" Izumi shouted Astaroth was the first one to attack the Dark Magician until a bright light stopped the female demon from doing so. The same bright light shined across the area, shattering each of Izumi's monsters until there wasn't a single monster that was on Izumi's field.

"What?!" Izumi and Naomi exclaimed in surprise about what just happened and Naomi squints her eyes to see that Yuki just activated one of her set cards.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Holy Barrier-Mirror Force. Now all monsters you control who is in Attack Position is now destroyed" Yuki explained the bright light that shined the forest that destroyed all Fabled Monsters Izumi control, and the latter clicked her tongue in anger that she let her monsters be destroyed.

"Since I can't attack this turn. I set a card and end my turn" Izumi finished her turn reluctantly, however, she had a smile on her face because of her opponent saving her monster and preventing her from losing the duel. "I'm impressed by your skill. But I have to ask you a question. Why do you have a hint of fear when your turn comes again? What are you so afraid of?" Izumi questioned, Yuki just narrowed her eyes "that is none of your concern. I am not afraid of anything, especially when it comes to protecting the ones I loves then I won't show a hint of fear. I destroy anything that dares hurt my precious friends and special person" Yuki replied, there wasn't a hint of doubt in her words, that she truly meant what she said.

"The power to protect, huh. You may want to protect them, but the question is do they want your protection? Did they even ask for you to protect them? Do you see them as weak creatures that needs help every now and then?" Izumi said, her last words made Yuki gave a death glare to the red-haired female.

"Shut your mouth! I protect them because I want to! My loved ones are strong, strong enough to survive the hell that hass been placed on us, so if I can do something for them, then I want to hold on to their beloved smiles that was taken away from them!" Yuki shouted, "after everything is over! I won't let a single person wipe those smiles away from their faces every again! Anyone who dares lay a single hand of them will have to get through me!"

Yuki recalled Sora's words that cause her to become even more enraged than she already is, as her vision started to become filled with black. She was enveloped by a white aura that turned black. She wanted to do was to defeat the person in front of her no matter what it takes. No matter what she has to do. Naomi saw the situation in front of her and stood up from where she was sitting as she cupped her hands together.

"KEEP IT TOGETHER YUKI-SAN!" Naomi yelled, her birthmark gave a small green glow and Yuki's head snapped in her direction.

"Remember who you are fighting for. Remember Yuto, Shun-san, and the rest of your comrades! Remember what your dueling is about! It doesn't matter what anyone else says about you not being able to protect them or you doing something different from everyone else cause people to have a different opinion about you! Don't pay attention to those words, if you believe the path you're walking is correct, then keep walking that path without any regrets!"

Naomi started to wave her hands around as if she has pom pom. "Go, Go! Yuki-san! Go, Go! Show her your fighting spirit!" Naomi cheered. There was a silence in the area and Naomi felt embarrassed as each minute passed because no one was saying anything.

"What was that?" Izumi asked with a deadpanned expression. "That was truly embarrassing, Naomi" Eternia commented, as she saw the entire scene, although she was glad that her mistress wanted to cheer up her Xyz Counterpart but did she have to do it in such an embarrassing way.

Naomi's face turned red, she tried to say something, but a laugh stopped her. Everyone turned in the direction where the laugh was coming from as it revealed it was Yuki laughing. "Haha...What were you trying to do? Are you imitating a cheerleader?" Yuki said, regaining her composure as the black aura that surrounded her turn back into white and she no longer saw blackness in her vision. It was clear to her now.

"Naomi I can't tell you everything but I will tell you the truth when this duel is over," Yuki said, turning her head towards her Standard Counterpart before starting her turn.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card 'Eternal Soul' now Dark Magician is unaffected by card effects you control, and I activate one of this Trap Card's effects. I add the Spell Card 'Dark Magic Attack' which I activate!" Yuki activated, Dark Magician blasted a stream of black magic towards Izumi's Spell and Trap Cards destroying them.

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Spellcaster's Wealth' to draw two cards for each Spellcaster-Type I control. Since I control two, I draw four cards" Yuki draw her cards and looked at what she just has drawn. One of the drawn cards was the Spell Card Fusion, Yuki looked at the card but instead of rage and fear she usually feels when she drawn the card Fusion. She just plainly stared at the card. " _If I want to survive in this war, then I can't let my emotions get to me. I will use my enemy summoning method to protect them_ " Yuki thought before raising the card and activating from her hand.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon! The legendary dark magician! Legendary dragon of potential! Combine your powers to create the ultimate knight! Fusion Summon! The master of the dark arts, Dark Magician the Dragon Knight!" Yuki shouted, fusing her monsters together.

A male magician wearing black armor, wielding a sword with a blue orb in his hand as he rode a black dragon with red eyes.

Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Now since Dark Magician is in my Graveyard, his apprentice gains 300 ATK" Yuki said, Dark Magician Girl's ATK was now 2300.

"Izumi-san's field doesn't have any monsters or set cards. But she does have monsters in her hand" Naomi noted, wondering what was Izumi's next move.

"I activate Fabled Alicorn effect from my hand, by discarding this card monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle" Izumi said, sending the said card to the cemetery.

"Battle! Dark Magician the Dragon Knight attack my Opponent!" Yuki declared, going into her Battle Phase.

"I banish Alicorn to activate its effect! I can reduce the damage I take to 0!" Izumi countered, leaping dodging Dark Magician the Dark Knight attack. "I still have another monster that had yet to attack! Go Dark Magician Girl! Black Burning!" Yuki reminded. Dark Magician Girl blasted a dark fireball towards Izumi, who dodge at the last minute but still felt the sting of the attack.

Izumi:4000-2300=1700 LP

"I set a card" Yuki concluded her turn with a set card.

Izumi wiped off the dust as a smile was adorned on her face. "You truly are a strong Opponent. The second strongest one I have ever faced, that's why it's a shame I have to defeat you!" Izumi declared, drawing her card.

Turn 6

H:2-3

"I activate the Spell Card 'Live-Shaving Treasure Cards' to draw until I have five cards in my hand, however during my fifth standby phase after this card was activated. I have to discard all of my cards during that turn" Izumi said, drawing her cards.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reincarnation' by discarding a monster I can add a monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I discard my second Crowell to add Krus."

Due to Crowell's effect Yuki's set card was once again destroyed but Yuki didn't mind because she activated its effect from the Graveyard. "When this card is destroyed by my Opponent's card effects I can set this card and Mirror Force to my field!" Yuki countered, activating Mirror Force Launcher's effect when it was destroyed and even setting Mirror Force.

"Now if Izumi-san attacks then her monsters will be destroyed again" Naomi said, but Yuki's actions didn't faze Izumi not even in the slightest.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card 'Super Soldier Ritual' by releasing Level 2 Krus and Level 6 Soulkius to Ritual Summon!" Izumi yelled, two pillars filled with souls of Krus and Soulkius started to vanish.

"Ritual Summon. She learned another summoning method besides Xyz and Synchro?!"Naomi exclaimed surprise.

"Proud warrior of the land! Rise up in this era for the two souls who were sacrificed for your sake! Ritual Summon! Black Luster Solider-Super Solider!" Izumi chanted, a warrior wearing black and red armor with a sword and shield in its hand appeared on Izumi's field.

Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"I banish both of my Crowell from my Graveyard. When these cards are banished, I can add a Spell/Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I add the Equip Spell 'Sword of Dragon's Soul' and 'Monster Reborn'" Izumi added the said cards and activated both of them.

"With 'Monster Reborn' I Special Summon Astaroth from my Graveyard and I equip 'Sword of Dragon's Soul to Super Solider! Battle!"

Super Solider lunged towards Dark Magician as he blocked the attack with his own sword but soon was defeated when Super Solider slashes the dragon in half with his equipped sword as shockwaves rang in the dark forest.

Yuki:2550-700=1850 LP

"I activate Super Solider's effect when it destroys a monster you control by battle. You take damage equal to that monster's ATK!" Izumi revealed her monster's effect, a red beam was heading towards Yuki, who activated her Trap Card to halve the damage.

Yuki:1850-1500=350 LP

"Now Astaroth attack Dark Magician Girl!" Izumi shouted, as Yuki activated her set cards.

"Trap Activate! 'Holy Barrier-Mirror Force' now all ATK-Position monsters you control is destroyed!" Yuki countered, a white barrier protected Dark Magician Girl from the demon female attack and destroying her and Super Solider.

"Now since my Battle Phase is over, I activate Super Solider's effect when this card is destroyed I can Special Summon Gaia the Fierce Knight from my Deck!" Izumi summoned a knight riding a horse on the field in Attack Position.

"You know with Dark Magician Girl's effect she gains 300 ATK for each Dark Magician that is sleeping in either Graveyard. So, her ATK is 2600. And due to Eternal Soul, I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my Graveyard. You do know you will lose when your turn comes again" Yuki stated, but was surprised when Izumi smile didn't falter in the slightest. "I know, but true warriors fight until the end even when they know they've been defeated. So I will fight until the end" Izumi replied.

Yuki was astonished by her words, but nevertheless draw her card for her turn.

Turn 7

H:1-2

"With Eternal Soul's effect I Special Summon Dark Magician the Dragon Knight" Yuki summoned Dark Magician the Dragon Knight back to her field in Attack Position. Dark Magician Girl ATK returned to 2300.

"Battle! Dark Magician Girl attack Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Dark Magician Girl raises her wand as Gaia shot his javelin towards the magician.

"Both of our monster's ATK is the same. Are you trying to go for mutual destruction" Izumi asked, "no I will win!" Yuki shouted sending a card to the Graveyard. "By discarding Apprentice Illusion Magician to the Graveyard so Dark Magician Girl gains 2000 ATK! Finish this duel! Black Burning!"

Dark Magician Girl blasted a huge black flame towards the incoming javelin, and the warrior who threw the weapon towards her. Burning both him and his master, who smile never left as she accepted her loss.

Izumi: 1700-2000=0 LP

"YUKI WINS!"

The field disappeared and Yuki walked towards Izumi, held her hand out for the red-haired girl to grab. "That was an amazing duel,Mizuno" Yuki said with a slight smile on her face. "No, I should be thanking you. It's been a long time since I faced a strong person in a duel, the last person I faced against was disappointing" Izumi commented her words reach Naomi who took that comment as an insult.

"Hey, Izumi Mizuno! The next time we face each other in a duel, I will win with my deck! I'll show you that not all fairies have wings, or look like damsels!" Naomi shouted, with fire literally burning in her eyes. Izumi chuckled and gave a smug smirk. "I look forward to it, Naomi Kobiyashi. I wonder how many turns will pass when I break your soul with my warrior-type deck. Let me show you how easily my warriors tear your little fairies apart"Izumi remarked. Both females had lightning sparks fly everywhere and Yuki had to pull Naomi away before things get ugly.

Somewhere in Maiami City_

Naomi calmed down as she and Yuki got something to snack on, and luckily there was an ice cream place near LDS. So the two girls got a scoop of ice cream, which Yuki got vanilla flavored and Naomi got cookies and cream.

"You said you will tell me the truth, right" Naomi recalled Yuki's words during the duel. "Yes, I did say those words" Yuki confirmed, licking her cold treat. "I want to know what is Academia? Where did you and your friends come from? Why does your birthmark and mine glow whenever we're near each other? How did even you learn how to Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summon? Why do you make a face whenever the name Fusion is brought up?" Naomi questioned, she wanted to know the answers to the questions she had been wondering ever since Yuki showed up in her life.

Yuki told Naomi everything but the last question which causes the latter to be in dismay but she was glad that Yuki decided to tell her everything she wanted to know. "So there are four dimensions: Standard, Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz. Each Dimension is the summoning method that resides in that particular dimension. The Xyz Dimension is where you and the others live and this Academia which resides in the Fusion Dimension attacked the Xyz Dimension so they can unite the dimension to achieve unity" Naomi summarized, her main questions have been answered. "But if you live in the Xyz Dimension that only people in that particular dimension can only Xyz Summon then how do you know how to Synchro and Fusion Summon?"

"I have no idea myself. I assumed maybe I know how to Synchro Summon because I resided in the Synchro Dimension for a short period of time" Yuki answered, her response made Naomi look at her with widened eyes. "Wait! You lived in the Synchro Dimension but I thought you said were born in the Xyz Dimension" Naomi said "I was born in the Xyz Dimension but some time after I was born I was in the Synchro Dimension. Around the age of 5, I went back to the Xyz Dimension by an unnatural phenomenon" Yuki replied "unnatural phenomenon" Naomi repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. A bright purple light transported me back to my original dimension. It was strange at first, but I never questioned not even once" Yuki continued as a word stood out to Naomi about a purple light. Maybe it was the same purple light that caused her to have those weird dreams or even caused her to gain Pendulum Cards.

"However, one night I had a dream about a girl who looked similar to us, whose name is Akemi that resides in the Fusion Dimension. And when I woke up I saw cards like 'Neo Blue-Eyes', 'Dragon's Mirror' and the Spell Card 'Fusion'" Yuki explained, of how she obtained cards that deals with fusion.

"When I asked my father, he said that those cards are a gift from him, but I wonder how could he obtain Fusion Cards when we were in the Synchro Dimension. But I just brush it off because it didn't seem important around the time. But maybe I should of just consider what he said around the time" Yuki said, looking at the Spell Card 'Fusion. She recalled her father giving her the cards, but during the time she didn't care because she received new cards that looked powerful. She even wonders was he a resident of the Fusion Dimension but dismissed the thought of how silly it seemed.

"Oh" Naomi said, surprised about the information Yuki just revealed to her and the name Akemi made her think of Sora. "W-wait Akemi is Sora's cousin then that means Sora is from the Fusion Dimension as well" Naomi added, it all made sense when Sora said Fusion Summon is Normal where he came from, his dislike towards Xyz Summon, and the skills he possessed during Yuya's duel and even when Naomi met Yuto again.

"That's right. Your bastard of a friend is from Academia! Naomi, I'll say this to you as a warning" Yuki replied a dark look covered her face. "Keep your guard around him. If you let it down for a minute that's when he'll betray you."

Naomi did not want to believe Sora would betray her, Yuya, and Yuzu. She just couldn't imagine it, but she shallowed the thought and nodded at Yuki who was satisfied with her response. The two of them went their separate ways since it was already evening. However, Naomi still wanted to know why Yuki was so enraged whenever Fusion Summon comes up, Academia, or even the whole dimension itself. Was it because they destroyed her dimension to dust, or was it because they carded innocent people? Naomi knows there two people that she can ask but one of them could possibly harm her with his dueling if she push a wrong button that could ask him to lash out at her. So Naomi only has one person she can obtain information from. With that in mind, she started to run in the direction where the pier was.

Naomi arrived a few minutes and started to walk around the area to see if she could find Yuto. Fortunately, she saw him standing in front of the warehouse where she guessed that Yuki and Shun is currently inside. Naomi walked up to Yuto with a concerned look on her face. "Yuto, I want to ask something about Yuki-san," Naomi asked, "how come every time the name Fusion Summon comes up, she has a look full of hatred, sadness, and guilt."

"That is not my business to tell you" Yuto replied "we already involved you in our affairs, we don't want you or your world to get caught in this war." Naomi grit her teeth in frustration but she understands that Yuto doesn't want her to get involved any more than she is right now. But that doesn't stop her from being concerned about Yuki and her friends. She knows she meddling in their business, but she can't help it because she is grateful for the group for all they have done for her.

Since Naomi knows Yuto won't tell her the truth because of his relationship with Yuki and doesn't want to break the latter trust or his concern for her then she will have to find out herself.

Ending Song_

Ending Song Ends_

Kobiyashi's Residence_Naomi's Room_

Naomi was currently in her bed looking at her birthmark, wondering will that strange purple light appeared again just like last time. She can't just ask her birthmark to do it, but tonight she will have to take a chance. Before Naomi went asleep, she thought in her mind " _I want to understand Yuki-san and the others more. I want to help them any way I can. I want to be there for them_."

Her birthmark glowed a green light and then a purple light emitted from the birthmark.

Naomi's Dreams_

 _When Naomi opened her eyes, she saw herself in a burning city surrounded by flames. She heard screams coming from every direction, she turned around and what she saw made her eyes widened. Someone in a blue elite uniform that has the same face as her who hair was in the same hairstyle Naomi saw before but this time her hair didn't have black ribbons. Naomi knew this person was Akemi, Sora's cousin. But why does Akemi have a cruel smile on her face, this wasn't the same Akemi she saw before, it was as if she became a different person. Naomi saw Akemi pulled her duel disk and pointed to a person in front of her then purple light came out, the person that was in front of Akemi was no longer there, only a card remained. Naomi's eyes dilated as a sense of dread filled her, she heard a familiar voice gave a shout of anguish and when she looked in the direction of that scream it revealed to be Yuki's. She was screaming and crying as tears constantly were streaming down her cheeks as if she was begging to know why did this happen. Naomi kept seeing more and more people get carded, a building being crushed by mechanical monsters, laughter filled with cruelty, and screams were heard everywhere. Naomi's body started to shake and shake and she crouched to the ground begging someone to stop this nightmare, to stop this madness. It wasn't until a purple light enveloped the whole area, causing everything to disappear._

 _ **Author's Note: Next Chapter Extra Deck Lesson; To fight for tomorrow. I will be uploading another chapter sometime this week because during this time I have been creating duels for this standard arc and other arcs as well. I will write some of the duels that have taken place in the anime but even better an even write duels that would have been good to see in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.**_

Oc Cards

 **Yuki** _:_

• _Multiple Summon_Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you summon a Level 4 or below monster you can Special Summon a monster with the same Level as the monster you control from your Graveyard, Hand and Deck._

• _Spellcaster's Wealth_Spell_

 _You can draw 2 cards for every Spellcaster-Type Monster you control._

 **Izumi** _:_

• _Fabled Astaroth_

 _Light/Level 9/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 100_

 _1 "Fabled" Tuner 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: you can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher "Fabled" Monster from your Deck with its effects negated._

• _The Fabled Crowell_

 _Light/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 800_

 _When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, you can target a Set card your Opponent controls, and if you do, destroy that card._

• _The Fabled Alicorn_

 _Light/Level 2/Fiend/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 100_

 _(Quick Effect): You can discard this card to the Graveyard, if you do, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage to 0._

• _The Fabled's Tale_Continuous Spell_

 _All "Fabled" "The Fabled" Monsters you control 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation only and can attack twice per Battle Phase._


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 18: Extra Deck Lesson; To Fight For Tomorrow

 _ **Recap: Last night, I had a dream that felt all too real. The screams, the cruel laughs, and how Akemi looks when she carded an innocent person. Yuki-san, in tears, screaming from all of this madness to stop. All I could do is watch as her once peaceful homeland turns into ashes.**_

In the Kobiyashi's Residence_Naomi's Room_Around 5 am in the Morning_

Naomi woke up with a startle as she ran her hair through her fingers to gain her sanity about what she just dreamed about. "That's why Yuki-san hates Fusion Summon. No, not just her, Shun-san and Yuto as well. It's all Academia fault that they lost all of their smiles. To put salt on the wounds, our Fusion Counterpart Akemi was also part of the invasion, so it must have hurt Yuki-san when she saw someone who had the same face as her causing grief to the Xyz Dimension. Now I wonder why did she teach me Fusion Summon when I also have the same face as Akemi" Naomi muttered, she felt tears drip on her bed as she furiously wiped them. "I can't cry now. But I don't know what do? Maybe I need some advice."

Naomi grabbed her d-duel disk and pressed Yuya's name. She hoped he answered the phone if he can, considering what time it is right now.

Sakaki's Residence_Yuya's Room_Around 5 am_

Yuya jumped up from the bed when he heard a song playing in its room. He recognized that song since it was the song which Naomi used to sing and since then he always used that song whenever Naomi calls him. Yuya groggily reaches for his d-disk and answered it and put it near his ear. "Hey, Naomi, what's wrong," Yuya asked, rubbing his eyes, trying not to go back to sleep.

Yuya heard Naomi explains the situation to him, but giving vague details about the situation. It made him wonder what kind of look Naomi had on her face. By her tone of voice, it seemed she seemed troubled by she was telling him.

"I heard your situation, Naomi. But ask yourself this, what do you want to do" Yuya said, his words made Naomi freeze.

"What I want to do?" Naomi asked, pulling her legs up and letting her head rest on them. "I want to understand Yuki-san...no, not just her. I want to understand what they all been through, I know I might not be able to understand why did that happen to them. I want to be able to help them and return their homeland to a place they all remember where it's bright with so many smiles. I want to connect with them" Naomi answered, she felt her birthmark giving a glow. It was warm and gentle and through that glow, she saw multiple monsters and heard their voices wanting to help her achieve that goal. Naomi accepted each of their help and thanked them for lending their power to her.

"That is an amazing goal, Naomi" Yuya praised, surprised by how sincere Naomi's words are. He gave a smile despite him being awake early in the morning "if you want to connect with them better then how about a duel. You can understand what they have been through with their monsters' feelings, their feelings and their actions during the duel" Yuya said, Naomi, remembers she dueled Shun, Yuto, but she didn't duel Yuki. The one person who has helped her and she didn't get to duel her! Naomi suddenly got an idea and thanked Yuya for helping her as she hung up the call before saying her farewells and, in the process, didn't hear what Yuya wanted to tell her at the last minute. Naomi quickly got changed and fix breakfast for her mother.

At the Pier_

Naomi ran towards the usual warehouse and opened the door, causing the Xyz trio to jump from their spots and got their duel disk due to their survival instincts. But once they realized who it was, they all deactivated their duel disks.

"Naomi, what are you doing here at 6:00am?" Yuki questioned, stretching her muscles after being woken up all of a sudden.

"Well, I wanted to request something from you, Yuki-san," Naomi asked, "I want to duel you."

"Why?" Yuki questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Because I want to get to know you better Yuki-san. I want to know all of you better. I know I can never understand what happened to you all because I wasn't there when it happened, but let me prove myself worthy of being your comrade" Naomi answered, putting on her duel disk and activating the device.

Yuki closed her eyes as she put her duel disk on as well as activating the device too. "Very well. I will test you to see if you're strong enough to become our comrades!" Yuki declared.

Both counterparts shouted in unison as they each drew five cards for their starting hand.

"Duel!"

Naomi vs Yuki: Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I will go first!" Naomi announced, activating a card from her hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' when I control no monsters I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type Monster from my Hand. I choose to Special Summon Herald of Orange Light."

A small orange mechanical monster appeared, floating on the field.

Light/Level 2/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500

"I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka" Naomi summoned a white and red mechanical like dog with wings.

Light/Level 6/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1400

"When this card is Normal Summoned without tributing it is send to the Graveyard during the End Phase" Naomi explained as she stretched her hand out.

"I tune my Level 2 Herald of Orange Light with my Level 6 Ohka! Dichromatic dragon with courageous eyes! Shine down in a pillar of light and illuminate the world's hope! Synchro Summon! Descend! Dragon with kind eyes, Odd-Eyes Light Dragon!"

Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/P.S:7

Odd-Eyes Light Dragon appeared as it roared on Naomi's field causing shockwaves to occur in the area.

"I set two cards and end my turn" Naomi finished her turn with a set card.

"So you're coming at me with Synchro Summon," Yuki said, drawing her card and Naomi prepared herself for her counterpart's next move.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon Chocolate Magician Girl" Yuki summoned a tan-skinned female wearing blue magician clothes, wielding a wand.

Water/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"When I control a Magician Girl Monster I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Cherry Magician Girl from my hand" Yuki summoned another female but this time she had fair skin wearing red magician like clothing.

Fire/Level 3/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"A Level 4 Monster and a Level 3 Tuner Monster" Naomi analyzed the field with narrowed eyes.

"I tune my Level 4 Chocolate Magician Girl to my Level 3 Cherry Magician Girl! Let the red crimson flower bloom beautifully in the night! Synchro Summon! Bloom proudly in the moonlight! Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Yuki shouted Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roared at Odd-Eyes Light Dragon who roared back at the flower-shaped dragon.

Light/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"I activate my set card 'Mystic Typhoon' to destroy my other set card" Naomi shouted, strong winds destroyed Naomi's other set card. The action made Yuki questioned her actions but nevertheless, she continued on with her turn.

"When Black Rose Moonlight Dragon is Special Summoned Odd-Eyes Light Dragon return back to your hand!" Yuki informed, Black Rose started to be covered in red roses until a shower stopped the roses from hitting Odd-Eyes.

"I banish my Quick-Play Spell 'Golden Shower' so monsters I control is unaffected by card effects you control! You cannot return Odd-Eyes back to my hand" Naomi protected her Synchro Monster from being returned as Yuki activated a card from her hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Copy Xyz' from my hand. I can treat any monster I want as two materials for an Xyz Summon. So with my two Level 7 Black Rose, I will overlay!" Yuki said, her monsters went into the portal.

"The ferocious legendary red-eyed beast! Turn into the strongest metal from the hottest pits of the world! Xyz Summon! Be reborn! Rank 7! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

A metal black red-eyed dragon whose scales was burning to the point it could melt itself.

Dark/Rank 7/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400/OU:2

"I set a card! Battle, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Light Dragon!" Yuki commanded, Red-Eyes roared then blasted red hot flames towards the different colored dragon. Odd-Eyes Light Dragon shot its own blast to block the attack but saw it was overpowered and swiped its tail towards Naomi to protect her from the impact of its destruction.

Naomi:4000-300=3700 LP

Naomi saw the surrounding areas get destroyed by the attack but still kept her guard up.

"With that, I end my turn" Yuki finished her turn "if you want to prove to me that teaching you the other summons wasn't a mistake or how Fusion Summon is not awful. I'm not convinced at all."

"I want to connect with you, Yuki-san! I will show you teaching me those summonses wasn't all for nothing" Naomi declared, drawing her card.

Turn 3

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards" Naomi activated her drawn card then all of a sudden a red blast shot at her.

Naomi:3700-500=3200 LP

"What" Naomi muttered, questioning why did she take damage then she realized it must be due to Red-Eyes' effect. "You are currently thinking about the reason why you took damage is because from Red-Eyes' effect then you're correct" Yuki confirmed when she saw the look in Naomi's eyes.

"When you activate a card effect or a card you take 500 damage" Yuki explained, however, she didn't see Naomi falter at all when she heard her explain Red-Eyes' effect.

Naomi still draws her cards and took a card from her hand.

"I activate Aretha's effect from my hand. By banish Ohka from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon her" Naomi summoned. A female elf appeared on the field,

she has blonde hair wearing a white dress with light-colored accessories and wore white sandals.

Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000

Naomi took 500 damage due to Red-Eyes' effect.

Naomi:3200-500=2700 LP

Naomi added a Level 4 or below Fairy-Type Monster to her hand, she then took 500 damage again.

Naomi:2700-500=2200 LP

"When Marian is added to my hand other than by drawing her, I can Special Summon her" Naomi said, she summoned another female monster but this time Marian had aqua blue hair tied up in pigtails, wearing a strapless blue dress as the end resembled the head of a jellyfish, blue spiral bracelet and finally aqua seafoam stockings.

Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

Just like last time she took 500 damage reducing her LP to 1700.

"She took 2000 damage just to summon two monsters" Yuto noted, analyzing the situation.

Naomi target a card in her Deck and added it to her hand due to Marian's effect but she took 500 damage.

Naomi:1700-500=1200 LP

"I activate Sereia's effect from my hand. When I control a WATER Monster, I can Special Summon her" Naomi said.

Seraia was a long blue hair mermaid wearing aqua blue mermaid dress with sea accessories across the dress.

Water/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1000

Naomi took 500 damage again reducing her LP to 700.

" _I have to be careful if I activate another card or effect two more times. I will lose however I have this card in my hand_ " Naomi thought, activating her added card.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Fairies Recovery' by tributing Aretha I can gain LP equal to her ATK!" Naomi cried out, she was covered in a golden light as she covered most of her depleted LP.

Naomi:7002000=2700 LP

"But you know you will take 500 damage" Yuki reminded, another blast shot towards Naomi knocking her LP down by 500 again.

Naomi:2700-500=2200 LP

"I activate Seria's effect now all monsters I control become a Level 4. So now I overlay my Level 4 Sereia and Marian!" Naomi yelled both monsters turned into a blue stream of water before going into the network.

Naomi took 500 damage again but that didn't faze her in the slightest.

Naomi:2200-500=1700 LP

"Slumbering powers of sea and earth, weave the light of new life and come forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken! Rank 4! No.37, Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!"

A white diamond cracked transforming into a white hybrid between a shark, dragon, and spider.

Water/Rank 5/Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2100/OU:2

"She has a Number card just like Yuki" Shun commented there was a hint of surprise in his tone but his expression was still the same.

"How did you even get a Number Xyz Monster?" Yuki questioned "they came to me this morning when I wanted to understand you, Yuto, and Shun-san some more. I want to be able to connect with you all, then multiple cards showed up right in front of me to lend me their help to achieve my goal. I truly want to understand you all. I want to help you guys with your burden" Naomi confessed as her eyes contain sincerity in them.

" _These number cards do not choose their user by random but by how strong their desire or will is. But whether your desire is good or bad then they will amplify it so they can possess the user. The only reason why I am not possessed is because of Thunder End, and my birthmark_ " Yuki recalled what Thunder End told her in mind when it came to the Number cards. " _But a Number card choose Naomi as its user. However, since she has a birthmark then she'll be fine from that card possessing her._

Yuki felt touched by how sincere Naomi's words were. The corner of her lips almost trembling but she regained her composure.

"I activate his effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit all monsters you control lose 1000 ATK! " Naomi activated her monster's effect but at a cost of losing 500 LP

Naomi:1700-500=1200 LP

Water webs was attached to the metal dragon, binding the dragon of potential to the ground taking its power away, making its ATK to 1800.

"Battle! Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark attack Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Naomi commanded.

The hybrid shot webs towards the metal monster, destroy it by blasting webs at the bounded monster.

Yuki:4000-800=3200 LP

"I activate Aretha's effect when she is sent to the Graveyard. I can Special Summon Ohka from my Graveyard" Naomi summoned Ohka back to her field then ended her turn.

Turn 4

H:2-3

"I set one card. Then I activate the Spell Card 'One for One' by sending a monster to my Graveyard. I can Special Summon 1 Level 1 Monster either from my Hand or Deck. I choose to Special Summon White Dragon Chick" Yuki summoned a small blue-eyes white dragon appeared on the field.

Dragon/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 500

"Due to its effect. I tribute this card to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!" Yuki cried out the small dragon transformed into a huge dragon roaring nearly causing Naomi to be swept off her feet.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Due to 'Copy Xyz' Blue-Eyes is treated as two materials for an Xyz Summon" Yuki reminded, her monster turned into two before going into the network.

"2 Level 8 Monsters" Yuto muttered with narrowed eyes. "Is her ace monster going to appear?" Shun questioned with the same expression on his face.

"Made from thunder itself! Crash down and strike from everything in your path that dares stands in your way! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Thunder End Dragon!" Yuki shouted, her birthmark and Naomi's birthmark started to glow in unison.

Light/Rank 8/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500/OU:2

The said dragon strike down in a bolt of lightning and started to growl at Naomi. But to the other duelist, it was almost as if he was communicating with her. Naomi simply smile and greeted the monster as her own ace monster started to appear next to her faintly. "My brother finally arrived. It's so disappointing that I'm not here to battle with him at this moment" Eternia commented with amusement in her voice.

"Now Thunder End let's show her your power! I activate his effect by detaching an Overlay Unit he destroys all monsters you control!" Yuki declared, her monster grin widely before charging up and destroying one of his units with his claws. Then shot lightning towards Naomi's field leaving her completely open.

"I activate Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark's effect. When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon another monster from my Graveyard. I choose to Special Summon Marian in Defense Position!" Naomi revived her mermaid-like monster as she added a card to her hand.

"Battle! Thunder End Dragon attack Marian!" Yuki shouted even though she knew Naomi wouldn't take any damage from the attack.

Thunder End Dragon shot multiple lightning strike down at Marian causing the girl to scream in pain as she disappeared.

"With that, I end my turn" Yuki concluded her turn with a sign which was noticed by her ace monster.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Thunder End asked he looked concern about the look Yuki had on her face. "It's nothing, Thunder End. This duel is already over" Yuki reassured with a solemn expression. "Ah, I understand what wrong with you. You don't want this duel to end because you're actually enjoying yourself" Thunder End said, Yuki froze at his words as she started to think. Was she enjoying this duel to the point she didn't want it to end?

She was snapped out of thought when Naomi declared for her turn.

Turn 5

H:1-2

Naomi looked at her drawn card and smirked at what she just drew.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Holy Revival' when I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or lower Fairy-Type Monsters from my Graveyard. However, the monsters that are Special Summoned by this effect have their ATK and DEF changed to 0" Naomi activated her card, she chooses to Special Summon Marian and Aretha.

Due to their effects she added two cards to her hand.

She looked at the Xyz residents with a sorrowful stare towards each of them. "Shun-san, Yuki-san, and Yuto I want to let you all know I am not using this summon to hurt you, but I want to help the burden that been placed on each of you" Naomi confessed, causing confusion to cover each of their faces until Yuki's eyes widened in realization. "Y-You" Yuki muttered as Naomi played her card.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Angelic Fusion' I send Marian and Aretha to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon!" Naomi shouted, her monsters swirled in a vortex.

"Maiden of the sea! Maiden of light! Combine your powers into a new kind of hope! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, the goddess of love! Aphrodite!"

From the colorful vortex, a beautiful woman with long pink hair and green eyes filled with warmth appeared on Naomi's field. She wore a white dress with pink ribbons under her chest tied into a rose. The V-neck of the dress was transparent as the top part was covered in frills. She had pink ribbons across her arms that stop at her wrist, as the end of the ribbons was white roses on each ribbon. She had a flower crown covered in asters, azaleas, and lilacs. She had brown sandals on with white lilacs attached to her ankles.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000/P.S:3

"You used Fusion...as it thought you are from Academia!" Shun growled with hatred in his eyes by seeing the recently summon monster and Aphrodite shrunk by his gaze. "I am not from Academia! I know what happened to the Xyz Dimension. They used Fusion to hurt innocent young people, the elderly, and even kids. Shun-san I want you to know that I am not using Fusion to open your wounds but to heal them, the best way I can. I want to use Fusion Summon to understand, and to connect with everyone!" Naomi protested, her eyes were filled with resolve.

"I will protect everyone, and I vow to bring Heartland to a place where you all can smile again!" Naomi continued as her words made Yuto and Yuki eyes widened.

"Protecting everyone by using Fusion" Yuki muttered as she remembered what she told Izumi about using Fusion. She going to scoff at Naomi's words about using the summon since she, herself saw what happened to them. That she was opening their wounds but now Yuki felt so much like a hypocrite that she wanted to laugh bitterly. That Naomi, herself wants to use Fusion for a good cause, unlike Academia. Yuto was in shock to hear that the dreaded Fusion Summon is being used to protect, to connect, and to understand them when it was Academia that inflicted wounds on them by using Fusion.

"Battle! Aphrodite can attack my opponent directly!" Naomi shouted.

Aphrodite blew white storm that contains different colored, as the storm covered Yuki in its embrace but she didn't feel any malice intent just warmth coming from the attack.

Yuki:3200-2000=1200 LP

"When Aphrodite inflicts damage to you by attacking you directly, I can take control of a monster you control" Naomi shouted, Aphrodite was about to sing a song until she was stopped then suddenly disappeared as Naomi fell on one knee.

Naomi:1200-800=400 LP

"What just happened?" Naomi asked then squint her eyes to see Yuki activated one of her set cards.

"Counter Trap Card 'Xyz Reflect', to negate Aphrodite's effect that was going to control Thunder End Dragon. Due to the rest of this card's effect, she is destroyed and you take 800 damage" Yuki explained, what occured seconds ago.

Naomi clicked her tongue and continued with her turn "Aphrodite's effect activates! When she is destroyed, I can banish her to Fusion Summon another Fairy-Type Monster. Appear, Duclina, the Fairy of Autumn!" Naomi exclaimed she summoned another monster to the field.

A tan skin woman with orange hair wearing an orange floral dress appeared with wings on her back that resembled autumn leaves with the color scheme orange and red.

Fire/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"I banish Angelic Fusion to add a Fairy-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Marian, and because of her effect, she is Special Summon" Naomi summoned Marian to the field in Defense Position and through her effect she added a card to her hand.

"I set two cards and end my turn" Naomi finished her turn with a pair of face-down on her field.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"My turn! Draw" Yuki announced, drawing her card then she pointed at her ace monster.

"I activate Thunder End Dragon's effect, by detaching his Overlay Unit he destroys all monsters you control! End of Lightning!" Yuki activated her monster's effect, and once again Naomi's monster was destroyed.

"This duel is over" Shun muttered, still feeling rage by seeing two Fusion Monsters on the field. "She still has set cards on the field" Yuto countered, analyzing Naomi's field.

"Battle! Thunder End Dragon attack!" Yuki shouted, her ace monster started to charge up covering his whole body with lightning sparks.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell 'Rise Fairy' I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type Pendulum Monster from my Deck with their effects negated! I choose to Special Summon my ace monster, Pendulum of Fate-Eternia!" Naomi cried out, Eternia appeared on the field wielding her spear.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000/P.S:9

Suddenly both birthmarks started to shine in unison however both girls didn't notice it due to their focus on the duel.

"Regardless your monster is still going to be destroyed!" Yuki reminded, Thunder End Dragon charged towards Eternia, who strikes back with her spear.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Light Salvation' I negate Eternia's destruction" Naomi yelled, "even if you negate her destruction you will take damage and loss!" Yuki added, confusing Naomi by her words.

"I activate my other set card 'Quick-Play Spell 'Double Projection' now Thunder End Dragon's ATK doubles to 6000!" Yuki revealed her set card, Thunder End Dragon destroys Eternia's spear and blasted sparks of lightning towards her and Naomi causing her LP to be depleted.

Naomi:400-3600=0 LP

YUKI WINS

The monsters disappeared as Naomi dropped to the floor, feeling all of her strength drained from her body.

"I lost" Naomi muttered, but she had a smile on her face. "How do you feel Yuki-san" Naomi asked, standing up as the black-haired girl just looked to the ground. "Better than I did yesterday" Yuki answered. "Well, I know your duel against your final opponent is later on in the afternoon, so can you accompany me until it's time for you to duel" Naomi requested with a small smile. "To where?" Yuki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll find out" Naomi answered, dragging her counterpart out of the warehouse ignoring her counterpart's friends calling her name. By the time they reached their destination, it was 10:00am. They arrived at a Duel School called Unno Divination School. "Why are we here?" Yuki asked "well I heard from a little bird that this is Yuya-san's duel against a girl named Mieru Hochun. So, if I bring you here then maybe it could convince you that dueling is not made for fighting, but to have fun" Naomi said, "I know what you've been through, but I want you to enjoy the fun dueling has to offer."

After Naomi's words, Yuki and her sat near the front waiting for Yuya to arrive. It took all the way until 12:00pm for Yuya to arrive at the school, but the way he arrived caused Naomi to feel embarrassed and anger towards the male. "Yuya-san" Naomi whined, smacking her forehead and heard Yuki chuckling next to her.

"He is an odd one" Yuki commented "he is something alright" Naomi agreed, slouching in the seat.

During the duel the two counterparts watch the match play out in Mieru's favor, but when Mieru kept saying the words 'fateful person' which was hinted towards Yuya made Naomi irritated for some reason. But when it came to Yuya's turn again, Naomi saw Yuya fell down she almost called his name out of concern by held it in to surprise him after the match. But it was just for a split second, she thought she saw an oddly shaped dragon that was covered in shadow as it green eyes shined.

"W-What was that," Naomi asked, quietly. Then moments later, they witnessed Yuya standing up on his feet and starting his turn as he showed his drawn card.

"He had a Fusion Spell Card" Yuki muttered, she felt Naomi's hand touch her shoulder as if she was comforting her when she saw Yuya used the dreaded card.

Yuki just gave a small nod and continued to watch the duel. They saw Yuya Fusion Summoned Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and won the duel using the said monster in a dazzling way that almost blew Yuki off of her feet.

Naomi stood up and told Yuki to wait in that spot for a minute so she can congratulate Yuya on his win.

"That was amazing Yuya-san" Naomi gave a smile, as she hugged Yuya before letting go. "Thanks, Naomi," Yuya said, Naomi grabbed Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and placed the monster in the boy's hand.

"You showed me what is beyond Pendulum Summon. So here's your card back" Naomi mentioned, but before Yuya could take the card he held Naomi's hand with both of his.

"Naomi, I wanted to tell you this for the past days, but I couldn't find a good time to tell you because we've both been busy lately. I want you to know that I will always be there for you" Yuya continued. "When Yuzu told me that want to become stronger because you don't want to rely on us anymore. So we can rely on you, truthfully it makes me sad because you don't want to rely on us anymore. But you know, you placing your trust in me gives me strength. Especially when I defeated the strong Ishijima, you were the first person to cheer for me even when you were scared to use your voice back then. And to this day what you did still makes me happy."

Yuya had flush cheeks and Naomi found herself having the same heated cheeks "what I am trying to say I want you to depend on me, I-I mean everyone. In return, I will depend on you more, alright."

All Naomi could do was nod sheepishly as she understood the message Yuya was trying to convey to her. She knows that was going to make a huge mistake not depending on her loved ones anymore, and therefore she will depend on her friends as well as become stronger to understand them better. Her dueling is to connect not only with her opponent, but their monsters as well. It was thanks to the lessons and training she received from the past days to help her reach this conclusion.

Naomi looked back at Yuya only to find him on the floor with Mieru on top of him, cooing at him in affection. "Oh my darling~ I knew you were my faithful person after all," Mieru said, rubbing her cheek against Yuya, and her action made Naomi's eyes go dull as a dark green aura enveloped her.

Her dark aura was then combined with Yuzu as the duelist held her signature fan. "Yuya-san~ why is Mieru calling you darling" Naomi questioned, with a sickly-sweet tone, but her eyes didn't match her tone of voice.

"I-I have no idea" Yuya stammered, Mieru kept cooing at him, which made Yuzu grit her teeth, and her aura grew even larger. "Prepare yourself Yuya!" Yuzu growled, raising her fan, Yuya ran with an attached Mieru clinging to him. Naomi took out her notebook and threw it towards Yuya head hard, nearly causing the boy to stumble over, but it wasn't until Yuzu slammed her fan against the notebook which eventually leads to Yuya falling on the ground.

Everyone was surprised by the turn of events as Naomi, who was the kind and sweet one, and was now in yandere mode, grabbed her notebook and walked towards Yuki grabbing her by her wrist and leaving the duel school.

In Maiami City_

For once, Yuki was walking behind Naomi, who still seemed like she was still in a bad mood stopped for some odd reason. "How dare that little girl say Yuya-san is her fateful person" Naomi growled, her tone of voice made Yuki get chills down her spine.

"Naomi, how about we head over to our final duel. Okay" Yuki made an attempt to calm Naomi down which work as of right now. "Alright, Yuki-san" Naomi muttered.

Naomi became silent, which gave Yuki chills down her spine as it reminded the mixed duelist of when she was jealous of seeing Naomi get along with Yuto so well. She understands Naomi's jealousy towards Mieru when it came to Yuya, and the anger she felt when she saw Mieru being all affectionate would drive her to become enraged.

Hopefully, Yuki hopes what she witnessed doesn't affect Naomi too bad.

Fortunately, they have arrived at their final destination where Yuki will encounter her final opponent, she needs to qualify for the Maiami Championships.

"This is our last duel school Naomi" Yuki motioned the Fairy-type duelist to look up at the building that was right in front of them.

"Communication Duel School" Naomi observed the sign that was above her and Yuki.

"Who is your final opponent" Naomi questioned, Yuki took out her duel disk and pressed the message she received from Reiji couple of days ago and scrolled down to the last name on the list. When she got to the final name, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaede...Mizuno?!" Yuki exclaimed, her words made Naomi look at the list as her own eyes widened as well. "I'm going to assume she is either her sister or cousin" Naomi guessed, as both of them walked into the Duel School.

When they saw the inside, it was a junkyard, and a factory mixed together. The girls smelled oil and witnessed parts of metal in different areas of the school. The counterpart witnessed a man with messy hair, wearing a dark jumpsuit with stains on his pants.

"Welcome to Communication Duel School, I'm the Principal Yasui. What can I do for you two" Yasui greeted "I'm looking for Kaede Mizuno I'm her opponent" Yuki answered.

Yasui gave a grin before shouting loudly for Kaede's name. Then a girl who seemed like she was a year younger than them, walked towards the group and stand near the principal.

She had the same red hair Izumi had, but her eyes were a dark blue. She wore a red jumpsuit with black stains that seemed to resemble oil.

"I take it one of you must be Yuki Shimizu-san," Kaede said, looking over at the very similar girls. She notices their face is similar to each other.

"Yes, I am Yuki Shimizu. You're my final Opponent " Yuki announced when she'll win this last duel she will be able to participate in the Championship in order to help with Reiji's plan.

"Then let's head over to the area and begin" Yasui lead the group to the large area. The area changed into more of a train station where all different kinds of trains lined up with tracks coming from each of them forming some kind of shape.

Both girls stand on each side of the station with determined eyes. " _I can't lose this duel not until I finally defeat Nee-san and fulfill our promise. I will win this duel!"_ Kaedethoughtwith determined eyes _._

Yasui stands on one of the trains with a megaphone in his hands.

"Now a duel has many directions. You may wonder what path you should take. You may worry that the path you choose will be one filled with despair or even hope. But fear not, your heart will always lead you to where you want to go. After all, your heart is your guiding key" Yasui advised, with those words he snaps his fingers as the Action Cards started to fly across the train station.

"DUEL!" Both female duelists shouted.

Yuki vs Kaede; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

"I will take the first turn" Kaede announced, Yuki nodded as she gave a small smile "alright then."

Turn 1

H:5

"I summon Geargianchor" Kaede summoned a red submarine as its pilot was another small robot.

Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 500

Kaede activates Geargiaccelerator's effect from her hand and Special Summon it in Defense Position.

Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800

"With my Level 4 Geargiaccelerator and Geargianchor, I will overlay!"Kaede shouted "she going to Xyz Summon just like Izumi-san"Naomi noted with narrowed eyes.

"A new geargia machine born from evolution and create a new era! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4, Gear Gigant X" Kaede chanted,

A green machine monster with a silver gear attached to its back.

Earth/Rank 4/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1500/OU:2

"I detach an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 or Lower to my hand" Kaede activated, briefly showing the added card and adding to her hand.

"I set two cards face-downs and end my turn" Kaede finished her turn.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yuki declared, drawing her card.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon Tin Goldfish," Yuki said, an orange metal fish appeared on her field.

Water/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2000

"I activate Tin Goldfish's effect. I Special Summon Xyz Slidolphin" Yuki summoned a yellow dolphin with red lines on it.

Water/Level 4/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1800

"With my Level 4 Xyz Slidolphin and Tin Goldfish! The pure maiden of the lady! Show your purity to our enemies and purify them! Xyz Summon! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! No.60: Pure Maiden!" Yuki chanted, Pure Maiden appeared on the field wielding her katana.

Water/Rank 4/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/OU:2

"Battle! Pure Maiden's effect when she battles her ATK is double!" Yuki declared, going into her Battle Phase.

Pure Maiden's ATK doubles to 4000 as she slashes the mechanical robot in half causing shockwaves to occur and Kaede took the damage.

Kaede:4000-1700=2300 LP

"I activate my Trap Card 'Time Machine' to bring back Gear Gigant X" Kaede summoned her recently destroyed monster back to her field.

Yuki set two cards face-down and end her turn.

"Then it's my turn again" Kaede shouted, increasing her hand by one.

H:2-3

"I summon Geargiano Mk-11. When Geargiano is summoned I can Special Summon a 'Geargia' Monster from my Graveyard or Hand in Defense Position" Kaede said, two monsters with different gears as bodies and toon hands and eyes appeared.

MK11:Earth/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500

MK111:Earth/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

"Through Mk-111's effect, when this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Geargia' effect I can Special Summon another 'Geargia' Monster from Hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon Geargiano."

Another gear like monster appeared but this time its gear was a silver color.

Earth/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000

"Just like Mizuno, she swarms the field with monsters" Yuki noted the similarities between both Mizuno sisters.

"I overlay my Level 3 Geargiano, Mk-11, and Mk-111 together! Geargia machine, form from your machine allies! Be reborn into a new era! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Geargia Gigant XG!" Kaede shouted, another robot appeared but this time he had a cannon attached to its arm and a big gear that acted like a shield.

Earth/Rank 3/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1300/OU:3

"I activate my set card 'Spin Turn' by changing Gear Gigant X into Defense Position I can destroy your Pure Maiden!" Kaede stated, a crane was heading straight into Pure Maiden, who shielded herself with her weapon. "I activate my Counter Trap Card 'Xyz Reflect' to negate Spin Turn's effect and destroy that card and you take 800 damage" Yuki protected her monster's destruction but also inflicted 800 to Kaede's LP.

Kaede:2300-800=1500 LP

Kaede proceeded to attack despite knowing Pure Maiden's effect, she used Geargiagear Gigant XG's effect to negate all card effects Yuki controls which prevent her from activating her Number card's effect when she battles. The robot monster blasted bullets at Pure Maiden causing her to groan in pain as she was now destroyed.

Yuki:4000-500=3500 LP

"With that I end my turn" Kaede finished her turn, satisfied she was able to damage Yuki's LP even if it was a small amount.

Yuki looked at the screen and tapped at Geargiagear Gigant XG effect as she wonder what she can do to surpass that effect. Well, she can worry about that card later. She drew her card for her turn.

Turn 4

H:2-3

"I activate my Trap Card 'Xyz Reborn' to bring back Pure Maiden back to my field and this card becomes her Overlay Unit!" Yuki yelled, Pure Maiden arrived to the field to get revenge as she unsheathe her weapon.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Rank-Up Magic: Xyz Force' by using Pure Maiden as material, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster that is 2 Ranks higher than her. I rebuild the network!"

Pure Maiden transformed into a white diamond with the number 60 on her as she went into the portal.

"The frozen maiden who seeks out justice! Freeze our enemies in the name of justice! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 6! No.21: Frozen Lady Justice!" Yuki chanted, Frozen Lady Justice cracked from her form as everything around her started to freeze.

Water/Rank 6/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 500/OU:2

"Frozen Lady Justice gains 1000 ATK for each Overlay Unit attached to her, so she gains 2000 ATK" Yuki revealed, she detaches an Overlay Unit to destroy all Defense Position monsters Kaede currently control. She was left with Gigant XG.

"Then I activate the rest of Xyz Force to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, and this card becomes that monsters' Overlay Unit. Revive Pure Maiden" Yuki summoned her monster again as Pure Maiden narrowed her eyes at her master from using her as material when she wanted to fight from being summoned back to the Graveyard. Yuki apologizes and proceeds with her turn.

"I activate Gigant X effect when it leaves the field I can Special Summon a Level 3 or Lower 'Geargia' Monster that in my Graveyard! Appear, Geargiaccelerator!" Kaede summoned, the race card monster with a gear monster as its rider back to her field in Defense Position.

"I activate Xyz Slidolphin's effect when an Xyz Monster is Special Summoned, this card becomes that monster Overlay Unit" Yuki stated, the same yellow dolphin turned into a blue ball and attached to Frozen Lady Justice increasing her ATK to 2500.

"Battle! Frozen Lady Justice attack Geargiaccelerator!,"Frozen Lady Justice simple blew towards the race car direction causing that monster to freeze and soon be destroyed. Kaede added a card from her Graveyard to her hand via her destroyed monster's effect.

"Now Pure Maiden attack!,"Pure Maiden ran towards ready to slice the machine in half until a blast stopped her. "I activate Gigant XG's effect to negate all card effects you control so Pure Maiden's effect won't double her ATK!" Kaede stopped her monster from being destroyed as Yuki clicked her teeth and shouted for Pure Maiden to stop her attack, causing the monster to grumbled in frustration.

"I set one card" Yuki finished her turn with a sigh.

Kaede looked at the situation while bitting her lower lip. " _As long she has Pure Maiden on her field her ATK will double during the Battle Phase. Gigant XG has only one more Overlay Unit to negate her effects to prevent that. But if she attacks with Frozen Lady Justice then both her and my monster will be destroy in battle, she can attack directly with her only monster and win the duel_ " Kaede analyzed the situation she's in right now. She started to tremble in fear as she panted causing Yuki to look at her in concern. "She's having a panic attack?!"Naomi exclaimed she didn't notice the footsteps behind her as they revealed to be Izumi's.

" _I'm sorry, Nee-san. I couldn't keep our promise_ " Kaede thought, trembling some more. "What are you doing, Kaede" Izumi questioned, her arms crossing her chest. Kaede looked in her sister's direction. "It's your turn, correct. Stop delaying the duel and proceed with your turn" Izumi demanded, "b-but I'll lose the duel. I couldn't keep our promise" Kaede answered, "but did you lose? Don't you still have LP left? Then why are you worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet! Now Kaede, proceed with your turn" Izumi said, to everyone, it seemed like her words have a hint of malice but that wasn't the case with Kaede. "Nee-san... Alright, I'll keep fighting till the end" Kaede whispered, drawing her card.

Turn 5

H:1-2

I summon Geargiano Mk-11 that was added when Gigant X was destroyed. Because of its effect, I can Special Summon Gigant X from my Graveyard" Kaede proceed with her then activated a card from her hand.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Iron Draw' when I control two Machine-Type Effect Monsters, I can draw two cards" Kaede drew her cards and nod.

"I activate Infinitrack Tunneller's effect, by tributing Gigant XG I can Special Summon this card."

The robot started to turn to dust then a red machine with a spiked drill attached to it appeared on Kaede's field.

Earth/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 500

Kaede added another 'Geargia' Monster to her hand from her Graveyard. She then proceeds to tribute her other Geargia monsters to Special Summon Infinitrack Trencher and Drag Shovel from her hand.

D.G:Earth/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2100

T:Earth/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 2400

"Via Gigant X's effect, I Special Summon Geargiano in Defense Position!"Kaede summon back her gear monster to her field.

"With my Level 5 Infinitrack Trencher,Drag Shovel, and Tunneller. I will overlay! Machine rule over the industrial times! Grab your title and create a legacy! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5, Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry!" Kaede chanted, a gigantic machine showed up on Kaede's field.

Earth/Rank 5/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3200/DEF 2000

"I detach an Overlay Unit to activates its effect, I send the top 3 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard and if there are any monsters I can destroy cards you control equal to the monsters that was sent by this effect" Kaede revealed, an orb was absorbed into Digvorzhak causing the machine to blast bombs towards Yuki as she saw her cards get sent: two monsters and a trap card.

"Since there was two monsters among the sent cards, I destroy both of your monsters!" Kaede yelled Yuki shouted activating her own card "Continuous Trap Card 'Numbers Wall' now 'Numbers' Monsters I control cannot be destroyed either by battle or by card effects!"

"I banish Tunneller from my Graveyard to shuffle all 5 EARTH Monster back to their respective places and draw two cards" Kaede drew two cards after her deck shuffled the returned cards.

"Battle! Digvorzhak attack Frozen Lady Justice," Digvorzhak smashed its weapon against the female of justice causing her to get flying to the other side of the field as Yuki shouted her name in concern and hope she didn't get injured too badly.

Yuki:3500-700=2800 LP

"I set a card and end my turn" Kaede finished her turn with a smile on her face, glad she stopped shaking due to her sister's words.

"Thank you, Nee-san. Truly thank you" Kaede thanked, while Izumi looked the other way as Naomi had a deadpanned expression on her face "you're not going to say anything back to her" Naomi whispered, confused by decided to continue watching the duel.

"There must be a reason why you Special Summon Geargiano" Yuki stated "because you know with Frozen Lady Justice's effect that monster will be destroyed since its in Defense Position. Did you summon that card knowing it would be destroyed."

"No. This card is not only the foundation of my deck, but it represents the bond I have with my sister. So I will Special Summon this card as many times because I can't stand it whenever this card is in the Graveyard" Kaede confessed as her words shock Yuki as she then proceeds with her turn.

Turn 6

H:1-2

"I...switch Frozen Lady Justice to Defense Position" Yuki started her turn, switching her injured female monster, confusing everyone by her actions. "She didn't destroy Geargiano via Frozen Lady Justice's effect" Izumi muttered with narrowed eyes but Naomi understood what Yuki was dying to accomplish by placing Frozen Lady Justice in Defense Position.

"I activate my Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards. I then activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Chaos Force' to Rank-Up Pure Maiden into a Chaos Number!" Yuki yelled, her monster turned into her form and went into the network as it exploded.

"The pure white maiden of the land! Let your darken form take place and destroy our enemies with your appearance! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 5! C No:Wretched Maiden!"

Wretched Maiden grabbed her rapier and created a cold wind in the area.

Water/Rank 5/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"Battle! Wretched Maiden attack" Yuki demanded, pointing at the gigantic monster but what surprised Naomi was that she didn't activate Wretched Maiden's effect when she battles. So Kaede only took 800 damage.

Kaede:1500-800=700 LP

"I set a card and I'm finish. You're up Kaede" Yuki announced, with a small smile.

"Okay! It's my turn again!" Kaede stated, drawing her card.

Turn 7

H:2-3

"When I control at least one EARTH Monster I can Special Summon Super Express Bullet Train from my hand," Kaede said, all of a sudden a blue bullet train arrived on the field.

Earth/Level 10/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 0

"Then I summon Night Express Knight without tributing monsters, however, it's ATK becomes 0," a train with a knight wielding a sword and shield attached to the train, arrived next to the bullet train.

Earth/Level 10/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000

"2 Level 10 Monsters, another Xyz Summon" Naomi muttered true to her words that network appeared right above Kaede.

"Ultimate cannon of the ages! Aim your power and destroy everything! Xyz Summon! Rank 10! Juggernaut Liebe!" Kaede shouted, a gigantic fortress with a single machine cannon coming out of the fortress.

Earth/Rank 10/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 3000/OU:2

"I activate Juggernaut Liebe's effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy Numbers Wall and you take 1000 damage!" Kaede shouted, a cannon shot out and destroyed Yuki's trap card and in the process manage to hit her causing to groan in pain but endure it.

Yuki:2800-1000=1800 LP

"Then I use Juggernaut Liebe to Special Summon this monster from my Extra Deck" Kaede continued her machine fortress got bigger and bigger as it gain a mega cannon that had different functions around the fortress.

"Powerful cannon of the ages! Rise up and shoot your weapon towards the strong walls that stands in your way! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 11! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe!"

Earth/Rank 11/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000/OU:2

"I detach an Overlay Unit so Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe gains 2000 ATK and DEF! Battle, attack Wretched Maiden!" Kaede declared, her monster shot multiple guns and shot a cannon towards the maiden.

"However, I activate Wretched Maiden's effect so her ATK doubles to 8000. Counterattack Wretched Maiden" Yuki countered as her monster got her rapier and created a cold blizzard that was headed for the machine fortress.

"I activate my set card 'Limiter Removal' to double Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe's ATK to 12000, however this card and all Machine-Type Monsters is destroyed during the End Phase!" Kaede yelled, the gigantic cannon shot a blast towards Wretched Maiden causing her to shield herself with a wall of ice and then the blast hit the wall causing smoke to covered Yuki's field.

"I did it" Kaede whispered, but when she looked down it revealed that the duel still continued. "Are you sure about that?" a voice asked, as the smoke cleared revealing that Yuki was alright and Wretched Maiden wasn't destroyed.

"Due to activated Trap Card 'Defense Draw' the battle damage becomes 0, and I draw a card. Due to Chaos Force, Wretched Maiden cannot be destroyed by battle" Yuki explained, drawing her card. Kaede clicked her teeth and proceeds to battle again and this time destroys the Defense Position Frozen Lady Justice, however, Yuki didn't take any damage.

"I end my turn, via Limiter Removal's effects ends and all monsters I control is destroyed" Kaede ended her turn reluctantly.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuki draws her turn.

Turn 8

H:2-3

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse G.B Hunter and Red-Eyes Black Dragon together!" Yuki fuse her monsters together as she chanted. "Legendary red-eyed dragon, protector of the people! Roar your power and create a new legend! Fusion Summon! Appear! Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!"

A black dragon with silver scales across its body and some areas of its wings descended on the ground.

Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400

"Yuki-san used Fusion Summon" Naomi whispered as she was somewhat glad she helped Yuki ease her burden enough to use the summon without that look she always has on her face whenever she performs a Fusion Summon.

"I activate Geargia Mk's effect from my hand. I target Geargiano that's in my Graveyard and add it to my hand to Special Summon this card" Kaede added, a small gear monster with toon eyes and hands that posed as if it was playing a game.

Earth/Level 3/Machine/ATK 1000/DEF 500

"Battle! Red-Eyes Slash Dragon attack Geargia Mk, because of Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's effect I can equip a Warrior-Type Monster to this card. I choose to equip Spell Striker that you sent via Digvorzhak's effect. Also, the equipped monster gains 200 ATK!" Yuki continued with her turn, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon strikes towards the gear monster destroying the monster but since Geargia Mk was in Defense Position. Kaede didn't take any damage.

"Now I activate Geargia Mk's effect when it sent to the Graveyard, I banish this card to halve the battle damage!" Kaede said, knowing the result but she still looks determined.

"Now Wretched Maiden attack directly!" Yuki yelled decided not to double Wretched Maiden's ATK as the said monster slashed an ice storm towards Kaede who was sent flying because of the impact but was soon caught in Izumi's arms.

Kaede:700-2000=0 LP

YUKI WINS

Naomi arrived at the field as she stood next to Yuki. Both girls looked at the scene between both sisters and decided to give them some privacy.

They exited the Duel School, as they noticed it was late in the afternoon. "I notice that some of the Duel School Principal each compares dueling to life. But Yasui-san words touch me the most" Naomi recalled, closing her eyes "may my heart be my guiding key."

"No matter if I'm stuck somewhere, I'll be sure to ask my heart to guide me the way" Naomi looked up at the sky and Yuki found herself doing the same action as well.

"Must be nice asking your heart what you truly want. I used to live that way, but I can't anymore due to this war. Maybe when this is all over I can start over" Yuki said, her eyes was almost filled with tears when she felt nostalgia just by looking at the sky. It was the same sky, she looked with Yuto and her friends when they were all finished with their lessons and just relaxed by laying down on the grass.

"Those were the times when all of us were together" Yuki whispered before she felt a huge shockwave coming from a certain direction.

"Naomi, go back to your friends and then go home! I'll see you at the Maiami Championship" Yuki ran in the direction, leaving a confused, Naomi at the same spot she left her. Naomi just did what Yuki told her to do and headed back to the way towards Unno Divination School. On the way, she bumped into Yuya.

"Yuya-san, what are you doing here," Naomi asked "I was looking for you. After what happened with Mieru I was worried about where you went Naomi" Yuya confessed his words made the Fairy-type duelist feel touched by his words and actions.

"Thanks, Yuya-san, but I just finished my practice with my teacher and I'm all set for the Championship" Naomi replies she couldn't help but to look back.

"What are you looking at?" Yuya asked "it's just I felt a shockwave a little while ago and I hope no one got caught up in it" Naomi looked back when she felt the shockwave when her and Yuki was near LDS. "I hope it's not the same person that created those claw marks" Yuya commented, causing Naomi to look at him. "What do you mean by claw marks?" Naomi questioned "when I was heading towards my duel with Eita Kyuando. I took a shortcut into an alleyway and saw claw marks that seemed real. I happened to run into this duel that uses a Raid Raptor card and next thing I knew I was sent flying and lost consciousness soon after" Yuya recalled the events of that strange day, and Naomi looks trouble when she just heard that Yuya encountered Shun. It made her wonder since her and Yuki was always out training then what did Shun and Yuto do to pass the time.

Naomi remembers that apparently there was someone attacking LDS teachers and there were never seen again. " _I hope that person wasn't Shun-san. But maybe it was him, and Yuki-san knew so that's why she ran to where that shockwave was. I hope both of them haven't gotten to any serious danger. They already have so much on their plate with the war that's been happening and if they were to get in caught up in something else then..." Naomi_ thought, looking down.

Yuya looks at the worried girl and remembers the duel he had a while ago. "Oh yeah, did you watch my duel with Mieru," Yuya asked, "yes, I was in the crowd and wanted to surprise you when you won your duel against her" Naomi said, she almost had a sour look on her face when Yuya had mentioned Mieru's name which caused her to become irritated. But right now, she held it in.

"Yeah well, it's about what she said" Yuya started off "what did she say Yuya-san" Naomi got curious about what Yuya had to tell her. Half of the duel she was worried was Yuki enjoying watching Yuya's duel so she didn't pay attention to what nonsense Mieru was talking about. Especially about the fated person nonsense.

"Naomi when I was dueling Mieru. She kept saying if I keep walking this path, what awaits me is a dark future. That my path to a pro duelist will crumble, and my fate will only lead to a path of destruction" Yuya said,

"Naomi if someone told you that, will you still move forward knowing what awaits you is just failure, and destruction?" Yuya asked with a serious look on his face. "I would still move forward regardless if someone told me that, however, I don't know if it comes true or not unless I find out for myself" Naomi answered, walking away leaving the duelist confused.

"Why?" Yuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, life isn't all determined for us. We don't know what will happen from here on out. Me, you, and everyone, we will still move towards our unexpected tomorrow" Naomi said, smiling softly. The sun started to set in the distance, and Naomi looks at the setting sun.

"We don't know what tomorrow expected for us. We don't know if it's a good tomorrow filled with hope or a horrible tomorrow filled with despair. We won't find out unless we keep moving forward. If we run away, we won't go back to the past, and we can't stay in the present, so we can only choice is to move forward towards tomorrow in which we can grasp with our two hands. Then afterward head towards a bright future. At least that's what I believe."

Yuya looks at the girl in amazement and an older figure with long purple hair replaced Naomi's figure. Yuya didn't know why, but he felt a single teardrop run down his cheek. "And if you still feel hesitant about that decision ever again. Just remember my words, Yuya-san" Naomi said snapping Yuya out of his daze, the male wiped his eyes. "Don't worry, I will Naomi" Yuya promised, causing Naomi to smile gently.

Back to where Yuki is_

Yuki ran into an alleyway and she was in a street. There she saw Shun with three unconscious and injured people on the ground; two boys and one girl.

"Shun-kun, what the hell are you doing!?" Yuki exclaimed "isn't obvious I'm trying to lure in Reiji Akaba with live bait. So I can save Ruri from Academia" Shun answered, Yuki nearly grit her teeth and clench her fist. "So by carding LDS duelists, in order to get to Reiji Akaba. Do you honestly believe this is the right way to save Ruri-chan! Stop screwing around Shun-kun!" Yuki roared "you are the one screwing around! Teaching someone who shouldn't be involved in our affairs, how to Xyz Summon, and you even taught her how to use Fusion! Our enemy's summoning method!" Shun shouted back at the mixed deck duelist.

"I trust her Shun-kun! I believe that she won't use Fusion to hurt people through dueling, but to understand them better" Yuki protested, she was going to argue with Shun some more but the sound of footsteps stopped them.

"Well look what we have here," a familiar voice said, he walked through a row of people with the same colored outfit and an LDS badge attached to their collars. "Two residents of the Xyz Dimension. Yuki Shimizu and Shun Kurosaki. My name is Reiji Akaba, it's nice to meet the one who has been carding my staff" Reiji stated, pushing his glass up.

Shun just smirked and pointed his activated duel disk at Reiji. "Now I finally got to my target, and now let's duel Reiji Akaba!" Shun yelled "alright, but let's first establish some terms. If I win, you will also join the group I'm forming to fight Academia. However, if I do lose then you can do what you have to do to save this Ruri person" Reiji told his conditions to Shun, who accepted them.

"That's fine by me! I'll defeat you and bring you to Leo Akaba to free my sister!" Shun declares, getting into position. Reiji activated his duel disk and got ready as well.

"DUEL!" Both males shouted.

 _ **Author's Note: Here Chapter 18. Now there is going to be a part 2 that will feature Shun versus Reiji that we never saw in the Anime. And then Yuya vs Gongenzaka that took place during the anime around episode 25-26.**_

Oc Cards

 **Naomi** :

• _Golden Shower_Quick-Play Spell_

 _Fairy-Type Monsters is unaffected by card effects your Opponent controls. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; in order for monsters you control to be unaffected by card effects and can't be targeted by card effects._

• _Holy Revival_Spell_

 _When you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or below Fairy-Type Monsters from your Graveyard with their ATK and DEF changed to 0._

• _Angelic Fusion_Spell_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fairy-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using Monsters from your Hand or Field as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, to target 1 Fairy-Type Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your Hand._

• _Duclina, The Fairy of Autumn_

 _Fire/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000_

' _Pendulum of Fate-Eternia' 1 Fairy-Type Monster_

 _Once per Turn: you can destroy all Spell/Trap cards your Opponent controls. Also in addition, Once Per Turn; You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Monster from your Deck ignoring that monster summoning conditions._

• _Aphrodite, the Love Goddess_

 _Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000/P.S:3_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _When a Monster you control destroys a Monster your Opponent controls by battle and send it to the Graveyard; Special Summon that monster to your side of the Field._

 _Effect_

 _2 Level 5 or lower Fairy-Type Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned. This card can attack your Opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your Opponent you can take control of a one Face-Up Monster your Opponent controls until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle with an Opponent's attacking monster or leave the field by your Opponent card effect , you can banish this card from your Extra Deck to Special Summon a Fairy-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

• _Marian_

 _Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200_

 _If this card is added to your hand except by drawing it you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summon: You can target a Spell/Trap Card in your Deck and if you do, add it to your hand._

• _Aretha_

 _Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card from your Hand by banishing a Fairy-Type Monster in your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add a Level 4 or lower Fairy-Type Monster from your Deck to your Hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon the monster that was banished by this effect._

• _Sereia_

 _Water/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1000_

 _If you control a Water-Type Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your Hand). When you do: declare a Level from 3 to 5; the of all Monsters you currently control become the declared Level. This card name becomes a specific Xyz Material that you would need for an Xyz Summon._

 **Yuki** :

• _Thunder End Dragon OCG/TCG effect was changed to destroy all monsters your Opponent controls._

• _Copy Xyz_Continuous Spell_

 _Any Monster you control that will be used for a Xyz Summon is treated as Two Monsters as long this card is on your field_.

• _Rank-Up Magic: Xyz Force_Spell_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summoned From your Extra Deck 1, Monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 2 Ranks Higher by using it as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon.) When the Xyz Summoned Monster is Special Summoned you can Special Summon a Xyz Monster from your GY and if you do attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

 **Kaede:**

• _Juggernaut Liebe_

 _Earth/Rank 10/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 3000/OU:2_

 _2 Level 10 Machine-Type Monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either players turn: you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to destroy 1 card your Opponent controls and if you do, inflict 1000 damage after this effect resolves._

• _Geargia Mk_

 _Earth/Level 3/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500_

 _(Quick Effect): You target a 'Geargia' Monster and if you do, add that target to your hand and Special Summon this card from your Hand or Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish the card to halve the battle damage._


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 19: To fight for tomorrow part 2

 _To continue off from the last chapter:_

"DUEL!" Both males shouted.

Reiji Akaba vs Shun Kurosaki; 4000 LP Each, H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5-6

"I will go first!" Shun announced, placing a card on his disk.

"I summon Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun summoned a mechanical like falcon to his field.

Dark/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1600

"Now I activate its effects, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below 'Raid Raptors' Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Raid Raptors-Napalm Dragonius" Shun summoned a different mechanical falcon to his field. Then suddenly Napalm Dragonius shot a red blast towards Reiji, causing him to skid back and would have been sent flying from the impact if it wasn't for Nakajima stopping him.

"Thanks...Nakajima" Reiji groaned, "it's nothing Reiji-san" Nakajima replied, helping Reiji's back on his feet. "But Sir that attack felt all too real to be from a Solid Vision Hologram."

"As expected of a survivor of the Xyz Dimension" Reiji praised, he took a card out of his hand despite the injuries he has right now.

"D/D Orthros' effect activate! When I take effect or battle damage, I can Special Summon this card!" Reiji summoned, a two-headed wolf monster to his side of the field.

Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 1800/P.S:3

"Even though it is my turn you summoned a monster on your field," Shun said, "I activate Fuzzy Lanius effect, when I control a 'Raid Raptor' Monster I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Shun summoned another mechanical falcon on the field.

Dark/Level 4/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1500

"I now overlay

my level 4 Fuzzy, Vanishing Lanius, Napalm Dragonius! Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wing of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon!" Shun yelled, from a portal his ace monster arrived being surrounded by three Overlay Units.

Dark/Rank 4/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2000

"I set two cards and now I end my turn! Come at me, Reiji Akaba when I defeat you I'll be able to save Ruri!" Shun shouted he glares at Reiji with so much animosity.

"When I defeat you, huh. You must be pretty overconfident if you think this duel is going to end in your favor" Reiji remarked, Shun's glare hardens. "I'll praise that you have skills because of the hell that's been placed on Heartland, the Xyz Dimension, but if you battle with just using your skills then you will never save this Ruri person or even your comrades that been carded."

"Shut up! It's because of your father, Leo Akaba that my hometown been turned into a wasteland, that took my sister, and took my friends away! I will defeat you, Reiji Akaba!" Shun roared, causing Reiji to smirk. "I would appreciate it if you didn't keep associating me together with my father. Let me show you my power as Reiji Akaba, CEO of LDS not as the son of Leo Akaba the Professor of Academia" Reiji said, drawing his card.

Turn 2

H:4-5

"I summon D/D Baphomet" Reiji summoned, a wolf beast demonic monster with a monstrous appearance on his field.

Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1800

"Next, I activate D/D Swirl Slime's effect by using this card as Fusion Material I can Fusion Summon using monsters in my hand! I fuse Swirl Slime and D/D Pandora!" Reiji shouted both of his monsters started to fuse together.

"Arcane swirl that takes all in form! Engulf the crucible of disaster, and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be reborn! D/D/D Raging High Inferno King Executive-Temujin!"

A flame demon wielding both a huge flame sword and shield in both of its hand.

Fire/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2200

"Fusion. Of course, you would use that method since you are from Academia, where your father resides" Shun growled, but Reiji pays no attention to his words, however, his eyes did narrow.

"I banish Swirl Slime to Special Summon D/D Proud Chevalier from my hand. Due to Temujin's effect when a 'D/D' Monster is summoned or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'D/D' Monster from my Graveyard. I choose to Special Summon D/D Pandora" Reiji continues his turn, he summoned two monsters more to his field.

Pandora: Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 2100

Proud Chevalier: Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 700/P.S:6

"He has two Level 5 monsters, so of course he is going to Xyz Summon" Yuki stated, she watched the duel and was concerned about how the situation is looking for Shun, who only had Rise Falcon with 100 ATK and two face-down cards on his field.

"First, I tune my Level 4 Baphomet with Level 4 Orthros! Brandish your sword dyed in crimson blood, and step over the corpses of the heroes! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried!" Reiji chanted, a silver-haired male wearing a blue armor with a red scarf wielding a sword in his hand.

Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2200

"Then, I will overlay Level 5 Pandora and Proud Chevalier! Hero of legend, pierce through everything with your profound justice! Xyz Summon! Come forth! D/D/D Marksman King-Tell!"

A demon appeared next to Siegfried wielding a yellow gauntlet on his arms, reading to aim at the mechanical falcon.

Dark/Rank 5/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000/OU:2

"He can perform a Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro Summon just like me. As expected of the Professor's son, he would be an extremely powerful person" Yuki said her thoughts out loud. "But is this really all of his power?"

"Battle! D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried attack Raid Raptor-Rise Falcon!" Reiji declared his first attack on Shun's only monster. Siegfried jumped in the air and was about to strike Rise Falcon until a shield stopped him.

"Trap Activate 'Adversity' Rise Falcon gains 1000 ATK and I take no damage from this battle, and in addition Rise Falcon cannot be destroyed by battle!" Shun yelled, activating one of his set cards only for a sword to strike the activated card, causing it to explode.

"W-What," Shun said, he saw Rise Falcon's ATK return to normal. "I activate Temujin effect to negate the activation so 'Adversity' effects are negated. So Siegfried attack continues" Reiji countered, as Shun grit his teeth and activated another one of set cards.

"Then I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card 'Overlay Breast Armor' by detaching an Overlay Unit from activating Falcon to negate its destruction by battle!" Shun shouted, saving his ace monster but at a cost using one of its Overlay Unit.

"That was only one battle, I still have two more attacks! Attack Rise Falcon Temujin and Tell!" Reiji demanded both of his monsters attacked the falcon simultaneously, Shun used his Continuous Trap Card again to protect his monster, however, now all of Rise Falcon lost all of its Overlay Units. But due to Fuzzy Lanius' effect, he added another copy to hand.

"I set one card and end my turn" Reiji concludes his turn with a face-down card on his field.

"As expected of the President if his Opponent only had put his monster in Attack Position then he would have won the duel" Nakajima commented, but he didn't any less from the man he worked for.

"Now it's your turn. Show me what the survivor that walked through Hell is made of" Reiji taunted, he gave a smirk. Shun glare at Reiji, and proceeds to start his turn.

Turn 3

H:1-2

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Bird's Nest' to draw two cards for each Winged-Beast Monster in my Graveyard! I have three so I draw six cards!" Shun draws his cards, refilling his hand and then played one of his drawn cards.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Rank-Up Magic: Skip Force by using Rise Falcon as material I can Special Summon a 'Raid Raptor' Xyz Monster that is one Rank higher than Rise Falcon!" Shun said before the same sword stopped him from ranking up his monster.

"I activate Temujin's effect to negate your Rank-Up Magic. Now, what will you do now" Reiji questioned, Shun took another card out of his hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Rank-Up Magic: Revolution Force' to, Rank-Up Rise Falcon!" Shun yelled, his monster turned into dark energy before heading to the portal. "Ferocious falcon. Breakthrough this battlefield and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors-Blaze Falcon!"

A red mechanical falcon appeared on Shun's field.

Dark/Rank 5/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000/OU:1

"I activate Blaze Flacon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and inflict 500 damage for each monster that were destroyed this way!" Shun activated his monster effect, Blaze Falcon absorbed its Overlay Unit and blasted multiple beams towards the D/D/D Monsters creating burnt holes in the streets and nearly hitting LDS Elite Team along with Yuki in the process.

"Trap Activate 'Demons Protection' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects or even by battle! I take no damage for the rest of this turn!" Reiji shouted, his action stopped Blaze Falcon from destroying any more property.

"Tsk. You dodge this one as well. I activate the Spell Card 'Overlay Return' by discarding Fuzzy Lanius, Blaze Flacon gains 4 Overlay Units according to the discarded Fuzzy Lanius' Level. Due to its effect, I can add another Fuzzy Lanius to my hand" Shun continued his turn, Blaze Flacon was surrounded by four purple orbs of lights. Shun then set two cards from his hand and end his turn.

"Now it's my turn! Draw" Reiji announced, adding the drawn card to his hand.

Turn 4

H:1-2

"First I activate Siegfried's effect to negate Overlay Burst Armor's effect, so now Blaze Falcon can be destroyed by battle" Reiji started off his turn, Siegfried swung his sword at the Trap Card causing it to lose all of its colors.

"Then I activate the Spell Card 'Demons Cross' to destroy a set, Spell and Trap Card, however, I will take 500 damage for each card I destroyed this way. I choose to destroy your Rank-Up Magic: Skip Force and Adversity that was negated during our previous turn!" Reiji destroyed the declared cards, a dark stream blasted the cards and in the process, a dark aura surrounded Reiji causing him to groan in pain. He soon felt his LP go down but a significant amount.

Reiji:3400-1000=2400 LP

"I activate Tell's effect by detaching an Overlay Unit, so Blaze Falcon lose 1000 ATK and you take 1000 damage! Piercing Arrow!"

A yellow arrow strike at Blaze Falcon, another one struck Shun in the shoulder. The Raid Raptor Duelist winced but took the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Battle! Temujin attack Blaze Falcon!" Reiji declared an attack with his fusion monster. Temujin jumped off the ground and swung his weapon down towards Blaze Falcon.

"I activate the Trap Card 'Readiness' so Blaze Falcon cannot be destroyed by battle!" Shun yelled, Temujin strike at the card nullifying its effects once again, but this time he actually expected that to happen.

Temujin strikes at Blaze Falcon, causing shockwaves to occur in the area. The falcon's destruction caused windows in nearby areas to shatter.

Shun:4000-2800=1200 LP

"If this keeps up then this whole area is going to be destroyed" Yuki muttered, she saw Reiji going for another attack until Shun's set card stopped him.

"Quick-Play Spell 'Rank-Up Magic: Raptor's Force' activate! I target the destroyed Blaze Falcon and by using it as material to Rank-Up!" Shun countered, Blaze Falcon appeared for a brief moment before going into the network.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors-Revolution Falcon!"

Dark/Rank 6/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 3000/OU:1

A grey and black mechanical falcon with outstretched wings, being surrounded by a purple Overlay Unit descended on the field in Defense Position.

"I end my turn" Reiji concludes his turn, he was ready to analyze Shun's moves to defeat the male as quickly as he can to prevent any more buildings from being destroyed.

"I will end you this turn!" Shun declares "if you can. Your LP is 1200, while mines is 2400. Unless you can wipe out my field then there's no way you can defeat me!" Reiji stated Yuki glanced at Reiji in confusion. "Why is Reiji-kun purposely trying to provoke Shun-kun in this duel. Is that part of his plan to make Shun-kun lose on purpose due to the anger that's already clouding his eyes" Yuki muttered, frowning.

Turn 5

H:1-2

"I activate Siegfried's effect to negate the Continuous Spell Card Bird's Nest to prevent you from drawing any more cards!" Reiji yelled, "that doesn't matter! I switch Revolution Falcon into Attack Position!" Shun switched his monster and then proceed to attack the D/D/D Fusion Monster.

"Revolutional Air Raid!"

Revolution Falcon flew up in the sky and dropped bombs that were heading for the ground at a tremendous pace as they were all heading towards Temujin.

"I detach an Overlay Unit so Revolution Falcon can attack all monsters you control and in addition when Revolution Falcon battles a Special Summoned Monster the opposing monster ATK and DEF is changed to 0!" Shun revealed the bombs struck Temujin. The Fusion Monster was destroyed as its destruction caused the surrounding area to sustain more damage.

"I send D/D Chimera to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage to 0!" Reiji protected his LP from hitting zero, a barrier surrounds him and his Elite Team.

"I activate Raid Raptor-Last Strix's effect from my hand. By Special Summoning this card, I gain 100 LP for each Spell or Trap Card I control and in my Graveyard. In total, I have 8 so I gain 800 LP" Shun was covered in a green aura as his LP went up. A small red bird with green wings appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 1/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100

Shun:1200+800=2000 LP

"Now Revolution Falcon attack D/D/D Marksman King-Tell!"

Revolution Falcon dropped bombs on the D/D/D Xyz Monster, destroying Tell and in the process nearly causing Reiji to skid back some more form his original place. He saw he lost 2300 LP making his LP to a measly 100. However, he was glad that due to Shun's anger that he target Tell for an attack instead of Siegfried, or otherwise he would have lost the duel right there.

"I tribute Last Strix to Special Summon a 'Raid Raptor' Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck in Defense Position, however that monster has its effects negated and is returned to the Extra Deck during the End Phase" Shun continued with his turn,"I choose to Special Summon Raid Raptor-Arsenal Falcon in Defense Position!"

A medium-sized falcon with side wings descended on the field.

Dark/Rank 7/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Now attack Siegfried and end finish this duel!" Shun yelled, "I banish the Trap Card 'Demons Protection' to end the Battle Phase since Siegfried is still on my field!" Reiji stopped the attack, he saves the rest of his LP from reaching 0.

"Since it is my Main Phase 2. I activate the Spell Card 'Rank-Up Magic: Raid Force' to Rank-Up using Arsenal Falcon as material!" Shun used Arsenal Falcon as material as the said falcon went into the network as a rain of light shined down the portal.

"Valiant falcon. Unleash the flames of rage! And become the light that will scorch the earth! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Take flight! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Dark/Rank 8/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000/OU:1

"Then I activate the effect of Raid Force's effect in my Graveyard. By sending Fuzzy Lanius to my Graveyard and banishing Raid Force. I can add the Rank-Up Magic: Skip Force which I activate! By using Satellite Cannon Falcon as material I will overlay!" Shun once again used his monster as material to perform a Rank-Up.

"A-Again" Nakajima gasped, the same network appeared once again.

"It has been a while since I've seen Shun-kun perform a Rank-Up twice in one turn" Yuki commented, she kept the same expression on her face, however, she felt worried for some odd reason.

"The supreme falcon! Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends and take off into victorious skies! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 10, Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!

Dark/Rank 10/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 2000/OU:2

A gigantic mechanic blue falcon with golden wings and accents hover over the field.

"Now I end my turn. Ultimate Falcon's effect, when you control a monster that monster loses 1000 ATK!" Shun revealed his monster's effect, Ultimate Falcon shot a blast towards Siegfried causing him to kneel on his knees. His ATK was now 1800.

"Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by card effects except for itself, and if you try to attack Revolution Falcon with a Special Summoned Monster then that monster has its ATK and DEF changed to 0! Now, what are you going to do with this combo!" Shun yelled, he knew that he got this duel in the bag, but when he saw Reiji still have a smirk on his face, he felt unnerved.

"An unbreakable combo, huh?" Reiji repeated, he placed his hands on his deck and drew his card for his turn. When he flipped the card, his smirk widens.

"This duel is over" Reiji muttered.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"Let me tell you there are no absolutes in dueling or in business. Everything has a crack that is meant to be seen and take advantage of" Reiji started, activating his drawn card.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Demon's Offering' by tributing Siegfried I can gain LP equal to its current ATK, and in the process draw four cards!" Reiji sacrificed his monster only to gain 1000 LP, as he draws four cards in his hand.

Reiji:100+1000=1100 LP

"I now activate the Spell Card 'D/D King's Gift' to draw two cards. Now I shall show you the power that will be used to defeat Academia! I set Scale 1-D/D Savant Galilel and Scale 10-D/D Savant Kepler on the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji revealed setting his Pendulum Cards on his Pendulum Scale surprising Shun and Yuki.

"W-What method is this!" Shun exclaimed " _the power to defeat Academia?_ " Yuki questioned in her mind. She knew that Reiji had a plan and that was to create the Lancers but he never discussed with her about these new cards with scales on them.

"Grand power that shaken my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! D/D/D Cursed King Kali" Reiji chanted, through the portal a monster with red skin wielding swords in its multiple hands appeared on the field.

Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2100

"Pendulum Summon...Using those monsters that are in the pillars. That resides in those so-called Pendulum Zones to Pendulum Summon" Yuki wondered, about the method she was currently witnessing right in front of her.

"I now activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Demons' Sublimation' so you cannot activate cards effect and cards you currently control cannot be activated. In addition, when Kali is Pendulum Summon all cards you control have their effects negated until the End Phase!" Reiji prevented Shun from activating Revolution Falcon's effect but since Ultimate Falcon was unaffected by card effects. The falcon's colors still remained the same.

"Now I banish D/D Chimera to Special Summon Siegfried and Temujin from my Graveyard!" Reiji summoned his monsters back to his field "with my Level 8 Siegfried and Temujin I will overlay!"

Both monsters went into the overlay network as a rain of light shines down.

"When two suns climb up to the sky, the grounds of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 8! D/D/D Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

A demon sitting on a throne with ancient writing on the seat appeared in front of the two falcons.

Dark/Rank 8/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3000/OU:2

"Now let's battle! Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga attack Revolution Falcon!" Reiji commanded his monster to attack.

Kali Yuga appeared in front of the falcon of revolution before sending it flying into the sky as the bird exploded causing explosions to occur in the area.

Shun:2000-1500=500 LP

"Now Kali attack! Her effect activates during the Battle Phase, she gains ATK equal the monster she is battling! Since it's not affecting Ultimate Falcon you can't negate it!" Reiji reminded Shun of his monster's effect before pushing his glasses up.

Kali yelled a battle cry before swinging her weapons fiercely as she heads straight for Ultimate Falcon, and her ATK increased to 6300.

"6-6,300 ATK!" Yuki yelled she moved out of the way when she saw Kali slashed Ultimate Falcon in half with her blades as then a huge shockwave occurred nearly sending an unconscious Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto across the street. More explosions happened, and Shun skidded back before laying on the ground. He is defeated.

Shun:500-2800=0 LP

The winner of the duel is Reiji, who calmly walked towards an injured Shun and Yuki, who was checking his wounds.

"Now prior to our deal, you will join me. Your comrade has placed her trust in me and is participating in the Championship that is coming around the corner" Reiji informed, "all I ask for you not to cause any more problems before and after the tournament and you will join the Lancers."

"The Lancers" Shun repeated, "I will inform you more about my plan and I will create Pendulum Cards for you both to use against Academia since it will be the Lancers' weapon" Reiji answered. "How are we supposed to know who is going to part of this team you call the Lancers!?" Shun yelled, standing on his own two feet.

"You'll know in due time since you two will also participate in the tournament. Yuki since you have completed the requirements to enter you can do as you please until the day of the Championship. However, Shun Kurosaki, you will be coming with me to discuss your registration for the Championship" Reiji instructed, Shun clicked his teeth and proceed to stand despite his injuries and followed the CEO. Yuki witnessed the team picking up the unconscious duelist and placing them on a truck with the LDS logo on them. They soon left, leaving her by herself.

Yuki sighed as she leaned back on a pole. "Damn it! I told Shun-kun not to go through with his plan and trust me with mines. But no, he just had to continue assaulting LDS duelists until Reiji-kun finally dueled him and won. After I told him my plan was to save Ruri-chan and free Heartland and to do that I needed to gain Reiji's trust and vice versa!" Yuki complained, kicking a rock. She was letting out steam because of Shun's irrational actions when she told him and Yuto the day when she first started to teach Naomi how to Xyz Summon. She gave them details about the Lancers that Reiji informed her about and the Maiami Tournament. Of course, her and Shun argues about her methods and told her he'll continue to do what he has been doing since he arrived in the Standard Dimension. While on the other hand, Yuto trusts her with what she is trying to do and just told her to be careful. Which she reassured Yuto that she will be.

Yuki heard footsteps coming and glanced at the person running, revealing it to be Yuzu.

"I've finally found you, Yuki. I have something I want to ask you" Yuzu questioned, Yuki took a card out of her side deck and activated her duel disk. "Sorry I'm not in the mood to answer your questions, however, you can ask me anything you want to know when we meet again in the Maiami Championship" Yuki replied, slamming the card down before a gigantic tornado appeared.

Yuzu screamed as she closed her eyes. Afterward, when the wind stopped blowing, Yuzu opened her eyes and she saw Yuki had vanished just like Yuto did. "She just said the Maiami Championship. So, she is participating as well" Yuzu said to herself. She was frustrated she couldn't get any more information about Yuki, one of Yuto's comrades whom she just met the latter moments ago. Yuzu snapped out of her frustration when she saw the huge destruction that was in front of her. Windows shattered holes in the street, and slash marks in the concrete.

"What happened here?" Yuzu asked, there was no one in sight to answer her. She went home exhausted from today's events that tired her out.

_Next Day_Kobiyashi's Residence_Morning_

Naomi is currently fixing her Mom's favorite breakfast which was soy sauce, boiled eggs with Japanese-style salted salmon in the side. She fixed some rice and added miso soup on the side. She was done and still had time to spare before she had to leave for Yuya's last duel to enter in the Maiami Championship. His final opponent was Gongenzaka. At first, she was worried for Yuya but then she realized this was something he needed to do in order to become stronger, that's why he was looking for ways to go beyond Pendulum Summon. She was proud of him for doing that. Naomi glanced at the clock and decided to cook her Mother her favorite lunch, which was salmon rice balls. She was finished and decided to wake her mom up, but before that, she was in the storage of their house as she got out a trumpet. Usually, she knew her mom could wake up by herself, but looking at the time she knew it, she decides to let her mom sleep in, she'll not only miss the duel but miss her part-time job.

Naomi walked in her mom's room only to find the latter across her bed with the sheets on the floor. Naomi sighed and proceed to clean the room before going over to where her mother was at as she brought the trumpet to her mouth. She learned how to play the trumpet and many other instruments due to her past. She played the trumpet loud near her mom's ear, causing the latter to wake up from the noise. Chou groggily woke up and looked at her daughter holding a trumpet as a smile was on her face.

"Let me guess, it's 10:00 am right now and you have already made breakfast because you didn't want me to be late for my part-time job that I have to get to in 30 minutes. You got one of the instruments in the storage which happened to be the trumpet and woke me up" Chou summarized in a deadpan tone. Naomi nodded as Chou sighed, but had a smile on her face as she grabbed her daughter and hugged her. "How did I get so lucky to have a wonderful daughter like you in my life. You cook, clean, do your chores, and even make sure my life isn't a complete mess" Chou thanked, she rubbed her cheek against her daughter. Naomi laughs as she hugged her mom back, she should be the one that's lucky to have such a caring mom in her life, especially after everything that happened when she got diagnosed with vocal cord nodules. She still believes that her mother was disappointed in her for destroying her career and cost her not to have a luxurious lifestyle like Naomi wanted for her mother.

"l love you, mom" Naomi whispered "I love you too, my little wittle Naomi" Chou cooed, they let go of each other and went to the dining room and eat the breakfast Naomi cooked.

After a couple of moments, Naomi said goodbye to her mom as she left for her part-time job as they promised to meet at Gongenzaka Dojo around 12:00 pm along with You Show's students excluding Yuya and, Yoko. So they can hide in the Dojo to cheer on Gongenzaka and Yuya secretly without letting the later find out where they are in the Dojo.

Naomi was watching T.V as she noticed the time was currently 11:00 am. "Since I have some time, maybe I should head there early" Naomi suggested to herself, but shook her head because of the probability of her running into Yuya and ruining Nico's plan. So she started to think about something else.

Naomi remembers through her training with her Xyz Counterpart and her friends that they probably didn't have anything to eat since they arrived in her dimension and if they did then they probably have to eat scraps or steal from places to survive. Suddenly an idea came to her mind as she started to smile then she went into the kitchen and started to prepare box lunches for the citizens of the Xyz Dimension.

_Later On_

Naomi arrived at the warehouse where Yuki, Yuto, and Shun was usually at. Naomi opened the door and walked in, seeing the group. "Everyone, I brought food" Naomi announced, she saw Yuki and Yuto but she didn't see Shun.

"Where is Shun-san? I made everyone an egg salad sandwich box lunch for everyone?" Naomi questioned, confused as she places the boxed lunches in front of the couple.

"He will be busy for today, but you will see him in the Maiami Championship" Yuki answered, as she thanks Naomi for making her and Yuto food even though she didn't have to. But knowing Naomi for these past days she knew that she would do something like this.

"He's participating as well!"Naomi exclaimed, she was surprised that Shun is also participating in the event that will take place in a couple of days. "Yuto, are you participating in the Maiami Championship" Naomi couldn't help but ask the Phantom Knight Duelist if he was taking part of the event just like his friends are.

"No. If I were to participate as well it would bring suspicious to any unwanted attention. So I'll watch from the city" Yuto answered "I understand" Naomi replied, she completely understands Yuto's reasoning after what happened with LDS attacking teachers. So, of course, he would want to stay low until everything settles down. Also, if Sora, who he met Yuto and Yuki, is part of Academia then both of them would be in serious trouble.

"Thanks for making us lunch, Naomi. We appreciate it" Yuto said, grabbing a sandwich before, taking a bite "it's simply nothing I wanted to do something since you all helped me for my training for the Championship. I should be the one thanking you all for taking all of your time away from what you had to do to help me become stronger" Naomi replied bashfully.

"Oh yeah, there is something I wanted to ask you Yuki-san?" Naomi asked "why did you teach me how to Fusion Summon in the first place. After everything that happened to your homeland, I figure you wouldn't even want to hear the word Fusion, or do the summon yourself. So why?"

Yuki placed her sandwich down and look at her counterpart, surprisingly having a warm look in her eyes just like with her duel against Kaede.

"It's true, I didn't want to at first. But maybe I wanted to find hope. That you would use Fusion Summon for a good reason and not for your own selfish desires to become stronger" Yuki answered "truthfully, when I heard that you were going to abandon everyone to do that I was afraid that you would be like me. That you would abandon everything, including your emotions if it means you become stronger. Naomi you have proved me wrong, you didn't abandon your loved ones, but chose to understand them even better. You are using Fusion Summon to communicate with not only your Opponent but with their monsters as well."

"I'm not worried about you using Fusion Summon. You never gave me any reason not to. You gave me hope that one day I would use Fusion Summon just like how I did in the past. So, Naomi, I have to say is thank you for giving me hope."

Naomi felt touched by Yuki's words that she almost cried. "Since Yuto-kun and I are done with the food you cooked for us. I'll clean the plastic containers" Yuki stood up and took the lunch boxes from the makeshift table and went to the sink

Naomi glanced at Yuto, as she wanted to know what was his reason for dueling, or in general to fight Academia. So she asked him, "Yuto why do you want fight against Academia? I know it's because of what they did to Heartland, but do you have any personal reasons why you would want to duel them?"

Yuto looks at the table then he turns to look at Yuki, and Naomi caught his gaze as the expression on his face told her his reason. " It's to protect her, right" Naomi started, she saw the fond look in Yuto's eyes every time he's near Yuki. She figures that out just by the little glances and touches. Both of them is a couple.

"Do you know Naomi? Even the sun can lose its light when it's covered by the clouds" Yuto said all of a sudden. "That's what Academia did, not only did they destroyed my homeland and took the smiles away from Heartland. They took Yuki's brilliance away from her. They took my sun's light away."

"I don't want to hurt my enemies, and I always end the duel as quickly as possible, but I don't want Yuki to get hurt or even worse, kidnapped by Academia because of my weakness" Yuto revealed "I have to fight to make sure that doesn't happen to protect what's important to me."

Naomi smiled, she had a sincere expression on her face. "I see. Yuto you know, you're a lot like Yuya-san and it isn't about just your appearance looks similar to each but both of you are so very kind. You each have your own ideal to make sure the people who around you are positively affected by your ideal" Naomi noticed the differences between the two similar boys as she recalled the times Yuya wanted to make other people smile despite what they did to him in the past, that he wants to entertain everyone with his dueling.

"Yuya," Yuto said, "yes he has tomato like hair, red eyes, and he has the same face as you" Naomi explained, taking out her d-disk and showed a picture of Yuya on her wallpaper. "Another person that has the same face as me" Yuto started, narrowing his eyes.

"You have met someone that has the same face as you, Yuto. And I take it that it didn't end well" Naomi said, Yuto summarizes the events of how he met his lookalike, that it was during the time when their friend Ruri, Shun's little sister was kidnapped and coincidentally he happened to show up riding a white bike. Yuto named this lookalike the pawn of fusion since he was allied with Academia.

"But Yuto are you sure that person is really working with Academia. This whole thing could be just a huge misunderstanding" Naomi said, Yuto thought about Naomi's words as he even considers it could be a misunderstanding on both parts. That may be the biker showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Naomi looked at her d-disk and her eyes widened. The time was currently 11:50 am. It means to her that she only has 10 minutes to go to the meeting place. Yuki returned to the area after washing the containers and surprised at how fast Naomi took the containers and ran out of the warehouse before saying her goodbyes.

The pair looked at the entrance of the warehouse in surprise "that was weird" Yuki took a seat next to Yuto stating what was on her mind about Naomi's sudden goodbye. "Yeah, it was" Yuto agreed, leaning next to Yuki. "What do you want to do on your last two days," Yuto asked the mixed deck duelist. Yuki told him what happened last night, and where Shun is currently at. She also explains to him that she needs to keep a low profile until the Maiami Championship.

Yuki simply closed her eyes and lean on Yuto's shoulder, cuddling right next to him. "Right now I just want to spend time with you. Without having to worry about the war, Academia, or even what's going to happen tomorrow" Yuki opened one of her eyes and glanced at the gray eyes she loved looking into. "I want to be with you, Yuto-kun. Being by your side makes all my worries go away, that I can relax and enjoy your company in peace. So Yuto-kun, let's fulfill that promise as soon as possible, okay."

Yuto smiled, he wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder, bringing her close to him. "Alright, if that's what you want to do then I have no problem with it. Don't worry Yuki, Academia will be defeated and when we rescue our comrades and return Heartland back to the place we once knew. So until then please don't cry any sad tears" Yuto recalled the promise they've made to each other. Yuki smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on Yuto's cheek. "I won't Yuto-kun. I promise" Yuki vowed, leaning on the male shoulders as Yuto leaned back on the couch, cuddling Yuki in his arms.

_Gongenzaka's Dojo_

Naomi arrived panting harshly nearly falling on the entrance. She nearly fell over, but she regained her balance by leaning on a tree. "Naomi, are you okay?" Chou asked her panting daughter, who gave a thumbs up. "Naomi-chan, why did you run all the way to Gongenzaka's Dojo" Yuzu couldn't help but ask. Yuzu is concern about Naomi because of how hard she's currently breathing.

Naomi couldn't talk due to her panting and glad she kept her notebook. She took it out and show everyone what she just wrote. "Oh, so you had to do an errand at the last minute and when you saw what time it was you sprinted all the way here so you wouldn't run into Yuya along the way" Yuzu summarized what Naomi wrote, as the Fairy-Type duelist nods at Yuzu's words before regaining her breath.

The group was hiding in the Dojo due to Nico's instructions. They had a laptop connected to the area where Yuya and Gongenzaka will be dueling soon. 10 minutes passed, Yuya arrived at the Dojo surprised to see Gongenzaka waiting for him there along with Nico.

Soon after exchanging words with each other they entered the Dojo. Naomi saw from the laptop and notice the distressed look Yuya has on his face. She knows that it must be hard for Yuya to fight the person that helped him get this far. If it wasn't for Gongenzaka then Yuya wouldn't have the requirements he needed to participate in the Maiami Championship. He would've taken the alternative route to get into the event.

She notices his expression changed to one of determination. She could tell by the look that was on his face that he's made his decision to duel Gongenzaka.

The area changed into the Field Spell: Sword Graveyard, which was a surprise to everyone that this was on the field Gongenzaka dueled Yaiba. Gongenzaka gave his reason for choosing this field, the two male duelists got into fighting position. They each said the chant and was finished. Usually, after the chant, there would be action cards, but surprisingly there wasn't.

"DUEL!"Both males shouted in unison.

Yuya vs Gongenzaka; 4000 LP Each, and H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I will take the first turn, Yuya!" Gongenzaka announced, activating a card from his hand.

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji from my hand" Gongenzaka summoned the monster in Defense Position.

Earth/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 1800

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet," Gongenzaka said, a blue machine with a magnet attached to it.

Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1900

Through Magnet's effect, he Special Summoned another Magnet monster from his hand in Defense Position.

"Superheavy Samurai Magnet's effect allows you not to attack any monsters I control except this one. Now since I have two, you can't attack both of them! Now I've sealed your moves, Yuya!" Gongenzaka declared, ending his turn.

Yuya couldn't help but smirk at Gongenzaka's declaration. "I expected that you would have a solid defense on your first turn Gongenzaka. However, I will find a way to attack you on my turn!"

With those words, Yuya draws a card and placed the drawn card in his hand.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I set Scale 2- Odd-Eyes Entermate Maid and Scale 8- Entermate Classikuriboh on my Pendulum Scale!" Yuya set his cards on the scale, however, he didn't Pendulum Summon much to everyone surprise.

"I now activate the Spell Card 'Odd-Eyes Fusion' to fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Entermate Laugh Maker! Creator of smiles become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya summoned Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to his field.

Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"He has an Odd-Eyes Fusion Spell Card besides the Spell Card Fusion" Sora muttered, impressed by Yuya's using a card that had the name of one part of the deck he uses. Yuzu sighed in relief, she clenched the card that was in her pocket tightly.

"Laugh Maker's Level is 8! So Rune-Eyes can attack all monsters you control, and that's not all" Yuya shouted, he raised his hand towards the dual-colored eyes woman in a maid outfit.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Entermate Maid Pendulum Effect! When my monster battles, the opposing monster has its effects negated! Battle! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack!" Yuya jumped on his dragon, as he put his goggles over his eyes.

"Shiny Burst!"

Rune-Eyes' Arc shines a triangle form that shot towards the three Superheavy Samurai Monsters.

"I discard Superheavy Samurai Helper from my hand to activate its effect! By targeting my first Magnet, it gains DEF equal to the second Magnet I control!" Gongenzaka shouted, a blue and yellow machine monster appeared and then covered the first Magen Monster in a blue aura.

"Now it's DEF is 3800!"Ayu cried out, "if this continues Yuya-niichan will take 800 damage" Tatsuya nearly covered his eyes.

"I send Entermate Cotton Angel to the Graveyard so Rune-Eyes' ATK is increased to 4200!" Yuya countered as he sends his own monster to the Graveyard. Cotton Angel blasted pink cotton towards the Fusion Dragon as it created a bigger light obliterated the Defense Position Monsters.

"Due to Maid's effect she is now destroyed and I can draw one card" Yuya looks at his drawn card and placed it in his empty Pendulum Scale.

"I set Scale 2-Entermate Odd-Eyes Butler to my other Pendulum Scale! I now end my turn! Now come at me Gongenzaka!" Yuya called out, "that's what I planned to do, Yuya! "Gongenzaka replied, drawing his card with so much force it made the swords shake.

Turn 3

H:1-2

"I discard Superheavy Samurai Oniwaka to Special Summon Waraji from my Graveyard. By this effect I can draw two cards" Gongenzaka said, discarding the card and drawing two cards from his hand.

Waraji appears on the field before it disappears in dust. "Waraji can be used for two tributes for a Tribute Summon! I use Waraji to Tribute Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benki!" Gongenzaka summoned the symbol of his dueling to his field.

Earth/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 3500

"Now I summon the card that will evolve steadfast dueling! Appear the Tuner Monster

Superheavy Samurai Drum!" Gongenzaka said a wooden drum appeared next to Big Benki.

Earth/Level 1/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 300

"Tuner Monster. Gongenzaka-kun is going to Synchro Summon" Naomi stated, true to her words Gongenzaka tune his Drum with Big Benki.

"Unyielding as the mountain ranges. The soul that resides in the great rock! Now, become a towering fortress! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B!" Gongenzaka shouted, summoning a centaur-like machine monster.

Earth/Level 9/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2500

"Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned" Yuya muttered, amazed at Gongenzaka's growth. "Someone taught you how to Synchro Summon, right" Yuya guess that it could either be Izumi or Yaiba since both of them are Synchro Users of LDS. "You're correct I asked Yaiba-dono to teach me this method. By learning how to Synchro Summon I'm making sure that steadfast dueling isn't behind from the others" Gongenzaka answered for why he learned the summon from one of his opponents that caused him to be in a tie. He knew if he wants to become stronger then he was going to ask his rival to aid him, so he can achieve that goal.

"Gongenzaka" Yuzu clenches her hands together, she knew what the immovable duelist was feeling.

"Now I equip Kyuu-B with Soulhorns. Kyuu-B can attack twice during this Battle Phase! So battle Kyuu-B attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Gongenzaka declared his attack before activating his synchro monster's effect. "Kyuu-B gains 900 DEF for each Special Summoned Monster on your field. Kyuu-B's DEF is now 3400."

Kyuu-B grabbed its weapon and blasted an orange blast towards the dragon, reducing the monster to ashes. However, Rune-Eyes' destruction decreased Kyuu-B's DEF back to 2500.

Yuya:4000-400=3600 LP

"Now Kyuu-B attack my opponent directly!"

Kyuu-B was about to blast another attack towards Yuya who didn't have any monster to defend him but he didn't look worried in the slightest.

"I activate Butler's Pendulum Effect by returning Odd-Eyes back to my Extra Deck from my Graveyard. I negate your attack and gain LP equal to the attacking monster's ATK!" Yuya mover out of the blast's direction. The dual colored butler lifted a teapot and poured its remains on Yuya. He had a green aura surrounding him.

Yuya:3400+1900=5300 LP

"He not only negates Kyuu-B's attack but he gain 1900 LP. Impressive Yuya-kun" Chou complimented with a coy smile.

Gongenzaka ends his turn but nevertheless, he had a smile on his face.

"If you didn't dodge that attack then it would have been easier for me to defeat you," Gongenzaka said, Yuya grinned "sorry Gongenzaka since you have shown me your evolution how can I lose after seeing that."

Turn 4

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards from my Deck. Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Pendulum Charity' by discarding a Pendulum Monster I'm able to draw three cards" Yuya started his turn, drawing his cards.

"I Pendulum Summon Entermate Silver Claw from my hand! Revive from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya summoned both of his monsters in Attack Position.

Claw: Dark/Level 4/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 700/P.S:5

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

"I now activate the Spell Card 'Return Magic' to add the Spell Card 'Odd-Eyes Fusion' back to my hand which I activate!" Yuya yelled, both of his monsters fused into the vortex.

"Prideful silver wolf! Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A dual eyes dragon covered in bones and fur appeared on the field.

Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"He has another Fusion Monster?!" Shuzo exclaimed, nearly wanted to yell but couldn't because two people will smack him with certain objects if he did. "He never fails to impress me" Sora added with a grin on his face.

"However, because Yuya-san now controls a Special Summoned Monster, Kyuu-B's DEF is changed to 3400" Naomi reminded the others of the Superheavy Samurai's effect. "That's right. However, since it's Yuya then he'll find a way around it" Yuzu said, Naomi couldn't help but agree with Yuzu.

"Battle! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Superheavy Samurai Kyuu-B! Hell Dive Burst!" Yuya declared, his attack he then activated a card from his hand.

"The Quick-Play Spell 'Coates Scales' Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains 1000 ATK and DEF! In addition, this monster equipped with 'Coated Scales' can attack twice and inflict piercing battle!" Yuya covered his dragon with scales that made it illuminated in the gloomy cemetery.

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon jumped in the sky and blast a flame that resembles itself before covering Kyuu-B in its hot flames.

"I banish Oniwaka from my Graveyard to negate Kyuu-B's destruction!" Gongenzaka countered, saving his monster from destruction even though he lost some LP.

Gongnenzaka:4000-600=3400 LP

The bright coat dragon blasted another blast towards the centaur, creating another impact of heat. However, because of Oniwaka's effect, Kyuu-B cannot be destroyed this turn.

Gongenzaka:3400-600=2800 LP

"I end my turn. Now 'Coated Scales' effect ends, returning my monster's ATK and DEF to normal" Yuya finished his turn. "Gongenzaka I learned Pendulum Fusion because I want to learn what's beyond Pendulum Summon. I want to lead others that will soon Pendulum Summon, so I have to be their example in the new path that I created for myself and for others just like my dad did for Action duels. I will become find out more ways to expand the summon I've created. This is my answer!" Yuya yelled, his words made his loved one's smile.

"I see..then I'll respond to your words with my actions, Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted, drawing his card.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Battleball from my hand!" Gongenzaka announced, a small tin machine wielding a spear in its hand.

Dark/Level 2/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 800

"Since you control a monster that has a Level I send that monster, and this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level are equal to the monsters sent by this effect" Gongenzaka sent his monster and Yuya's Beast-Eyes to the Graveyard.

"Batteball's Level is 2 while Beast-Eyes is 8. So he can Special Summon a Level 10 Synchro Monster!" Futoshi cried out, "amazing" Ayu yelled. The kids looked at each other and nodded as they ran out of the room.

"Wait a minute! We have to stay here what if Yuya hears us" Yuzu panicked but a hand stopped her. "It's fine besides you heard him this is something he needs to do to be the example of Pendulum Summon" Yoko reassured, with those words everyone arrived in the dojo area.

"Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O!"

Gongenzaka summoned his new ace monster on the field as he was in Defense Position.

Earth/Level 10/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 3800

"I activate Susano-O's effect. By paying 500 LP I can use a Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard however the selected card is banished! I use the Quick-Play Spell 'Coated Scales' so Susano-O gains 1000 ATK and DEF! It can attack twice this turn!" Gongenzaka shouted, he first attack with his ace monster whose ATK is 3400 and DEF is 4800.

"I activate Butler's effect! By returning Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to my Extra Deck I can negate your attack and gain LP equal its ATK!" Yuya once again gains LP and dodge another one of Gongenzaka's attack.

Yuya:5300+3400=8700 LP

He continued the attack, this time Susano-O attack connected as it slashed Yuya, causing the male to get sent flying.

Yuya:8700-4800=3900 LP

"Don't forget due to Soulhorns' effect, Kyuu-B can attack twice!" Gongenzaka yelled, Yuya was now blasted with Kyuu-B's spear as his LP went down. He now had marks and dust on his clothes.

Yuya: 3900-2500=1400 LP

"This is the end, Yuya!" Gongenzaka yelled Kyuu-B blasted another attack however a small cute animal with a coat wielding a baton stopped the attack.

"W-What" Gongenzaka stuttered in surprise. "I activated Entermate Classikuriboh by tributing this card it not only negates your attack but it also ends the Battle Phase" Yuya revealed why he survived this turn. He petted the Classikuriboh on the head as a sigh of gratitude for saving him.

"Then I end my turn! However, Yuya if you Special Summoned a Monster than Kyuu-B's DEF will increase by 900. You will lose in my next turn!" Gongenzaka reminded his childhood friend, who looked at the situation however he still had a smile on his face.

" _He definitely didn't show any mercy, but now it's time for me to do that_ " Yuya thought, he wanted to summon that monster ever since it appeared in the back of his mind. Now he can finally summon the monster he been wanting to use.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Yuya draws his card and played it from his hand.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pendulum Halt' to draw two cards," Yuya said, drawing his cards. "Then I set Scale 6-Entermate Odd-Eyes Minitaurus on my Pendulum Scale! Now with my current Scale 2-Entermate Odd-Eyes Butler and now Scale 6-Entermate Odd-Eyes Minitaurus, I will Pendulum Summon!"

"Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether!Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster!" Yuya chanted, his signature pendulum started to swing back and forth across the scales.

"Entermate Pegasus!"

A silver pegasus with different colored wings wearing a black top hat with a rainbow-colored bow.

Light/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000

"Now when Entermate Pegasus is Pendulum Summoned, I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon two 'Odd-Eyes' Monster from my Extra Deck! However they will have their ATK and DEF changed to 0, and their effects are negated!" Yuya sends the colorful pegasus, as it dove into the ground and then it created two portals. Everyone heard two familiar roars coming from the ground.

"Appear, dragon with beautiful yet wonderful eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon jumped from the portal landing on its talons creating impact on the cemetery.

"Come forth! Eerie dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes! Appear! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!

Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon appeared from the portal, as it jumped in the process with shadows following the bone skeleton covered dragon.

Both Odd-Eyes Dragon with different colored eyes started to roar, as shockwaves started to resonate in the area.

"Then with my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Phantom Dragon, I will overlay!" Yuya shouted both of his dragons went into the network.

"Dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes! Be reborn within the deepest pits of hell's fire! Descend on this world! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!"

A black scaled odd-eyes dragon with red spikes appeared on Yuya's field. Some parts of the body was a dark red colored that appeared from the scales that covered most of its body.

Fire/Rank 7/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500/OU:2

"Yuya-san just Xyz Summoned" Naomi gasped, she heard a scoff near her. "Ew, why did he have to use that inferior summoning method" Sora sneered with a dark expression on his face that he thought was unnoticed by everyone except for Naomi, who kept looking at Sora. She hopes Yuki was wrong when she said that Sora is a member of Academia but the way Sora reacted just now proved he's from the Fusion Dimension. She turned back to the duel and hope Sora didn't see her looking at him a couple of moments ago.

"I banish Entermate Pegasus from my Graveyard to activate a card from my Deck. I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Odd-Eyes Spirit' effect! Battle! Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon attacks Susano-O!"

Yuya excavated three cards from his deck. He saw the excavated cards: Odd-Eyes Mirage and Persona Dragon, and the Trap Card 'Odd-Eyes Burst' as the monster's ATK boosted Blazing Dragon's ATK to 5200.

"Minitaurus' Pendulum Effect allows Blazing to inflict piercing battle damage! Take this Gongenzaka! Burning Force!"

Odd-Eyes Blazing charged up, the ground from below started to shake tremendously. Flames started to surround the dragon, as it got all the powered in need and blasted a red and black blast that was similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's blast except it nearly melted the ground.

The blast struck Susano-O, causing the monster to grunt in pain as it was destroyed and Gongenzaka felt the intensity and impact of the blast.

Gongenzeka:2800-1400=1400 LP

"Now the rest of Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon's effect I can inflict damage to you equal to Susano-O ATK! So Gongenzaka take 2400 damage!" Yuya added, Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon blasted another blast towards the male who took the impact head-on as he skidded back to the other side of the field.

Gongenzeka:1400-2400=0 LP

Yuya won the duel, as the field changed

back to its original form. Everyone ran over to the boy to congratulate him on his win.

"Good job Yuya-niichan!"

"That was amazing performing an Xyz Summon using Pendulum Monsters!"

"Congratulations Yuya!"

"It was pretty amazing how he Fusion Summon in the duel!"

Naomi held Yuya's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You really are amazing, Yuya-san. I'm so proud of you" Naomi congratulated, she gave a warm smile. Yuya grinned, he is grateful for all of them being by his side supporting him.

Yuya looked to his other childhood friend and frowned. Gongenzaka understood what Yuya was about to say and simply patted the Entermate Duelist on the back.

"I will find a way to get into the tournament. Don't worry about it, Yuya" Gongenzaka said, his words ease Yuya's worries. "I hope so because it would be a bad thing if we leave our matches against each other 24-23"Yuya mentioned, "Yuya, I think you mean 23-24. You lost to me in our previous duel" Gongenzaka added, causing Yuya to look at him and retorted his statement. "We just duel Gongenzaka! So the record is 24-23!"

"No, I'm sure it's 23-24. Or maybe I'm not adding another one of your losses" Gongenzaka said, Yuya fumed and started an argument that made the other had sweat running down their temples. They started to leave the Dojo without letting Yuya know.

The arguing boys turn to the group specifically Naomi and Yuzu to settle the score, but found the two girls missing along with the others.

"They left without me!"Yuya ran out of the Dojo and tried to find the group and luckily they were only a couple of blocks away from Gongenzaka's Dojo.

The group was walking back to You Show as Yuzu saw a poster on the wall as an idea popped up in her mind. She grabbed Naomi by the shoulder. "Do you want to make a wager?" Yuzu asked, "what kind of wager" Naomi replied, confused with what kind of bet that Yuzu wants to make.

Yuzu points to the poster and Naomi read its contents that a festival is going on tomorrow, she tries to connect the pieces of what Yuzu is trying to tell her until the Melodious Duelist points at Yuya. That's when Naomi figures out what Yuzu is trying to bet on.

"You can't be serious Yuzu-chan" Naomi chastised her childhood friend with a glare. Yuzu grin mischievously and simply whisper Naomi's ear. "But would it be great to spend time with Yuya, whoever wins gets to ask him on a date" Yuzu started, she has a bashful blush. "We're alone with him, and no one is going to ruin our fun time, and then when he least expects it. One of us will confess and starting from here on out we'll be a couple."

Naomi couldn't help but be convinced about how nice that sounds. "Alright, I'm in. But only to make sure no one else besides you could ask him" Naomi said, Yuzu confused about someone besides them liking Yuya and that's when she realizes who that someone was. She now had a grim look on her face and Naomi knew that look and had a sour expression.

"Mieru Hochun" both girls grumbled, they shake hands as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Everyone. Yuzu-chan, Yuya-san, and I are going to You Show to have a private duel" Naomi announced, "so, please do not follow us. I'm sure you all have other errands you have to do, you have to work, or even prepare for the Maiami Championship that will be coming in one day. Now with that being said farewell. "

Naomi and Yuzu grabbed Yuya by the arms and dragged him away from the group as they each said their goodbyes. Leaving the group, confused by the girl's sudden leave.

The trio finally arrived at You Show, Yuzu took the key and unlock the door, they went inside the duel school and turned on the lights. "Now let's get started Yuzu-chan," Naomi said, walking in the large space and activate her duel disk Yuzu followed right after her, activating hers as well. "W-Wait a minute, why do I need to be here," Yuya asked from the control room. "if this a private duel between you two, then I don't need to be here, right."

"Yes, you do Yuya. Just work the controls until we're finished with the duel" Yuzu replied, waving her hands. Yuya grumbled, but still did what Yuzu told him to do.

"Now Yuzu-chan let's have a Duel, however, in this duel we won't use Action Cards. Is that okay with you" Naomi asked "of course, then let's get started" Yuzu declared activating her duel disk as Naomi did the same thing.

"Field Spell: Realm of Light!" Yuya declared as a city appeared, as it emit brightness due to its name.

"DUEL!"

Naomi vs Yuzu:4000 LP Each, H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I'll take the first turn!" Yuzu declared looking at her hand.

"I summon Hemiola the Melodious Diva from my hand"

Light/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

"When this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from my hand, I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva by Hemiola's effect."

Aria joined the field, standing next to Hemiola.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"Now with Aria's effect when she is Special Summoned 'Melodious' Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot be targeted by card effects" Yuzu explained "Now with Hemiola's additional effect I can add a 'Melodious' Spell/Trap from my Deck and add it to my hand."

A card popped out as she took a card out of her deck and showed it to Naomi "I added a Melodious Trap Card, and now I set two cards and end my turn" Yuzu finished her turn with two set cards on the field as Naomi looked at the field.

" _With Aria's effect 'Melodious' can't be destroyed by battle and can't be target with card effects_ " Naomi thought " _so I need to do this!"_

Turn 2

"It's my turn! Draw!" Naomi said looking at her drawn card as she smiled at what she got.

H:5-6

"I using scale-1 Athena, the Fairy Warrior and and scale-10 Oren, the Angel Paladin to set the Pendulum Scale!" Naomi yelled as she set Athena and Oren in her Pendulum Zones.

"I can Special Summon Monsters that a level 2 through 9 at the same time! Shine so everybody can hear your voices across the heavens! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters friends!" Naomi chanted as a green light was shining in the middle of the Pendulum Scales as four monster appeared out of the light.

"Level 5! Sunny, the Light Pixie! Tethys,Goddess of Light! Artifact Moralltach! Airknight Parshath!"

Sunny: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400:P.S:8

Tethys: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800

Artifact: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK2100/DEF 1400

Airknight: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400

"Now with Sunny's effect when she Special Summoned I can add a Quick-Play Spell or Normal Spell Card from my Deck to my hand however if it's anything else it is destroyed"Naomi said as a card popped out of her deck as she looked at the card and smiled.

"I take it you got a Spell Card from Sunny's Effect" Yuzu said "exactly" Naomi replied as she continued her turn.

"Oren's Pendulum Effect activates for every LIGHT Monster I control, I'm able to draw a card for each monster and since I control four, I can draw four cards" Naomi added drawing four more cards.

"After she just Pendulum Summoned, she replenishes her hand" Yuya commented surprised yet impressed by Naomi way to restore her hand since Pendulum Summon can use your entire hand especially if you're doing a full field.

"Now with my Level 5 Tethys,Airknight,Sunny and Artifact I will now overlay!" Naomi shouted as all of her monsters turned into different colors of energy as they went into the network.

"The star who was enveloped in darkness, let your darken form revive your new archfiend powers! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! No. C102: Unholy Lightning-Noble Daemon!"

Unholy Lightning-Noble Daemon appeared on the field with four dark overlay units right in front of him as he was ready to deal damage towards Yuzu.

Light/Rank 5/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK2900/DEF 2400

"Now Battle! Unholy Lightning-Noble Daemon attack Aria the Melodious Diva" Naomi declared as Noble Daemon was heading towards Aria with an spear in his hand.

"Even though 'Melodious' Monsters can't be destroyed you'll still take the damage" Naomi said as Noble Daemon! stuck his spear towards Aria as the Melodious Monster blocked the attack as Yuzu felt the shockwaves of the attack.

2900-1600=1300

Yuzu:4000-1300=2700 LP

"Now I set two cards and end my turn" Naomi finished her turn with two set cards.

"Not bad Naomi-chan but it's time for my comeback debut" Yuzu declared drawing her card for her turn.

Turn 3

H:2-3

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse Aria and Hemiola on my field in order to Fusion Summon" Yuzu said. "Echoing melodious voice! Gentle rhythm! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! The creator of music! Meisterin Bethovena the Melodious Maestra!"

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

A mature woman with white curly hair that tied into a bun and brown sparkling brown eyes was wearing an orchestra conductor outfit with music notes on them as she had red heels on. She wielded a white baton in her hand.

"One of your Fusion Monsters" Naomi whispered seeing the Melodious Fusion Monster as she knew Yuzu hard work paid off from Sora constant lessons.

"Now Bethovena's effects activates during my turn our Monsters ATK is switched until the End Phase" Yuzu said as Bethovena raised her baton as both monster was covered in two different colors as both of their ATKs was now switched.

A.S:2900=2500 ATK

B:2500=2900 ATK

"Now Battle! Bethovena attack Noble Daemon! "Yuzu declared as Bethovena lunged toward the Xyz Monster as she blasted piercing music towards Noble Daemon.

"I activate Noble Daemon's effect when he would be destroyed I can detach two Overlay Units to negate his destruction" Naomi countered but before Noble Daemon could slashed his two dark overlay units he heard a sound that made him froze in his tracks.

"Bethovena's effects activates Special Summoned Monsters you control cannot activate their effects until the end phase" Yuzu said "so Naomi-chan Noble Daemon is destroyed!"

Naomi quickly activated her set card before Bethovena's blast could destroy Noble Daemon. "Trap Activate! 'Light Salvation' when a LIGHT Monster I control would be destroyed by battle or by card effect I can negate the destruction, so Noble Daemon isn't destroyed" Naomi yelled "however you'll still take the damage" Yuzu reminded as the blast hit Noble Daemon as Naomi felt her LP go down by Bethovena's attack.

2900-2500=400

Naomi:4000-400=3600 LP

"I end my turn" Yuzu finished her turn "now Bethovena's effects ends and now our Monsters ATK returns to normal."

B:2900=2500 ATK

:2500=2900 ATK

"Not bad Yuzu-chan but it's time for my Monsters to make a comeback too" Naomi shouted drawing her card and adding the card to her hand.

Turn 4

H:3-4

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Fairies Strike' now when I control a Fairy-Type Monster, monsters that my opponent controls have their effects negated until the End Phase" Naomi started as the Quick-Play Spell blasted a purple blast towards Bethovena weakening the Fusion Monster.

"Now Battle! Noble Daemon Attack Bethovena!" Naomi yelled Noble Daemon strikes white lightning towards the Melodious Monster.

"Trap Activate! 'Melodious Silence' 'Melodious' Monsters isn't destroyed and the opposing Monster is destroyed instead" Yuzu said activating her Trap as red music was heading towards Noble Daemon. "Counter Trap! 'Bright Light' When a Spell/Trap or Monster Effect would target and destroy a LIGHT Monster, the activation is negated and the card is destroyed" Naomi countered as her own Trap shined a bright white light destroying the trap as Noble Daemon was still lunging towards Bethovena as his slashed the Fusion Monster with her spear.

Yuzu:2700-400=2300 LP

"When Bethovena is destroyed I can add a 'Melodious' Monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand" Yuzu said "I add Hemiola to my hand."

"I set two cards and my turn! Now Yuzu-chan show me the music!" Naomi shouted as Yuzu grinned "of course let me show something you never listen before" Yuzu declared drawing her card for her turn.

Turn 5

H:3-4

"I activate the Spell Card 'Melodious Fusion' by using Monsters in my Deck as Fusion Materials" Yuzu said taking two cards out of her Deck "I fuse Sonata the Melodious Diva and Opera the Melodious Diva together."

"Flowing Melody! Sounds of Symphony! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Before the song is played, Prelude the Melodious Floral Saint!" Yuzu chanted doing her fusion pose as a medium-size pink hair girl with a purple floral dress with pink music notes on the back of her dress appeared on the field in ATK Position.

Light/Level 6/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2500

"Now I summon Hemiola from my hand" Yuzu added as the same Monster appeared on the field.

"Now with Prelude's effect when this card is Fusion Summoned I can Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from my hand, and I choose to Special Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra."

Mozarta appeared laughing as she appeared on the field.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000

"Now with Mozarta's effect activates I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Melodious Monster from hand," Yuzu said, "I choose to Special Summon Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva."

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

"Now Tam-Tam Melodious Diva's effect's when this card is Special Summoned I can add the Spell Card 'Fusion' from my Deck or Graveyard," Yuzu said as she added the Spell Card Fusion to her hand, and activated the added card.

"Now I fuse Mozarta,Tam-Tam, and Heimola! Genius of excellence! Echoes of the soul! Gentle rhythm! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come to the stage! Sing your passionate song! Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint!" Yuzu chanted doing her fusion pose.

As Bloom Prima appeared right next to Prelude as the two Fusion Monsters smiled at each other presence.

Light/Level 7/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2000

"Now Bloom Prima's effect activates for every Fusion Material that was used to summon her, she gains 300 ATK for each material. Since I use three monsters she gains 900 ATK!"

1900+900=2800 ATK

"Battle Prelude attack Noble Daemon!" Yuzu declared, an attack confusing everyone by her action. Prelude blasted sound waves towards the other monster as the latter slashed the monster in half.

Yuzu:2300-900=1400 LP

"When Prelude leaves the field I can Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring that monster's summoning conditions. Come to the stage, the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint!" Yuzu yelled, she summoned a young girl wearing a white floral dress as she came out of a pink flower.

Light/Level 6/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

Naomi and Yuya was amazed by the monster they were currently looking at.

"I assume this is your new ace monster, Yuzu-chan" Naomi continued to look at the monster Yuzu just summoned, she had a feeling due to this one aura being different from the other Fusion Monsters Yuzu summoned. "Yes this card represents my desires to become a new person. I want to protect my friends and to make sure they are safe and sound. I don't want to be left behind while everyone becomes stronger" Yuzu confessed, "I don't want to repeat what happened against LDS. I want to protect things that are important to me. This is my new will!"

When Yuzu said those words it made Naomi remember Yuki, of how she wants to protect what's important to her as well. She couldn't help the nostalgic feeling surging through her. A lone tear ran down her cheek and she wiped the tear away.

"I see", was the only thing Naomi manage to say. " _Ever since what happened with LDS, everyone is striving to be stronger to surpass their past self and will keep on doing so. They are constantly changing and to overcome their weakness."_

Naomi couldn't help herself to have a warm smile on her face. Her friends are amazing people and duelists.

"Battle! Bloom Diva attack Noble Daemon!" Yuzu declared, Naomi was confused why was Yuzu attacking when Noble Daemon's ATK is higher than Bloom Diva. That's when Naomi realized!

"It's because of her effect, right" Naomi stated, "correct. When Bloom Diva battles a Special Summon Monster that monster is destroyed and I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between our monster's original ATK!" Yuzu confirmed Naomi's words.

"Reflect Shout!"

Noble Daemon got out its weapon and was ready to slash the monster in half on to be surrounded by a tornado. Bloom Diva blasted the monster away, Naomi discarded a card to the Graveyard.

When the attack was finished, Naomi still stood her ground with her LP still intact.

"How come your LP didn't go down" Yuzu questioned, Naomi simply pointed at her Graveyard slot. "I activate Clear Kuriboh's effect when Bloom Diva's effect that would inflict effect damage. I discarded this card to negate the damage" Naomi explained why she was saved thanks to her duel monster spirit. Clear Kuriboh appeared and rubbed his fur against Naomi's cheek causing her to giggle. "You too, Clear Kuriboh" Naomi cooed, she was interrupted by another attack.

"Battle! Bloom Prima attack the player directly!" Yuzu shouted. Bloom Prima blasted sound waves towards the other fairy-type duelist.

Naomi quickly banished her duel spirit from the Graveyard and draw a card from her deck. She quickly draws the card and slammed it on her duel disk.

"Through Clear Kuriboh's effect I Special Summon Breen to my field in Defense Position!" Naomi cried out, a younger version of Brooke appeared on the field, she was sitting on the floor.

Earth/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1600

"Breen cannot be destroyed by battle!" Naomi protected herself from the sound waves Bloom Prima kept releasing towards her. But Breen is determined and decided she won't be defeated so easily by the Fusion Melodious Monster. Yuzu took 300 damage due to Athena's Pendulum Effect.

Yuzu:1400-300=1100 LP

"Then I set one card and my turn is finished" Yuzu concludes her turn with a set card on her field.

Turn 6

H:0-1

Naomi looked at the card and nodded her head.

"I Pendulum Summon, High Cupit!" Naomi summons a female green hair monster that was holding a bow and arrow in her hands.

Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600

"Due to Oren's Pendulum Effect, I can draw one card for every LIGHT Monster I control. I have one so I draw one card" Naomi draw her cards then placed the card on her blade.

"I summon Low Cupit from my hand," Naomi said, she summoned a brown-reddish hair girl wearing a basketball uniform and holding a basketball in her hands.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 600

"Due to Athena's Pendulum Effect! Yuzu-chan you take 300 damage each!" Naomi ignited her monster in her Pendulum Zone to activates her effect. Athena blasted two beams of light towards Yuzu who dodge to the side but felt the attack hit her when she dodges at the last minute.

Yuzu:1100-600=500 LP

"I activate High Cupit's effect, by sending the top three cards to my Graveyard. Her Level is increased by three! So now she is a Level 4!" Naomi continued, she pointed at both of her monsters. "With my Level 4 High Cupit and Low Cupit, I will overlay!"

Both Cupit monsters went into the network but before they did they transformed into yellow balls of energy.

"The fairy who supports her friends when they're down! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" Naomi chanted as Fairy Cheer Girl appeared on the field as two yellow Overlay Units surrounded her.

Light/Rank 4/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1500/OU:2

"I detach an Overlay Unit to draw a card from my deck" Naomi then drew her card and placed it in her hand.

"Battle! Fairy Cheer Girl attack Bloom Prima!" Naomi declared an attack, Yuzu narrowed her eyes "I don't know what you're planning but I'll just counter it!" Yuzu countered, Bloom Prima blasted sharp waves towards Fairy Cheer Girl as she was defeated and Naomi took the damage.

Naomi:3600-900=2700 LP

"I activate Athena's Pendulum Effect to Special Summon Fairy Cheer Girl back to my side of the field!" Naomi yelled, her monster return to her side of the field, she quickly activated a card from her hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Rank-Up Magic: Dark Fairy' I Overlay with Fairy Cheer Girl as material!"

Fairy Cheer Girl went into the network before a rain of light fell down from the network.

"What comes next is that monster," Yuzu said, she remembers the monster Naomi used in her duel against Izumi that cause her to win the duel. When LDS invade You Show when they accused Naomi of dueling and hurting Sawatari when it was Yuki, who looks just like her.

"Then if Fairy Cheer Girl can't raise our broken spirits then let your darken form raise our hopes! Xyz Summon! Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 5! Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Naomi chanted as Dark Fairy Cheer Girl appeared on the field as she appeared with one dark Overlay Unit right in front of her as she stood behind it gracefully.

Dark/Rank 5/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1900/OU:1

"I banish the R.U.M: Dark Fairy so Dark Fairy Cheer Girl gains 1000 ATK!" Naomi continued her turn before she declared an attack.

"Battle! Dark Fairy Cheer Girl attack Bloom Prima" Naomi knows if she attacks Bloom Diva the monster will counter her attack and she'll take major damage from Bloom Diva's effect.

"I activate my set card! The Quick-Play Spell 'Velocissimo' now Dark Fairy Cheer Girl and Breen has their ATK changed to 0!"Yuzu yelled. "it's useless! Breen's effect allows my monster to be unaffected by card effects you control!" Naomi revealed, "continue your attack Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!"

Dark Fairy Cheer Girl started to spin around making a black tornado bringing Bloom Prima into the tornado as the Melodious Fusion Monster got swept up as she disappeared in a white dust as Yuzu got swept up in the tornado as she screamed as her LP went down.

Yuzu:500-700=0 LP

The tornado disappeared as Dark Fairy Cheer Girl was holding Yuzu after she caught her. "Thank you very much" Yuzu thanked the Xyz Monster nodded as she disappeared in a gold dust as the action field disappeared.

"That was amazing Yuzu-chan, you performed four Fusion Summons during this duel" Naomi complimented. Yuzu was embarrassed as she just received praised from Naomi "its nothing really" Yuzu replied, "but Naomi-chan I'll tell you this now when we face in the Maiami Championship I won't lose."

Yuzu grabbed Naomi by the shoulder and whispered in her left ear. "I definitely won't lose when it comes to love as well" Yuzu added, her words caused Naomi to have a red blush when she looked at Yuya. Naomi remembers the agreement the two had before they had started the duel. Her face keeps getting redder and redder, she then slaps her cheeks to prevent her face from turning into a cherry.

"Of course Yuzu-chan! Next time I'll show what I'm capable of and even show you more of what Yuki-san taught me" Naomi said. The two girls laughed as they knew they got stronger from the training they received from their friends and with that power they'll be able to protect the ones they love and to rely on each other strength as they'll keep getting stronger. Without the two noticing, there was a purple glow coming from Naomi's pocket.

After the trio locks up the duel school and said their goodbyes on the walkway. Naomi was alone with Yuya. She felt nervous and guilty that Yuzu would make a bet like that that whoever wins gets to ask Yuya to the festival with the winner. She wonders why did Yuzu even do that when she likes the boy as well. Naomi, who was in the middle of her ranting that didn't notice Yuya tugging her wrist to prevent her from walking any further.

"Hey Naomi look at that poster" Yuya called out, Naomi turns towards the direction Yuya is currently looking at. True to his words, she saw a poster that was the Maiami Festival that's taking place tomorrow.

"The festival, huh. It would be nice if we can invite everyone tomorrow. We all deserve it for doing our best to become stronger" Naomi suggested "yeah, if everyone is free tomorrow" Yuya agreed, he knows Gongenzaka will be busy to get qualified for the championship, and Yuzu just texted him that she'll be training some more with Sora.

Naomi didn't know the next words that came out of her mouth, "then how about we go together."

Yuya looks at Naomi with widening eyes and had a red blush across his cheeks. He wonders, did Naomi mean like a date between the two of them. Naomi realized what she just said as her face turned red.

"I-I mean, if you want to go together, Yuya-san. You don't have to force yourself to accept my suggestion," Naomi stumbled over her words. She tried to explain what she had just said that she wanted to go as an outing between the two of them, and not like a date. It would be so bad if Yuya figures out that she has feelings for him and turns her down, then things would be so awkward between them.

"I don't mind... I want to go to the festival with you tomorrow around three o'clock" Yuya managed to mumble out, he had to look in another direction.

Naomi looked at her feet and tried not to stare at the boy next to her. She felt flushed, but she still nodded her head and accepted his proposal. Yuya offered to walk Naomi home. She politely declined his offer and started to walk back home. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "That surprised me" Naomi whispered, she wanted to smack her cheeks repeatedly to stop the blush from rising again.

Eternia appeared in her transparent form, next to her master. "Naomi I would advise you to check your pockets for any other monsters that could be in there" Eternia chuckled, Naomi took out whatever was in her pocket and gasp in surprise. "Okay! Am I some kind of card holder" Naomi ranted, taming our three cards in her pocket. These cards were Pendulum Cards, but the names on these cards are Melodious. The deck Yuzu use. "First, I had Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my pocket, which I don't really mind because it looks so cute I want to pat its head. But now Yuzu-chan Pendulum Cards which I have instead of her? Why does this keep happening? What exactly is going on?"

"Naomi I'll answer all of your questions, but I suggest you take those cards to your friends before it gets too late" Eternia advised, she witnessed her master going in the other direction and is heading to Yuzu's house. Eternia's face turns grim and she hoped that the prophecy doesn't happen sooner but later.

Naomi arrived in front of Yuzu's house and knocked on the door. The one that opened the door just happened to be Yuzu, herself. "Naomi-chan" Yuzu gasps wondering why was Naomi in front of her door after they had just gone their separate ways.

"Well Yuzu-chan I think these cards belong to you," Naomi said, showing Yuzu the three cards in her hand causing Yuzu to gasp in surprise. "B-But Naomi-chan these cards are you sure," Yuzu asked, taking the three cards in her hand. "Of course, and besides, I think they suit you better because with Bloom Diva and now with these three cards. You are becoming a new person. So keep up the amazing work" Naomi commented with a smile on her face. "Well, bye Yuzu-chan! If you have any trouble with those cards then you can either ask me or Yuya-san for help" Naomi left with those words as Yuzu looked at the cards Naomi just gave her. Three Pendulum Melodious Monsters. Yuzu gripped the cards in her hand with her resolve in her mind. That's right, she was becoming a new person so she can protect her friends, she can't let them down when they've been supporting her this whole time. She will become stronger for their sake.

_At the Kobiyashi Residence_Naomi's Room_

Naomi is currently waiting for her ace monster to appear so she can answer her questions. Eternia appears as she sits next to Naomi. "Alright, Eternia-san. I have a couple of questions for you" Naomi started, "first one is, should I be expecting new cards since that's what usually happens, why I get my friends cards or during my training with Yuki-san."

Eternia nods, brings out new cards and shows Naomi the cards that are specifically made for her.

Naomi takes a particular card and examines it, Pendulum Iris Magician. The card name reminds Naomi of Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon because of the Iris in this female card's name. She continued to look through all of the cards which contain Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Monsters in the process. She even saw some more Fairy-Type Monsters, non-Fairy-Type Monsters, Spells and Traps cards to go with her deck. When she picked up one of the cards, Naomi saw a blue furry ball with light blue crystal hands, as she saw a blue crystal on its back. The duel monster spirit faced Naomi, with its gray eyes and cooed.

"Pendulum Kuriboh" Naomi gasped, pressing her cheek against the duel monster only to see Clear Kuriboh smack his brother so he cannot hog all of Naomi's attention. His action caused Pendulum Kuriboh to fight his older brother, and all Naomi could do is watch the brawl, with a nervous expression on her face. Naomi grabbed Clear Kuriboh by the hand, and Pendulum Kuriboh by his hand and pulled them apart from each other. "Stop fighting now. Eternia-san please continue to answer my other question" Naomi now shows her attention towards her ace monster, who looked in the other direction.

"Naomi, I want to tell you the truth, but I am abiding by the rules of the Spirit World when it comes to what you want to ask me" Eternia stated, "all I can say is it's all because of your birthmark. If another strange event happens it's because of your origin."

" _After all, it's because of your origin and birthmark that is connected to something bigger_ " Eternia added in her mind. Naomi looks disappointed but understands that Eternia cannot tell her everything about why does her birthmark glow when she's near Yuki, why does she keep having these weird dreams, and where does she keep getting these cards from?

She sighs and proceeds to cook dinner for herself and her mother when she comes back from her part-time job.

Eternia looks at Naomi's retreating figure and goes back to the spirit world to discuss with her family about the events that will soon take place.

_Spirit World_Forbidden Realm_

Eternia sat down in her seat, only to find Thunder End Dragon, Chaos Goddess, and El Shaddoll Grysta waiting for her to arrive. "I assume this meeting is about, you know who" Chaos Goddess states the obvious, why would her sister and brothers meet up after 14 years. "Yes, I'm afraid the prophecy is going to happen sooner than we expected to be" Eternia started with a hint of worry in her tone.

"I'm sure it will be fine. If all of them stay in their dimensions then we can find a way to prevent the prophecy from happening" Chaos Goddess reassured, but it didn't help when a scoff was heard. "Don't be stupid sister, Academia already has two of R**'s reincarnation and Z***'s Synchro reincarnation just happen to witness one of them being kidnapped" El Shaddoll Grysta interjected "in turn caused him to meet up with his Xyz Counterpart, and it was all due to that dragon's power that you were supposed to be watching over."

His words caused Chaos Goddess to stand in her seat, giving her brother a death glare. "Well, brother, if you were keeping a close eye on your master then this wouldn't even happen. You could of convince her to stay in her own dimension and not come to Synchro, but no you had to obey her every order like a dog" Chaos Goddess remarked, "I'll take that as a compliment. At least I'm loyal to my master's wishes instead of disobeying them like a certain person that I know" El Shaddoll Grysta retorted before Chaos Goddess was going to reply, a bolt of lightning stops the two from arguing even further.

"Will you two stop acting like children! Grysta could you at least ask your master to delay Academia's plan" Thunder End Dragon asked, "I can try brother" El Shaddoll Grysta answered honestly. "But I will tell you I can't promise you any good results."

"That's fine, Grysta. As long it delays the prophecy. But Chaos can you prevent Clear Wing from teleporting to any other dimension for the time being" Eternia turned her attention to her other sister, who shrugged. "I can with the birthmark's power, but I can only do it for about 10 minutes at most" Chaos Goddess answered. "That's fine. As long we can prevent him from reviving without directly interfering in the human world and their affairs" Eternia stated, each monster nodded before returning back to their dimensions except for one.

Eternia looked at the words that were engraved on a stone wall.

 _ **When all the reincarnations meet**_

 _ **That is when he'll return**_

 _ **Along with a booming hope,**_

 _ **That soon will perish**_

 _ **When this king returns once more**_

 _ **Then all of the dimensions will be destroyed**_

 _ **As well as the spirit world**_

 _ **Where all duel monsters live will perish**_

 _ **His return will bring destruction**_

 _ **It will cause a malevolent will to arise**_

 _ **As this malevolent being will bring back wicked gods, the sealed earthbound gods, the three phantasms, and the great evil god**_

 _ **Everything in existence will cease to end**_

Eternia places her hand on the wall and prays that she hopes her siblings and herself can prevent this tragedy. "I won't let history repeat itself. I won't let anything happen to her" Eternia vowed, she felt her eyes go misty but forced the tears and turned away from the wall. She returned back to her dimension and found Naomi was asleep in her bed, with the two Kuriboh monsters cuddled right next to her.

"That's right, I won't let history repeat itself" Eternia repeated her words, her face has determination written across it. This time she'll make sure nothing happens to Naomi, she can't lose any other master again due to their wretched fate. This time their fate will be changed.

_In another area_In the Standard Dimension_

A girl who is 13 years old appears holding a duel disk whose blade was in the shape of a sword. Her hair is an orange-reddish color and her eyes are blue. She leans against a building and lifts her duel disk. "I have arrived Professor" the girl announced, "splendid work Umi Macfield. Don't lose your composure and mess up your mission. It's crucial that you locate the standard piece and report it" Leo instructed, Umi nods as she understands how important this mission is due to the urgency in the Professor's voice.

"May I ask Professor, what's the name of my target?" Umi asked, "from the information Akemi has given, the target name is Naomi Kobiyashi. When you find her, send your coordinates to Akemi. She will take it from there" Leo stated, Umi couldn't help but bite her bottom lip when her rival name was mentioned.

"Professor, may I retrieve Naomi Kobiyashi instead of Akemi. I'll bring her back to Academia for the sake of the Arc Area Project" Umi offered, "since I'm in the dimension anyway, I take her back along with the other piece that resides in this dimension. Professor, please let me complete my mission!"

Umi didn't hear a response from the Professor until she heard a sigh. "Very well, prove to me that I didn't make a mistake by sending you to the Standard Dimension" Leo agreed, it would be vital to his plans to find the other identity of the Standard piece since the spy he sent, Sora hasn't been reporting back for a couple of weeks.

"I won't let you down, Professor!" Umi shouted excitedly, cutting the communication off. Umi looked around to find a way to get to her target without receiving any unwanted attention, and that's when she saw a flyer on the wall. She walks towards the wall and grabbed the flyer. "The Maiami Championships" Umi grinned, "I think I just found a way to accomplish my mission. I won't disappoint you Nii-san and I will prove to everyone that I'm stronger than Akemi. Just wait for me."

 _ **Author's Note: Next Chapter is the Maiami Festival! The next chapter will contain two legacy character from Duel Monsters( from the first Yu-Gi-Oh). It will also contain a song in the next chapter as well. Now with that being said~ enjoy**_

OC Cards

 **Shun:**

• _Bird's Nest_Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can draw two cards for each Winged-Beast Monster that is in your Graveyard. (The maximums cards you can draw by this effect is six.)_

• _Overlay Return_Spell_

 _You can discard a monster to attach materials to an Xyz Monster equal to that monster's Level._

 **Reiji** :

• _Demons' Sublimation_Quick-Play Spell_

 _Your Opponent cards and effects cannot be activated until the End Phase._

• _Demon's Offering_Spell_

 _By tributing a 'D/D' or 'D/D/D' you control you can draw four cards and gain LP equal to its ATK._

• _Demons Cross_Spell_

 _You can destroy set, Spell and Trap Cards your Opponent controls, but in exchange you take 500 damage for each card you destroy this way._

• _D/D King's Gift_Spell_

 _You can draw two cards this turn. During your Standby Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to add 2 'D/D' or 'D/D/D' Pendulum Monsters from your Deck to your Hand._

• _Demons Protection_Trap_

 _When you control a Fiend-Type Monster: monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your Opponent's card effect or by battle. The turn you activated this card you take no damage for the rest of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to end the Battle Phase. This effect can only activate and resolve in you still control a Fiend-Type Monster._

• _D/D Chimera_

 _Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000_

 _(Quick Effect): You can send this card to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon two 'D/D' or 'D/D/D' Monster from your Graveyard._

 **Yuya:**

• _Coated Scales_Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target 1 Face-Up Monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 1000 ATK and DEF. Also in addition, if it attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your Opponent. The targeted monster can attack twice per turn._

• _Pendulum Charity_Spell_

 _By discarding a Pendulum Monster to your Graveyard, you can draw three cards._

• _Return Magic_Spell_

 _You can add a Spell or Trap Card from your Graveyard to your Hand._

• _Entermate Pegasus_

 _Light/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000_

 _If this card is Pendulum Summoned:You can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 'Odd-Eyes' Monsters from your Extra Deck, however monsters that was Special Summoned by this effect has it's effects negated and it's ATK and DEF is reduced to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to banish and to activate a card from your Deck._

• _Odd-Eyes Entermate Maid_

 _Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1000/P.S:2_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _During the Battle Phase: When a Monster you control battles your Opponent's monster, the opposing monster has it effects negated. During your Main Phase 2 when you activated this card's effect; this card in your Pendulum Zone is destroyed and you draw one card._

 _Effect_

 _When this card is summoned: you can Special Summon a monster from your hand with its effects negated._

• _Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon_

 _Fire/Rank 7/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500_

 _2 Level 7 Odd-Eyes Monsters_

 _When your Opponent declares an attack on a monster you control: you can detach an Xyz Material to Special Summon a Odd-Eyes Monster from your Graveyard and if you do, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. When this card destroy a monster by battle, you can inflict damage towards your opponent equal to the destroyed monster original ATK._

• _Pendulum's Halt effect is the one used in the Manga not the later effect._

 **Gongenzaka:**

• _Superheavy Samurai Oniwaka_

 _Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1800_

 _You can discard this card to Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated, and you can draw two cards from your Deck. You can banish this card to negate a "Superheavy Samurai" Monster destruction either by battle or by card effects._

 **Naomi** :

• _Bright Light_Counter Trap_

 _When a Spell/Trap or Monster Effect is activates that would target and destroy a LIGHT Monster: Negate the activation and if you do, destroy that card._

• _Shining Paladin_

 _Light/Level 4/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800/P.S:7_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: you can special summon a monster with 1200 ATK or less from your deck in DEF position._

 _Effect_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon a LIGHT Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up ATK Position._

• _Fairies Strike_Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you control a Fairy-Type Monster: you can negate Monster(s) effect your opponent controls._

• _Light Salvation_Trap_

 _When a LIGHT Monster you control would be destroyed by battle or by card effects you can negate the destruction._

• _Athena, The Fairy Warrior_

 _Light/Level 7/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1800/P.S:1_

 _Pendulum Effect:_

 _Once Per Turn: When a Fairy-Type Monster is Summon or Special Summoned you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent. During the battle phase: You can Special Summon a Monster from your Graveyard._

 _Effect_

 _Once Per Turn: You can Special Summon a Fairy-Type Monster from the Graveyard by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard. When this card is sent to the Graveyard you can place this car in your Pendulum Zone._

• _Breen_

 _Earth/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1600_

 _When your Opponent declares an direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is on the field: Monsters you control is unaffected by card effect your Opponent controls._

• _Rank-Up Magic:Dark Fairy_Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target a Fairy-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon a Fairy Type Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck that is 1 Rank Higher then the monster you control as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Special Summoned Monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target a Xyz Monster you control; that monster gains 1000 ATK._

 **Yuzu:**

• _Melodious Fusion_Spell_

 _Fusion Summon one 'Melodious' Fusion Monster by using monsters in your deck as Fusion Materials. When you control no monsters: you can banish this card and monsters in your Graveyard to Fusion Summon using those banished monster as material._

• _Melodious Slience_Trap_

 _During the Battle Phase; 'Melodious' Monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle and The opposing Monster is destroyed._

• _Velocissimo _Quick-Play Spell_

 _All monsters your Opponent controls have their ATK changed to 0; if you do,you can add a 'Melodious' Monster from your Deck to your Hand._

• _Prelude the Melodious Floral Saint_

 _Light/Level 6/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2500_

 _2 Melodious Monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: you can Special Summon a 'Melodious' monster from your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effects: you can Special Summon a 'Melodious' Fusion monster from your Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions._

• _Meisterin Bethovena the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light/level 8/fairy/fusion/effect/atk 2500/def 2000_

 _2 Melodious Monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: your opponent and your monsters ATK is switched until the end phase._

 _Special summoned monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects until the end phase. When this card is destroyed you can add a 'Melodious' Monster from your Graveyard and add it to your hand._

• _Bloom Diva summoning conditions will follow the anime while the effect will have the TCG/OCG._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; The Maiami Festival

 _ **Recap**_ **:** _ **Yesterday after witnessing Yuya-san duel with Gongenzaka-kun. Yuzu-chan and I dueled to see who gets to ask Yuya-san on a date to the Maiami Festival that's happening today. I'm worried about two things; the first thing is my mom finding out and when she does she is going to hurt Yuya-san severely. The second thing is my ace monster, Eternia-san. When she came back she had a sad look on her face as if she was looking at something else, that she wasn't even looking in the future but as if she was still trapped in the past. Whatever it is I hope she feels better soon.**_

 ___ Opening ___

 _ **Believe x Believe  
Biri biri biri Buddies!**_

 _It_ _ **s**_ _howed Naomi smiling as her shadow splits into four pieces in four different colors: white, blue, green and yellow._

 _ **You! You haven't won or lost  
The strongest card **_

_Naomi_ _summoned_ _all of her fairy monsters from her as they all exploded and created fireworks in the sky._

 _ **You! Speed full throttle,  
Heart pounding, on the game  
Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!  
Dan Dan Dan Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!**_

 _All of her Fairy-Monsters_ _appeared revealing_ _them_ _to_ _be_ _Clear_ _Kuriboh, Consecrated Light, Buten, Dancing Fairy, Gellenduo, Airknight Parshath, Izanami, Nova Summoner and Element Valkyrie, and Victoria._

 _ **Swaying ma-ma-ma-mind  
Pendulum of the soul **_

_**The ultimate confusion**_

 _Naomi birthmark started to glow a bright green color as the pendulum was swinging around with it glowed a bright green color._

 _ **This impulse I got it got it**_

 _Izumi_ _was_ _holding three monster cards while smirking._

 _ **This match is for real  
A serious revolution **_

_Reiji_ _was_ _adjusting his glasses as the light flicker off from them. Then it switched back to Naomi's monster all the way to her ace monster Queen of Fate-Eternia_

 _ **Just breakin' the wall x2  
Ride on now!**_

 _Naomi glide on the stars sliding on new pathway that her monster made for her._

 _ **Believe x Believe  
Everybody goin', break through that wall! **_

_She summoned Clear Kuriboh as his brothers came out with him._

 _ **You're gonna beat it beat it**_

 _ **The infinite future**_  
 _ **Knock away your hesitation!**_

 _Naomi waved at the Kuriboh brothers and they all responded with Kuri making her smile grow bigger as her birthmark glowed a bright green color enveloping everything in the area._

 _ **Make it, make it, bring out your courage (Break it now)**_

 _It now showed Yuya and Yuzu back to back then smiled as they reached their hands out_ _ **.**_

 _ **Step ahead! Take a step out (Do it now)**_

 _Ayu,Futoshi,Sora,Tatsuya, and Gongenzaka_ _all cheered in excitement._

 _ **The fun is just starting now!  
So anyone's a believer! **_

_Naomi_ _got_ _out of the bright light as she saw was a rainbow that was shining in the night sky which made her smile._

 _ **Believe x Believe  
Biri biri biri Buddies!**_

 _It ended with everyone in front of_

 _You Show smiling with posing_ _ **.**_

_Opening Ends_

_Kobiyashi's Residence_Afternoon Time_Naomi's Room_

Naomi finally decides on an outfit after spending two hours worrying about what she's going to wear. She wears a white T-shirt, underneath a blue and white stripe tank top, blue jeans, and brown sandals. Finally, she wears her hair down, and ties her two white ribbons together to make a larger one that she ties to the back of her head. Naomi grabs her wallet and her d-disk and places them in her pockets. She checks the time and saw it was currently 2:30 pm. Fortunately for her, her mother was out working one of her part-time jobs and won't be back until 6:00 pm. Naomi goes into the kitchen to fix some chicken curry and a side dish that will be easy to heat up when she gets home.

Naomi finished cooking and puts the chicken curry and the side dish in the refrigerator. She leaves the house before locking the door with her key and heads towards Yuya's house. Naomi arrives and knocks on the doors, she hears a commotion coming from the other side.

All of a sudden, Yuya opens the door revealing his outfit is a red plaid shirt, black pants, and casual shoes. He had his pendulum around his neck, and his goggles on his head. Naomi thought he looks even more handsome, but there's no way she can ever say that out loud.

"What was that about Yuya-san" Naomi asked, intrigued by the noise that happen inside the Sakaki household. "My mom was being herself more than usual" Yuya replied, he recalls his mom was being more eccentric when he told her he was going to hang out with Naomi today. His mother insisted he wear something else besides his usual outfit. That they had to go shopping at night after he went home to get him some clothes for his date today.

"Oh, that reminds me, Naomi did you tell your mom you are going to hang out with me today?"

"Yuya if I told my mom I'm definitely sure that you weren't going to be standing next to me and you would be six feet in the ground" Naomi answered with a serious tone in her voice, Yuya nearly shudders that true to Naomi's words that he would be in the hospital right now. He knows how protective Chou is when it comes to Naomi. For example, after his duel against Reiji, and after Naomi comforted him, Chou threw a slipper at him that struck him to the ground as the force of the impact can rival Yuzu's fan.

Naomi giggles and grabs his hand. "Come on, Yuya-san. Let's enjoy our day together." Yuya looks at their hands and grins, the two of them run to where the festival is located at.

_Maiami's City Fair_

The duo arrived at the carnival seeing it was various attractions and food stands in the area.

"Yuya-san which game should we do first or maybe do you want to get something to snack on before the games?" Naomi asked, pointing to a crepe stand. "We can get some food first. Don't worry I'll pay" Yuya offered, they walked over to the crepe stand. Naomi raised one of her eyebrows "you must have just gotten a big allowance Yuya-san." Yuya grinned at the girl's words. "Well, I guess you can say that" Yuya replied, asking for two crepes: one crepe that is chocolate and banana filling for him and the other that is berries and cream for Naomi. He pays the stand owner the money as him and Naomi enjoy their crepes.

Naomi had stars in her eyes of how delicious the crepe is. She could taste the chocolate and the bananas coming together. She looks at Yuya from the corner of her eyes as she gets an idea. She takes a bite out of Yuya's crepe, specifically where he took his first bite. She has heated cheeks and offered her own crepe to him. Yuya looks at her bitten crepe and takes a bite out of the crepe.

"It tastes good, right," Naomi said, smiling. "Y-Yeah" was all Yuya can manage to say about the crepe that was fed to him. The duo notices a crowd forming around an area which made them curious about what's going on over there.

"I wonder what's going on over there. Let's go check it out Naomi" Yuya dragged Naomi after devouring his crepe as the latter ate her on the way and make sure she didn't bump into anyone along the way. After moments of pushing people to get a closer view, they saw a pair of duelists. One was an older woman with blonde hair, and purple eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless light purple vest, a white tank top, a dark purple miniskirt, and finally purple high heeled boots. Along with white fingerless gloves. The male had bright blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and casual shoes.

"Now who's the next person to challenge us" the woman announced, "but we won't show the next pair any mercy, alright!" the male shouted, nearly causing everyone that was near the area to step back due to the intense aura these two was emitting especially the male.

The woman scanned in the crowd looking for their next opponents until she saw Naomi's face and gasped quietly. "You over there!" the woman shouted, pointing in Naomi's direction. Everyone looked in the direction where the woman was pointing at. "M-Me" Naomi answered, she and Yuya moved to where the pair is at. "Of course, I'm talking about you. I'm curious about what your name is and your companion" the woman said. Naomi introduces her and Yuya to the pair as the smile on the woman's face fell.

"I guess you're not her after all. Well, my name is Mai Kujaku and this person that's next to me is Jounouchi Katsuya" Mai said, she introduces herself and Jounouchi to the young pair. Yuya had sparkles in his eyes when he heard Mai and Jounouchi's name.

"You two are the famous tag team pro duelist!" Yuya yelled, he's exciting to meet the pro duelists he watched so much when he was younger and even now. He heard that Jounouchi has incredible luck that seems almost ridiculous and Mai used a spectacular tactic during some of her duels. That during one duel he watched Mai didn't even need to look at her cards and still won the match. To summarize, he considers himself very lucky to be able to meet such skilled duelists.

"Oh, you're the kid that made up that crazy new summoning method" Jounouchi recognizes Yuya by the color of his hair and of how unique it is. During his travels, he heard that there was a new method created in Maiami City that he had to find out for himself, and what surprised him that a kid created this new summoning method. "It was too bad I didn't see it in person, but I heard that it was so cool. You really are interesting, kid."

Yuya blush bashfully due to Jounouchi's honest and sincere words. "Thanks for the compliment" Yuya replies, Mai has a small grin on her face.

"Since we all introduced each other. We can have a tag team duel" Mai suggested, "your LP, Field, and Graveyard is shared with your partner. Are those conditions, alright with you two?."

"Of course, Mai-san. Yuya-san and I agree to those terms" Naomi said, putting on her duel disk as Yuya did the same action. The pair pro duelists smirked at their enthusiasm and activated their duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Yuya and Naomi vs Jounouchi and Mai; H:5 Each, Each Team 4000 LP

"I'll take the first turn!" Jounouchi announced looking at his hand.

Turn 1

H:5

"I summon Gilford the Warrior" Jounouchi said, he summoned a male with red hair wearing armor in ATK Position.

Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

"I set two cards and end my turn! Now show me this Pendulum Summon I been hearing about, Yuya!" Jounouchi shouted, causing the junior youth to grin. "That's what I plan to do, Jounouchi-san!" Yuya declared, drawing his card.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I set Scale 1-Stargazer Magician and Scale 8-Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I can simultaneously summon monsters that a Level 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Entermate Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya summoned a silver wolf and his ace monster to his and Naomi's field.

O.E.P.D: Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/P.S:4

E.S.C: Dark/Level 4/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 700/P.S:5

" _So this is the famous Pendulum Summon_ " Mai stated in her mind. She waited carefully about what effects these cards may have and analyzed a strategy to get pass them, but on the other hand, her partner had an expression on his face that she knew all too well. "That looks so cool! You can even summon a Level 7 monsters without any tributes! Amazing" Jounouchi exclaimed with stars in his eyes, causing Mai to sigh.

"Thanks. But now I'm continuing my turn, I activate the Spell Card 'Odd-Eyes Fusion' to fuse Odd-Eyes and Silver Claw!" Yuya shouted, both of his monsters swirl in a vortex.

"Prideful silver wolf! Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A dual eyes dragon covered in bones and fur appeared on the field.

Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"I set a card and battle! Beast-Eyes attack Gilford the Warrior! Hell Dive Burst!" Yuya declared an attack on the warrior. Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon shot a flame that resembles a dragon towards Gilford the Warrior, who saw the attack and jumped towards the attack as he slashed the flame in half. The collision creates fireworks in the sky causing bystanders to look at the duel.

"Gilford the Warrior's effect activates when this card is destroyed by battle and I take no damage for the rest of this turn!" Jounouchi revealed why his and Mai's LP didn't go down. Beast-Eyes return from its place back on the field. Yuya's grin widened some more as he end his turn.

Turn 3

H:5-6

Before Mai could continued her turn she look at the pair in front of her.

"I have a question for you guys" Mai said, she gain both Entertainment duelists attention.

"What can be seen but remains unseen?"

Naomi ponder about Mai's question before an answer came to her mind, "weakness, right" Naomi answered, she figures people have weaknesses, but choose to look away depending on how much the weakness that person has on them.

"That's correct. Even though we can see our own weakness, we choose to look away. It still can be seen but remains to be unseen" Mai replied, "as a duelist we all have our own weakness we need to face in order to win every duel. Others can face it head on while on the other hand, some choose to push it down pretending that it wasn't there in the first place. But that's not right at all, if you were to pretend it's not even there then how can you face it head on! How can you become stronger! If you have a slight weakness that's holding you down, but you still choose to look away then you can never be a true duelist!"

Both junior youths look awed at Mai's words as each of them starts to recall the weakness that's been lodge in their hearts. It's true that they pushed it down and choose to ignore it because of how much pain that weakness caused them. But they were doing it to either protect themselves or to not cause their loved ones not to worry about them.

Yuya and Naomi started to think about Mai's words that they nearly forgot they are still in a duel.

"I summon Harpie Perfumer" Mai summoned a purple-haired harpie woman wearing somewhat revealing clothing.

Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1300

"When this card is summoned, I can add a Spell or Trap Card that lists Harpie Lady Sisters. I add the Continuous Spell Card 'Alluring Mirror Spirit' which I activate!" Mai said, "now I discard Harpie Queen to add the Field Spell 'Harpies Hunting Ground' and activate it. Due to this card's effect all 'Harpie Lady' and 'Harpie Lady Sisters' gain 200 ATK and DEF."

Harpie Perfumer:1400+200=1600 ATK

Naomi tapped the screen on her duel disk and read Harpie Perfumer's effect. She understood why the female monster gain an ATK boost.

"I set three cards and end my turn" Mai finished her turn with set cards on her and Jounouchi's field.

Naomi considers Mai's words about still having a weakness in her heart, but she decides she will still move forward despite what tomorrow will bring for her. If she doesn't move then she won't have a future. Naomi analyzes the field and saw a pair of set cards and that they had two monsters with low ATK on their field. She concluded that those set cards must be Trap Cards or Quick-Play Spells that will activate if she decides to battle either monster.

It's obviously what Naomi needs to do in her turn.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Naomi draw her card and placed the card back in her hand.

Turn 4

H:5-6

"Yuya-san may I use your Pendulum Scales during this duel" Naomi asked, even though this was a tag duel that allows her to use Yuya's card on the field she still wanted to ask for the duelist's permission to use his cards.

"Of course, Naomi! You can use my cards if you want to" Yuya answered, giving a thumbs up as Naomi returned the gesture with one of her own.

"Using my partner's current scale I will Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster friends! Sereia and Marian!" Naomi summoned two female WATER Attribute-Type Monsters to the field.

Sereia: Water/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1000

Marian: Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

Due to Marian's effect she added a specific card to her hand and set it along with three other cards.

"Sereia's effects allows her to change her Level to 4. So with my Level 4 Sereia and Marian I will overlay!" Naomi yelled, both of her monsters turned into orbs before going into the network.

"Priestess of the ice who leads the souls to the afterlife. Rise with your godly powers! Xyz Summon! Appear funerary maiden of ice! Rank 4! No. 103: Ragnazero!"

A woman wielding twin ice blades in her hand.

Water/Rank 4/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200/OU:2

"I activate Ragnazero's effect. I can target a monster you control whose ATK is different from its original, and that monster is destroy" Naomi pointed at Harpie Perfumer as her target. Ragnazero slashed her Overlay Unit to freeze the harpie causing her to explode as shockwaves emit through the field. She and Yuya each drew a card through the rest of Ragnazero's effect.

" _I don't know what their set cards are, but I won't be afraid to attack_ "Naomi thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Battle. Ragnazero attack Rocket Warrior!"

Ragnazero was about to slash the in half until a ice wall stopped her from doing so. In the process she felt her strength leaving her.

Ragnazero ATK:2400/2=1200

"Why is her ATK now 1200"Yuya asked, he saw Rocket Warrior heading towards Ragnazero. "I activate Alice's effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard I can negate Ragnazero's destruction this turn" Naomi countered, saving her monster from being destroyed.

"However you will still take the battle damage" Mai reminded "I won't let that happen! I activate Entermate Inflater Tapir to the Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to 0 this turn!" Yuya yelled, a shield blocked Rocket Warrior's attack and protected their LP.

"I set this card and end my turn" Naomi finished her turn with another set card on her and Yuya's field, leaving only one Spell and Trap Zone available.

"Are you sure about setting those card? Your partner will only have one card to set on the field" Jounouchi couldn't help but to ask since during a Tag Duel the field is shared with your partner. So if all the zones were filled then your partner wouldn't be able to summon a Level 4 or below monster or even set a Spell or Trap card.

"I know that Jounouchi-san, but I believe Yuya-san will make good use of set my cards" Naomi answered, Mai couldn't help the sly grin that showed on her face. "Of course it's only natural to trust your boyfriend. Trust is one of the key things to make a relationship successful" Mai commented, her words made Naomi and Yuya have tinted cheeks.

"Yuya-san and I are just friends, Mai-san. We are childhood friends and we basically grew up together" Naomi cried out "and he doesn't see me that way" Naomi added quietly.

"Oh my~ why does it sound like you are trying to convince yourself, Naomi-chan" Mai teased, she enjoyed Naomi's reaction to her words as she nearly stutter what she was trying to say.

"Let's save the teasing for later. Now it's my turn! Draw" Jounouchi shouted, drawing his card.

Turn 5

H:2-3

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight" Jounouchi said, a red-eyed knight with black and white armor appears on the field.

Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1600

"I activate the Spell Card 'Release Restraint' by tributing Gearfried I can Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster from my hand or Deck. I choose to Special Summon Gearfried from my Deck!"

The black and white armored knight started to glow as its armor cracked into small pieces. When the armor finally was removed from the knight, it revealed a man with long black hair wearing only one piece of clothing.

Light/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2200

"Now I activate the Equip Spell Card 'Sword of Dragon's Soul' to Gearfried so he gains 700 ATK" Jounouchi increased his monster's ATK to 3300.

He activates Gearfried's effect when it has a Equip Spell Card, equipped to him destroying Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"That's not all! I activate my set cards Quick-Play Spell 'Graceful Dice' and the Trap Card 'Skull Dice' by rolling a die

each monster I control gain ATK and DEF equal to the die roll times 100. And monsters you control lose ATK and DEF equal to the die roll times 100 until the End Phase" Jounouchi explained, first a red die started to roll on the field.

The red die stopped on the number 5. Ragnazero's ATK and DEF changed to 700 and 700 respectively.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Harpie's Lady Rebirth' to Special Summon Harpie Perfumer which is treated as 'Harpie Lady' if she is in my Graveyard" Mai added, she summoned her monster back to the field, and with her effect added another card to her hand. "I also activate 'Harpie's Feather Storm' to negate all monsters effects you control until the End Phase."

A storm made Ragnazero crouch, she created a ice wall to protect her master and friend from getting blown away by the harsh winds.

"Due to the Harpies Hunting Ground I can target a set Spell or Trap card on the field. I choose the one on the far left" Mai destroyed, Naomi's set card. A wind tore the card in half, but the duelist looked a bit faze by her card being destroyed. The

Now a blue die rolled on the field until it stopped at the number 4. Gearfried and Harpie Perfumer each gain 400 ATK and DEF.

Gearfried: 3300+400=3700 ATK, 2200+400=2600 DEF

H. Perfumer: 1600+400=2000 ATK, 1500+400=1900 DEF

"Battle! I attack Ragnazero with Gearfried!" Jounouchi yelled, Gearfried grabbed its sword and slashed towards the ice maiden. She created a wall to shield herself for the time being but saw her wall being cracked as she felt herself being slash in half. Ragnazero was destroyed as Naomi and Yuya skidded back.

Yuya & Naomi: 4000-3000=1000 LP

"Now this is the end. I'm disappointed this duel didn't last longer, but all good things must come to an end" Jounouchi sighed, as he used Harpie Perfumer to attack. The harpie monster dive down towards the defenseless duelists until a white wide sword block the attack as a faint white figure appeared.

Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1400

"What just happened" Mai asked, her eyes nearly widened as she thought could have been, they activated a card from their hand. But it would be 1/3 chance that they had a monster on their hand.

"If you are wondering I can Special Summon this card, when it's destroyed and sent the Graveyard. Then I can destroy one face-up card you control, and of course I choose to destroy Mirror Wall" Naomi revealed, she not only summoned her monster but also destroyed the Continuous Trap Card that will halve their monster's ATK if they declare an attack.

Mai clicked her teeth in frustration, realizing she helped Naomi unintentionally when she destroyed one of her set cards.

"Since Harpie Perfumer ATK is lower than Moralltach I won't continue my attack and just end my turn" Jounouchi concludes his turn with a grin.

"That means we can continue this duel and see how it plays out along the way" Jounouchi commented, he was slightly glad that the duel hadn't ended yet and they can continue to show their skills to each other.

Yuya gave a smile and draw for his turn.

Turn 6

H:1-2

" _I can Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes and attack Harpie Perfumer, however that would cause her to Special Summon a 'Harpie' Monster. I only have my Trap Card 'Dragon's Chain' and Odd-Eyes Barrier Dragon"_ Yuya thought of a strategy to help him and Naomi.

Yuya checked the set cards on his side of the field, and was surprised by what Naomi set on the previous turn. " _Defense Draw to reduce the Battle Damage to 0, and draw a card. Intrigue Shield that the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and the damage becomes 0."_

Yuya saw a way for him and Naomi to win and nods towards her. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Entermate Trump Girl! Revive Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya brought back a small pink-haired witch monster to the field.

Dark/Level 2/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 200/P.S:4

He also brought out his ace monster that was ready to strike at one of its target.

Odd-Eyes turn towards Naomi and growl at her but she didn't feel any ill will that was directed at her. She knew the dual colored eyes dragon liked seeing her whenever he was summoned to the field. Even if they were dueling against each other, Odd-Eyes will always come to Naomi and will ask for affection such as a pat on its trout or even stroke his head. Naomi didn't mind showing affection to the dragon.

"I set a card. Battle! I attack Harpie Perfumer with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst" Yuya shouted.

Odd-Eyes ran towards the harpie and blasted a flaming blast, burning the harpie to a crisp much to Mai's dismay.

Jounouchi & Mai: 4000-900=3100 LP

"I activate Alluring Mirror Split's effect. When my monster is destroyed in battle I can Special Summon a 'Harpie' Monster from my Deck whose name is different from the destroyed monster. I Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon to the field" Mai countered, from the ashes formed a red dragon with a golden collar attached to it and a crown on its head.

Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2500

"I banish Harpie's Rebirth to Special Summon a 'Harpie' Monster from my Deck. I choose my symbol of this deck Harpie Lady!" Mai yelled, she summoned her main monster to her field.

Wind/Level 4/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400

Her Field Spell activated once more, boosting Harpie Lady ATK and DEF to 1500 and 1600 respectively. It destroys another one of Naomi's card, but the grin on Naomi's visage shows she wasn't distraught about her card being destroyed again.

"Tsk...Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 for each 'Harpie Lady' on the field. So now its ATK is one 2300" Mai increased her monster's ATK.

Yuya ends his turn as he glanced over to Naomi, she caught the look and saw Yuya pointed at one of her set cards. She realized what he was trying to convey to her and hoped Yuya's plan will work out.

"Then it's my turn! Draw" Mai looked at her drawn card and grin at what she just drew.

Turn 7

H:2-3

"I activate Aegis' effect when its destroyed I can Special Summon this card to my field" Naomi summoned another Artifact monster to her field, however this time it was a shield that had a glowing woman holding the shield.

Light/Level 5/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2500

"Naomi-chan, do you know I have monsters with high ATK on my field. That I can easily crush your monsters without any effort" Mai stated, but it didn't cause Naomi to react.

"That's what you think Mai-san. I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Artifacts Unleashed' to perform an Xyz Summon using monsters I control!" Naomi replies, both of her artifact monsters went into the network as Naomi chanted.

"The ancient weapon carrying the spirit of the warrior that dwells within! Show our allies your powers! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Artifact Durendal!"

A red and blue colored durendal with a red and blue spirit wielding the neon-colored weapon as two yellow orbs rotated around the sword.

Light/Level 5/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100/OU:2

"I activate Durendal's effect by detaching an Overlay Unit, each player that has a card in their hand must shuffle cards in their deck, however they can draw cards equal to the cards that been shuffled in the Deck" Naomi explained. Everyone but Jounouchi shuffle their cards into their respective decks and each drew the same number of cards that was shuffled. Naomi looked at her drawn card and glad it was one off the cards she needed.

"Thanks Naomi-chan. I have the required cards I need to end this duel" Mai stated, Jounouchi couldn't help the huge grin on his face. " _Here it comes_ " Jounouchi thought excitedly.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Elegant Egotist' to Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my Deck!" Mai yelled, three more harpie women wearing Battle armor appeared next to Harpie Lady.

Wind/Level 6/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 1950/DEF 2100

There was a green aura around the sisters increasing their strength to a small amount.

1950+200=2150 ATK

2100+200=2300 DEF

"Now I activate the Equip Spell Card 'Cyber Shield' to increase Harpie Lady Sister's ATK by 500. So their ATK is now 2650" Mai once again increased her monster's ATK, and the entertainment pair became nervous when they realized with all three attacks, the Pro duelists will win.

"Battle. Gearfried attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Harpie Lady Sisters attack Durandal!" Mai and Jounouchi commanded their monsters to attack their targets.

Gearfried created a wave of blades towards the dragon, as Odd-Eyes was struck by the blades that came at its way and was now destroyed.

Yuya & Naomi: 1000-800=200 LP

Naomi activated her set card as, she saw the same harpies dive down furiously scratching Durandal causing the sword to have marks all over its body. A few more scratch marks the sword was rusted and was now destroyed.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Defense Draw' to reduce the Battle Damage to 0, and to draw a card" Naomi save her and Yuya's LP from being depleted, as each of them drew a card.

"But I still have an attack left. Harpie Lady attack Entermate Trump Girl! Scratch Slash!" Mai declared another attack, using her ace monster to finish this duel. When she saw Harpie Lady went to scratch the small magician in half, there was a shield blocking her from doing so.

"I also activate the Trap Card 'Intrigue Shield' to equip Entermate Trump Girl to this card. She cannot be destroyed by battle and we take no damage from attacks involving her!" Yuya activated Naomi's card to protect themselves as well as their LP.

Mai clicked her tongue and looked at the only card in her hand and set it. Jounouchi looked at the set card from his duel disk as he looked at his partner in surprise. "That's mean you intended to end this duel in a Draw, Mai" Jounouchi whispered, he read the effects and knew her setting that card means. "I only set it just in case, but I have a feeling that if I didn't set it then we will lose the duel, Jounouchi" Mai replied back, she kept her eyes on her Opponents.

Before Naomi was about to draw her card, she saw the duel area being surrounded by a huge crowd. She wants to end this duel as extravagant as she possible can or else, she'll bring shame to You Show. Naomi glanced at Yuya, who smiled and stretched his arms out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready?" both Entertainment duelists shouted, causing cheers in the crowd.

"It will be my partner turn, and she is about to perform her destiny draw! This draw could cost us this duel or it could help us" Yuya informed the crowd.

Naomi closed her eyes and performed her draw, there was a stream of light with stars in the stream behind her.

Turn 8

H:1-2

"With the current Pendulum Scale! I will Pendulum Summon! Appear my monster friend, Bright Iris Magician" Naomi summoned, a young red-haired female with two different colored eyes wearing a black magician coat, and brown boots appeared.

Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1500/P.S:4

"I activate the Spell Card 'Iris Fusion' to fuse using monsters I control! I fuse Bright Iris Magician and Entermate Trump Girl!" Naomi fuse both monsters that was on the field.

"Beautiful creature with dual-colored eyes!" Naomi started "the one who controls the mysterious powers" Yuya continued the chant.

"Combine your powers to create a new kind of hope! Fusion Summon! Magician of the dichromatic dragon! Appear, Pendulum Iris Magician!"

From the spiral came out was a beautiful mature red haired woman with dual-colored eyes. She had a red jacket with a golden button chain attached to each other. A black vest that was checkered pattern, red pants, black boots with small blue diamonds on each boot. She wore a black top hat with a stripe across the hat, and finally, she had some white gloves on. She wields a magician cane in her hand.

Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"I activate Bright Iris Magician's effect. When she is used to summon a monster from the Extra Deck. That monster gains 2500 ATK until the End Phase!" Naomi boost Pendulum Iris Magician's ATK to 5000.

"Now let's finish this duel! Battle! I attack Gearfried with Pendulum Iris Magician!" Yuya and Naomi both declared an attack on the swordsman. "Now when Pendulum Iris Magician attacks her ATK is doubled!"

Pendulum Iris Magician swung her cane creating a blast that contained ice and fire. She blasted her magic towards Gearfried, he paled at the blast that was heading towards him. Mai clench her fist and activated her set card much to her dismay.

"I flip over my Trap Card 'Cross Winds' now during this turn you also take the battle damage, we will take from this battle!" Mai countered, surprising everyone in the crowd.

"That's fine by us!" Yuya yelled, he had a grin on his face even though this duel will end up being a tie he didn't mind it at all.

The blast hit Gearfried causing major shockwave to happen as both parties skidded back from the impact. There was a smoke covering the field. Pendulum Iris Magician snapped her fingers to create two platforms that formed from under both duelists' feet, lifting them up in the air. She then created a spotlight for each of them, as the smoke turned into confetti and balloons that spread across the crowd.

Even though Mai and Jounouchi were surprised by the turn of events they still wave to the crowd, as Naomi and Yuya found themselves doing that same action and even bowed here and there.

Yuya & Naomi vs Jounouchi & Mai: DRAW

The whole field disappeared, leaving the duelists to continue waving at the crowd as they heard their names being called and cheers.

Mai swung her arm towards Naomi pulling her away from Yuya. "That's some nice teamwork you and your boyfriend have there" Mai said, Naomi had a red blush on her face and looked down at her feet. "I-I told you, it's not like that. Besides, he doesn't even see me that way" Naomi replied, Mai grabbed her by the shoulders and nearly shook Naomi before looking her directly in her eyes. "Naomi-chan, don't you see how much that boy likes you. During the course of the duel I've seen the way he looks at you. Yuya-kun has feelings for you Naomi-chan" Mai told the Fairy-type duelist what she witnessed during the duel. She saw the fond look in Yuya's eyes whenever Naomi glance at him and even reassured her during a few moments in the duel.

Naomi just nodded and she glanced at Yuya only to have a red blush across her face.

"Oh, but there is something I have to ask you, Mai-san" Naomi asked, "Where did you learn that riddle?"

Mai smiles and looked at the sky as she had a faraway look in her eyes. "From a good friend of mine, and Jounouchi" Mai answered, "when I dueled her and lost, she said to me these exact words 'defeat that ends everything and defeat that leads to victory' and that's when she said that riddle to me."

"Even now I can still remember the look on her face when she said them. She and her boyfriend taught me to always face my weakness head on without fear. To never turn away what's in my heart."

Naomi looked at Mai, and felt a stir in her heart. She places a hand to her chest and clenches her shirt tight _"why do I feel a sense of nostalgia when I hear those words? "_ Naomi wondered in her mind. "It's strange Naomi-chan. You and Yuya-kun almost reminded me of them. I thought they came back, but when I took a closer look at you two, I realized you weren't them in the slightest. You two just look very similar to them, but younger" Mai confessed when she first saw Naomi and Yuya. If it wasn't for Mai saying that they look younger than her friends she would have believed that means Yuto and Yuki, or even her other counterparts.

Afterwards, the pair said their goodbyes to the Pro Duelists and continued to wander around the Festival. They walked around until Naomi notices a poster near a food stand.

" **Urgent Matter: We need a Lead Singer! ASAP!"-All in the Mind"**

"I wonder why the most popular group would need a lead singer. I hope nothing bad happened to them" Naomi said, she was worried her favorite female group was in trouble. In the past, she liked to listen to their music to either cheer her up or to find inspiration to write her own lyrics. "Do you want to go check it out" Yuya asked, he notices the distressed look that was on Naomi's face. He could tell that she is worried about her favorite girl group in a crisis.

"Yeah to make sure they're alright" Naomi agreed, Yuya grabs Naomi's hand and drags her to where the arrows lead to. Once it stops Yuya and Naomi arrives at their destination and saw a woman in her mid-twenties, she seemed to have a cone around her neck.

"My friend here saw the poster you posted, that you need a lead singer" Yuya states the situation and how urgent it is due to the injury they obviously saw. "Yes, thank you. My name is Kanako and you see here my friend, Himeko got into a car accident at the last minute, and severely injured her neck, but luckily she made it out alive" Kanako explains the situation, "but we have a show in five minutes and desperately need a lead singer or else we are going to have to cancel our performance."

"Does your friend have any music experience?" Machiko asked she tune her guitar to get all the strings in the right pitch. "Y-Yes I do, I used to be the idol duelist, Nao-chan" Naomi answered, feeling nervous that was is in front of her favorite band. A woman whose name is Mayumi was currently playing her bass, as she had black and white hair the same as her sister, Machiko. Suddenly perked up when she heard that name, "I knew you looked so familiar! I'm glad to see you're doing well after everything that happened! Now you're going to be singing with us is like a dream come true" Mayumi went over to Naomi and shook her hand furiously, causing the young girl to be taken back by her words and actions. Machiko sighs and pulls her energetic sister away from the frazzle girl.

"Are you sure you can do it? We can find someone else like Mikiyo Naname" Machiko states, Naomi stiffens by the name Machiko had said as she now had a determined look on her face. She can't lose to Mikiyo Naname when it comes to singing, she just can't. So despite her being worried about appearing on the stage, and that she will be booed by the crowd. Naomi nods her head "yes, I can be the replacement for Himeko-san for your performance today."

With Naomi's answer, the group starts to get ready to set up for their performance except for one person. Yuya offers to buy the group some drinks and Naomi looks at the lyrics that's been given to her. Himeko took a seat next to the young girl nearly surprising her by her action. "I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured to do this. We can just cancel the show" Himeko offered, Naomi shook her head at the older girl's offer. "N-No, it's not any trouble for me in the slightest. I actually want to help you guys out the best way I can and to overcome the weakness in my heart when it comes to music, especially my old days when I was an idol" Naomi answered her eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned into a frown. Naomi figures if she performs on stage she can overcome the weakness that's been placed on her heart or the darkness that lies within. So even though she nervous and scarf this is something she knows she has to do.

Himeko didn't press any further and simply hummed the rhythm of the song. "I noticed that when you sing you breathe through your throat. That's wrong if you keep breathing through your throat as you sing and eventually, you'll mess up the sound every time you do that. So, try to breathe in and out of your belly and you'll be fine" Himeko advise, standing up and started to tap her feet.

Naomi smiles as she did what Himeko advise her to do. She felt the sound was clearer and flowed better when she breathes through her throat while trying to sing.

Minutes passed and the group was ready to go on stage and Naomi kept drinking the water Yuya provided to calm her racing heart. "You'll be fine, Naomi. Just relax and remember that everything will be fine" Yuya reassured, by holding her by her cheeks to prevent her from drinking any more water than she did. "Naomi even if no one cheers for you or keeps booing and jeering then I'll keep on cheering till I can't anymore. Just like you did for me, now let me repay the favor."

Naomi nods and closes her eyes. That's when she felt something pressed against her cheek which caused her to open her eyes only to see Yuya walking away from her, in a fast pace as she wonders did he do something to her when she closed her eyes. She shakes her head in disbelief and thought she was overthinking it due to her being nervous. Naomi slaps her cheeks and prepares herself to get ready for what's about to happen.

Finally, it was time, for the group to walk out on stage except for Himeko and Naomi walks to the microphone. However, when she did, she heard some boos and jeers telling her to get off stage.

"What are you even doing on stage!"

"Do you have the speaker plug up! We might need to hear your voice!"

"No sound idol!"

"Silent Mouse!"

"Are you even aiming for you or are you auto-tune?!"

Naomi starts to clench her hands tightly as she felt tears swell up in her eyes causing Machiko, Mayumi and Kanako look at her in concern.

"I'm not a silent mouse...that is not my name..." Naomi whispered as she heard more jeers and boos. "I am not a no-sound idol."

" _I want to help them, but as I thought I can't do this."_

Naomi was about to walk off stage until she heard a voice yell for her. The source of the sound was Yuya, who was holding a sign with her name and her stage name in different colors.

"Naomi! Just be yourself! Right now you have a voice now use it!" Yuya shouted, swinging the sign back and forth. "He's right, Naomi-chan" Mai shouted, waving her hand for Naomi to see as Jounouchi gave his own shouts of encouragement as well. "That's right, show these losers your talent!"

Naomi looks behind her and she sees Machiko, Mayumi, and Kanako giving her thumbs up as if they were telling her to just try your best. Naomi felt stupid that she was going to let her weakness prevent her from helping this amazing group that's been supporting her. She won't let them or the people that's been encouraging her down now.

She grabs the microphone as she stares at the audience despite having tears in her eyes " _my name is Naomi Kobiyashi and I'm the idol duelist Nao-chan! I'll show you that right now, and even back then! I still have a voice_!" Naomi declared in her mind. "This is For You by All in the Mind!"

" _ **I've taken too much upon myself,**_

 _ **To the point, I can't even face forward."**_

 _ **Even my steps feel heavy...but still, I'm going my way."**_

" _ **Saying things like "It's not over yet!"**_

 _ **What on Earth am I trying to accomplish?**_

 _ **I'm searching for an indefinite answer!"**_

" _ **To keep from lying to myself, I shrouded myself in false strength.**_

 _ **Forcing myself to smile."**_

" _ **Tomorrow may never come.**_

 _ **I may even be gone by then,**_

 _ **That's why..!"**_

" _ **I may as well confess it all now,**_

 _ **Transcribing the depths of my heart, singing, singing!**_

 _ **Yeah! I'll tell you how I feel!"**_

" _ **I'm in a hurry, but not panicking!**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm running while standing still!**_

 _ **I'll still accept everything I feel inside...**_

 _ **So I can shape a future with you!"**_

It was silent for a brief moment until there were cheers in the audience. "As expected of Nao-chan" a female yelled "you're amazing" a male yelled. Naomi panted catching her breath as she suddenly realized this was the first time she ever sing ever since she was diagnosed with vocal cord nodules that caused her not to sing or even speak anymore and even after she had her treatment, her fear because she was afraid of doing the same thing again.

She really wanted to show people that just like Yuya says she has a voice again, but this time a voice that everybody could hear, a voice that won't be silenced and she did by singing.

"Everyone I hope you like that and if you want to hear the song performed by the lead singer Himeko-san then Mayumi-san, Kanako-san, and Machiko-san will have CDs that you can purchase at a reasonable price" Naomi announced, looking next her to see what she said was correct and to Kanako it was. "Thank you very much for allowing me to sing and for allowing All In The Mind to perform for you despite the strange circumstances. Really thank you very much and enjoy the rest of the Maiami Festival!"

With those words, cheers as heard in the crowd and the group left the stage. Mayumi is hugging Naomi tight after she put her bass up in her case. "That was amazing! Jeez, I wish you were the same age as us so you can be a part of All In The Mind!" Mayumi yelled, Machiko sighs but smiles at her sister's antics. "She's right, I appreciate what you did for us. Especially after what happen out there when they keep saying those awful things. Truly, I'm impressed" Machiko states, she congratulates Naomi for being so brave standing on stage despite all the booing and jeering. "Thank...you very much" Naomi mumbled, feeling embarrassed by the praise she was receiving,

Kanako handed Naomi a CD with the group name signed on the cover, which caused the latter to look at her in surprise. "Take it you deserve it for your helping us out with today's show," Kanako said, "you have a nice sound, Naomi. Whenever we're in town I'll perform a duet with you and I'll give you some more tips to improve your singing" Himeko offers. Naomi has a huge smile and accepts Himeko offers to help her improve.

After, Naomi says her good to the older female group she meets up with Yuya. She felt exhausted from today's events, but regardless she still had fun. "Yuya-san let's go get everyone some presents. I feel like we should get them something since they all tried their best to become stronger or to get in the Maiami Championship in general" Naomi explained her reasons, "alright. Let's go get them some food. You can never go wrong with getting someone food ad a gift" Yuya agreed. The two of them went to for food stands to get Chou some cinnamon roasted almonds (Yuya hopes this will help him to lessen Chou's wrath against him for taking Naomi out.) Yuzu, Shuzo, and Yoko a stuzzichina pizza, but for the latter some apple fritters, for Sora a gourmet caramel apple, deep-fried jalapeno slices for Gongenzaka (which surprised Naomi because she didn't Gongenzaka would like spicy food), the young kids some caramel chocolate popcorn.

Naomi offers to buy Yuya something before they leave the festival and for what he did earlier when she was up on stage. Naomi buys Yuya some loaded stuffed potato pancakes with cheese filling. "Thanks, Naomi for buying me this. Though are you sure you didn't have to buy this for me to eat" Yuya replies, taking a bite of his pancake and nearly want to pass out on the side of the street of how delicious it is. Naomi reassures his words and glad she spent her allowance for her loved ones and herself (when Yuya wasn't looking she bought herself some cinnamon churros, she saw earlier as she couldn't resist the temptation to buy them.)

"I also did it because of what you did for me earlier. You kept your word and cheered for me when I needed it the most. Honestly, I'm grateful to have you and everyone in my life" Naomi confessed, her cheeks turned light red.

"No you're wrong Naomi. I'm the one who should be glad you're in my life" Yuya admitted, in a serious tone. "It's true that I had mom, Yuzu, Principal, Chou-san, and Gongenzaka to help me when my dad disappeared three years ago and when the name-calling started to happen. However, Naomi, it was because of your own experience you helped me the most, so I was able to become stronger emotionally."

When he was younger and affected by his dad's, Yusho's disappearance, Naomi was right there when he needed someone to comfort him. Sure, there was Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Chou and his mom cheering him up and comforting him. But what he really needed was someone to understand what he was going through with the name-calling, teasing and bullying, and Naomi was right there to give him the comfort and support he truly needed because she experienced what he was going through, she was in his shoes, so she cheered him up the best way she could back then, and even lending a shoulder to cry on when he talked about the pain he felt back then.

"So I'll make sure that you won't go through the same thing ever again. Even if the world hurts you, then I will be there to heal your wounds."

Yuya pulled Naomi closed to him and embraced her in his arms. Naomi felt her heart was beating fast about the situation she was in right now. "Yuya-san" Naomi gasped, feeling the nudge his head against her temple. "I can't say how I going to feel from here on out, but I will say that my wounds have been numb for the time being. Nevertheless, even if the matter is brought up again, then I'll overcome it permanently so I can become a better person."

Naomi pulls away from the hug. "However, the same matter also applies to you, Yuya-san. If you feel like you're alone in the world, or that everyone is against you. You have people who care about you, loves you, and supports you. Don't forget that you're never alone and I'll remember that as well" Naomi added with a warm smile on her face, "and since we are being honest with each other then I have one more thing to say. Thank you for giving me the courage so I can cheer for you. When you told me cheering for you gives you strength, I felt happy. That I can help you just by yelling your name and supporting you, but I want to do it again, but this time by your side and not on the sidelines."

Naomi looks at Yuya with sincerity in her eyes, she showed no signs of lying. Yuya grins and takes her hand.

"You don't need to thank me for that, but since you just did then you're welcome. Naomi, I'll give you courage as many times as you need me to. Whenever you feel like losing to fear or despair. Then I'll be the hand you can reach out to" Yuya declares, grasping the two of them continue to walk together with their hands intertwined. They made a couple of stops to Gongenzaka's Dojo and handed the latter his gift as he hugged both of them very tightly in his arms and nearly crushing their bones in the process. Next, to the Hiiragi's household to hand Yuzu and her dad the pizza as Yuzu opens the door and gives Naomi a look as if she was trying to tell her that did she confess which the latter shakes her head. Yuzu sighs as she accepts the pizza before wishing Naomi good luck leaving the girl confused about why Yuzu told her that. Finally, the two of them walked in different directions and say their goodbyes before Naomi gives Yuya Sora's gift along with Yoko's so the boy can take these to them personally.

Naomi arrives in the house and locks the door behind her. But when she went upstairs, she heard a chair reclining as it revealed Chou with a frown on her face. "Where have you been? I stopped by Yuzu-chan's house to see if maybe you went to hang out with her today, but when I went over there and call you, I didn't hear your ringtone" Chou interrogated with an oddly sickly smile on her face.

"So when I 'asked' Yuzu-chan where you could be she didn't say anything until Yoko happened to come by to tell me that my daughter is out with her son. That they are on a DATE. So please tell me what she said is wrong that you didn't go on a date or happen to be with Yuya. So Naomi-chan who were you with today~?"

Naomi felt sweat running down her temples, she felt her throat being dry and wasn't able to talk due to the intense bloodlust her mother is emitting. Although she is smiling Naomi knows her eyes tell a different story.

"I was out with Yuya-san but it was just an outing" Naomi confessed, placing the bag on the table "I also got you cinnamon roasted almonds but I guess that won't help in my current situation."

Chou gives a chuckle that sent chills down Naomi's spine. "I appreciate the gift, however, you know what happens from here on out, correct" Chou started, "if Yuya-kun ever comes 10ft near you unless it's for school or dueling then I will chase him down to the end of the earth with a deadly weapon in my hand. I won't stop until he's been eliminated. If I see him at my house without Yuzu-chan then I will activate the security system that will force him out. Finally, if I were to find you and him are dating then let's just say he will wish he was 6ft in the ground."

Chou stood up and grabbed the bag and before she went to her room, she grabs Naomi by the shoulder, "make sure he gets the message, Naomi."

When Chou went upstairs and into her room. Naomi fell down feeling fear just been transferred to her legs, preventing her from moving. "S-Scary" Naomi whimpers, wishing she could of went to sleep right in her spot, but couldn't do it because Clear and Pendulum appears and helps her on her feet. " _Tomorrow is the Championship and I hope I get everything straightened out with my mom. I don't want to betray her trust and let her down. When we're alone, then I'll apologize for my selfish actions from the past days and today"_ Naomi lamented _,_ she felt guilty that she didn't tell her mom where she was today. "I don't want to start my rebellious stage" Naomi sighs and puts her food in the refrigerator and heads to her room thanks to her duel spirits help.

She lays on her bed and wonders where was Eternia, this whole entire time. When she looked in her deck before and after the match, her ace monster was nowhere to be seen. Naomi hopes nothing bad happens to Eternia. With those thoughts in mind, Naomi went to sleep.

Naomi didn't realize that the dream she was having caused her to start crying that she didn't know the overflowing tears was falling down. In another place, Yuki was next to Yuto, she felt tears down her cheeks, but was too asleep to notice. Her birthmark and Naomi's birthmark started to glow their respective colors before glowing a purple light that the two didn't notice. Especially when the sun started to rise, indicating of a new day.

_Ending Song_

 _ **Now Catch the dreams dancing in your head and release your overflowing tears**_

 _A blue pendulum was swinging as it was enveloped in a green light_

 _ **Step out onto your first field,**_

 _ **To experience that miraculous fabulous one step!**_

 _Suddenly a birthmark started to appear from the pendulum as it glow a bright green color enveloping the whole area._

 _ **I've realized that strength isn't something that's given.**_

 _ **It's something you get bit by bit.**_

 _Naomi and the others was training on weights lifting them up as everyone except for Chou,Yuya,Sora, and Gongenzaka was wearing exercise clothing. Naomi had on a white t-shift, green shorts, and white calf length socks and green running shoes with her hair tied up in a ponytail with her white ribbons holding them._

 _ **Then you better get moving, staying still won't get you anything.**_

 _ **Even if walls of the wind bar your way!**_

 _As it frame switched to them doing push ups on the field then it switched to them doing pull-ups on the field._

 _ **Use courage as your trump card!**_

 _ **Draw it and take one step forward,**_

 _Everyone started to run around the duel school except for Chou, who was on a scooter and Shuzo who was on the bike._

 _ **Believe in this story of victory!**_

 _It went from Naomi, Yuya,Yuzu, and then the others showing their tired yet determined faces._

 _ **I'll take anyone who challenges me on my way, being tested is what it means to be a duelist!**_

 _The frame showed Naomi was about to hit Yuya with her stick and Gongenzaka was too. Then the frame switched to Naomi hitting Yuya with her stick as she as she can making the boy fall as Gongenzaka was swinging at the air as Yuzu was the only one that hit the watermelon._

 _ **Whenever it gets tough that's when you Smile, Jump, Fight and Step Up!**_

 _Naomi was apologizing with bowing repeatedly at an injured Yuya, and Yuzu and Gongenzaka was laughing as everyone was eating watermelons._

 _ **Use smiles as your energy to kick away those feelings to run away!**_

 _ **Leap forward onto that new field.**_

 _Everyone was staring at the sunset with warm smiles on their faces while other was just crying_ _ **.**_

 _ **A shiny one step that continues on into he future.**_

 _Everyone was eating popsicles except for Yuya and Futoshi, who was trying to get his favorite popsicle from Yuya. Naomi sweat dropped and she knows was coming next._

 _ **Just one! Just one is fine! That'll be your big chance!**_

 _The next panel was Yuzu smacking Yuya across the head with her signature fan as Naomi held sign saying 'see you next time!' As the curtain drop with Clear Kuriboh winking._

 ___ Ending Song Ends ___

 _ **Author's Note: Here is the filler chapter; there was Jounouchi Katsuya or Joey Wheeler if you watch the dub. Mai Valentine (dub version) /Kujaku. Shipping or Romantic Moments here and there. The song is this chapter is 'For You' which is from the Anime/Manga 'Fuuka' which is written and belongs to Koji Seo. Lynn/The Fallen Moon sings this song.**_

OC Cards

 **Mai:**

• _Harpie's Rebirth_Trap_

 _You can target a 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpie Ladies Sisters' in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon a 'Harpie' Monster from your Deck._

• _Cross Winds_Trap_

 _If you control a WIND Attribute Type Monster; you can activate this card. The battle damage you take this turn is also inflicted to your Opponent as well._

 **Jounouchi** _:_

• _Gilford the Warrior_

 _Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1000_

 _During the Battle Phase: When this card is destroyed by battle, the Battle Damage you take this turn is reduced to 0. This card is treated as two tributes for a Warrior-Type Monster._

 **Naomi:**

• _Bright Iris Magician_

 _Dark/Level 5/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1500/P.S:4_

 _Pendulum Effect_

 _When you control a Pendulum Monster, you can Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone._

 _Effect_

 _When this card is used a material from any monster from the Extra Deck: it gains 2500 ATK until the End Phase of this turn._

• _Iris Fusion_Spell_

 _When you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using two monsters who has 'Iris' or 'Odd-Eyes' in their names: You can Special Summon those Monsters from the Deck or Extra Deck. You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using those Monsters you control as Fusion the Battle Phase: When a Fusion Monster would be destroyed by battle or by card effects you can banish this card from the Graveyard._

• _Alice_

 _Dark/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200_

 _(Quick Effect): You can send this card to the Graveyard to negate the destruction of a monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard you can banish it, and if you do, you inflict damage to your Opponent equal to this card ATK._

• _Pendulum Iris Magician_

 _Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000_

 _2 Spellcaster-Type Monsters_

 _Once Per Turn, During the Battle Phase: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, and it ATK doubles during each Battle Phase. Also when this card destroys a Level 5 or higher Monster, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: you can add a Pendulum Monster from your Deck and add it to your hand._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 New Beginnings

 _ **Recap: Yesterday Yuya-san and I had our outing and everything was going so well that was until my mom found out. So, from this day forward, I hope Yuya-san doesn't encounter her again because if he does she'll put him 6ft under. Another strange thing has happened to me. When I woke up I had dry tear marks on my face. I couldn't help but wonder why?**_

_At You Show Entrance_In the afternoon_

Everyone is excited about leaving to go to LDS Center Court for the Maiami Championships. Especially Shuzo, who is proud of his students for being able to enter the competition, while Chou, on the other hand, looks at Yuya with so much killing intent surrounding her. Yuya couldn't help but shiver at the blood-lust that was being directed at him.

Naomi feels bad that now she caused the relationship between her mother and Yuya to go downhill. Well, it was already bad, but now she made it worse. Naomi sighs as she listens to Shuzo explain what each category, they are all placed in. She knows Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya is placed in the Junior category while on the other hand, Yuya, Yuzu, Sora and herself is placed in the Junior Youth section.

Luckily the explanation of the Maiami Championships was short and eventually everyone boards the bus. Naomi sits by Yuzu due to her mom giving the latter a death glare to remind Naomi of what her mom promised yesterday. Everyone was seated and just before they were about to drive until Yuzu yelled all of a sudden.

"W-Wait, we're missing Yuya!" Yuzu stated, she recalls she didn't see Yuya get in the van or take a seat.

"We'll see him in the lounge area," Chou said, with a closed-eyed smile on her face. "B-But" Yuzu stuttered, almost everyone in the car started to shiver when they saw a black aura oozing from the older woman. "We'll see him in the lounge area," Chou said, turning around.

"B-But Chou" Shuzo started only to be interrupted by the look on Chou's face. "I said we will see him when we get to the LDS lounge area" Chou repeated, her smile starts to turn menacing, which made the next person who wants to speak up to close their mouths. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

The van started at the school pulled away from their duel school.

Naomi couldn't help but shrink in her seat in fear. "I'm sorry about my mom Yuzu-chan. When she's upset she'll take it out on everyone, so please don't think of anything bad about it" Naomi apologized for her mom's harsh actions against Yuzu. However, Yuzu didn't seem to be fazed by what just happened, a second ago.

"It's alright and besides Yuya has it worse than I do, right," Yuzu noticed the killing intent Chou has against Yuya when he first arrived at You Show and even when her father was announcing the category for the Maiami Championship. "Yes, ever since she found out she has been placing a parental lock on the door to make sure Yuya-san never comes to my house and she even makes sure that my window has wires around it" Naomi explains the situation to Yuzu, who looks at Naomi with a deadpan expression. "Wow. I'm surprised that she even let you out the house" Yuzu replies, "she said that as well. So, after the Maiami Championship, I can surely say I will be grounded for a whole two weeks" Naomi adds, as she sighs some more.

Yuzu decides to change the subject to something else before Naomi's mood turns unpleasant. The two decide to take this opportunity to build their decks and looks at each other cards and that's when Naomi notices one of Yuzu's cards. Naomi reads the effect of the card as her eyes widened. "Yuzu-chan this card" Naomi whispered only for Yuzu to place her finger on her lips to shush her. "Don't ruin the surprise, Naomi-chan" Yuzu scolded lightly, causing Naomi to smile.

After a couple of minutes, they have finally arrived at LDS and went into the lounge area. They still didn't see Yuya anywhere in LDS which caused the group to worry about him. "Yuzu-chan call Yoko-san to see if she knows where Yuya-san could be. If she doesn't respond then we'll have to find him before they call us" Naomi instructed calmly. If they panic and worry then it would cause unnecessary attention from unwanted bystanders in the area.

When Naomi saw Yuzu did what she instructed, she saw from the corner of her eye her mom looking for something. Naomi finds that this is a good time to apologize for her actions. She leaves the area before reassuring them that she will return as soon as possible.

"Okaa-san!" Naomi called out, Chou jumps and turns around as she faces Naomi with a surprised look covers her face. "What are you doing here Naomi? Why aren't you with Yuzu-chan and the others in the lounge area?" Chou questioned, Naomi, starts to play with the end of her skirt.

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry" Naomi apologized, looking down, clenching her skirt. Chou looked at her daughter with widening eyes "o-oh is this about you coming home late. I understand because you needed extra time to train so I'm not mad about that, all that matter is you still came home" Chou said wondering if this what her daughter is apologizing for. Chou was just concerned that her daughter was coming home late every day, but like she said, in the end, Naomi came home. "Or is this about because of what happened yesterday then I'm more upset about Yuya-kun taking my only daughter on a date without asking my permission. I'm not mad at you at all, Naomi."

"I still want to apologize for my actions...I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was with Yuya-san yesterday...but it's not just that ...it's because of back then...I'm sorry for disappointing you...I-If only I took care of my voice back then..."Naomi confessed with tears in her eyes "y-you would have had a better life. You could have worn such beautiful dresses, have different outfits. You wouldn't have to work four part-time jobs to make sure I have a roof over my head, to have something to eat every day, have new clothes, t-to make sure I'm getting an education. To make sure I have a stable yet healthy life."

"So if I become an idol duelist again, then you can have the life you want before you had m-me. I-I just want you to have something nice too, I want you to have a fulfilling life. I want to pay you back for all these years you have taken care of me."

Naomi was crying in her eyes as she remembers seeing her Mom, look at nice, expensive dress in the window shop, back then it was driving force for Naomi to become an idol at the age of 5. To make sure her Mom had beautiful dresses as the other mothers did.

Chou looked at her crying daughter as she wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her head in Naomi's hair. "I thought I told you not to worry about what happened. Naomi, you're a very kind and sweet person for thinking about me" Chou reassured releasing her hug and took Naomi's face in her hands and wipe her overflowing tears " I took those jobs because I wanted to make sure you have a healthy life because you are my daughter, it's my job. You know what, I never had any regret about giving birth to you because you gave me a purpose. You save me back then."

"I'm extremely touched about what you just said. I was never disappointed in you Naomi, in fact, back then I was proud of you for becoming an idol at a young age and giving it your all. But even if you didn't become an idol, even if you continue. I will always be proud of you no matter what you do. I love you, Naomi" Chou added with a wide smile on her face and when Chou said those words, Naomi sobs even more as she hugs her Mom tight. "Okaa-san" Naomi sobbed, wondering how did she get so lucky to have a wonderful, loving mother who doesn't blame her for her failure. Truly, how did she get so lucky to become this woman's child?

A few minutes later, Naomi pulls away from the hug to dry her tears. Chou strokes her head fondly and presses a kiss on Naomi's forehead. "Now, go show the world your strength," Chou said, she sees her daughter nods her head before heading back to the lounge area.

"Did you hear what Naomi said, Hachirou" Chou called out. A man who has been hiding in his spot the whole entire time until Naomi leaves. He was the same age as Chou. He has blonde hair and green eyes that are hidden by his shades. This man is Naomi's biological father, Hachirou Takahashi.

"Yes. I've heard everything she said, especially about the part where you had to work four different part-time jobs. Chou, you could have asked me for some money to help you raise our daughter" Hachirou commented, "well it's because of my pride. I wanted to not only show you, but my mother that I can take care of my only daughter all by myself" Chou replies, "even if I didn't have any money to start with, I still wanted what's best for my daughter. If I can provide it for her."

Hachirou chuckled at Chou's words. "I had a feeling you would say that. Very well, I just came to stop by to say hello, and I'll be watching her duels from somewhere else. So you won't have to worry about me stealing the spotlight from you," Hachirou got on one knee and pressed his lips against Chou's wrist. Chou had a red blush colored cheek but look in the other direction until Hachirou stood up on his feet. "Ciao Chou" Hachirou leaves the area and just before he did, he winks at Chou. She groans in embarrassment and goes in the other direction.

"It's almost time for You Show to be called. I have to get ready" Chou said, leaving the area to go get her supplies.

_Maiami Championship_Lounge_

Naomi returns and sees Yuya is back in the area where You Show should be. "I'm glad you're, Yuya-san" Naomi confesses as she gives a brief hug before she pulls away from the short embrace.

"Jeez, Naomi, of course, I was going to come back. Honestly, you are such a worrywart" Yuya mumbled, Naomi couldn't help but to giggle at his words. "If my friends weren't so troublesome then I wouldn't have to worry so much" Naomi replies cheekily. "Like you have room to talk Naomi-chan. Always causing us to worry about you and you just shake it off and that's the end of it" Yuzu interjected, she was about to start scolding Naomi until something caught her attention.

"There she is!" Yuzu shouted, pointing to the screen. "She?" Sora questioned, confused about what caught Yuzu's attention until he saw Yuki. A grin form on his face.

" _So you're here, after all, Xyz Loser,_ " Sora thought, chewing the candy apple hard as if he was trying to crush it with his bare teeth.

"Who's that? And why does she seem so familiar" Yuya squints his eyes to get a closer look at the black-haired girl. Naomi starts to sweat bullets down her back from nervousness and worries that Yuya will figure out that Yuki has appeared right in front of him when they switched places for a day. "I got it! She must be Naomi's long lost twin sister due to how similar their faces look" Yuya said, without noticing Naomi gave a sigh of relief.

"Is she really your twin sister Naomi?" Sora asked, focusing his attention on her. Naomi simply gives a closed-lip smile, "I have no clue Sora-kun since this is the second time I've seen her" Naomi replies. It seemed everyone was satisfied with her answer except for Sora, who looks at Naomi with a glare on his face. "Stop covering for her, liar" Sora grumbles, Naomi looks at him confused, as if she heard what he had just said. "What did you just say, Sora-kun," Naomi asked, "I just said that it's crazy how you met your long lost twin sister and didn't even get to know her" Sora replies, taking another bite out of his apple. Naomi gives Sora a suspicious look since she heard him mumbling because of her enhanced hearing.

"That's not important! Although it is because they do look similar to each other! But why is she and him, in LDS?!" Yuzu exclaimed, emphasizing Yuki and Shun on the screen that the school LDS is on.

This time, Naomi couldn't help her shock. " _But why is Shun-san in LDS?_!" Naomi asks in her mind, she figures the Raid Raptor User wouldn't be part of the school, he tried to assault them but it seems like she was proven wrong.

" _Honestly I hope nothing bad happens to any of them._ "

_The LDS Stadium_Naomi's Pov_

They have finally called You Show to walk across the court and I couldn't help but look in the other direction when I notice my mom wearing cheering outfit and holding items with my name on it. She was either screaming my name or glaring at Yuya-san if it seemed he was walking too close to me. In the end, I'm just glad that I patch things up with my mom. So I'll let her be the overprotective, supportive yet eccentric mom I love so much.

Afterwards, Yuya-san was called to give the oath of fair play, although he was nervous in the beginning, but after some encouraging words from Yuzu-chan and myself. He snapped out of it and gave an amazing speech to start off the Maiami Championships.

"All competitors, please put your registration card into your Duel Disk!" Nico announces, everyone did as they were instructed and I heard surprised yells coming from behind me.

"I got Masumi!"

"I got Sawatari!"

I realize both of my friends got their destined rivals, well I'm not sure about Bakadori-san when it comes to Yuya-san case however Yuzu-chan has been waiting for this moment. After all, this is what she has trained for in order to defeat Masumi-san. I look down at my screen and hope I saw Izumi Mizuno. But instead, I saw an unfamiliar face with a name I didn't recognize.

"Umi Hojo from Siren Duel School" I repeated, looking at the screen. I showed my screen to the others. "I thought it would be Izumi," Yuzu said, as she sounds just as surprised as I am. I glanced over to the LDS side and saw Yuki-san and Shun-san but I couldn't say hello due to Sora-kun. So I was content to just see that they were doing fine.

When I look at Izumi, she made eye contact with me and I can say that there was electricity shooting out of our eyes.

"I'm disappointed that I'm not dueling you, but I can't be helped since I got my younger sister," Izumi said, but her tone of voice made me believe that she is mocking me for not being her opponent so she can gain an easy win.

"Well, I'm glad that you got your younger sister! However, I will win so I can settle the score I have with you!" I shouted, Izumi gave a sly grin. "You missed the word, if. Let's see if you can get pass the first round, little lamb" Izumi chuckled, I puffed my cheeks and started to fumes in anger. How dare she call me a little lamb! I can barely stand Bakadori when he calls me little mouse, but it just irritates me because of how condescending she sounds! Mark my words, Izumi Mizuno I will defeat my opponent today, so I surpass you, and that's a promise!

Afterwards, the Junior Championships took place and Futoshi-kun won his duel which causes us to have shivers but mines were different from everyone else. Now it's time for Ayu-chan to show the results of her newfound strength.

Her opponent is someone from LDS, Reira Akaba. The last name made me wonder if this boy, Reiji-sama younger sibling or maybe his cousin perhaps. Her opponent showed up along with Yuki-san is trailing behind him. I wonder what's going on over there.

_Normal Pov_

Naomi being her curious self walks over to the duo and greets her Xyz counterpart quietly. "Are you sure about greeting me in front of that fusion scum bag, Naomi?" Yuki questions, she gives a glare towards Sora's direction. "I couldn't help myself but see how you, Shun-san and Yuto have been doing. Also, why are with Reira-kun" Naomi explained her reasoning. "You mean chan" Yuki corrected, causing Naomi to look at her in surprise. Yuki understood the look and gave a nod as Naomi made an open mouth expression and pressed her lips together, understanding the situation. "Alright. Why are you with Reira-chan" Naomi restates her question, Yuki tells her that this is a favor that Reiji asked her to do, and she couldn't say no due to her situation. She also informs Naomi that her comrades are doing just fine.

"Very well. Then I'll just be over here and cheer on Reira-chan and Ayu-chan" Naomi stands with Yuki, the duel between the young juniors was about to start.

"Reira-chan you may not know who I am but now you will get to know me. My name is Naomi Kobiyashi, and although I may look like Yuki-san I am not her twin sister. We just happen to share the same face" Naomi said, being gentle with her words. It seems to work, Reira looks up from her teddy bear. "Naomi-nee-chan" Reira mumbles, Naomi beams with delight. Yuki squat downs and pats Reira on the head. "Just do your best out there and remember your big brother is the light that shines on your dark path. If you ever feel afraid or nervous just remember the card he gave you" Yuki comforted, Reira nods and gives Yuki her teddy bear.

Moments later, the winner of the duel is Reira, who ran towards Yuki and Naomi as each older girl gave congratulations to the young duelist. Naomi says her goodbyes to Reira and Yuki after they left without saying a word to the MC but the look on Yuki's eyes told Naomi, she has something to send her something through her duel disk.

Naomi returns to You Show side and gives comforting words to Ayu, who now feels better than she did when the duel was finished. "Don't worry. I will avenge Ayu-chan, my opponent is Masumi Kotsu, and I swear I will defeat her!" Yuzu declared, with fire literally burning in her eyes.

"So intense" Naomi sweats from the intensity of the look but still gives a supporting smile. "Okay, let's go meet up with Sora and then we'll head to the stands to find some seats" Shuzo announced, the duel school left trying to locate wherever Sora could be in the stadium.

_LDS Control Room_

"What is it you have to show me, Reiji-kun," Yuki asked, wondering why is she being called by Reiji to go to the control room.

"It's about this" Reiji showed a video from last night, revealing Umi near one of LDS cameras that was placed in that area.

"By the conversation from last night, it seems she was sent here by Academia to capture Naomi Kobiyashi. It is therefore likely she is here to capture you as well" Reiji speculated, "in addition, she is a competitor that is up against Naomi Kobiyashi today. So I want you to do avoid any interaction with Umi Hojo, and if Naomi Kobiyashi does lose the duel follow after them and apprehend Umi to make sure Naomi Kobiyashi isn't sent to Academia."

"Alright. But I will say this, Naomi won't lose this duel because I believe in her" Yuki replies, going back to the LDS Stadium to do as Reiji instructed her to do so.

"Very well. Let's see if your belief in Naomi Kobiyashi is true or not, Yuki Shimizu" Reiji stated, as he continues to observe the matches for today.

_The LDS Stadium_

The staff and students of You Show found a good place to sit, so they can see the matches.

"Now, it's time for Yuzu-chan to show her evolution" Naomi whispers, she couldn't stop herself from smiling hard. She was going to see how much her friend improves herself in a day since their match, two days ago. "Now I can see my pupil, show the results of my hard work," Sora said, he notices Shun stands to the side which causes him to grin. Let's say for him it's going to be a treat to show a person from the Xyz Dimension to show how strong he really is, just by watching his student.

Both girls are in the area, with their duel disk activated.

"This time I won't let my doubts cloud my judgment" Yuzu recalls, she remembered the reason why she lost is because she kept mistaking Naomi for Yuki at the beginning of her previous duel with Masumi that cost her to lose but this time she will win.

Masumi sees that Yuzu was completely different from the last time she saw her. That was her eyes had firm determination, unlike the last time they dueled each other. Masumi couldn't help herself but have a smirk on her face. " _This will be very interesting,_ " Masumi said in her mind.

"Now we are starting with the Junior Youth Championships. Here we got Yuzu Hiiragi from You Show Duel School versus Masumi Kotsu from LDS!" Nico yelled, exciting the crowd.

"Now without any interruptions let's get this duel started! Action Field: Infinite Bridges! Activate!"

The field changes to a network of crisscrossing railed walkways as it lifts both girls from the ground.

"Now let's get started!" Nico yelled as that was the signal to start the chant.

Yuzu: Duelists lock in battle!

Masumi: Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters

Yuzu: They storm this field!

B: Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action!

"Duel!" both girls shouted in unison.

The action cards spread across the field.

Yuzu vs Masumi; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I will go first!" Masumi announced, playing a card in her hand.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Gem-Knight Fusion' to fuse Gem-Knight Obsidian, Alexandrite, and Emerald!" Masumi fused her cards together as she chanted.

"Gems with facets of night and day! Gems tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth my trump card! Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Masumi chanted Lady Brilliant Diamond appeared in a pose ready to battle.

Earth/Level 10/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3400/DEF 2000

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. " _She not only performed Hand Fusion but she also brought out her trump card this early."_

"Next, I summon Gem-Knight Amber from my hand," Masumi said, a yellow knight appears on her field.

Earth/Level 4/Thunder/Gemini/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"I activate Lady Brilliant Diamond's effect! By sending Amber to the Graveyard I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions!" Masumi revealed "a Fusion Summon with one material!" Yuzu gasped in shock.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Gem-Knight Citrine!"

An orange knight with lava-covered hands, holding a sword in its hand appeared.

Earth/Level 7/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1950

"With that, I end my turn. Now Yuzu Hiiragi show me how much you proved in the previous days leading up to this!" Masumi declared, pointing her finger towards her opponent. "That's what I plan on doing!" Yuzu shouted, drawing her card.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"When you control a monster but when I don't, I can Special Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress from my hand" Yuzu summoned, Solo appears on Yuzu's field.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"Next, I can Special Summon Marcia the Melodious Diva from my hand due to her effect. Appear on the stage, Marcia!" Yuzu cried out. Marcia is a girl with red and blue hair with music notes on them, she had a blue floral dress on with red music lines on them, and she had green flats on.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1400/P.S:2

"A Pendulum Monster! Why do you have a Pendulum Card only Reiji Akaba and Yuya Sakaki should have Pendulum Cards!" Masumi exclaimed, surprised that she saw on the screen Marcia being a pendulum monster. "My friend gave me this card because she saw how hard I'm trying to become a different person. This is the power I've received after being defeated by you and wanting to change to a completely new person" Yuzu explains, continuing her turn.

"Marcia's effect allows me to add the Spell Card 'Fusion' which I will now activate! I fuse Marcia and Solo together!" Yuzu cried out, her monsters fused in a portal.

The flutter of angel's wings! The song of match! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! The creator of music! Meisterin Bethovena the Melodious Maestra!"

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

" _She not only has a Pendulum Monster but can Fusion Summon as well. It seems I have to step up my game_ " Masumi thought, a smirk crawled on her face.

"Bethovena's effect activates when its Fusion Summon. Lady Brilliant Diamond and Bethovena's ATK are switched until the End Phase of this turn!" Yuzu yelled, Bethovena got out her baton and blasted some music notes enveloping the diamond monster and herself in them.

"Battle! Bethovena attack Gem-Knight Citrine!"

Bethovena blasted a stream of sound waves towards the other monsters, causing vibration to ring through the bridge. Masumi winced of the damage she just took.

Masumi:4000-1200=2800 LP

"I set two cards and end my turn" Yuzu finished her turn with two set cards on the field.

"It's my turn!" Masumi shouted, drawing her card.

Turn 3

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Greedy Gem' by sending Gem-Knight Garnet from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards" Masumi draws her cards. "Next, I summon Gem-Knight Lapis from my hand."

A small young female knight with a small purple demon on her chest appeared on the field.

Earth/Level 3/Rock/Normal/ATK 1200/DEF 100

"I activate Lady Brilliant Diamond's effect I send Lapis to my Graveyard to Fusion Summon once again! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi summoned, her ace monster to the field.

Earth/Level 9/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2500

Gem-Knight Master Diamond was next to Lady Brilliant Diamond. Yuzu nearly paled at the two monsters was on Masumi's field. But she knew she was ready for Masumi's attack this time.

"I banish Citrine from my Graveyard so Master Diamond gains its effect. Also due to Master Diamond's effect, it gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight Monster in my Graveyard. There's six, so Master Diamond's ATK is now 3500" Masumi points her fingers to Yuzu's Fusion Monster.

"Battle! Master Diamond attack Bethovena!" Masumi declares an attack, Yuzu grit her teeth knowing that she couldn't activate one of her set cards or her monster's effect.

Master Diamond grabbed its sword and sliced Bethovena in half. The attack caused vibrations in the area, Yuzu had to hold on to the railing to prevent her from moving backward and falling into another bridge harshly.

Yuzu:4000-1000=3000 LP

"Now Lady Brilliant Diamond attack!"

"I won't let you inflict damage to me this turn! I activate Giocoso the Melodious Songstress' effect from my hand. By discarding this card all damage I take this turn becomes!" Yuzu countered a blue-colored female with green hair wearing a floral dress appears in front of Yuzu shielding her from the attack.

"So you dodge that attack. It would be disappointing if you didn't do that much" Masumi remarks, setting a card face-down before ending her turn.

"Very well it's my turn! I activate Bethovena's effect when she is destroyed. I get to add Solo back to my hand" Yuzu adds her card back before drawing a card.

Turn 4

H:2-3

"I activate the Spell Card 'Melodious Impact' I banish Shopina the Melodious Maestra from my Deck so I can Special Summon Mozarta from my hand! Come to the stage, Mozarta!" Yuzu cried out, her monster appears on the field.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000

Yuzu activates Mozarta's effect to Special Summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva in Defense Position.

Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

Yuzu added the Spell Card Fusion back to her hand from her Graveyard via Tamtam's effect when she is Special Summoned.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse Mozarta and Solo together! Genius of excellence! The flutter of angels wings! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Appear on the stage, the teacher of change! Melodious Maestra-Meisterin Strauss!" Yuzu chanted.

A fair-skinned woman, wearing a red floral dress with white ruffles across the dress. She had a red masquerade mask on with music notes on the side. She wore white heels as she wields a flute in her hands.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1900

"Meisterin Strauss' effect allows her to gain 400 ATK for each Special Summoned Monster on both of our fields! So she gains 1600 ATK" Yuzu raised her monster's ATK to 3700.

"Next I activate my set card 'Melodious Castrato' to Special Summon Mozarta from my Graveyard and I can add a Spell or Trap Card from my hand!" Yuzu looks at the added card and glances back to the field.

"Now I activate Strauss' effect by targeting Lady Brilliant Diamond, you take damage equal to her ATK!"

Music notes starts to hit the female gem-knight, causing it to shatter creating huge waves.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Gem-Knight Barrier' I banish Emerald to halve the Damage I take this turn! And you also take the same damage! In addition, Gem-Knight Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle" Masumi reveals, the shatter diamond pieces shatter through the field. Yuzu and Masumi had to run in different directions to dodge them. They nearly were unscathed by the attack.

Yuzu:3000-1700=1300 LP

Masumi: 2800-1700=1100 LP

"Masumi Kotsu saves herself by activating a trap card that not only saves herself, but damages her opponent in the process" Nico informed, Yuzu stood up and looks at the situation.

" _I want to attack, but if I do, then it will be halved for Masumi and I'll take the same damage. If she attacks with a stronger monster then I can activate Giocoso's effect by it depends on how many monsters I control and my how many LP I will have left_ " Yuzu thinks, she decides to take the risk.

"Battle! Meisterin Strauss attack Master Diamond!"

Meisterin Strauss brought her flute to her lips and played a melody on her instrument. The sound waves blast the monster into smaller pieces causing the pieces to smash into the bridges as the two girls back away from getting it by the impact.

Yuzu: 1300-150=1150 LP

Masumi: 1100-150= 950 LP

Master Diamond still remains on the field after the impact.

"I set a card and end my turn" Yuzu finished her turn, preparing herself from what's about to happen.

"Impressive. To think you bring my LP to hit red already, however, if you think that's enough to defeat me then you're wrong" Masumi states. She draws her card and smiles.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards. Then I activate the Spell Card 'Gem's Rebirth' to Special Summon Lady Brilliant Diamond back from my Graveyard however her ATK and DEF is changed to 0" Masumi summons back her trump card back to the field before playing another card.

"I summon Gem-Knight Lolite,"Masumi said, a blue knight shows up next to its crystal comrades.

Earth/Level 4/Aqua/Gemini/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 2000

"By Lady Brilliant Diamond's effect, I can send Lolite to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion from my Extra Deck! Appear! Gem-Knight Aquamarine!"

A dark blue knight, wielding a shield in its hand replaced Lolite's figure as it shines on the field.

Earth/Level 6/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 2600

"I banish Lolite from my Graveyard to add the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand which I activate!" Masumi cries out, her monsters swirl in a vortex much to Yuzu's dismay and surprise.

"Beautiful elegant diamond! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gems bath in pure water! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! The master of all gems! Gem-Knight Lustrous Diamond!"

A black knight appeared, with different colored gems on his armor and sword in its hand. When it raised its sword, everyone nearly had to cover their eyes to not become blind by the brightness of the glare that shines from the blade.

Earth/Level 12/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 3000

"Lustrous Diamond's effect allows it to gain 300 ATK for each Gem-Knight Monster in my Graveyard. There's nine so far, so it gains 2700 ATK!" Masumi reveals her monster's effect as all of the gems on the armor and sword starts to light up. The summoned monster's ATK increased to 6700.

"6700 ATK!" Yūya gasped in surprise. "If she attacks Meisterin Strauss then Yuzu-nee-chan is finished" Ayu cried. Naomi had a serious expression when she notices that Yuzu set a card on the field and hopes that card can get her out of this situation. Even with Strauss' effect that allows her ATK to be 3300. The damage would still be too great.

"This card can attack twice! I activate the Action Spell 'Wonder Chance' so it gains an extra attack this turn! Battle, finish this duel, Lustrous Diamond!" Masumi plays the action card, she grabs when she skidded back from her monster's destruction earlier.

"I banish Giocoso from my Graveyard. The damage I take turn is halved by the number of Melodious Monsters I control at the start of the battle phase. I control three, so the damage is halved by three!" Yuzu yells.

Lustrous Diamond creates a slash to the ground destroying all of Yuzu's monster and in the process destroying the bridge Yuzu is on, causing her to scream. "Yuzu-chan!" Naomi calls out her concern that everyone has but soon sighs when she saw Yuzu landed on another bridge.

Yuzu: 1,150-1133= 17 LP

"So if you didn't control at least three monsters then you would have lost," Masumi remarks "you should be really lucky that you did."

"That...is what I hope would happen" Yuzu breathes, she stands upon a railing. "I had a feeling you were going to summon a monster stronger than Lady Brilliant Diamond. So I had a plan to make sure that would happen and it works you had fallen right into my trap."

"Humph. You can talk all you want, but your LP is hanging on a thread and when my turns come that when you'll lose to me again!" Masumi shouted, "no you won't have another turn because I will defeat you! I activate my Trap Card 'Oratorio'!" Yuzu countered back. The activated card looks like Bloom Diva, Meisterin Strauss and Schuberta all singing on a flower field.

"When my 'Melodious Monster' is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard! I can banish monsters from my field or Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon using those banished monsters!"

"Just like my Fragment Fusion Trap Card" Masumi realizes, Naomi and Sora smiles because they knew that card or Soprano was going to save Yuzu from being defeated again by Masumi.

"I banish Solo and Tamtam from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon! Echoes of the soul! The flutter of angel's wings! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint!" Yuzu yelled, she summoned a young girl wearing a white floral dress as she came out of a pink flower.

Light/Level 6/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

Everyone in You Show and Gongenzaka except for Yuya, Naomi and Sora looks at Yuzu's Fusion Monster in amazement. "That's Yuzu new ace monster" Yuya comments.

"Tamtam's effect when this card is used as Fusion Material I can reduce Bloom Diva's ATK by 500 to inflict 500 damage to you" Yuzu inflicts 500 damage, decreasing Masumi's LP by a small amount at the cost of her monster having 500 ATK.

Masumi: 950-500=450 LP

"I end my turn" Masumi mumbles towards the new fusion monster. She thinks why did Yuzu's decrease her ATK by 500 when her monster now has 6700 ATK. She narrows her eyes, what exactly is she planning.

"Now it is my turn! Draw!" Yuzu draws her card and went into her battle phase.

Turn 6

H:0-1

"You're attacking even though Lustrous Diamond's ATK is higher?!" Masumi exclaimed with a shock expression. "Exactly! When Bloom Diva battles a Special Summoned Monster, that monster is destroyed and I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between our monster's original ATK!" Yuzu revealed why she is attacking in the first place.

Bloom Diva blocked Lustrous Diamond's attack with her hands as she was powering up for her signature move that will finish the duel.

"Reflect Shout!"

With those words, Bloom Diva creates a strong whirlwind that envelops Lustrous Diamond as lifts Masumi off the ground. In the process, her LP reaches 0.

Masumi: 450-3500=0 LP

Masumi thought she was going to hit the ground until she felt arms around her body. The source of the arms reveals to be Bloom Diva. "I told you I would win this duel" Yuzu states grinning cheekily causing Masumi to have heated cheeks.

"Now that was a show stopper! You Show's Yuzu Hiiragi used her monster to catch LDS' Masumi Kotsu as well as claiming victory!" Nico yelled it cashes excited shouts in the You Show section. "Yuzu-chan did it!" Naomi cheers, glad that her childhood friend won the duel, and now it was her turn to show her strength to the world.

Moments later, Naomi found herself in the area where her opponent is right in front of her. Her name is Umi Hojo that was displayed on her screen. Umi wore a brown blazer with a pink tie and she had a green plaid skirt, black thigh-length socks with white ribbons and brown school shoes. "Hello Naomi-san, I'm sure you already know who I am, but I'll still tell you my name is Umi Hojo" Umi introduces with a smile on her face. Naomi smiles right back at her. "It's nice to meet you, Umi-chan, let's have a wonderful duel today."

"It would be my pleasure," Umi said, Sora notices her from the crowd and grimace. " _She's been sent here too. Well, let's just hope she doesn't blow her cover and mines as well. But it will be very interesting to see how she plays against Naomi_ " Sora thought, hiding the grin that crept on his face.

"Now these two musical singers shall take this stage into new heights, we have from You Show Duel School, which teaches entertainment dueling is Naomi Kobiyashi against from Siren Duel school, which teaches duelists to use their voices is Umi Hojo! Is starting right now "Nico announced.

In the audience at the You Show section, Chou handed out green glow sticks that had Naomi's picture on them. "Do your best Naomi! Remember you trained for this!" Chou shouted, doing a dance with the glow sticks, causing sweat drops from the group near here.

Yoko notices a clip that seemed recently played on one of the gigantic screens, revealing it to be Naomi's singing from yesterday.

"Isn't that from when you and Naomi-chan went on your date" Yōko mentioned, her words made Chou give Yuya a death glare that made the boy shiver in his seat. "Is that so~" Chou scowled, "isn't that great, Yuya- _kun_ that my daughter just happened to sing when you two went on your _date._ I'm so gladfor you _."_

The dark blood-lust kept oozing out of Chou's body making those near her shiver in fear from the intensity of the blood-lust they were sensing except for Sora, who experienced a blood-lust greater than Chou's. Yuya shrinks in his seat and tries to make himself smaller to block Chou's glare that was directed at him. He hopes the duel starts to divert her attention away from what his mother mentioned and fortunately, his wish came true.

"Now let's get started! Action Field: Celestia!"

The whole area turned into a wormhole going into a different kind of galaxies. The area showed different types of stars.

Naomi: Duelists lock in battle!

Umi: Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters

Naomi: They storm this field!

Both: Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action!

"Duel!" both girls shouted in unison.

The action cards spread across the field.

Naomi vs Umi; 4000 LP Each and H:5 Each

"I will take the first turn!" Naomi announced, looking at her starting hand.

Turn 1

H:5

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fairy's Gift' by discarding Splendid Venus to my Graveyard. I can draw cards equal to half of her Level. She is a Level 8, so I can draw four cards" Naomi started her turn, drawing her cards. She took two out of her hand a briefly showed it. "I set Scale 1- Athena, the Fairy Warrior and Scale 8- Sunny the Light Pixie on the Pendulum Scale!"

Two female monsters rose in blue pillars with numbers underneath them as a portal was in the middle.

"Next, I will summon the Tuner Monster, Aurai from my hand" Naomi summons a light green-haired girl wearing a brown dress and matching sandals on her field.

Wind/Level 2/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600

"Her effect allows me to draw a card, however, if that card isn't a monster then this card is destroyed but if it is then the monster has their effects negated. Now I draw!" Naomi yells drawing her card revealing it to be a monster.

"I Special Summon Adie via Aurai's effect."

Aurai whistles and creates a portal and a girl with gray hair wearing a dark dress with matching sandals on her feet appears next to her friend.

Dark/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200

"Now I can summon monsters whose Level is 2 through 7 at the same time! Shine so everyone can hear your voices across the heavens! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster friends!" Naomi cried out, three monsters showed up on her field.

"Skye the Wind Maiden!"

A green-haired shrine priest woman, wielding a spear in her hands.

Wind/Level 6/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2000

"The Tuner Monster, Hallohallo!"

A small pumpkin wearing a black witch hat with a black cape.

Dark/Level 3/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Normal/ATK 800/DEF 600

"Finally, Consecrated Light!"

Light/Level 1/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Naomi Kobiyashi performed a full field Pendulum Summon!" Nico shouts, causing screams to happen for You Show side especially Chou, who kept waving her glow sticks furiously.

Umi narrows her eyes at the scene in front of her. She wonders what did her opponent do that when her field is full of weak monsters excluding Skye.

"I activate Athena's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 300 damage to you for each Fairy-Type Monster that was summon or special summon to my field! There were 3 monsters, so you take 900 damage!" Naomi inflicts damage to Umi's LP, it reminded the latter of a certain person.

Umi:4000-900=3100 LP

"Now I tune my Level 2 Aurai with Level 6 Skye the Wind Maiden!" Aurai turns into rings that passed through the older woman.

"Beautiful winds of the land, embrace all of nature with your gale! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Tempestas, the Storm Fairy!"

A white-haired woman wearing a green floral dress, she had an on long brown jacket with wind symbols across the sleeves. She also had on brown boots with green colored socks. She wields two metal fans in her hands.

Wind/Level 8/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300

"Next, I tune my Level 3 Adie, Level 1 Consecrated Light with Level 3 Hallohallo! Beautiful rose of nature! Bloom into this world and show your lovely appearance! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7, Rosmerta!"

This time Naomi summons a red-haired woman wearing a kimono with lotus flowers on them. She had on sandals made out of golden leaves. Finally, she wields mandarin duck hooks in her hands.

Earth/Level 7/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2600

"I set a card. My turn is over" Naomi concludes her turn with a set card on her field.

Umi with narrowed eyes draws her card.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I discard Mermail Abysshilde from my hand to Special Summon Mermail Abyssteus" Umi discards a card from her hand to summon a green-skinned creature wearing armor on her field.

Water/Level 7/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 2400

"Through Abyssteus' effects, I can add Abysslinde to my hand. Next, through Abysshilde effect allows me to Special Summon Abyssmegalo!" Umi yells, joining the aquatic creature is a red crawfish wearing golden armor, wielding a sword in its hand.

Water/Level 7/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1900

" _She summoned 2 Level 7 monsters to her field. Will she Xyz Summon_ " Naomi observes the field with narrowed eyes. Umi continues her turn by discarding a card.

"Abyssnerei's effect allows me to target Abyssmegalo and to destroy Abyssbalaen that is in my hand. Her effect allows Abyssmegalo to gain ATK and DEF equal to the destroyed monster's ATK and DEF!"

The targeted monster powers up greatly increasing its ATK and DEF by 4900 and 3900.

"Now I activate the rest of Abyssmegalo's effect by tributing Abyssteus' so this card can make a second attack during this turn!" Umi added. "Battle! Abyssmegalo attack Rosmerta!"

Abyssmegalo dives into the space portal to go to the other side where Naomi and her monsters are currently at. The monster jumps out and prepares to slash Rosmerta. "I activate Tempestas' effect, I can negate Rosmerta's destruction during this battle. In addition, I will activate the Trap Card 'Fairy Salvation' to reduce the battle damage I take this turn to 0!" Naomi cries out, Tempestas swung her fans to create a whirlwind that stopped Abyssmegalo from destroying Rosmerta. However, Abyssmegalo continues to attack and succeeds in slicing the monster in half with its sword. Naomi wince in pain.

Naomi:4000-2600=1400 LP

"I activate Athena's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, during the battle phase. I can Special Summon Rosmerta from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Naomi revives her destroyed monster back to her field.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn. Abyssmegalo's ATK and DEF returns to normal" Umi states, she is done with her turn.

" _I'm still not used to this deck even though it was handed to me at the last minute. Regardless, I will still win this duel and complete my mission_ " Umi declares in her mind, she still kept an unreadable smile across her face.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Naomi cried out, drawing her card.

Turn 3

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Fairy's Bet' by tributing Tempestas I can draw two cards, however, if there are any monster then those drawn monsters are sent to the Graveyard" Naomi explains, she draws her cards. Both of them was Spell Cards.

"Then I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards. Next, through Asta's effect, I can Special Summon her from my hand! Appear, Astra!"

Astra jumps from a wormhole before posing as she descends on the field.

Light/Level 6/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000/P.S:9

"Juno the Celestial Goddess is Special Summoned through Astra's effect however her own effects will be negated!" Naomi summons Juno to her field, who emits a bright light that shines in the galaxy that caused everyone to have a bright-eyed expression.

Light/Level 8/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000/P.S:1

"Athena's Pendulum Effect will inflict 600 damage to you!" Athena blast another beam of light towards Umi, who take the damage. She starts to breathe heavily as memories start to resurface in her mind. She had to clench her fist hard to make sure she didn't lose her composure.

Umi: 3100-600=2500 LP

"Battle! I activate Rosmerta's effect I banish Tempestas to halve Mermail Abyssmegalo's ATK until the End Phase! Now Juno attack!" Naomi shouted.

Umi grits her teeth and looks at a card in front of her. She doesn't want to use it because of her pride, but the only way she can survive this attack is by using the card. Umi runs and picks up the Action Card and activates it.

"Action Spell 'Damage Vanish' the battle damage is changed to 0!" Umi cried out, even though her monster is destroyed by battle. "I still have another attack! Astra attack the player directly!" Naomi reminds, Astra blasted a golden blast filled with stars and the constellations. The attack was going to collide with Umi's back, however, the latter dodge the attack by bending down and then sidesteps to the side. Umi gives a sigh of relief even though her LP went down.

Umi: 2500-2000= 500 LP

"Now since it's my Main Phase 2. I activate the Spell Card 'Angelic Fusion' to fuse Astra and Juno together!" Naomi's monsters' fuse in a spiral vortex of white and yellow.

0Beautiful goddess of space! Beautiful goddess of the stars! Combines your powers together to create a new hope! Fusion Summon! Descend! Beautiful goddess of the calm moon! Selene, the Moon Goddess!"

A light blue-haired woman wearing a white dress with moon accessories running down the frills of the dress. She had icy blue eyes that reminds oneself of the moon. She had clear blue sandals and wields a bow and rod in her hands.

Dark/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Selene gains 500 ATK for each Fusion Material that was used to summon her. I used two, so therefore she gains 1000 ATK" Naomi finishes her turn, looking at the field.

She senses a killing intent that came from Umi earlier when she inflicts effect damage, but notice the blood-lust always went away after she was finished with her turn. It was as if Umi was on the breaking point if Naomi were to inflict effect damage again and that's when she and everyone else will see her true colors.

"My turn! I draw!" Umi draws her card she then activates her set card.

Turn 4

H:1-2

"I activate the Trap Card 'Abyss-Squall' I can Special Summon Mermail Abyssmegalo, Abyssteus, and Abyssbalaen with their effects negated and they cannot declare an attack this battle phase and are destroyed when my turn is finished" Umi summons her monsters back to her field. She picks up a card in her hand and plays it. "I activate the Spell Card 'Fusion' to fuse Mermail Abyssbalaen and Abyssteus!" Umi cries out, her monsters fuse together.

Naomi suddenly had a feeling what Umi was going to summon will cause her to be in trouble.

"Warrior of the sea! Protector of the water! Fuse your powers to create a legend! Fusion Summon! Maiden of the sea! Mermail Abyssera!" Umi chanted.

A blue-haired woman, she was a mermaid wearing black and white battle armor. She suddenly gave a smile before her face converted into something inhuman that caused nearly every child in the other scream in fear.

Water/Level 7/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1600

Naomi looks at the monster, pushing her bottom lip out. "Man, I wish I had that monster in my deck. She looks like something that came out of a horror movie" Naomi whined, Selene and Rosmerta looks at their master with a dumbfounded expression. They thought about what did Naomi find so appealing about Mermail Abyssera that made her want to include it in her deck. They knew where this fascination came from, it was when Naomi has been watching horror movies when she was younger and develops a liking for the genre itself. Well, what can you expect when you see Alice or even some frightening monsters in her deck.

"When Abyssera is Fusion Summoned, all monsters you control have their ATK changed to 0 until the End Phase. Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Salvage' to add Abyssnerei and Abysshilde back to my hand!" Umi adds the declared monsters. Naomi narrows her eyes at one of the mentioned monsters. "With Abyssnerei's effect she can tribute a monster so Abyssera can gain ATK and DEF equal to the tributed monster's ATK and DEF" Naomi noted quietly.

"I activate Abyssnerei's effect by sending Abyssmegalo to the Graveyard. Abyssera gains the tributed monster's ATK and DEF" Umi said, "Battle! Abyssera attack Selene! When this card attacks you take 1000 damage!"

With Abyssera's ATK at 5200, the deformed mermaid shouted, nearly piercing Naomi and her monster's eardrums causing them to ring. Naomi covered one of her ears and tapped a card on her Graveyard Slot as Adie covers Naomi in a cloak like a shield.

"Selene cannot be destroyed by battle for the first time!" Naomi breathed, she winced due to the pain she's feeling in her ears.

Naomi:1400-1000=400 LP

"Abyssera's effect, when this card battles and you control more than one monster. You must send a monster to your Graveyard and you take damage equal to the monster's original ATK that was sent by this effect and in addition, she can attack again!" Umi reveals, nearly made everyone in the audience to be surprised.

"She has to send a monster to not only take damage, but Umi gets to attack again?!" Yuya exclaimed, "Selene's ATK is 2500, while Rosmerta is 2300. My cute daughter LP is 400. Unless she can get an Action Card in time before the damage goes through then she'll lose" Chou examined, with a serious expression.

Naomi's face was hard to make out, Umi was confused why does she have a smile on her face. She is going to lose due to her LP being low and she must send a monster through her card's effect.

"I choose to send Rosmerta to the Graveyard!" Naomi shouted, Abyssera slash Rosmerta in halve and proceeds to attack Selene. The two of them collided creating an impact that sent shockwaves in the universe. Naomi sends a card to the Graveyard as a blue crystal shields her from not only the attack, but the damage, she was going to take via Abyssera's effect.

Umi smiles disappears when she notices Naomi's LP didn't reach 0. She was agitated by Naomi's stubbornness and persistent. "I send Pendulum Kuriboh to the Graveyard to reduce effect damage and battle damage to 0!" Naomi explains, Umi grits her teeth hard.

"Fine! But when my turns come again that is when you'll be defeated!" Umi shouts Naomi is taken back by her sudden outburst. "No because you'll be defeated now, Umi-chan!" Naomi remarks back, drawing her card.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I activate Sunny's Pendulum Effect, I banish Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Naomi draws her cards and smiles at what she just drawn.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon Selene from my Graveyard," Selene returns back to Naomi's field, she sharpens her rod ready to smack the other monster into a black hole or two. "I can Special Summon Oren from my hand when I control a Level 5 or higher monster! Descend Oren, the angel paladin!"

Oren descends to the field, he glances at Selene as they both nod together in acknowledgment.

Light/Level 9/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500/P.S:10

"Athena's effect inflicts 300 damage to you!" Naomi once again inflicts damage to Umi's LP.

Umi:500-300=200 LP

"Battle! Oren attack Abyssera! Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Light Brilliance' since I control a LIGHT Monster, all monsters you control ATK becomes 0!" Naomi cries out, the card shines brightly in the galaxy. The light covered Abyssera, blinding her from the brightness of the card. Oren took this as an opportunity to fly to the other side and got out his swords and slash the corrupted mermaid into pieces.

Umi skidded back and soon fell on her knee, she hangs her head down, feeling anger swell up in her chest.

Umi:200-3000=0 LP

"Now we have a winner of the second match! That nearly blinded you by its brilliance as if you were in space itself is Naomi Kobiyashi from You show Duel School!" Nico announced smiling exciting cheers in the area. Naomi looks at the crowd and waves. She looks back at where Umi is and is surprised that she didn't see her anywhere. It made her feel disappointed because she really wanted to ask her where did she get that cool monster from. Naomi shrugs, she knows the next time she sees Umi she can ask her.

_In a discreet area_

Umi stomps on the ground, frustrated that she had lost the duel. However, she's satisfied right now. She has located her target and can teleport back to Academia to report to the Professor about her results. Just before she was about to leave, Umi felt a presence behind her, and she turned around to see the presence she felt was Sora.

"Oh, it's just you" Umi grumbled, she felt annoyed by Sora's presence. "Nice work out there. You could have won the duel if you had just kept your composure, but you misplayed at the last minute and lost" Sora mocked, Umi gave him a death glare. She scoffs and places her hand on her hips. "Like you have room to talk. This coming from the person who wasn't even completed the mission the Professor has given him. While on the other hand, I completed mines" Umi snapped back. "Or don't tell me. Your time in the Standard Dimension is making you go soft that you've forgotten Academia's morals."

This time, Sora glares at Umi. "I haven't forgotten about my mission, after all, I haven't located the target" Sora replies as Umi chuckled. "My, look who is coming up with excuses now. Well, I may have lost the duel, but I've found my target so I'm going back to Academia. See you later, Sora Shiunin-kun" Umi teleports back to her dimension with those words. Sora stares at her spot before a grin crept on his face. "I was going to tell you about the Xyz Remnants but you left. Makes me wonder which one of us is really going to complete their mission" Sora laughed and goes back to where Yuya and the others are waiting for him.

When Sora left the area, Yuki came out of her hiding spot and taps a screen on her duel disk. "Did you get that, Reiji-kun?" Yuki asked, "yes. It seems like my hunch was correct. That once Leo learns about your counterpart and your whereabouts, he will send an army to capture the two of you for his plan to come into fruition. Also, Sora Shiunin is indeed from Academia as well" Reiji stated, "so it was a good idea that I made his opponent be Shun Kurosaki."

"Don't you think it would be better to just capture Shiunin to interrogate him. To see if he has any information about Academia or even the Arc Area Project?" Yuki suggested, she is concerned about Shun dueling a Academia spy and getting injured in the process. However, her concern was short-lived, especially if Shun happened to find out about his opponent being from Academia then he'll show no mercy. "If we were to go with your suggestion then it will cause unnecessary tension between You Show and LDS. Since Sora Shiunin is affiliated under their school and he gained their trust" Reiji explains, even though it would be good for them to obtain information. It's too risky especially when a tournament is happening. "Just continue to watch from the scenes and participate in the championship until it's time for the battle royale" Reiji instructed Yuki nods tapping her duel disk cutting off their communication.

Yuki hopes that nothing horrible bad during the championships. But then why does she have an unsettling feeling in her stomach? That something horrible is about to happen very soon.

_Back to where Naomi is_Naomi's Pov_

After my match with Umi-chan, who disappeared. I was worried about her, but Sora reassured me that she just went back home. I wondered how did he know she went home. It made me even more suspicious about Sora, but I still want to trust my friend despite him being part of Academia.

It was time for Yuki-san's match and let's just say it was incredible. She defeated her opponent in an OTK. I couldn't help myself but be amazed by her skills. It reminds me of the difference between the two of us. But regardless of the difference, I will catch up to her, so I can defeat Izumi-san.

Which speaking of, she also defeated her opponent, her younger sister Kaede in an OTK as well. It made me nervous about if I can defeat her, but I just shook my head to get rid of my nervousness. The next day, Gongenzaka-kun won against Gen Ankokuji, and thank god Yuya-san made it back in time for his match against Bakadori. I-I mean Sawatari-san, and even though at one point in the duel I was worried about Yuya-san I knew that he was going to win, regardless. Just as I thought, Yuya-san won the duel with Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I'm glad that everyone won their respective duels excluding Sora, who is going to duel in a few moments. But what is this feeling in my chest? Why am I feeling frightened about Sora-kun's duel that is about to happen? What could this mean?

_Fusion Dimension_Academia_

"Good work Umi Macfield. I will let you know when your next assignment is in a few days, " Leo said, Umi leaves before bowing in respect. When she left the room, a person wearing a cloak stepped away from their spot. "I take it you have located, your counterpart of the Xyz Dimension," Leo asked, "of course. Better yet, I'll show you" the cloaked person said, her birthmark starts to glow dark blue color. Then a portal shows up, revealing Yuki, who happens to be on the other side of that portal. "You don't have to worry about her hearing us. She can't see us, but we can see her" the cloaked person explained, "and it seems she is in the Standard Dimension along with my standard self, Naomi Kobiyashi-chan."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as he felt unsure. He doesn't need any false information about the pieces he needs. The cloaked person sighs in annoyance and snaps her fingers, revealing another portal. The portal showed Yuki and Naomi being in the same place hours ago, as in the background behind the two girls was the LDS building. "Does that answer your question" the cloaked person replied, placing their hands on their hips. "I was just making sure. The information you've given me wasn't false. Since we can't contact our spy in the Standard Dimension, I'm sending you over there to keep an eye on your two dimension counterparts" Leo informed, the cloaked person smirked. They left the room, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Don't let me down, Akemi" Leo ordered, Akemi walks away with a malicious grin on her face. " _Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Leo Akaba-san_ " Akemi thought, she tightens the hood of her cloak. Akemi pressed a button on her duel disk and was enveloped in a blue light. El Shaddoll Grysta had an unreadable expression, he feels ashamed he couldn't stop Akemi from teleporting to the Standard Dimension and feels disturbed about the unsettling feeling in his stomach. " _Sister, I pray that you can stop whatever about to occur in the Standard Dimension even if you have to disobey the rules. Because if you don't then I know something terrible is going to occur and then the prophecy is going to happen sooner than later_."

 **Author's Note: Here's Chapter 21. I didn't write Yuki's, and Izumi's duels because they are going to end with the girls obviously winning the duels, but when it comes to round two then I'll write their duels against their opponents. Also, I summarize the duels that took place in episodes 30. Now the next chapter is 22.**

Oc Cards

 **Naomi:**

• _Selene, the Moon Goddess_

 _Dark/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000_

 _1 Juno the Celestial Goddess + 1 Astra, the Celestial Maiden_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned using the above material: it gains 500 ATK for each material that was used to summon this card. During the Battle Phase: When this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect it is not destroyed the first time. This card can attack all monsters your opponent control and card effects your opponent controls cannot be activated during the time this card battles._

• _Rosmerta_

 _Earth/Level 7/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per Turn; During your Battle Phase: You can banish a Fairy-Type Monster in your Graveyard in order to target a 1 Face-Up Monster your Opponent controls; halve that card's ATK. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase and if it does then it ATK doubles._

• _Aurai_

 _Wind/Level 2/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can draw 1 card and if that card is a monster, you can Special Summon a monster from your hand however the monster that was Special Summoned by this effect has its effects negated. However, if the drawn card is not a monster this card is destroyed._

• _Tempestas, the Storm Fairy_

 _Wind/Level 8/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2300_

 _1 Wind Tuner + 1 Non-Tuner Wind Monster_

 _Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target a card on the field, that targeted card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

• _Pendulum Kuriboh_

 _Light/Level 1/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100/P.S:2_

 _Pendulum Effect: When your opponent controls monsters and declares a direct attack when you control no monsters, you can destroy this Pendulum Zone and if you do the battle damage is reduced to 0._

 _Effect_

 _(Quick Effect): When your opponent's card effect or their attack would inflict damage to you. You can send this card to the Graveyard to reduce the damage you take this turn to 0._

• _Adie_

 _Dark/Level 3/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1200_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material: Draw 1 card. When this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish the card to reduce the battle damage to 0._

• _Changed Juno, the Celestial Goddess OCG/TCG effect to this;_

 _Juno the Celestial Goddess_

 _Light/Level 8/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000/P.S:1_

 _Pendulum_

 _Once Per Turn: You can banish 1 Fairy-Type Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck to target a monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly during this battle phase._

 _Effect_

 _Cannot be Normal Summon or Set. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing a Fairy-Type Pendulum Monster in your GY. (Cannot be Special Summon any other ways except by Pendulum Summon.) During the Battle Phase: When this card attacks it can attack your opponent directly._

• _Skye, the Wind Maiden_

 _Wind/Level 6/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card by tributing a "Pixie" Monster you control. When this card is Special Summon this way; you can Normal Summon during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set this turn. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard either by card effect or by battle you can add the tributed "Pixie" Monster from your GY and add it to your hand._

 **Umi** :

• _Mermail Abyssera_

 _Water/Level 7/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1600_

 _2 'Mermail' Monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: All Monsters your Opponent controls have their ATK and DEF changed to 0. During your Battle Phase: When this card battles you can inflict 1000 damage to your Opponent. If this card battled and your Opponent controls more than one monster; you Opponent must send 1 face-up monster they control to the Graveyard. Your Opponent take damage equal to the monster's original ATK that was sent by this effect, and in addition, this card can attack again._

 **Yuzu** _:_

• _Giocoso the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200_

 _(Quick Effect): You can send this card to the Graveyard to reduce the damage you take to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce the battle times the number of Melodious Monster you control during the battle phase._

• _Melodious Castrato_Trap_

 _When you Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from your Extra Deck, you can Special Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from your Graveyard, and add a Spell/Trap Card to your hand._

• _Oratorio_Trap_

 _When your Opponent destroys a 'Melodious' monster you control (either by battle or by card effect) you can banish a 'Melodious' Monsters you control or in your Graveyard as Fusion Monster Material to Special Summon a 'Melodious' Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using those banished monsters as material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

• _Melodious Impact_Spell_

 _You can banish a Melodious Monster from your Deck and if you do, you can Special Summon a Melodious Monster with a Level equal to or greater than the banished monster's Level from your Hand_.

• _Marcia the Melodious Diva_

 _Light/Level 4/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1400/P.S:2_

 _Pendulum_

 _You can Pendulum Summon Melodious Monsters and this effect cannot be negated. Special Summoned Melodious Monsters cannot be targeted by card effects._

 _Effect_

 _When you control a Melodious Monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned you can add a 'Fusion' card from your Deck and add it to your Hand. You can substitute this card for a Fusion Monster Material that used for a Melodious Fusion Monster._

• _Meisterin Strauss the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light/Level 8/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1900_

 _1 Melodious Maestra Monster + 1 Melodious Monster_

 _This card gains 400 ATK for every Special Summoned Monster that on each players' field. Once per turn: You can target a Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls and destroy the targeted monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

 **Masumi** _:_

• _Greedy Gem_Spell Card_

 _You can send a 'Gem-Knight' Monster from your Deck to your Graveyard: to draw two cards._

• _Gem-Knight Barrier_Trap_

 _You can banish a 'Gem-Knight' from your Graveyard to activate this effect; all damage you take this turn is halve and your Opponent takes the same amount._

• _Gem Rebirth_Spell_

 _You can target a 'Gem-Knight' monsters in your Graveyard and Special Summon the target, however, its ATK and DEF is changed to 0._

• _Gem-Knight Lustrous Diamond_

 _Earth/Level 12/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 3000_

 _1 Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond + 2 Gem-Knight Fusion Monster_

 _Gains 300 ATK for each Gem-Knight in your Graveyard. Once Per Turn; During the Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 'Gem-Knight' Monster from the Extra Deck by banishing Fusion Materials in your Graveyard. This card can attack twice per battle phase._


	22. Chapter22

Standard Arc: Chapter 22; Academia and Resistance

 _ **Recap;**_ _**Now it was time for Sora-kun duel against Shun-san. To be honest, I am worried about what's going to happen to either of them. I still want to believe Sora-kun is a friend of mine despite him being part of Academia. However, his disgust against Xyz Summon that had shown in the past days concerns me. There is Shun-san who also helped me with my training and gave me encouraging words about what is it I should be dueling for? Or what message does my dueling get across? Honestly, I hope this bad feeling is just me being a worrywart as usual.**_

 _ **_**_ Normal Pov_LDS Center Court_You Show Section_

Naomi was patiently waiting for the duel to start, she felt unease as each minute passed by. "Are you okay, Naomi? Do you want me to get you some food" Chou asked, in a concerned tone. Naomi shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, mom. I just worried about Sora-kun that's all" Naomi confessed. She's worried about Shun as well.

"Alright. If you say so" Chou decides not to press on the issue and believes Naomi's words. Naomi looks down and notices her birthmark was shining a dim green light. It made her wonder is it glowing because of Yuki's presence in the area or was it because of something else.

When it was time for the Action Duel Chant, Naomi was the only one in the You Show Section that didn't participate in the chant. She felt more unease especially when the Action Field for the duel is Heartland. The city where Yuki, Shun, and Yuto reside at. She has a grim look on her visage and wonders how Yuki is reacting to the field.

_LDS Section_

Yuki was sitting in a section below where Izumi, Yaiba, Masumi, and Hokuto is currently sitting at. She clenches the handle of her seat hard to the point she nearly broke the material. She slouched and want to leave her seat, but couldn't due to her not wanting to attract any attention from the group above her. "Shun-kun, why couldn't you accept those Pendulum Cards instead of making Reiji-kun do this" Yuki grumbles, she notices her birthmark outline was shining a dim white light. But she wonders could it be from Naomi being in the same area as her or was it because of something else. She shakes her head and looks back to the duel. She may have been the one to inform Shun that his opponent is from Academia to remind the male of his goal. It seemed to work with the Raid Raptor user inflicting major damage to Sora in his fourth turn. The destruction of one of the staircases made both Naomi and Yuki's eyes go dull as their birthmark shines together and then the marks glowed a bright white light which was unnoticed by the people around them. In their eyes, the view in front of them was replaced with a deserted battlefield.

" That's how it was. A peaceful place where people have no worries about anything. Where we dueled peacefully and used them for entertainment. However, that changed one day when Academia attacked us by surprise and then the once peaceful heartland been turned into a ruined wasteland.

 _Naomi_ _recalls_ _the scene from her dreams. The two girls stood where a building was falling on the ground, and citizens of Heartland were running for their lives. Multiple cards on the ground as each card had a picture of a scared person. Naomi starts to tremble when she heard a familiar scream. Yuki turns around and remembers the reason why she screamed that day._

 _Her friend, Ruri was nearly crushed by a falling building and could've easily died if Shun hadn't been there at the time with his ace monster, Rise Falcon to prevent the building from falling on his younger sister, who was holding a scared little girl._

"People were carded that day. The dueling, we loved so much turned into something we hate. All because of those cowardly bastards from the Fusion Dimension. They acted as if this was a game to them. They turned the city of the future, Heartland into a battlefield. Now, do you understand, why we have a hatred against them and against Fusion Summon."

 _Naomi's eyes start to become overwhelmed by tears as her vision becomes blurry. She knew how horrible it must have been for the Xyz trio to use the dueling they love so much for violence instead of for fun. That Academia turned their beautiful city into a ruined place. She promised herself that no matter what it takes, that she will return their city back to the city they loved so much._

 _Naomi hears more crashing and screams, but there was one scream that stood out the most to her. There was a girl around her age with long dark purple hair and shorter lilac sides. She wore her hair in a loose bun. Her eyes are pink color, she wears tattered clothing with a red scarf on the side of her belts. Naomi briefly was a bracelet on her wrist. She also notices how her face extremely resembles Yuzu. She had tears running down her cheek._

" _Dueling is not a tool for war. Dueling is to bring smiles to the kids and the future as well!"_

"That person is Ruri-chan. My best friend, our comrade, and Shun-kun's little sister."

" _That's Ruri-san. Shun-san's little sister."_

 _Naomi felt she was right. Dueling shouldn't be used to hurt people, but to bring their smiles to the future._

Suddenly, the two girls were pulled out of the memory and found themselves back in their original spots. While it seemed, when they were in their blank like state, the duel progressed further.

They witnessed the Field Spell: Heartland, be destroyed even more when Sora prevented Death-Toy Sheep from being destroyed by Blaze Falcon's card effect. It made Yuki narrows her eyes and Naomi frowns at the damage. It seemed to continue, even more, causing the field to resemble a battlefield.

It made more memories appear in Naomi's mind of the fallen city of the Xyz Dimension. She forced those memories down and continued to witness the duel between her comrades whether she wants to or not. It seemed like her suspicious of Sora was true that he is from Academia, especially when he grins maliciously towards Shun and said the word hunting game. Those words brought back what Yuki said when she and Naomi have seen the flashback. It seemed that's when Sora snapped and brought out his trump card, Death-Toy Chimera and destroyed Shun's monster. Sora mocked that he will continue to hunt the Xyz Trio down and Shun remarked in a very courageous speech the Resistance, will never fall. With those words, Shun won the duel with Revolution Falcon.

But it left Naomi with a sickening feeling that the dueling she loves so much is being used for violence. It brought her attention back to what Ruri said in the flashback. "Duels are made to bring smiles to the future for everyone. When people watch the duel, they have warm smiles on their face and can truthfully say they enjoy the show. They can also be used to communicate with the audience and the opponent as well" Naomi mumbled, "it makes me cry when I see the dueling I love so much be used for violence."

Naomi continues to stay in her seat even when Yuya and Yuzu go check on the injured friend. Yuki gets up from her seat and proceeds to leave the area before going into an area. She taps her duel disk and waits patiently for him to pick up. "Yuto-kun, I take it you observed Shun-kun's match today against that fusion bastard. So what are you going to do?" Yuki questioned, she hears his response, she gives a nod.

"Alright. Tonight I'll meet you in front of LDS " Yuki said, hanging up, she proceeds to find Yuto, so they can extract information from Sora to see where is Ruri and why did Academia invade the Xyz Dimension?

_At Night_In front of LDS Hospital_

After checking up on a wounded Sora as everybody else left the area except for Naomi, Yuzu, Yuya, and Gongenzaka. The group stood in front of the hospital. "What do you think about Shun Kurosaki," Yuya asked, the group. "I know that Kurosaki did attack the LDS top team in front of my eyes. He is the culprit of those serial attacks against LDS."

"But if he is really part of LDS then why would he attack them" Naomi questioned, she is confused about why would someone attack the school they're affiliated with. "I have no clue about that but Yuto did say they're attacking LDS to save their comrades" Yuzu answered, her words made Naomi to be taken back. "You know Yuto, Yuzu-chan" Naomi turned her attention to her friend. "Yes, I've met with him and Yuki two days ago. Yuki told me that she will answer any questions I have. Wait, you know Yuto, Naomi" Yuzu now turned her attention to Naomi. The latter now realized it's time to come clean about her meeting with the Xyz trio.

"Yes, I have met him multiple times along Yuki-san, and Shun-san. They were the ones that have been helping me with my training for the championships, especially Yuki-san" Naomi confessed, "but I have no idea why Shun-san would attack LDS or even be part of the school that he attacked."

Yuya thinks deeply about Naomi's words until the name Yuto stood out to him. "Who is this Yuto person, Naomi," Yuya asked, "he's someone who has the same face as you, Yuya-san" Naomi replies, "someone who had the same face as Yuya!" Gongenzaka yelled, surprised. "Yes, just like how Yuki-san looks similar to me. Yuto looks similar to Yuya-san" Naomi continues to explain the situation to her friends with what occurred today has something to do with Sora and Shun.

"So Sora's group has Kurosaki's younger sister, Ruri and is attacking LDS to get her back" Yuya summarized what Naomi has explained to for group. " But I don't believe something this big has anything to do with schools that teach Xyz or Fusion."

"It's almost as if there's a bigger picture in all of this."

Naomi looks at the group with a serious look on her eyes. "Actually, everyone" Naomi trailed off.

_LDS Hospital_Sora's Room_

Sora regains his consciousness and looks around the room. He notices two figures standing next to his bedside. " Yuya... Naomi" Sora mumbled, Yuki and Yuto narrowed their eyes. "You will answer any questions we have regarding Academia" Yuki started, Sora woke up in a state tone.

"Our first question is why did one of your comrades kidnapped Ruri," Yuto asked, "what do you mean by that" Sora snapped, "I don't know where this Ruri is and if I do, she probably been turned into a card."

Yuki clenches her fist. "Stop screwing around! I saw Ruri, my best friend kidnapped by your comrades and your cousin!" Yuki snarled "so don't you act like you don't have the slightest idea where she could be!"

Yuto places a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder to calm her down which worked. "Now our second question is how do you reverse the carding process?" Yuto asked Sora scoffed. "I have no idea. Now, since I have answered all of your questions. You will answer mine. Where is Shun Kurosaki" Sora narrowed his eyes and this time Yuki scoffed.

"Just like you, we have no idea where he is at" Yuki answered, "and if we did, why should we tell you. I'm guessing you're frustrated that you've lost to him and want your revenge" Yuto continued, "but, unfortunately, that's not going to happen because if you to get to him then you are going to have to go through us."

When Yuki heard footsteps approaching the room. She tugged Yuto's shirt as a signal to leave the place which he understood. They both started to run out of the room. "There's no way I'm letting you Xyz Losers get away!" Sora declared, chasing after the two. Along the way, he knocked out the guards and proceeds to follow Yuki and Yuto, out of the hospital.

_Outside of LDS Hospital_

"Guys, it's actually bigger than you all think. Yuya-san you're right about the whole feud not just being about Sora-kun's school and Yuki-san's school... It's about different dimensions" Naomi explained "there are four dimensions: Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Standard. We are currently living in the Standard Dimension. Yuki-san, Shun-san, and Yuto reside in the Xyz Dimension. Academia resides in the Fusion Dimension."

Naomi summarized all the information Yuki said to her a while back, she even told her friends about what the Fusion Dimension did to the Xyz Dimension.

"F-Four Dimensions?!" the group exclaimed "yes, that is correct. I know it's hard to believe that there are many dimensions different from ours, but it's the truth" Naomi said honestly. Yuya calmed down from his surprised and realized something Naomi told him. "You said that this Academia is in the Fusion Dimension. So they are the ones that took Kurosaki, Shimizu, and Yuto's comrade" Yuya stated, "and they attacked their homeland then I understand why would they think Fusion is their enemy."

"But where does Sora lies in all of this?" Gongenzaka asked, "Yuki-san said he is from Academia as well. That he is from the Fusion Dimension. At first, I didn't believe her, but from what I saw today during his duel against Shun-san, it's the truth" Naomi answered, she also noticed that when Yuya use Xyz against Gongenzaka he made a sour expression on his face as he sneered at the summon.

"So there was a connection between all of them" Yuzu muttered," but where does LDS, fit into all of this?" Yuzu pointed out to the group.

"Yuki-san said Reiji-sama told her to participate in the Maiami Championship along with Shun-san. So Reiji-sama is the reason why LDS would be involved in all of this, but where does Ruri-san fit?" Naomi said, putting a hand to her chin as she thought about the events that happened. She recalled the memory where she had seen Ruri. She made a conclusion that either Ruri has been carded like the other people or has been taken away from her home.

"This Academia must have taken Ruri when they invaded the Xyz Dimension, so that's why Kurosaki, Yuki, and Yuto is allied with LDS" Gongenzaka answered, Yuzu confirmed Gongenzaka's answers since that's what Yuto has told her that they are attacking LDS to save their dear comrade from Academia.

"But that doesn't explain why there are people that have the same face as Naomi or me" Yuya mentioned, his and Naomi Xyz Counterpart.

"She said it herself, she doesn't know why Naomi-chan and her look-alike. I'm sure Yuto doesn't know either" Yuzu said when she met the duelist for the second time. "Or why Kurosaki thought I was Ruri?"

"He did?" Naomi said, her eyebrows started to furrow.

The group conversation was interrupted by a huge commotion that was happening near them.

" _W-What is happening right now,"_ Naomi thought, worried about the bad feeling she had earlier. The feeling was multiple times 100.

_Where Chou is currently at_

Chou went to the store to get some snacks for Naomi and the others since they were staying the night to check up on Sora. She was finished with her errand and was on the way back. During her way back to the hospital, she saw three familiar figures running in the park. She notices Sora, and when she squints her eyes, she saw someone that looked like her daughter and someone who look like Yuya. It made her wonder why is Sora chasing Naomi and Yuya to the park when the boy is supposed to be in the hospital due to his injuries, he received from his opponent. She called Naomi on her d-disk.

_Where Naomi and Yuya is_

Naomi picks up her d-disk and answers the call. "Yes, Mom. Wait, what! You said you just saw Yuya-san and I running towards the Central Park along with Sora-kun" Naomi glanced at Yuya, who nodded at Naomi's words. "Thanks Mom. But please go home and I'll contact you to let you know about Sora-kun. Bye, love you" Naomi hangs off the phone as both junior youths were heading towards their destination.

_Central Park_ At Night_

Yuki and Yuto arrive at the park, jumping on the stage before facing an enraged Sora. "Now bring out your comrade! Bring out Shun Kurosaki!" Sora demanded, "so you can fight him in your condition" Yuto said "that's right! I'll fight him again to prove I'm stronger, especially when I go all out!" Sora snapped, "an Xyz Loser like him and you all deserve to be hunted by me!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "You must be overconfident if you think you can take on Shun-kun again then you must be either crazy or stupid. If it's a duel you want, then fine!" Yuki activates her duel disk "if I defeat you, then you tell us the truth where Ruri-chan is."

Sora snorted "this is coming from the same person that uses Fusion Summon. As I thought, you believe that our summoning method is greater than you Xyz scum" Sora mocked, his words made Yuto glare at the young boy as he put on his duel disk and activated it. Yuki activated hers in the process as she understood what Yuto is trying to do. He is protecting her from this Academia duelist, however, Yuki feels the same way she will protect Yuto and her loved ones. Sora ripped off his bandage and grinned. "So, you two are up for the challenge. Very well, I'll take you both on! I'll hunt every Xyz Scum that is out there!" Sora declared, activating his duel disk.

"Prepare yourself, Fusion Bastard!" Yuki shouted.

"DUEL!" the three junior youths shouted.

Yuki & Yuto vs Sora; Each 4000 LP; H:5 Each

Turn 1

H:5

"I will take the first turn!" Yuki cries out, placing a card on her duel disk.

"I summon Capshell from my hand" Yuki started her turn, she summoned a blue and orange ball with horns wearing a black bowtie on her field.

Dark/Level 2/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0

"Next, when I control a DARK Monster, I can Special Summon Caligo Claw Crow from my hand. Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card "Copy Xyz" so Caligo Claw Crow is treated as two materials for an Xyz Summon."

A purple bird with an oversized orange beak, split into two, creating the same monster twice.

Dark/Level 2/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 600

"I will overlay my two Caligo Claw Crow and Capshell!" the three declared monsters went into the network.

"The demon who shrouds himself in darkness, trapping his enemies in the forbidden mist! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2! No. 96; Dark Mist!"

An oiled black demon with razor-sharp claws appears on Yuki and Yuto's field.

Dark/Rank 2/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 1000/OU:3

"I set two cards and end my turn" Yuki finished her turn with two face-downs in the Spell/Trap Zone.

"There it is. A low ATK points Xyz Monster. Now it's my turn" Sora draws his card, indicating that it is now his turn.

Turn 2

H:5-6

"I summon Fluffal Penguin. Via Penguin's effect I can Special Summon Fluffal Owl from my hand" Sora summoned a toy stuffed penguin and owl on his field.

F.P: Water/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1100

F.O: Earth/Level 2/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000

"When Fluffal Owl is summoned successfully, I can add the Spell Card 'Fusion' to my hand and of course I activate it. I fuse Fluffal Penguin and Edge Imp Sabre together!" Sora fuses his monsters in a vortex.

"Claws of the demon! Become one with the animal of the arctic and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Terrifying creature of the ice! Death-Toy Penguin!"

A deformed blue penguin with sharp claws and red eyes coming out of its head, appears on Sora's field.

Water/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2200

"When Penguin is sent to the Graveyard because it was used as Fusion Material I can draw two cards and discard one" Sora explained, drawing his cards and discarding a card to his Graveyard slot.

"I activate Owl's effect by paying 500 LP I can fuse monsters I control or in my hand without having to use the Spell Card Fusion. I fuse Owl and Edge Imp Chain together!" Sora paid his LP in order to Fusion Summon again.

Sora:4000-500=3500 LP

It was in that moment, Naomi and Yuya finally arrived at the park to see Sora dueling their Xyz counterparts. Yuya gasped when he saw Yuto's face. That Naomi is right, he does have the same face as him.

"Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Death-Toy Chain Sheep!" Sora summoned a deformed toy sheep with chains popping out of its fur.

Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000

"Battle! I attack Dark Mist with Penguin! When this card attacks your monsters has their effects negated until the end of the battle!" Sora revealed. The blue deformed stuffed animal opens its mouth to blast at the dark oiled monster. The blast connected to Dark Mist, causing major shockwaves in the park nearly causing Naomi and Yuya to fall over.

Yuki& Yuto: 4000-2900=1,100 LP

Yuki got the wall behind her, creating a crater. "Are you okay, Yuki!" Yuto asked, Yuki gives a reassuring smile. "Yes. I'm fine" Yuki replies, standing up after hitting a hard concrete.

Dark Mist was still on the field, after the blast as Sora notices a card on the field.

"So, you save yourself with a set card. However, this next attack should finish you Xyz losers!" Sora said, he went for another attack except this time with Death-Toy Sheep.

That's when Yuki narrowed her eyes. "I activate Dark Mist's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, your monster's ATK is halve while on the other, Dark Mist gains the halve attack!" Yuki countered, Dark Mist absorbed its Overlay Unit as black vines starts to tangle the deformed orange stuffed sheep.

Dark Mist brought the sheep to him, as it devours the animal into little pieces until it was no more.

Sora:3500-100=3400 LP

"Since Capshell was sent to the Graveyard when I activated Dark Mist's effect, I can draw one card" Yuki draws her card. Sora clicked his teeth, annoyed he couldn't end it this turn. He grabs a card out of his hands and sets it on the field.

"Sora-kun why are you fighting Yuki-san and Yuto!" Naomi asked, "do you know what Academia did to their dimension and the pain they inflicted on them?!"

Sora turned to Naomi and scoffed "what pain. I don't know what sob story the Xyz losers told you Naomi. But what Academia did is just and honorable-" Sora replied, "what is honorable about destroying a homeland that never done anything to you guys!" Naomi snapped interrupting Sora. "I saw what they did to Heartland, Sora-kun! They card innocent people whether they were duelists or not: the elderly, the kids. Hell, even babies! So, don't tell me what your people did is noble or even honorable!"

Sora clenched his fist but he doesn't respond to Naomi's words about what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension. "Sora, just stop this duel. We know everything and I'm begging you as a friend to stop this violent duel" Yuya turned to the Xyz Counterparts. "Yuto and Yuki, I'm begging you to stop this fight as well. There's no need for this bloodshed to continue between the Xyz Dimension and Fusion Dimension."

"This is just a duel anymore, it's a battlefield!" Sora shouted, "in a battlefield there are no second chances or giving up. It's eat or be eaten. So, stay out of my way, Yuya! Naomi!"

"Yuya-kun the only reason we are fighting is because of what the Fusion Dimension did to us! We the Resistance, want to save our dear comrades that have been captured by them! To save the people who have been carded by those Fusion Bastards! There's no point stopping a bloodshed that already happened!" Yuki agreed, turning her attention back to the duel.

Naomi knows she doesn't have anything left to say especially when she sees the look in Yuki's eyes and Yuto's, who draws his card for his turn.

Turn 3

H:5-6

"When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Torn Spear from my hand" Yuto summoned, a torn like ghost monster with a sharp dagger in its hand.

Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1500

"Next I summon Phantom Knights Fragile Armor from my hand" joining the torn ghost monster, was a headless blue armor.

Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000

"I will overlay my two Level 4 Torn Spear and Fragile Armor! Warriors who been reduced to the depths of their fallen souls! Revive on the battlefield and descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Phantom Knights Despair Sword!"

A headless female warrior wielding ghostly twin swords in her hands as she rode a grey horse with a black mane.

Dark/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1600/OU:2

"I detach an Overlay Unit to change Death-Toy Penguin's ATK to 0!" Yuto shouted, Despair Sword slashed her units to paralyze the deformed stuffed penguin. It couldn't move an inch.

"Battle! Despair Sword attack Death-Toy Penguin and at this moment, Torn Spear's effect activates. When the Xyz monster that used this card as material, it's ATK is doubled during the Battle Phase" Yuto revealed, Despair Sword's ATK changed to 4000.

"Don't forget about Death-Toy Penguin's effect, your monster has their effects negated!" Sora reminded, "even if Despair Sword's ATK is double to 4000. I will only take 1000 damage."

"No, you won't! I activate the Continuous Trap Card 'Fiendish Chain' to negate your monster's effect!" Yuki cries out, activating her set card, as chain binds the penguin.

"Tsk! I activate my Trap Card 'Toy's Repair' I banish Death-Toy Sheep from my Graveyard to gain LP equal to its ATK!" Sora saved himself from losing any LP this turn.

Sora:3400+2000=5400 LP

Despair Sword slashes Death-Toy Penguin in halve multiple times. Sora skidded back due to the damage he just took.

Sora:5400-4000=1400 LP

"I attack you directly with Dark Mist!"

Dark Mist swiped his tail, as it collided with Sora's side, causing the latter to groan in pain but stood on his ground.

Sora:1400-1100=300 LP

"I set four cards face-down and end my turn" Yuto finished his turn with set cards on the field.

" _If Yuki-san had activated that card earlier then she wouldn't have taken any damage from Death-Toy's Penguin attack. But she didn't and saved it for Yuto to use on his turn_ " Naomi thought, she is amazed by how much Yuki was willing to take damage if it means that Yuto is able to use her cards to his advantage. Naomi witnessed an annoyed look on Sora's face as if he had the same thoughts as her but in a different context.

"How dare you mock me! If you had activated that card earlier then you would have taken no damage! How long you two are going to underestimate me!" Sora roared, both of the Xyz users kept a blank stare.

"If I lose now then I won't be able to face my comrades and my cousin that won against the Xyz

Dimension! I can't afford to lose!" Sora declares, Yuki's eyes narrowed when Sora mentioned his cousin which happened to be Akemi.

"My turn! Draw!" Sora yelled, as a grin crawls on his face.

Turn 4

H:2-3

"I activate the Spell Card 'Death-Toy Fusion' I banish Fluffal Penguin, Owl and Edge Imp Chain to fuse them together! Razor sharp blade, animal of the artic, sharp mind! Become one and reveal to us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Ultimate creation of the monstrous toys! Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmare!" Sora yelled, he summoned a large female doll that had a sickly green colored masked on, with long blond hair.

Dark/Level 10/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 3000

"What is that monster" Yuya took a step back, he saw the gigantic creepy doll on the field.

"Now it's time to show you, Xyz Loser your place when it comes to us" Sora grinned. "I activate the Field Spell 'Xyz Prison' from my hand."

Out of nowhere a huge black cage trapped both Sora, Yuto and Yuki. Yuya and Naomi move out of the way in time to prevent them from being trapped under the large cage. Chains came out and tied around Despair Sword, and Dark Mist trapping them to the ground.

"Now a perfect cage for the Xyz Remnants! This little Field Spell will teach you two not to underestimate me again. Well, if you ever get a chance" Sora taunted, in a cruel manner. His tone made Naomi and Yuya frowned. To see their sweet, and mischievous friend act like this hurts them.

"Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmare gains 300 ATK for each Fairy/Fiend-Type Monster in my Graveyard during my turn. There's only 3, so my monster gains 900 ATK!"

"Now Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmare attack that puny Xyz Monster!" Sora commanded, with a crazed expression on his face.

"I activate Dark Mist's effect-" Yuki shouted, "it's useless when a card effect targets my monster I can banish a 'Death-Toy' Monster from my Extra Deck to negate the activation! So Dark Mist's effects are negated!" Sora shouted, Yuki looks at Yuto, who nods before activating a card on his field.

"I activate my Trap Card 'Black Fog' now all DARK Monsters I control gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase of this turn! In addition, they can't be destroyed by battle!" Yuto shouted, a black fog covered the area. It raises Dark Mist and Despair Sword ATK to 2100 and 3000 respectively.

The doll struck the demon deep in its chest and slashed the wall behind Yuto. However, he dodges in time before the slash could hit him.

Yuki&Yuto:1100-800=200 LP

"I activate Xyz Prison's effect, since your Xyz Monster isn't destroyed by battle. Your monster is banished!"

The cage shot thunder down on Dark Mist, incinerating the demon into small pieces. "Then if my monster destroyed an Xyz Monster, that monster is allowed to attack again" Sora declares, going for another attack surprising Naomi and Yuya. "Why would he go for another attack? Despair Sword's ATK is 3000 and Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmare's ATK is 2900. Not only his monster will be destroyed but he will take damage" Naomi wondered out loud. "It's because of his Field Spell, he wouldn't be so reckless to attack if he didn't have a plan" Yuto answered, Sora chuckled.

"You're right. Due to Xyz Prison's effect, my monster isn't destroyed by battle and I take no damage from that battle" Sora revealed, "however the same thing can't be said about your Despair Sword though."

The corrupted doll attack again and Despair Sword was burned to a crisp.

"And I can attack again. Now perish and be carded!" Sora yelled, menacingly. "Don't underestimate the Resistance! I activate my Trap Card 'Dark Passage'" Yuto shouted, the card showed Phantom Knights all creating a path to a dragon, "when a DARK Xyz Monster I control leaves the field. I Xyz Summon a DARK Monster with the same Rank as the monsters that left my field. In addition, the Xyz Materials that were used for that monster is transferred to this card!"

"Formed from the pitch-black darkness! Fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, Descend! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as Dark Rebellion appeared on the field roaring being surrounded by two Overlay Units.

Dark/Rank 4/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/OU:2

Yuya clenches his chest, he felt like he was burning. The heat wouldn't stop no matter how much he clenches his chest. Naomi notice and places her hand on his clench hands. "W-What's wrong, Yuya-san" Naomi asked, she was confused about why is Yuya acting like this when he was just fine moments ago. "It...feels...like my heart is on fire" Yuya wheezed, he clenches his chest even tighter. Without the two knowing, Odd-Eyes was shining in Yuya's Extra Deck. Yuto clenches his chest too but he made it not as noticeable as Yuya.

"Regardless that monster will be banished and I can attack again and win!" Sora reminded, "I won't let you touch Dark Rebellion! I send Rairyu to the Graveyard to not only negate the attack but end the battle phase!" Yuki discards a yellow dragon covered in thunder as it protects Dark Rebellion from being attacked again by the corrupted monster.

Sora frowned but he regains his grin. "Xyz Prison deals damage to you 100 damage equal to the Rank/Level of the Xyz Monster you control! So, take 400 damage and lose!"

Sora snapped his fingers, fire shot down from the cage.

"I already told you don't underestimate us! I activate my Quick-Play Spell I send both Yuki's Copy Xyz and my set card to the Graveyard to gain 1000 LP each" Yuto once again protected his partner. A green blast destroyed the said cards as a green light envelope Yuki and Yuto restoring their LP to 2200.

Dark Rebellion flew above them to protect them from the flames that could have burned their skin and clothes. They still winced by the intensity of the flames.

Yuki&Yuto:2200-400=1800 LP

Sora growls in frustration, he then sets a card on his field, ending his turn.

"Yuto-kun. I will finish this duel, so for right now worry about the pain in your chest" Yuki whispered, Yuto complied reluctantly and let Yuki finish the duel. The latter, felt grateful for Yuto for protecting her from being getting hurt in this duel but now she will finish this duel for their sake.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yuki draws her card.

Turn 5

H:0-1

"I activate the Spell Card 'Extra Deck Draw' to draw a card for every monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Since there was two I can draw two cards" Yuki said, she draws her cards.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Twister' by paying 500 LP I can destroy Xyz Prison! Now disappear!" Yuki activated a card effect, a wind blasts the cage away creating a tornado that nearly sweeper up a pained Yuya and Naomi off their feet.

Yuki&Yuto:1800-500=1300 LP

"I summon White Dragon Chick" Yuki summoned a small blue-eyes white dragon appeared on the field.

Dragon/Level 1/Dragon/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 500

"Due to its effect. I tribute this card to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!" Yuki cried out the small dragon transformed into a huge blue-eyes white dragon.

Light/Level 8/Dragon/Normal/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Both Yuto and Yuki nod at each other, "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect by detaching an Overlay Unit I can target a Level 5 or higher Monster on the field. So Dark Rebellion gains ATK equal to halve of the targeted monster! Treason discharge!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed his unit as its purple lightning sparks start to go up in the air. Much to everyone surprised it didn't go to Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmare but to Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The declared dragon, had its power weaker but didn't mind for the sake of having their comrade gaining a power boost.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was now 4000 enough to wipe out Sora's LP.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack that abomination of a doll!" Yuki demanded, the demanded dragon gave a growl before charging up.

"Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!"

It did its signature move, which was its silver tusks covered in lightning as it dives into the ground creating deep welts in the earth. It shot up and crashed down, effectively hitting the Death-Toy Monster.

Sora was sent flying, crashing into the fountain hard enough to make him lose consciousness.

Sora:300-2000=0 LP

The field disappeared along with Sora, who vanished in a blue light.

"Sora!/Sora-kun!" Yuya and Naomi yell for their friend that disappears in front of their eyes.

"What did you two do to Sora!" Yuya asked angrily, turning his attention to the Xyz Citizens.

"He was forced to return back to his dimension. Don't worry about him, Academia should have doctors that are able to heal his wounds" Yuto reassured, his enraged lookalike. "What exactly is Academia?!" Yuya asked he heard that world multiples times by Naomi, and Sora. "A training school for duel soldiers in the Fusion Dimension!" Yuki answered, "duel soldiers" Naomi repeated. "Yes, Academia trains duelist to become duel soldiers. Their goal is to unite the four dimensions into one. They started that goal by invading our dimension" Yuki started, "one day our city, Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles. We never used dueling as a way of war. We used it for fun, but that all changed when Academia, invaded our homeland and turned it into a battlefield" Yuto finished, reminiscing about the past days where his friends, the other duelist and himself used to enjoy dueling just for fun. Whether it was day or night. They dueled just for laughs and giggles. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows were furrowed when he still can hear the screams of everyone, the burning smell, and the anger he felt when he saw Yuki was about to be carded as she protected a helpless woman. He remembers it all no matter how many times he doesn't want to.

"I'm sorry that happened to your home. Even though I just learned there are four dimensions, including the one my friends and I live in. I still don't understand that or why Academia would invade your dimension. But what I do understand that duels are made to make people happy and you put smiles on their faces!" Yuya yelled, his words made both Yuki and Yuto's eyes widened. Yuya words remind them of Ruri and her teacher's words about the aspect of dueling.

"You know, Yuya-kun. Your words remind me of someone not too long ago" Yuki started, "he taught my friend Ruri, that duels are meant to keep the world smiling. It should make people happy."

Yuya's eyes widened because he thought that the person who Yuki is talking about could be his father, Yusho. "Who told you that?!" Yuya asked, "his name is-" Yuki was about to tell him until a golden light shines in the area. " _Naomi. You and Yuya need to leave the area, now_ " Eternia showed up, by the look on her face and how she sounded. It was as if it was crucial for them to leave the park as soon as possible.

"W-Why Eternia," Naomi asked, and before Eternia could answer the bright light continued to grow bigger and bigger as it blinds everyone with its brilliance. A few minutes passed, the golden light disappears, and two figures came out if a golden portal as if the light they saw earlier created that portal.

There was a boy wearing a white jumpsuit and a matching helmet riding a motorcycle and behind him was a girl who was wearing a red riding suit with a sleeveless white and black lined jacket, red boots, and white gloves wearing. She wears a red helmet with a yellow visor that stops at her nose suddenly appear coming out a yellow portal. She rides a red motorcycle with orange and yellow writing that says ' _RED HOT_ '.

She turns to Yuya and Naomi, a frown on her face. "I finally found you, you sadistic bitch! Prepare yourself!" the girl roared, charging up her motorcycle.

 **Author's Note: Here was Chapter 22. Now next chapter is Fate Begins To Turn. The next chapter will follow how the turn of events that happened in episode 37.**

Oc Cards

 **Sora** :

• _Death-Toy Penguin_

 _Water/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2200_

 _1 'Edge Imp' Monster + 'Fluffal Penguin_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects or by battle. When this card battles; the opposing monster has their effects negated until the end of the battle phase. When this card destroys a monster; inflict 1000 damage to your Opponent._

• _Toy's Repair_Trap_

 _During the Battle Phase: You can banish a 'Death-Toy' or 'Fluffal' Monster from your Graveyard to regain LP equal to the banished monster's ATK._

• _Xyz Prison_Field Spell Card_

 _All Xyz Monsters on the field gain a Level equal to their Rank. During the End Phase; if a player controls an Xyz Monster they take damage equal to its Level times 100. During the Battle Phase: If your monster is battling an Xyz Monster; your monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage. When an Xyz Monster is destroyed on the field; the player that destroyed that monster can attack again. If an Xyz Monster is not destroyed by battle or by card effect then you can banish that monster._

 **Yuki** _:_

• _Copy Xyz_Continuous Spell_

 _Any Monster you control that will be used for an Xyz Summon is treated as Two Monsters as long this card is on your field._

• _Rairyu_

 _Light/Level 1/Thunder/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 0_

 _When your opponent declares an attack on a monster you control (Quick Effect): You can discard this card to the Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase_.

 _Yuto:_

• _Phantom Knights Torn Spear_

 _Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1500_

 _When you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this monster from your hand._

• _An Xyz Summoned monster using this card as Xyz material: once per battle phase; it ATK doubles until the End Phase._

• _Black Fog_Trap_

 _DARK Monsters you control gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase, and they also cannot be destroyed by battle. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to negate all Battle Damage from attacks involving DARK Monsters you control and draw a card for each damage that was negated._

• _Dark Passage_Trap_

 _When a DARK Xyz Monster you control leaves the field: you can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Rank as the destroyed monster. Xyz Materials that were used for the destroyed Xyz Monster is transferred to the Special Summoned Monster. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_


End file.
